Osbcurité
by parys
Summary: Aro rencontre une jeune femme aveugle initialement prévu pour être son repas, il découvrira peu à peu la force de ses sentiments pour elle et les changements qu'elle apportera à son monde
1. Chapter 1

Marielle savait profiter des choses simples, observant la beauté que la nature offrait au monde, elle ne s'était jamais lassé de l'émerveillement sans fin dont elle savait profiter et puis un jour, ce plaisir lui a été arraché, juste comme ça, du jour au lendemain, il faisait nuit noire permanente.

L'obscurité avait envahit son monde.

Pendant des mois, elle avait l'habitude de se frotter les yeux en pensant bêtement que peut-être lorsqu'elle allait les rouvrir, elle verrait de nouveau, mais bien sur, ce n'était pas aussi simple, alors elle avait fini par se résigner, plus jamais elle ne pourrait admirer ce monde comme elle aimait tant le faire, voir les vagues cognées contre les rochers ou attaquer le sable, voir la beauté d'un paysage, le vent soufflant dans les branches d'un arbre, les milles et une couleurs des fleurs, les visages des gens, la beauté des étoiles dansant dans un océan d'obscurité...

Il n'y avait plus que le noir depuis trois ans maintenant et ce jour ou ce sombre néant s'était imposé à elle fut également le jour ou ses parents lui furent arrachés.

Bien sur, elle avait voulu garder espoir... au début, malgré l'avis des médecins qui étaient catégoriques, elle avait ensuite voulu mourir, mais on ne l'y avait pas autorisé, se permettant à sa place de décider si elle pourrait supporter cette vie.

Voir... voir était si naturel, tout comme respirer. Bien sur, ce n'était pas vital, mais en perdant ce privilège, elle avait découvert l'importance et la chance de pouvoir utiliser ses yeux

Elle soupirait en jouant un air reflétant son état d'esprit, elle était triste, si triste, elle n'attendait plus rien de la vie, tout ou presque lui avait été arraché, ses proches et son avenir, avant ce jour tragique, Marielle avait été destiné à une vie d'artiste, elle aimait par dessus tout dessiner et peindre, heureusement, il lui restait le piano lui permettant d'extérioriser sa peine, mais son seul rêve aujourd'hui été de mourir, en finir avec cette prison obscure...

A présent, elle ne voulait plus rien d'autre que se fondre dans le néant, celui-là même dans lequel ses yeux étaient à présent prisonnier.

- Marielle? Appela sa tante

- J'arrive, soupira Marielle en se levant à contre cœur

Pourquoi devrais-je aller visiter ce stupide château? Se demanda t-elle en haussant les épaules, je n'y vois rien!

Marielle n'avait pratiquement plus de famille, elle avait été une fille unique et malheureusement, ses parents avaient péris dans l'accident qui l'avait conduite à cette enfer, était-ce là la punition pour avoir survécut? Aurai-je dû mourir? Se demandait-elle régulièrement

C'est sa tante, la sœur de son père qui l'avait prit en charge, elle aurait voulu vivre seule, elle avait vingt ans maintenant, mais Caroline pensait qu'elle serait incapable de se débrouiller et au fond Marielle savait qu'elle avait raison.

Caroline n'avait pas vraiment envi de s'occuper de sa nièce, mais elle avait accepté un peu avant sa naissance d'être sa marraine, évidemment, la plupart du temps, lorsque des parents proposent une telle chose, c'est surtout une preuve de confiance et une sorte de rituel, jamais elle ne ce serait imaginé qu'elle devrait un jour assumer cette décision... elle avait souvent regretté d'avoir dit oui, cependant Caroline tentait de ne rien faire transparaitre de ses vraies émotions, elle avait élevé deux enfants et aujourd'hui, elle aurait simplement voulu profité de sa liberté, mais cela lui avait été volé, tout comme les yeux de Marielle.

Alors dans un dernier espoir, Caroline avait emmené sa nièce en Italie pour rendre visite à sa grand mère, elle espérait que le climat, le lieu, pourrait peut-être convaincre Marielle d'y rester, évidemment, Caroline avait fait passer ce déplacement pour une simple visite, Marielle ne se doutait de rien.

Caroline faisait tout pour gagner un peu de liberté, aujourd'hui, elle avait organisé cette visite au château de Voltera pour sa nièce et la vieille dame vivant dans la maison voisine de sa mère.

Marguerite était donc venu chercher Marielle, elle vivait depuis plus de dix ans en Italie, mais n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'aller à Voltera, elle était donc ravi de trouver quelqu'un pour l'y accompagner.

- Je suis ravis de te rencontrer, murmura Marguerite en prenant le bras de Marielle pour l'aider à monter en voiture

- Moi aussi Marguerite, répondit-elle à contre cœur

Marielle n'avait rien contre la voisine de sa grand mère, mais elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de visiter un château dont elle ne verrait rien, à quoi bon?

Elle savait pourquoi Caroline s'évertuait à aller contre sa volonté et c'est pour ça qu'elle finissait toujours par dire oui, elle s'en voulait d'être un tel poids, alors si avoir la paix quelques heures pouvait aider.

Marguerite arrêta la voiture et Marielle l'entendit soupirer légèrement.

- Et bien, je suppose que nous allons devoir marcher un peu, expliqua t-elle en sortant du véhicule

Marielle ouvrit la portière et tenta de s'extirper d'elle même de la voiture, elle savait que Marguerite avait un certain age et elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour elle non plus, même pour quelques heures.

Il fallut marcher plus de vingt minutes, Marielle se sentait horriblement désorienté, il y avait beaucoup de bruit dans la rue, beaucoup de gens qui criaient un peu comme sur un marché, mais elle ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Elle sentit Marguerite ralentir et l'entendis ouvrir un porte qui d'après le son, devait être assez lourde et très grande, puis elle reprirent la marche à l'intérieur du château, heureuse de pouvoir à présent décomposer les sons, les bruits des pas résonnant autour d'elle lui disant que la salle devait être immense, l'odeur lui indiquait qu'il devait y avoir de nombreuses vieilleries dans le château, elle sentait également un léger courant d'air lui caressant le visage, mais surtout, elle ressentait quelque chose d'étrange qu'elle ne parvenait cependant pas à cerner.

Marguerite murmura quelque chose et puis soudainement, elle entendit des gens parler en Italiens, elle se concentrait sur les voix essayant du mieux qu'elle pu de comprendre un mot ou deux, mais sans succès, elle se tourna vers la droite, là où devait se trouver Marguerite qui lui avait lâché la main il y a à peine deux ou trois minutes mais elle se rendit compte que son parfum avait disparut, elle levait légèrement la tête pour humer l'air, cherchant le lilas qui caractérisé la vieille femme, mais rien...

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main agrippant son bras sans ménagement

- Je crois que je me suis perdu, soupira Marielle à la personne qui la tenait, pourriez-vous m'aider?

Aucune réponse, Marielle tenta de dégager son bras, mais la personne resserra sa prise en faisant un son qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu, une sorte de grognement qui ressemblait à celui d'un animal

- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda t-elle un peu plus fort, est-ce que vous parler anglais?

- Tais-toi, humaine! Siffla une femme dans un anglais parfait tout en l'entrainant dans une pièce

Elle fut poussé sans ménagement et entendit la porte se refermer et être verrouillé derrière elle. Marielle commença sérieusement à paniquer, avait-elle été enlevé? Où était Marguerite? Pourquoi l'avait-on appelé humaine? A qui appartenait cette voix dont le timbre sonnait si clair et mélodieux qu'il lui rappelait la perfection d'un instrument de musique, une belle voix féminine qui pourtant était pleine de menace et de haine...

- Et bien, je savais que ce serait une mauvaise journée, murmura t-elle pour elle même en se demandant si elle n'avait pas été enlevé par un réseau de proxénètes ou une secte

Mourir ne lui faisait pas peur en soit, elle ne rêvait que de ça, en revanche, être torturé ou violé ne lui disait absolument rien, consciente de son impuissance, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, la tête entre les mains, tentant de ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

Aro tentait de calmer sa colère, ces nomades étaient parfois si énervant! Il avait dû partir à la hâte, se privant de son repas pour régler rapidement le problème. Parfois il n'arrivait vraiment pas à les comprendre. La famille royal n'imposait que très peu de lois, en comparaison avec celles des humains, ce n'est vraiment pas une grosse affaire de s'efforcer de les suivre, mais certains immortels semblaient s'évertuer à pousser les limites de sa patience...

Il retournait dans ses quartiers pressé d'étancher sa soif, Jane avait eu la délicatesse de penser à son roi et de lui garder un mets de choix lui garantissant qu'elle n'avait jamais sentis un fumet si appétissant.

Et bien, il s'en léchait les lèvres en prévision à l'idée de la goutter.

Il passa la porte, faisant fi des salutations de ses gardes et fut littéralement transporté par la merveilleuse odeur lui chatouillant les narines, étrangement, celle-ci ne semblait pas activer la flamme au fond de sa gorge, non, elle était juste incroyable à respirer, comme un beau tableau qu'on se contente d'admirer sans y toucher.

Il balaya la salle des yeux et vis la petite chose recroquevillé par terre contre le mur, il sourit, la flamme n'était peut-être pas là, mais il se ferait de toute façon un plaisir de la déguster, mettant l'étrangeté de la situation dans un coin de sa tête pour y réfléchir plus tard.

Il s'avança vers la jeune fille qui leva la tête, malgré sa discrétion, elle l'avait entendu. Il ne prit pas la peine de la détailler scrutant immédiatement son cou avec intérêt.

- Pourquoi m'avoir enfermé ici? Demanda t-elle en fermant les yeux

- Et bien, piccolo fiore, il semble que tu sois mon nouveau repas, répondit Aro en toute honnêteté

A quoi bon mentir à quelqu'un qui va mourir?

- D'accord, souffla la jeune fille étrangement soulagé

- D'accord? Répéta le roi étonné par tant de désinvolture

Elle lui sourit et enfin, il balada son regard qui était resté planté sur sa jugulaire jusqu'à son visage, elle était incroyablement attirante pour une humaine, ses cheveux noirs bouclés encadrer délicatement son visage, son nez était petit et droit, elle avait les lèvres charnus d'un rose à vous ouvrir toute sortes d'appétits, mais ce sont ses yeux qui attirèrent l'attention du roi, ils étaient d'un vert incroyablement clair, presque transparent...

- J'ai eu peur de tomber sur une bande de proxénètes ou quelque chose dans ces eaux, si je dois mourir, je préférais ne pas être torturé avant que cela arrive, pouvez-vous faire ça pour moi? Murmura t-elle en souriant doucement

- Veux-tu mourir piccolo fiore? S'étonna de nouveaux Aro quelque peu amusé

- Oui, monsieur, je ne savais pas que ça arriverait lorsque je suis venu ici, mais si vous pouvez le faire, je ne pourrais qu'en être ravi

Il se baissa devant la jeune fille, fermant les yeux un instant pour humer l'air et fut surprit de sentir deux petites mains chaudes se glisser sur ses joues, lui provoquant un frisson qui le traversa de part en part, personne si ce n'est les femmes qui partageaient son lit ne pouvait le toucher de la sorte et encore, il devait d'abord leur donner la permission.

Elle baladait doucement ses doigts sur les traits du visage du rois, s'attardant sur les plis, ses lèvres, l'ovale de son visage. Aro fut si surpris par son geste qu'il se statufia littéralement, mais lorsqu'elle baissa les mains, il sortit de la léthargie dans laquelle il était tombé pour profiter de la sensation et ressentit un vide étrange.

- Désolé, murmura t-elle, je voulais savoir à quoi ressemble celui qui va me libérer

- Tu es aveugle, marmonna Aro étrangement triste à cette idée, est-ce pour cela que tu veux mourir?

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important? Je ne sais pas qui ou ce que vous êtes, mais je sais que vous pouvez faire ça pour moi, vous semblez avoir eu une vie si longue et pleine, j'imagine que de nourrir quelqu'un avec une si grande histoire devrais être une sorte d'honneur, expliqua t-elle légèrement tremblante

Encore une fois, le roi resta coit, comment pouvait-elle savoir ça, une aveugle de surcroit?

- Comment? Commença Aro

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, je serais tenté de vous dire qu'il s'agit là d'une sorte de sixième sens que j'aurai développé depuis que la cécité m'a frappé, mais je sais à présent que j'ai toujours eu ça, disons que devenir aveugle m'a juste permit de voir certaines choses plus clairement, ironique! Elle secoua la tête en murmurant le dernier mot pour elle même

Aro se sentait étrange de discuter avec un repas, par ce que oui, les humains de sont guère plus que des repas, mais il trouvait cette jeune fille fascinante, tant par sa beauté que par sa personnalité. Il leva la main vers elle pour lui prendre la sienne, il voulait la comprendre, il voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, mais à son grand étonnement, il ne vit rien, rien du tout, la roi sourit, Miss Swan n'était pas aussi unique que ça, mais le silence de l'esprit de la jeune fille le frustrait considérablement.

- Que dirais-tu si je te disais que je ne vais pas te manger aujourd'hui? Lui dit-il sur un ton enjoué

- Pourquoi? Se plaignit-elle

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment, je crois que tu es... intéressante...

- Non, je ne le suis pas, rétorqua t-elle avec véhémence, vous voulez me garder pour faire quoi au juste?

- Parler? Répondit-il pas très sur de lui

- Parler? Répéta t-elle intrigué, allez-vous me parler de votre longue existence?

- Si ça t'intéresse, oui, mais cela risque d'être effrayant...

- Croyez-moi, il n'y a rien de plus effrayant que d'être constamment enfermé dans le noir, murmura t-elle dans un sanglot

- Pas sur...

- Voulez-vous tester ma théorie? Le provoqua t-elle d'un ton morne

- Comment ça?

Marielle leva de nouveau les mains cherchant le contact avec le visage du roi, lorsque le bout de ses doigts trouvèrent les yeux du vampire, elle les plaqua dessus en souriant tristement

- Ça tout le temps, toujours, tous les jours, pour toujours, murmura-t-elle avant de lever les mains pour libérer les yeux du roi

Aro ressentit une tristesse qu'il ne connaissait pas, en fait Aro n'avait pas ressentit de tristesse depuis si longtemps qu'il eut d'abord du mal à identifier l'émotion, oui, s'il était contraint de vivre éternellement dans le noir, lui aussi finirait par avoir envi de mourir.

Il secoua la tête, se giflant mentalement, le roi du monde vampirique ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir des émotions aussi faibles. Il se redressa en entrainant la jeune fille avec lui, si elle était aussi insensible aux dons de ses gardes, peut-être qu'elle pourrait être aussi puissante que miss Swan, peut-être pourrait-il lui rendre la vue en la transformant, elle en souffrait tellement que la libérer de cette prison lui assurerait sa loyauté.

- Vous savez, soupira la jeune fille, vous allez vite vous ennuyer, je ne suis plus capable de grand chose dans cet état...

- Parler, c'est très bien

- Bien, pouvez-vous me dire où est la dame qui était avec moi?

- Je pense que tu le sais déjà, marmonna Aro dans un soupir

- Morte...

- Mes gardes doivent se nourrir, expliqua-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules

- Je suis triste pour elle, mais je comprends

Aro fronça les sourcils, elle comprenait?

- N'es-tu pas en colère? Qui était-elle pour toi?

- La voisine de ma grand mère et non, je ne suis pas en colère, j'ai appris à mes dépends que nulle ne peut se battre contre la mort lorsqu'elle vient à vous, je ne peux qu'espérer qu'elle n'ait pas trop souffert et que bientôt vous me ferez ce plaisir, maintenant que je vous ait trouvé, je pense que tout va s'arranger

- Nous allons parler d'abord, grommela Aro pas ravit du tout de constater que la jeune fille souhaitait réellement mourir, j'aimerai connaître ton nom

- Marielle et vous?

- Aro, je suis le roi Aro Volturi, rectifia t-il

Elle était peut-être humaine, mais sans comprendre pourquoi, Aro ne voulait pas lui mentir, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait une chance de partir de son château librement un jour. Aro n'avait jamais été à ce point intrigué par qui que ce soit, humaine de surcroit, peut-être Isabella, mais surtout à cause de sa capacité à bloquer les dons. Cette humaine devant lui semblait si étrange, non seulement elle était une beauté à admirer, mais en plus, son histoire semblait tout à fait passionnante, du moins, sa personnalité, sans oublier son merveilleux parfum, ses étranges capacités...

Bref, elle était un mystère dont il comptait bien soulever le voile...

- Roi? S'interrogea t-elle, rien à voir avec un roi humain, lorsque vous m'avez touché, j'ai de suite remarqué votre peau, elle est lisse, douce et glaciale, puis-je?

- Quoi dont?

Elle leva les mains devant elle, voulant faire comprendre qu'elle désirait de nouveau pouvoir le toucher, il hésita, tentant de comprendre son désir, oui, il voulait qu'elle le touche encore, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la chance de frissonner encore une fois, personne n'avait jamais fait frissonner Aro et il se demandait s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un don... peut-être était-elle capable d'attirer l'intérêt? Si c'était ça, il serait facile de vérifier, les autres devraient réagir de la même façon que lui.

Après plus d'une minute de réflexion, il attrapa délicatement les poignées de la jeune fille et attira ses mains jusqu'à lui, elle les fit de nouveau glisser sur sa peau glacé, plus lentement cette fois, traçant un doigt autour du visage pour en deviner la forme, le passant sur son front pour le faire glisser lentement sur son nez droit et terminer sur ses lèvres. Aro ne comprenait pas, comment son touché pouvait-il susciter autant de plaisir, ses yeux étaient clos, il suivait les mouvements sur son visage avec ravissement espérant même qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas.

- Si tu pouvais réaliser un souhait, parla soudainement Aro en gardant les yeux clos, quel serait-il?

- Voir, bien sur, se pressa de répondre la jeune femme, depuis que je suis enfermé ici, ricana t-elle doucement, il y a tant de choses que je ne peux plus faire, peindre, admirer un paysage, faire de l'escalade, conduire, regarder les traits d'un visage ou simplement me promener sans avoir peur de tomber sur les fesses, la seule chose qui ne m'a pas été enlevé, c'est la musique, je peux toujours jouer du piano

- Tu joue, malgré ta cécité? S'étonna Aro en rouvrant les yeux

- Oui, mon niveau me l'a permit, répondit-elle en laissant retomber ses mains, vous semblez très beau, sourit-elle sans la moindre gêne, mais je n'entends pas votre cœur battre, ni le sang faire vibrer vos veines, vous êtes gelé et d'après ce que j'ai ressentis votre histoire est incroyablement longue, malgré cela, votre visage ne semble pas marqué par le temps, j'imagine que vous ne vieillissez pas, vous voulez vous nourrir de moi... mangez-vous la chaire humaine?

Elle fit une légère grimace en posant cette question, n'ayant aucune envie d'imaginer une telle chose, mais elle était curieuse, elle voulait comprendre

- Non, murmura le roi surprit par cette question

- Alors les vampires existent vraiment, souffla Marielle surprise par ses propres paroles

- Tu es incroyablement perspicace! S'étonna Aro

- Logique plutôt...

- Et tu n'as pas peur? Lui demanda t-il en la conduisant jusqu'au fauteuil près de son bureau

- Il faudrait que j'ai peur de mourir pour avoir peur de vous, rétorqua t-elle en haussant les épaules

- Mais n'as-tu pas des croyances... je veux dire, tu ne semble pas vraiment surprise

- Bien sur que je le suis, mais pas d'une mauvaise façon, il y a beaucoup de choses surprenantes en ce monde, choquantes même, mais je suis trop intrigué pour me laisser envahir par la peur ou par la surprise

Aro s'adossa contre son bureau devant l'humaine, les bras croisés sur son torse

- Qu'est-ce qui te surprend dans ce cas? Demanda Aro de plus en plus subjugué

- Hum... qu'il est fallut pas loin de cinq milliard d'année pour créer la vie sur Terre et seulement cent ans aux hommes pour détraquer ce monde de façon irréversible? Proposa t-elle. Ça, je trouve que c'est incroyablement surprenant... choquant, scandaleux et monstrueux

Aro écoutait la jeune femme avec intérêt, elle était jeune et pourtant si réaliste, plus il la regarder et moins il ne pouvait envisager sa mort, elle était trop belle, trop douce, trop intelligente et semblait jouir de tant de bon sens.

- Tu semble étonnante, murmura Aro, je vais te faire conduire à tes quartiers, tu pourras te détendre en prenant un bain, ensuite l'un de mes gardes s'occupera de toi, tu dinera à ma table ce soir et si tu le veux bien, j'aimerai que tu joue pour moi

- Très bien, mais... heu... vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir me tuer maintenant, par ce que... heu... vous savez. Elle baissa la tête gêné, mal à l'aise. Les gens comme moi ne peuvent pas faire grand chose sans assistance, reprit-elle timidement,surtout dans un lieu qu'elle ne connait pas, je...

- Non! Grogna Aro, tu ne mourras pas... pour le moment, rajouta t-il à contre cœur

- Bien, mais qui va se charger du fardeau?

- Tu n'es pas un fardeau...

- Bien sur que si, contra la jeune fille en pensant à sa tante, je ne peux pratiquement rien faire moi même, j'ai toujours refusé d'apprendre... même à lire le braille, j'ai toujours pensé que ce serait une façon d'accepter la situation, de m'y résigner...

- N'est pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet, Jane va se charger de t'aider

- Jane, la jeune fille avec la voix si délicate, elle n'est pas seule n'est-ce pas?

- Comment ça? Demanda Aro en fronçant les sourcils

- La personne qui m'a emmené ici semblait... comme incomplète, comme si il lui manquer une partie d'elle même...

- Jane à un jumeau, est-ce à cela que tu fais allusion?

- Certainement, répondit Marielle pas très sur d'elle même, il faudrait les mettre dans la même pièce afin que je puisse savoir si le manque à disparut en présence de son frère

Aro était émerveillé, il voulait savoir si l'humaine pouvait sentir tout cela à cause de sa cécité ou si elle était simplement très intuitive, il s'éloigna un instant pour demander au garde devant sa porte d'aller chercher les jumeaux. Moins d'une minutes plus tard, ils frappaient à la porte, le roi les fit entrer et il remarqua immédiatement l'attitude de la jeune fille qui tourna la tête vers eux...

- Oui... le manque est comblé, murmura t-elle en souriant

Le roi sourit à cette déclaration, elle était vraiment incroyable, ils se tourna vers ses deux gardes qui affichaient une expression similaire, ils étaient tout deux étonnés par le comportement de leur roi.

- Emmenez cette jeune femme et installez là dans la chambre disponible près de mes quartiers, qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait, prenez soin d'elle et assurez-vous qu'elle obtienne tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, ordonna t-il

- Bien maitre, répondit-ils en même temps

Aro prit la main de la jeune fille pour la conduire jusqu'à Jane

- N'hésite pas à demander ce dont tu as besoin, Jane va te trouver des vêtements ainsi que tout ce que tu souhaite, il suffit d'aller avec elle, aucun mal ne te sera fait, ils vont tous les deux veiller sur toi...

- Très bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez, rétorqua la jeune fille en prenant la main de Jane

Aro la regarda quitter la pièce en silence, il voulait parler à Marcus, comprendre pourquoi cette jeune fille était capable de lui faire ressentir tant d'émotions, il avait besoin de comprendre, Aro n'était pas du genre à errer dans l'ignorance, cela avait même tendance à l'agacer grandement.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers les quartiers de son frère et ouvrit la porte de la salle le découvrant une fois de plus vautré dans sa tristesse, depuis la mort de Didyme, celui-ci n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, l'ennuie le rongeait de l'intérieur...

- Mon frère, j'ai besoin de tes services, annonça Aro en s'installant près de lui

- Que puis-je faire?

- On m'a amené une humaine qui semble tout à fait étonnante, j'aimerai que tu la rencontre, se contenta d'expliquer Aro qui ne voulait pas avouer sa faiblesse

- Ainsi soit-il, soupira Marcus

- Bien, dans ce cas, rencontre moi dans la salle de réunion dans trois heures mon frère, j'enverrai quelqu'un pour te chercher

Marcus hocha la tête et soupira de nouveau, le roi savait qu'il devait envoyer quelqu'un, Marcus était bien capable d'oublier le rendez-vous, peut-être même cette discutions, la dépression avait un effet désastreux sur les vampires. Aro se sentait impuissant face à la peine de son frère, la perte d'un compagnon n'étant malheureusement pas réparable, il devait se contenter de faire le nécessaire pour le garder en vie...


	2. Chapter 2

Marielle est conduit par les jumeaux dans les quartiers de Aro, elle se sentait terriblement gêné par le toucher de Jane, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que celle-ci n'appréciait pas de devoir suivre les ordres de son roi. Jane la fit entrer dans la pièce pendant qu'Alec attendait devant la porte pour s'assurer que personne ne se permette de faire irruption dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Marielle qui avait été laissé au milieu de la pièce par Jane, mais j'ai besoin de faire le tour de la chambre, de toucher les murs et les meubles

Jane soupira mais fit demi tour pour prendre la main de l'humaine et faire le tour de la pièce avec une lenteur presque insupportable, Marielle prit le temps de toucher les murs du doigt, se cognant à plusieurs reprises contre les meubles mais Jane ne prit pas la peine de l'aider, se contentant de soupirer bruyamment à chaque fois pour marquer son agacement, lorsque Marielle eut terminé avec cette pièce, Jane la conduisit jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain pour en faire de même.

- Je te remercie, souffla timidement Marielle en tâtant le bord de la baignoire pour s'y assoir

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, rétorqua durement Jane, je ne fais que suivre les ordres, d'ailleurs, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que te trouve mon maitre

- Moi non plus, avoua la jeune femme en soupirant, moi non plus...

Jane observa l'humaine se disant qu'au moins, elle avait conscience de son infériorité. Peut-être que son maitre ne voulait pas tout boire en même temps? Peut-être que son sang était si délicieux qu'il voulait la déguster au lieu de la mordre sauvagement...

- Je vais envoyer Gianna pour rester avec toi, informa Jane qui se pressa de sortir de la pièce

Marielle soupira, elle se sentait triste tout un coup, pourquoi devait-elle rester ici? Pourquoi devait-elle encore déranger par sa présence alors qu'il aurait été si facile de se contenter de la tuer, elle s'en voulait d'agacer Jane, tout comme elle s'en était voulu de gâcher la vie de tante Caroline...

Elle tâtonna la baignoire pour trouver les robinets afin de se faire couler un bain en espérant que quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de lui ramener le nécessaire dont elle aurait besoin, elle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à faire couler l'eau chaude et quand cela fut fait, elle se décala pour s'assoir par terre, les bords de la baignoire étaient loin d'être confortable.

Elle entendit la porte couiner très légèrement et tourna la tête vers celle-ci

- Bonjour Gianna, marmonna t-elle lentement, merci de venir m'aider et je tiens à m'en excuser par avance

Gianna restait coite un moment, surprise par la jeune femme assise devant la baignoire, elle la trouvait jolie et savait déjà par Jane que celle-ci était aveugle et qu'elle aurait besoin de son aide. Gianna ressentit de suite une forme de sympathie pour elle, enfin, elle n'était plus la seule humaine vivant dans cet immense château, enfin, peut-être pourrait-elle parler à quelqu'un qui ne la détestait pas pour ce qu'elle était.

- Bonjour, répondit Gianna après quelques secondes de silence, comment savais-tu que c'était moi?

- Et bien Jane m'a dit qu'elle allait t'appeler et j'ai entendu la porte couiner...

- La porte couine? S'étonna Gianna en secouant celle-ci pour vérifier, je n'entends rien

- C'est à peine perceptible Gianna, il est normal que tu ne l'entende pas, expliqua Marielle ravi par l'échange, je remarque également que ta voix est différentes des autres vampires...

- Je suis humaine, marmonna tristement Gianna en s'agenouillant devant la jeune pour l'aider à se relever. Je vais t'aider si tu le souhaite, je t'es rapporté tout ce dont tu peux avoir besoin pour prendre ton bain, ainsi que des vêtements...

- Merci beaucoup Gianna, murmura Marielle

- Ne m'en veut pas pour mes questions maladroites, mais je n'ai jamais eu à aider... quelqu'un... heu...

- Aveugle, sourit Marielle, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'imagine que tu veux savoir comment tu peux m'aider, je peux me déshabiller et prendre mon bain moi même, expliqua Marielle, mais je pense que j'aurai besoin que tu vienne me chercher dans la salle de bain lorsque j'aurais terminé par ce que je ne connais pas encore les lieux et je risque de m'étaler, ricana t-elle nerveusement, je suis vraiment désolé de t'imposer ça...

- Cela ne m'ennuie pas de t'aider, pas du tout, lui assura Gianna, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais rester dans la salle de bain pendant que tu prends ton bain, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasse du mal inutilement et puis si tu veux, on peut discuter?

Marielle sourit en entreprenant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements, elle ne se sentais pas gêné le moins du monde d'apparaitre nu devant une femme, d'autant qu'étant aveugle, cela ne lui permettait pas de prendre réelle mesure de la situation. Gianna l'aida à entrer dans la baignoire après avoir vérifié la température de l'eau et lui tendit l'éponge.

- Alors, tu vas rester avec nous? Demanda Gianna le voix teinté d'espoir

- Heu... je ne sais pas vraiment, je pense que non, je suis censé servir de repas, mais Aro m'a dit qu'il souhaitait me parler avant...

- Seigneur! S'exclama Gianna, tu dois servir de repas? Je ne pensai pas qu'ils allaient te tuer!

- Pour tout te dire, je ne veux rien d'autre, avoua Marielle en baissant la tête, je suis fatigué de vivre dans le noir, d'être un poids qu'il faut toujours avoir à l'œil, alors ne soit pas triste pour moi, je ne le suis pas

- Désolé, murmura Gianna, je ne peux imaginer ta vie, ce doit être dur mais n'as-tu aucune famille à qui te pourrait manquer?

Gianna se leva pour se placer derrière Marielle afin de l'aider à se laver les cheveux, Marielle ne répondit pas de suite à sa question, elle était au prise avec ses souvenirs du jour de l'accident...

- Non, soupira Marielle au bout d'un moment tout en retenant ses sanglots, ils sont mort dans l'accident qui m'a rendu aveugle

- Désolé...

- Et toi? Demanda Marielle qui voulait désespérément changer de sujet, ce n'est pas difficile d'être humaine ici? J'ai crus comprendre que certains vampires ne nous voit que comme de la nourriture

- J'espère que maitre Aro acceptera de me transformer, ils me gardent en vie pour organiser les visites du château, ils ont besoin de moi pour le moment, expliqua tristement Gianna en rinçant les cheveux de la jeune fille

- Je suis sur qu'il y a plus que ça Gianna, assura Marielle avec véhémence, tu sais, ils se nourrissaient déjà avant ta naissance, je pense qu'ils accèderont à ton souhait un jour ou l'autre

- J'espère, murmura Gianna, c'est ça ou la mort...

Gianna se releva pour attraper la serviette, elle prit la main de la jeune fille pour lui servir d'appui et enroula son corps dans la serviette, puis elle l'aida à sortir. Marielle se sécha rapidement et suivit Gianna dans la chambre, celle-ci l'aida à s'assoir sur le lit et lui tendit des sous vêtements, ainsi que ce qu'elle reconnut comme étant une longue robe, Marielle suivit les coutures du bout des doigts essayant d'imaginer la forme de celle-ci, il n'y avait pas de bretelle et il lui semblait que la matière était de la soie, mais elle n'en était pas sur.

- Enfile la, je vais t'aider à mettre le bustier, souffla Gianna dans un sourire

- Un bustier? Répéta Marielle

- Oui, celui-ci se met au dessus de la robe, comme une sorte de grosse ceinture et il se noue avec des lacets derrière le dos, c'est une très belle robe, tu seras magnifique dedans

Marielle enfila facilement la robe et laissa Gianna faire le reste en la remerciant pour son aide, la jeune fille aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir admirer la robe, tout comme celle qui avait été si gentil avec elle jusqu'ici

- Gianna?

- Oui?

- Cela te dérange si je... je peux voir à quoi tu ressemble?

Gianna regarda Marielle en fronçant les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait avoir une idée de son physique, après quelques secondes de silence, Marielle s'expliqua...

- Lorsque je touche un visage, c'est comme si je le dessinai dans mon esprit, bien sur, je ne peut pas connaître les détails, mais je peux facilement imaginer la forme de ton visage, de ton nez, de tes lèvres...

- Bien sur, s'empressa de répondre Gianna se sentant un peu honteuse de son ignorance

Marielle leva les mains et les plaça sur le visage de sa nouvelle amie en l'effleurant doucement du bout des doigts pendant un moment, puis elle baissa les mains en étirant un sourire éclatant

- Tu es si belle Gianna! S'exclama la jeune fille, et je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à penser ça...

- Comment ça?

- Et bien, je ne peux pas être précise, mais je suis sur que l'un d'entre eux t'aime bien, répondit Marielle

Gianna secoua la tête se demandant si la jeune fille avait dit cela par hasard, elle espérait que ce soit la vérité, mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas déclaré? Le visage de Démétri apparut dans son esprit, Gianna l'adorait littéralement depuis le premier jour ou elle l'avait vu, mais il était si beau, si inaccessible et surtout, elle n'était qu'un repas parmi tant d'autre pour lui. En soupirant, Gianna acheva de nouer les lacets du corset et fit quelques pas en arrière pour regarder la tenue dans son ensemble

- Tu es vraiment splendide Marielle, un petit chignon et tu seras tout simplement parfaite!

- Merci, murmura timidement Marielle, c'est étrange de prendre plaisir à entendre un compliment en sachant qu'on va bientôt mourir, mais merci, c'est agréable et j'ai beaucoup aimé discuter avec toi

C'est à ce moment là que Jane fit son entré dans la chambre, un air las sur le visage.

- Aro t'attends dans la salle de réunion, humaine, soupira t-elle, Gianna va t'y amener

- Très bien, répondit Gianna, je lui fais un chignon et je l'y conduit

- Fais lui ce que tu veux, mais fais le vite! Cracha durement Jane en sortant de la pièce

Sans un mot, Gianna se pressa de remonter les cheveux de la jeune fille dans un chignon indiscipliné et la prit par la main pour la conduire au roi. Les jumeaux suivirent les jeunes femmes en gardant une certaine distance

- J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi, murmura t-elle en se baissant sur l'oreille de Marielle, j'aimerai pouvoir parler avec toi de nouveau

- Moi aussi, murmura à son tour Marielle

Gianna s'arrêta après quelques minutes de marche devant une porte, cette pièce servait de salle de réunion privé pour les frères, même si elle savait où elle se trouvait, elle n'avait jamais été autorisé à y entrer, tout comme les gardes, sauf en cas d'urgence bien sur.

D'une main, elle frappa sur la grande porte en bois, tandis que de l'autre elle tenait Marielle en espérant que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

- Entrez, ordonna la voix d'Aro

Celle-ci ouvrit la porte pour découvrir les trois rois assit autour d'un grande table, dès que Aro posa les yeux sur les deux jeunes femmes, il sourit et se précipita pour aller chercher Marielle sous les regards curieux de ses deux frères.

- Merci Gianna, ce sera tout

Gianna hocha la tête et offrit tristement la main de Marielle à Aro, puis elle disparut derrière la porte.

- Je suis ravis de te revoir Marielle, tu es vraiment magnifique dans cette robe

Immédiatement, Aro regretta les paroles qui s'étaient échappées de ses lèvres devant ses frères mais c'était tellement vrai, la jeune femme était tout bonnement magnifique dans cette tenue.

Il fit installer Marielle sur une chaise face à eux et jeta un œil à ses deux frères visiblement intrigués, le roi fut surprit de constater l'expression marquant le visage de Marcus, celui-ci n'avait pour une fois par l'air ennuyé mais intéressé.

Soudain, l'attention de Aro revint sur l'humaine, elle s'était mise à sangloter brusquement, il ne comprenait pas, avait-elle peur? Lorsqu'elle était entré dans la pièce, elle souriait, à présent des larmes silencieuses coulées sur son visage, immédiatement, Aro se leva pour se planter près de la jeune fille et lui prendre la main afin de tenter de la rassurer

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, piccolo fiore, personne ne va te faire de mal, lui assura t-il en plissant le front

Celle-ci semblait totalement incapable de répondre au roi, elle tourna la tête vers la voix de celui-ci et tenta de se lever, bien sur Aro se décala sans comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de faire, Marielle resserra autant qui lui fut possible sa prise sur la main du roi et tourna la tête vers les deux frères, ses beaux yeux verts se plantèrent étrangement sur Marcus...

- Il faut que j'aille par là, murmura t-elle en tâtonnant la table d'une main afin de faire le tour de celle-ci tout en tenant de l'autre Aro qui haussa les épaules en regardant ses frères

La jeune femme s'arrêta à la droite de Marcus qui pivota sur sa chaise pour faire face à l'humaine, celle-ci lâcha Aro et leva ses deux mains vers le visage de Marcus qui pris les deux mains de la jeune femme et les guida jusqu'à son visage se rappelant ce que leur avait dit Aro avant qu'elle n'entre dans la pièce.

- Tant de souffrance, souffla t-elle en effleurant les joues de Marcus, elle est là quelque part. Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage du frère de Aro, sans cessé de pleurer. Il faut la chercher, reprit l'humaine, elle est là quelque part...

- Quoi? S'égosilla Marcus, choqué par les paroles de la jeune femme

- Ce qui te manque, cherche ce qui te manque, cherche ce qui te manque, répéta frénétiquement l'humaine en sanglotant doucement

Elle se recula soudainement, les traits déformés par la douleur, Aro jeta un œil à son frère qui était resté immobile sur son fauteuil, le venin s'accumulant dans ses yeux, il prit la main de Marielle et la tourna vers lui en regrettant amèrement de ne pas pouvoir pénétrer son esprit.

- De quoi tu parles? Demanda t-il durement à la jeune femme

- Je ne sais pas, marmonna tristement Marielle, il faut qu'il cherche ce qui lui manque, ce qui fera disparaître sa douleur, il y a tellement de douleur, il faut qu'il cherche et il ne souffrira plus...

- Elle est morte! S'écria brusquement Marcus

- La vie n'est qu'un cycle éternel, cherche et tu trouvera ce qui te manque, répéta t-elle une nouvelle fois

Aro soupira, pas très sur du bien-fondé de cette rencontre, d'un regard, il s'excusa auprès de ses frères et sortit de la pièce en entrainant Marielle avec lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Marielle se retrouva assise sur une chaise dans une autre pièce sans même sans rendre compte, le roi l'avait emmener dans sa chambre pour lui parler et elle était si perturbé par ce qui venait d'arriver qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé s'être déplacé jusqu'ici.

- J'aimerai comprendre, soupira brusquement Aro après plusieurs minutes de silence

L'humaine ne répondit pas, elle leva la tête vers lui qui s'était assit sur une chaise, l'observant, la scrutant, l'analysant... mais il aurait pu la regarder toute la journée sans trouver de réponses à ses questions, cette jeune femme semblait être un mystère difficile à percer. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma presque aussitôt, elle même ne comprenait pas la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle fut à proximité de ce vampire, dans son esprit, c'était comme si une sorte de lueur l'avait conduit jusqu'à lui, une aura de souffrance paraissait entourer ce personnage, elle n'avait encore jamais vécu une telle expérience, son esprit prisonnier de l'obscurité n'avait encore jamais émit la moindre lumière, il lui paraissait extraordinaire que celui-ci lui indique l'emplacement exacte d'une personne tout en mettant sa souffrance à jour avec tant de clareté, cela aurait dû être impossible.

- Je ne comprends pas moi même, chuchota t-elle après un long silence, lorsque j'ai vu... j'ai sentis, je crois...

Aro se redressa sur son siège, la jeune femme paraissait si confuse, si triste, il s'en voulait de s'être énervé, après tout, elle n'y été pour rien, par ailleurs, peut-être avait-elle raison?

- Dis-moi exactement ce que tu as ressentis, piccolos fiore

Marielle entrelaça nerveusement ses doigts, elle ne savait pas réellement comment décrire ce qu'elle avait ressentit, mais elle voulait répondre à Aro, du moins essayer.

- Et bien, lorsque je suis entré dans la pièce, c'était très étrange, dans mon obscurité, il m'a semblé voir une sorte de lueur. Elle secoua la tête en soupirant, ce qu'elle disait lui paraissait si absurde, Aro lui prit la main en caressant doucement le dos de celle-ci pour la détendre, l'encourager, elle sourit faiblement et reprit son récit. Je savais où se trouvait cette douleur, poursuivit-elle en profitant du touché rassurant de Aro, c'est la faible lumière dans mon esprit qui m'a mené à elle et puis lorsque j'ai touché son visage... mon dieu! Comment peut-on vivre en supportant tant de souffrance?

- Tu as ressentis sa souffrance? Demanda Aro en plissant le front

L'humaine hocha la tête en soupirant, le souvenir de la douleur était encore bien présent dans son esprit

- Non seulement ça, mais... je ne sais pas comment expliquer, c'est comme une sorte de labyrinthe qui se dessine dans mon esprit avec plusieurs chemins et je savais que si Marcus empruntait l'un d'eux, il pourrait se guérir, il lui faut partir d'ici, il doit aller chercher... mais je ne sais pas où, tout ce que je sais, c'est que s'il cherche, il trouvera et ne souffrira plus...

Le roi scrutait Marielle en tentant de comprendre, tout ce qu'elle disait paraissait si confus, avait-elle raison? Devait-il pousser son frère à parcourir le monde pour trouver une nouvelle femme? Et si cela ne faisait que nourrir un espoir inutile? Supporterait-il de ne pas trouver? Tant de question se bousculaient dans son esprit, il voulait faire confiance à la jeune femme, elle l'avait déjà grandement impressionné jusqu'ici, mais si elle se trompait?

- Je suis désolé, murmura tristement Marielle qui avait sentis la confusion du roi, ce n'est pas très clair pour moi non plus, mais je sais que j'ai raison, tout comme je sais qu'il ne pourra pas supporter une éternité dans cet état...

- Je comprends, merci, répondit Aro en serrant légèrement la main de la jeune femme, disons que cela à été...

- Surprenant?

- En effet, acquiesça le roi, mon frère ne s'est jamais remit de sa perte, c'est si frustrant pour moi de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, de devoir sans cesse le faire surveiller pour le garder en vie, j'ai l'impression de le condamner moi même à cette torture...

Aro s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan, c'était bien la première fois qu'il confiait ses doutes à quelqu'un, une humaine de surcroit, il n'en revenait pas, Caüis lui même ne savait rien de ses pensées profondes.

- Si je peux me permettre, tu as eu raison, lâcha soudainement la jeune fille, il peut revenir à la vie, mais pas en dépérissant ici...

- Et bien, je vais penser à ce que tu as dis, peut-être devrais-je l'envoyer en voyage avec quelque uns de mes gardes? J'irai en parler avec lui un peu plus tard. Aro se leva en entrainant la jeune femme avec lui à l'extérieur de la chambre. Tu m'as dis que tu jouais du piano, j'en ai fait apporter un dans mes quartiers, s'empressa t-il de lui expliquer

Le roi souriait en apercevant l'expression sur le beau visage de Marielle, elle paraissait si heureuse de pouvoir jouer de nouveau, ce bonheur devait être contagieux car le cœur du roi semblait se gonfler à l'idée de lui faire plaisir.

Après avoir arpenté les couloirs quelques minutes, Aro s'arrêta devant la salle d'art, celle où il aimait passer du temps seul pour peindre, il prit soudainement conscience que c'était bien la première fois depuis que cette pièce avait été créer, qu'il y entrait avec quelqu'un. Il guida l'humaine à l'intérieur et celle-ci s'immobilisa brusquement en humant l'air, le roi dû se retenir pour ne pas rire, tant à ce moment précis, elle ressemblait à un vampire.

- Peinture, murmura t-elle en étirant un sourire, je rêvai de devenir peintre avant de perdre la vue

- J'aime peindre, avoua doucement Aro, c'est mon lieu de recueil ici

- Et bien, je suis flatté que tu me fasse l'honneur de partager cela avec moi, j'aime l'odeur de cette pièce, elle me rappelle de très bons souvenirs

Aro sourit de nouveau, il n'avait pas autant sourit ces cents dernières années que ces deux derniers jours, il en était sur à présent, jamais il ne pourrait la tuer, même si pour son plus grand désarroi les derniers évènements ne lui avaient pas permit de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait ainsi auprès d'une simple humaine.

Il poussa doucement la jeune femme sur le banc derrière le piano et posa ses mains sur les touches, puis il se recula pour s'assoir sur le petit divan sur lequel il aimait lire.

- Fais moi l'honneur à ton tour, piccolo fiore, l'encouragea t-il

Marielle lui adressa un sourire qui fit bondir son cœur mort à tel point que Aro porta la main sur sa poitrine en écarquillant les yeux, qui était cette jeune femme capable d'un tel pouvoir sur lui?

- As-tu une préférence? Demanda la jeune femme en caressant les touches du bout des doigts

- Non, ma chère, je voudrais juste t'entendre jouer

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant, les rouvrit en souriant et commença à balader les doigts sur les touches, ses mouvements étaient fluides et rapides, la mélodie était merveilleuse et enchanteresse, le roi ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant, il était si rare pour lui de vivre un moment de pure beauté...

Le morceau prit fin trop rapidement et Aro rouvrit les yeux à regret, Marielle pivota légèrement sur le banc en regardant dans sa direction, elle se sentait si bien et elle eut un petit pincement au cœur, après tout, elle allait bientôt mourir, il lui semblait étrange de vivre son premier moment de bonheur depuis l'accident avec celui qui serait son assassin.

- Je t'en pris, murmura le roi d'une voix presque suppliante, continu

Marielle hocha la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers le piano en pensant au prochain morceau

- Bien, canon en do majeur, annonça t-elle en souriant

Le vampire écouta l'humaine jouer pendant plus d'une heure, ce fut bien la première fois depuis sa renaissance qu'il se sentait si vivant, si détendu et même... heureux? A cet instant, il n'était plus un vampire, ni même un roi, il était juste un homme jouissant du moment, du plaisir que cette simple humaine semblait capable de lui procurer.

Lorsque Aro jugea que la jeune femme était surement fatigué, il se leva pour la rejoindre et resta derrière elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine le dernier morceau. A la fin de celui-ci, il posa les mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui sursauta légèrement

- Désolé, ricana le roi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur

- Ne t'excuse pas pour quelque chose qui semble t'amuser, rétorqua la jeune femme en faisant une fausse moue qu'elle trahissait par un léger sourire

Aro lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume, ce qui lui avait parut si étrange jusqu'à aujourd'hui était maintenant parfaitement évident, nul besoin de Marcus pour comprendre qu'il nourrissait de forts sentiments envers cette humaine, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est comment ceux-ci avaient pu apparaître aussi rapidement et si intensément, les compagnons ne pouvaient pas être humains... n'est-ce pas?

- Viens, il mio dolce, il est temps de te nourrir

Marielle retint un rire en s'imaginant à quoi devait ressembler un diner avec le roi des vampires, boire du b positif ne lui disait absolument rien...

- Tu as de la nourriture humaine ici? Demanda t-elle incrédule

- Bien sur, il mio tesoro, j'ai fait apporter le nécessaire pour toi, murmura t-il amusé par l'expression de la jeune femme, as-tu pensée que je te ferais boire du sang?

- J'avoue que cela m'a traversé l'esprit, avoua t-elle en riant de sa bêtise

Le roi accompagna le rire de la jeune femme et la conduisit jusqu'à la salle où devait être servit son diner, il l'installa sur une chaise et appela l'un de ses gardes...

- Fais apporter son diner de suite, ordonna le roi avant de lui claquer la porte au nez

Il s'installa en face de la jeune femme et commença à discuter avec elle, de sa vie, de ses rêves, puis il répondit à toutes les questions qu'elle lui posa sur l'histoire, ce qu'il avait vu durant tout ces millénaires d'existence, Marielle était subjugué d'apprendre que Aro avait rencontré les grands de ce monde, elle avait une multitude de questions et sa curiosité semblait intarissable, elle évita cependant de poser des questions trop personnels, ne voulant pas mettre Aro en colère ou mal à l'aise.

Aro quand à lui, observait chacun de ses gestes, sa façon de tâtonner la table et de toucher chaque objet qui était à sa porté, ses doigts fins caressant les bords de son assiette, ses couverts, le vase dans lequel nager une rose rouge.

Après avoir terminé son repas, elle s'empara de son verre et renversa un peu de son vin sur la table, il fut horrifié par sa réaction excessive, elle soupira en baissant la tête clairement honteuse de ce petit incident

- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura t-elle tristement

Elle se sentait si honteuse de se voir incapable de passer quelques heures sans souligner sa cécité, elle aurait voulut paraitre normal l'espace de quelques heures, mais son cœur était meurtrit de constater qu'elle ne serait jamais normal, non seulement cela, mais elle ne pouvait même pas rattraper sa bêtise en nettoyant, elle dû se contenter d'écouter Aro appeler quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta t-elle à la personne venu pour réparer les dégâts

Le roi se leva de sa chaise en renvoyant son garde à l'extérieur dès qu'il eut terminé sa besogne, il s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme et lui prit la main

- Il n'y a pas à être désolé, il mio dolce, essaya t-il de la rassurer

- Je ne suis capable de rien, murmura la jeune femme en fermant les yeux, peut-être devrais-tu envisager de me manger avant que je ne casse quelque chose de valeur?

Aro sentis la colère s'insinuer profondément en lui, comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il voulait toujours la tuer? Il releva son menton pour mirer son visage en prenant de grandes inspirations afin se calmer.

- Ouvre les yeux, piccolo fiore, tu ne peux pas me voir, mais je tiens à regarder tes magnifiques iris

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais ouvrit les yeux, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce vampire prenait soin d'elle, n'était-elle pas son futur repas?

- Je ne te mangerais pas, affirma le roi avec véhémence, tu ne vas pas mourir et pour ton information, tu es ce qu'il y a de plus précieux dans ce château, ne t'inquiète dont pas de casser quelque chose

- Mais...

Le roi ne la laissa pas protester, il s'empressa de répondre à ce besoin qui l'avait torturé durant des heures en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, les yeux clos, le roi prit le temps de profiter de ces doux frissons qu'engendra le contact avec l'humaine, il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage.

Marielle fut surprise et incapable de se mouvoir pendant les premières secondes, elle aussi fut accaparé par ces frissons inexplicables, mais lorsqu'elle sentit la déception de Aro face à son absence de réponse, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se détacher de ses lèvres, elle s'empara de son visage et ouvrit la bouche pour goutter le venin du roi, elle se sentait transporté et incapable de réfléchir, laissant son corps prendre le relai, elle constata avec plaisir que le contact avec sa langue provoqua une multitude de frissons plus intenses encore.

Aro souriait contre sa bouche, il se sentait heureux, il aimait la façon dont son corps réagissait, il pensa soudainement qu'il devait sans doute la laisser respirer, alors il se recula légèrement, mais Marielle s'agrippa plus fermement à lui, décolla sa bouche un instant de celle de Aro en souriant

- Mes yeux sont aveugles, mais mon nez fonctionne très bien, murmura t-elle avant de replonger sur la bouche du roi

Il est vrai que les humains pouvaient respirer par le nez, Aro avait envi de rire à sa remarque, mais il était trop occupé, alors il mit cela dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard et prit Marielle dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au divan sans briser le baiser. Il l'allongea doucement et s'assied près d'elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains, il avait eu une quantité impressionnante de maitresses dans son existence et même une femme qui existait pour faire bonne figure auprès de la société vampire, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avaient été capable de lui procurer pareil plaisir avec un simple baiser, même les nuits torrides avec ces femelles n'étaient rien en comparaison.

Il prit soudainement conscience de quelque chose de nouveau en lui, la bête s'agitait nerveusement, pendant un instant, il eut peur de lui faire du mal, mais il comprit rapidement que cela n'avait rien à voir avec son sang, sa gorge ne le brulait guère, non, sa bête la voulait autant que lui, il se méfiait cependant de la force qu'il pourrait mettre dans ses gestes, il avait besoin de se préparer à la toucher comme il le voulait afin d'être sur de ne pas la blesser, jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait touché une humaine de la sorte, alors à regret, il se détacha de ses lèvres délicieuses, mais il ne put cependant s'empêcher de glisser sa langue sur son cou.

- Désolé, murmura Marielle soudainement gêné

- Par pitié, piccolo fiore, ne t'excuse pas pour quelque chose que j'ai si ardemment réclamé, je souhaite simplement prendre le temps d'apprendre à contrôler mes gestes, je ne voudrais en aucun cas te faire du mal

Marielle porta ses mains à son visage pour effleurer ses paupières, elle voulait tellement voir la lumière, le voir lui. Elle ne comprenait pas son intérêt pour elle, il devait certainement avoir toutes les femmes qu'il désirait, alors pourquoi voudrait-il d'une fille incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans l'aide de quelqu'un?

Aro la prit dans ses bras pour la ramener à sa chambre, en interpellant l'un de ses gardes dans le couloir, il demanda à ce que Gianna soit appelé, en entendant ce nom, Marielle retrouva de suite le sourire et oublia ses sombres pensées, elle aimait Gianna

- Puis-je te poser un question? Chuchota t-elle dans les bras du roi

- Bien sur, tesoro, tout ce que tu veux

- Et bien, je...

- Je t'en pris, n'hésite pas, l'encouragea le roi

- C'est que, ça ne me regarde pas, s'excusa t-elle, mais je m'inquiète pour Gianna...

- Comment ça? Demanda Aro en fronçant les sourcils

- As-tu l'intention d'accéder à sa demande? Murmura t-elle prudemment en ayant peur de se faire envoyer sur les roses

Aro laissa échapper un petit rire, il se sentait étrangement soulagé

- Bien sur, répondit le roi, c'est ce qu'elle veut et elle nous a prouvé sa loyauté

- Dans ce cas, pourrais-tu tenter de la rassurer à ce sujet, je sais qu'elle s'en inquiète, par ailleurs, je sais aussi que l'un de tes gardes tient beaucoup à elle...

- Ha oui? S'étonna le roi en déposant Marielle sur son lit, qui dont?

- Désolé, mais je n'en est aucune idée, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules

- Et bien, je suppose que je peux lui parler, acquiesça le roi, peut-être même fixer une date avec elle, j'avais prévu d'attendre encore deux ans, mais si une date peut la rassurer et si cela peut te rassurer également, alors je le ferais, promit-il

- Merci, soupira Marielle heureuse à l'idée que son amie n'est plus à s'inquiéter

Le roi sourit en secouant la tête, comment quelque chose qu'aussi futile pouvait à ce point faire plaisir à la jeune femme? Il était accroupis devant elle et leva la main pour replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille mais le sourire de Marielle se fana instantanément

- Qui a t-il, il mio tesoro? S'inquiéta le roi en observant son changement d'humeur

- Pourquoi cet intérêt pour moi? Lâcha t-elle en soupirant, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une handicapé incapable de poser un verre sur une table...

Surpris et blessé par son manque de considération, Aro prit le visage de Marielle dans ses mains en caressant ses joues du bout des doigts

- Ne dis pas ça, grogna t-il incapable de cacher sa colère, tu es parfaite...

Il fut interrompue lorsque Gianna frappa à la porte, il siffla sa frustration, mais l'autorisa à entrer. Gianna fut surprise de trouver son maitre agenouillé de la sorte devant son amie, mais heureuse de constater qu'elle était encore bien vivante. Elle baissa la tête en attendant ses instructions tout en souriant intérieurement à l'idée que son maitre puisse s'être amouraché d'une humaine, peut-être y avait-elle un espoir pour elle, peut-être voudrait-il la transformer?

- Merci d'être venu Gianna, je voudrais que tu aide Marielle

- Bien sur mon maitre, répondit-elle en souriant

Aro déposa un baiser sur le front de Marielle et se leva pour sortir de la chambre

- Nous reprendrons cette discutions demain, promit-il en marchant vers la porte, ho, et Gianna, je veux te voir dans mon bureau à la première heure demain matin

Gianna frissonna légèrement en se demandant si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, Aro paraissait énervé en sortant de la chambre, elle soupira et s'installa sur le lit près de Marielle

- As-tu passé une bonne soirée? Demanda Gianna la voix tremblante

- Gianna, me fais-tu confiance? Murmura Marielle en se tournant vers le son de sa voix

- Oui, je pense que oui, répondit-elle doucement

- Alors n'es pas peur, la rassura Marielle qui avait remarqué l'inquiétude dans sa voix, et oui, j'ai passé une excellente soirée, bien que je ne comprends pas comment on peut s'intéresser à une chose comme moi...

Gianna leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, oui, cette fille était aveugle, pour quelqu'un qui semblait jouir d'une telle intuition, elle semblait incapable de ressentir l'évidence lorsque celle-ci la concernait personnellement.

- Tu es magnifique Marielle, je peux t'assurer que si j'étais un homme, moi aussi je serais très intéressé, ricana Gianna en lui prenant la main, aller viens, je vais t'aider à prendre ta douche

Marielle suivit son amie jusqu'à la salle de bain se demandant ce que son physique pouvait avoir de si attrayant pour attirer quelqu'un qui semblait aussi parfait que ce roi, elle n'avait pas eu la chance de le voir, mais toucher son visage lui avait donné une assez bonne idée de sa perfection physique et l'embrasser... ciel! Tous les vampires avaient-ils ce goût de paradis? Elle avait embrassé de nombreux garçons pendant son adolescence, avant son accident, mais jamais au grand jamais, l'un d'entre eux n'avait provoqué le dixième du plaisir que ce vampire avait fait naitre en elle...


	4. Chapter 4

Aro bien qu'énervé par les dernières paroles que Marielle avait prononcés, ne pouvais s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire sur son visage, il avait passé une merveilleuse soirée et espérait bien pouvoir en faire de même chaque jour jusqu'à la transformation de la jeune femme, par ce que oui, il avait l'intention de la transformer et de nourrir de toutes les manières possibles l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais pour l'heure, il marchait en direction des quartiers de Marcus, il devait lui parler de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt et tenter de l'encourager à partir quelque temps du château. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de son frère qui s'empressa de l'inviter à entrer, Aro fut surpris de constater que Marcus préparer déjà son départ et d'avantage quand son frère sourit en le voyant, Aro garda le silence un moment, scrutant les lèvres de son frère étiré dans un large sourire.

- Ferme la bouche mon frère, s'amusa Marcus en constatant l'expression de surprise sur le visage de Aro, tu risque d'attraper les mouches

Le roi partit dans un fou rire, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère, celui-là même qui hier encore était au bord du suicide, venait de faire de l'humour, il aurait aimé avoir des témoins à ses côtés tant la chose n'était pas arrivé depuis des siècles maintenant.

- Pardonne moi mon frère, tenta de se reprendre le roi entre deux rires, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu faire de l'humour que je tiens à en profiter

- Profite, profite, Aro, tu ne vas pas me voir pendant quelques temps, alors fais, je t'en pris, ria à son tour Marcus

Aro traversa la pièce pour rejoindre son frère et le prit dans ses bras sans préavis

- Je suis si heureux de te voir ainsi mon frère, plein d'espoir et de nouveaux rêves

- Ciel Aro! C'est grâce à ta compagne, je dois avouer que je lui en ait voulu au début, mais...

Le roi se statufia dans les bras de son frère, cette pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais il était sur que cela n'était pas possible, du moins, il ne voulait pas l'espérer.

- En es-tu sur mon frère?

- Je te répondrais si tu me lâche, par pitié! Si quelqu'un te vois comme ça, le bruit va courir que tu es devenu sentimental...

Aro relâcha son frère en secouant la tête, même s'il était heureux comme jamais d'avoir découvert son trésor, il savait qu'il serait toujours le même, juste, mais intransigeant, parfois même cruel avec ceux qui le mérite.

- Aro sera toujours Aro, répondit-il en relevant la tête pour reprendre une posture plus noble

- Je sais ça mon frère et oui, cette humaine est ta compagne, je pensais que cela était impossible, c'est la première fois que je vois une humaine être la véritable compagne d'un vampire... même le jeune Edward et sa petite amie ne partagent pas un tel lien, ils sont amoureux, oui, mais pas compagnon...

- C'est étrange, murmura le roi

- Étrange, rare, peu importe, soupira Marcus, elle est ta compagne, point, virent tes maitresses, congédie officiellement Sulpicia et fais en sorte que Marielle prenne sa place auprès de toi

- Mon dieu, s'horrifia soudainement Aro, je l'ai embrassé ce soir, sans prendre la peine de lui parler de Sulpicia, si elle en entend parler par quelqu'un d'autre...

- Et bien, tu lui expliquera, par ailleurs, depuis combien de temps ne l'as-tu pas touché? Cette femme sait parfaitement pourquoi tu l'as épousé, elle a accepté en connaissance de cause, tout en sachant qu'il a toujours été possible que tu rencontre ta vrai compagne

Aro observait son frère, il savait qu'il avait raison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'avoir trahit Marielle.

- Il est vrai que je n'ai pas touché Sulpicia depuis plus de cinq ans, cependant, j'ai manqué de tact en me permettant de l'embrasser sans lui en avoir parlé au préalable,cela ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit, c'est un peu comme si les autres femmes n'avaient plus aucune importance, elles me paraissent toutes si futiles et fades à présent comparé à elle...

Marcus referma sa valise en souriant, enfin son frère avait trouvé sa compagne, après tout ces millénaires à se contenter de toutes ces femmes inutiles, il avait trouver, la seule capable de le faire tourner en bourrique, d'obtenir tout de lui... il connaissait ce sentiment et cela ne lui donna que d'avantage envi de partir à la conquête de son nouveau bonheur, il était prêt à traverser le monde de long en large aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Il voulait faire confiance à cette humaine qui avait capturé le cœur de son frère, malgré l'obscurité dans laquelle elle était plongé, elle avait vu sa peine, elle avait même pleuré pour lui, avec lui...

- Frère, fais ce que je t'ai dis au plus vite, fais le ménage autour de toi, avoue ton amour à cette humaine et fais la prendre place à tes côtés, ne perd pas de temps...

- Tu as raison, répondit Aro avec entrain, je vais parler à Sulpicia aujourd'hui même, ainsi qu'à ma garde personnelle, ils doivent comprendre que la sécurité de Marielle est primordiale et qu'elle sera bientôt ma reine

- Parfait, dans ce cas, je vais te laisser en espérant que nous allons bientôt nous revoir pour célébrer ton prochain mariage...

- Ou ta quête achevé, mon frère, souffla Aro en se tournant vers la porte, je vais aller parler à Demetri pour qu'il réunisse une garde de dix soldats afin de t'accompagner

- Dix mon frère?

- Oui, dix, ne discute pas avec moi, je ne te permettrais pas de quitter le château sans une bonne protection

La dessus, Aro quitta la pièce heureux comme jamais, il se dirigea en direction de son bureau et lorsqu'il fut installé derrière celui-ci, il prit immédiatement le téléphone pour contacter Demetri

- Maitre?

- Dans mon bureau, de suite

- Oui mon maitre

Le roi s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en repensant à sa conversation avec Marcus, il savait que son frère avait raison, il devait faire le ménage autour de lui et vite, en commençant pas se débarrasser de ses maitresses et annoncer la fin de son union avec Sulpicia, il se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier d'être mise à l'écart de la sorte, mais il était prêt à la tuer sans l'ombre d'une hésitation si elle en arrivait à l'ennuyer de quelque manière que ce soit, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec elle, ni avec personne d'autre se mettant sur sa route, tout ce qui lui importer était de s'unir au plus vite avec Marielle.

Demetri frappa à la porte, Aro l'invita à entrer aussitôt, pressé d'en finir avec le départ de son frère

- Je suis ici pour te servir mon maitre, annonça Demetri en s'inclinant

- Mon cher Demetri, aujourd'hui mon frère Marcus va partir en quête pour une duré indéfini, tu es mon meilleurs guerrier et j'ai confiance en toi pour veiller sur lui, choisi huit gardes parmi les meilleurs pour t'accompagner, je te demande de prendre Afton avec toi, pour le reste, à toi de voir

- Je garderai maitre Marcus en parfaite sécurité, mon maitre, promit Demetri en se dirigeant vers la porte

Le roi sourit, il avait une confiance sans borne en son maitre des armées, Demetri était loyal et puissant, il savait que Marcus serait en sécurité avec lui, le roi voulait que le départ soit immédiat, plus vite son frère serait partit, plus vite, il rentrerait avec sa nouvelle compagne.

Ce premier problème réglé, Aro se leva pour gagner les quartiers de Sulpicia, il voulait lui parler rapidement pour la tenir au courant du changement qui allait se jouer rapidement dans sa vie, elle devrait quitter Voltera dans un délai de un mois, bien sur, il serait prêt à lui assurer un avenir confortable, mais elle ne serait plus sa reine.

En marchant dans les couloirs, il croisa Jane, celle-ci le salua et il en profita pour lui confier une tache avant qu'elle ne parte prendre son tour de garde.

- Tu es l'une de mes plus fidèles, ma chère Jane, souriait Aro, c'est pourquoi tu seras l'une des premières à apprendre que Marielle est ma compagne, j'attends de toi la même protection pour elle que pour ton roi...

- Je comprends mon maitre, je la protégerais de ma vie, jura t-elle solennellement

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, bien que je sois sur que cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Je souhaite également que tu réunisse toutes mes maitresses dans la matinée afin que je puisse leur annoncer la nouvelle

- Bien sur mon maitre, répondit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement, je les réuniraient dans la salle du trône

Aro prit la main de Jane et vit quelque chose d'étonnant dans son esprit, celle-ci semblait avoir développé des sentiments pour Felix, Jane baissa la tête, gêné par la découverte de son maitre.

- Jane, ma chère, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, je t'encourage vivement à te déclarer à Felix

- J'ai bien peur d'être trop lâche pour cela, mon maitre, répondit honteusement celle-ci

- Bien, alors permets moi de mettre mon grain de sel, proposa Aro

- Comment ça? S'étonna Jane en relevant brusquement la tête

- Ma chère, tu devrais d'avantage faire confiance à ton roi, s'offusqua faussement Aro en souriant

Jane hocha la tête, surprise par tant de bonne humeur et de gentillesse de la part de son maitre, bien sur, il avait toujours était bon avec ses gardes, mais jamais il n'avait proposé son aide à l'un d'entre eux pour quelque chose de personnel. Encore surprise, elle restait un moment immobile en regardant son maitre s'éloigner tout en se demandant si l'humaine pouvait réellement avoir ce genre d'influence sur lui...

Le roi ouvrit la porte de l'aile conduisant aux quartiers de Sulpicia, il n'était pas venu ici depuis un long moment, il n'aimait pas cette femme, il ne l'avait jamais aimé, elle était si superficielle et avide de pouvoir, rien d'autre ne l'intéressé, ni l'art, ni l'amour, ni les membres de son propre clan... rien, rien d'autre que le pouvoir que lui apportait sa position, c'est pour cela qu'il devait la faire partir au plus vite, il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait assez stupide pour tenter quoi que ce soit contre Marielle, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Il frappa à la porte de ses appartements, mais personne ne répondit, en ouvrant la porte, il balada son regard dans la pièce pour constater que celle-ci était bel et bien vide, il fronça les sourcils, frustré de ce contre temps, il fit demi tour pour retourner dans ses quartiers, il pensait regagner son bureau, mais en court de route, il décida de se diriger vers la chambre de Marielle, il avait envi de la voir.

Il aperçut Jane qui était posté devant sa porte, il lui adressa un sourire avant d'entrer dans la pièce en s'amusant silencieusement de l'expression de surprise sur le visage de sa fidèle Jane qui semblait étonné par son comportement et bien, il était heureux, pourquoi s'en cacher?

Il fut de suite accueillit par la merveilleuse odeur de roses que portait naturellement Marielle, elle dormait profondément, une main sur son ventre, la couverture descendu au niveau de sa taille, le visage légèrement penché sur le côté, dieu, qu'elle était belle...

Le roi s'installa sur le rebord du lit et dégagea les quelques mèches de cheveux cachant le visage de la jeune femme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller en la regardant dormir, elle semblait si paisible, ce qui ne pouvait être que surprenant pour une humaine enfermé dans un château remplit de vampires.

Il entendit frapper à la porte et grogna, comment diable pouvaient-ils prendre le risque de réveiller Marielle? Il se leva promptement pour ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle Alec attendait patiemment, celui-ci baissa humblement la tête en remarquant l'irritation de son maitre.

- J'ose espérer que tu as une bonne raison pour me déranger en faisant autant de bruit! Grogna Aro en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

- Désolé mon maitre, murmura Alec, vous êtes demandé à la salle du trône par maitre Caüis, il semble que les gardes qui étaient en mission en Espagne soient de retour

- Bien, Jane, je compte sur toi, ma chère...

Jane inclina la tête, même si elle n'aimait pas l'humaine, elle aimait son maitre et si celui-ci était heureux en aimant cette pauvre fille et bien, soit, qu'il en soit ainsi, elle veillera sur elle et l'acceptera en tant que reine si nécessaire. Alec regarda sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils, attendant une explication, que ce passait-il pour que son maitre prenne autant soin d'une simple humaine?

- Il s'agit là de sa compagne, mon cher frère, je te conseil donc de faire bonne figure, conseilla Jane alors que son maitre venait de partir rapidement vers la salle du trône

- Une humaine... sa compagne! S'égosilla Alec, mais...

- Baisse d'un ton Alec! Tonna sa sœur, nous ne sommes en aucun cas en position de juger les choix de maitre Aro, par ailleurs, même si cela me fait mal de le reconnaître, aurais-tu oublié que nous avons nous même étaient humains?

- Oui, tu as raison ma sœur, j'ai juste était surpris, de toute façon, j'imagine qu'elle sera rapidement transformé, ce qui m'inquiète en revanche, c'est la réaction de Sulpicia...

- Et bien, nous protégerons l'humaine de toutes les manières possibles, je l'est promis à maitre Aro, nous devons prendre soin d'elle comme si il s'agissait de lui

Alec hocha la tête toujours surprit par la nouvelle, il avait peur de devoir faire du mal à Sulpicia, de son point de vu, il était évident que celle-ci n'accepterait pas la situation aussi facilement, elle devrait peut-être même mourir...


	5. Chapter 5

Gianna s'était levé très tôt pour honorer son rendez-vous avec son maitre Aro, malgré les mots rassurants de Marielle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur, le roi n'avait jamais exigé une audition privé de sa part et elle se demandait s'il s'agissait de ses derniers moments, peut-être avait-elle déçu le roi? Ou peut-être en avait-il simplement assez d'elle?

Elle secoua la tête en essayant de retenir ses sanglots, elle était triste à l'idée de ne pas avoir convaincue son maitre de la transformer, même s'il avait toujours était distant avec elle, il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal et avait toujours était poli avec elle peut-être même plus qu'avec ses propres gardes.

En soupirant, elle avança lentement dans le couloir conduisant au bureau de son maitre, la peur au ventre, tentant de se rassurer en se disant qu'une mort définitive avait toujours était une possibilité, elle y avait pensé mainte et mainte fois.

Essayant de rassembler son courage, elle leva la main, le poing serré pour frapper à la porte, mais elle n'y parvint pas, après une bonne minute figé dans cette position, la porte s'ouvrit, le roi en avait eu assez d'attendre qu'elle se décide à entrer, il s'était donc levé pour ouvrir lui même cette fichue porte.

- Et bien, ricana Aro en scrutant le petit poing de la jeune femme figé dans les airs, étais-tu en train d'attendre que la porte s'ouvre avec ta seule volonté mentale?

Gianna écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas qu'elle attitude adopter, son roi venait-il à l'instant de faire de l'humour ou voulait-il simplement la torturer?

- Heu... désolé, mon maitre, murmura t-elle en baissant la tête

Aro retourna derrière son bureau en laissant Gianna sur le pas de la porte, il s'installa sur sa chaise en attendant que la jeune femme passe enfin la porte, mais elle semblait aussi statufié qu'un vampire pouvait l'être lorsqu'il était surprit, il leva les yeux sur elle et pencha sa tête sur le côté amusé par son comportement.

- Faut-il également que je te porte jusqu'à la chaise? Demanda t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas sourire

- Non mon maitre, se réveilla soudainement Gianna en pénétrant dans l'immense bureau

Le roi pointa l'une des chaises face à lui et soupira en regardant la jeune femme tremblante s'y installer.

- Je t'es demandé de venir afin de te parler de ta transformation, commença le roi en scrutant l'expression de la jeune femme, je n'ai pas l'intention d'accéder à ton souhait avant au moins deux ans, mais on m'a fait comprendre qu'il était cruel de ma part de te laisser dans le doute, je crois savoir que ton anniversaire est le seize juillet?

- Oui, mon maitre, souffla Gianna surprise et soulagé

- Bien, dans deux ans, tu auras vingt cinq ans, tu seras transformé ce jour là, promit le roi

Gianna tenta de ne pas sourire, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle avait eu tellement peur ces dernières années, ne pouvant que contempler le temps qui s'écoulait en se demandant chaque jour si c'était le dernier.

- Merci mon maitre, murmura t-elle avec gratitude, vous ne regretterez jamais la confiance que vous m'offrez

- Bien, ce point mit à part, je crois savoir que Marielle t'apprécie beaucoup, souffla Aro

- Ce sentiment est partagé, mon maitre, c'est une jeune femme étonnante

- Je sais, acquiesça le roi dans un soupire, je sais. Je voudrais te confier quelque chose Gianna, cela va également me permettre de savoir si je peux avoir confiance en toi, Marielle est ma compagne...

- Ho, mon maitre! S'écria Gianna en souriant à pleines dents, je suis sur que Marielle sera parfaite pour vous, le sait-elle?

Aro sourit face à tant d'enthousiasme, heureux de partager son bonheur, il s'efforça cependant à reprendre une expression impassible, seul ses frères et sa compagne seraient autorisés à faire face à son humanité.

- Non, pas encore et je ne veux pas que tu lui dise! Fulmina le roi

- Bien sur mon maitre, promit Gianna, mais...

- Mais quoi? Tonna Aro en plissant les yeux

- C'est juste que... elle vit si mal sa cécité, je veux dire... elle a beaucoup de mal à comprendre votre intérêt pour elle...

- Avez-vous parlé de moi?

Gianna tendit sa main à son maitre, elle voulait qu'il voit de lui même à quel point Marielle doutait d'elle même, elle voulait que Aro la rassure au plus vite afin qu'elle ne souffre plus de ce sentiment d'infériorité, il était déjà assez difficile d'être un humain au milieu de tout ces vampires magnifiques, alors supporter cette cécité n'arrangeait rien.

Le roi scruta la main de la jeune femme quelques secondes et s'en empara avidement, il voulait voir, il s'en était empêché jusque là pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Marielle, mais il lui était impossible de résister à une main tendu, surtout lorsque celle-ci pouvait lui donner certaines des réponses dont il avait tant besoin.

Quelques secondes suffit à Aro pour tout voir, tout... même sa belle humaine nu dans son bain, bien sur, c'est qui l'avait d'abord frappé, puis il tenta de se concentrer sur les autres souvenirs se fustigeant lui même de sa faiblesse, il avait honte de se comporter comme un adolescent humain mais elle était si parfaire, chaque partie de son corps semblait l'appeler, et il dû faire preuve de retenu pour ne pas courir jusqu'à sa chambre pour réclamer son corps.

Et soudainement, il vit les conversations de Gianna avec sa compagne, oui, Marielle ne comprenait pas son intérêt pour elle, l'humaine qu'il aimait tant ne voyait que sa cécité, elle semblait avoir honte d'elle même, se sentant inutile et laide.

Le roi relâcha la main de Gianna comme si elle l'avait brulé, bien sur, il savait que Marielle vivait très mal son handicap, la jeune femme lui avait confié ne pas comprendre que son statut soit si rapidement passé de repas à celui de précieux trésor. Il comprenait le mal être de l'humaine, cela était tout à fait normal, mais il ne pouvait supporter de la voir se fustiger elle même pour quelque chose dont elle n'était pas responsable, qu'elle se sente sans cesse obligé de s'excuser d'avoir besoin d'aide, oui, elle était aveugle, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que lui voyait les choses, elle était belle, intelligente et possédait un esprit tout à fait étonnant pour une humaine. Si cela ne provoquait pas autant de douleur dans l'esprit de sa compagne, Aro se ficherait totalement de la savoir aveugle, de devoir lui tenir la main éternellement si nécessaire, mais elle en souffrait tant, alors forcement, il ne pouvait qu'en souffrir lui même, il avait cependant bonne espoir que la transformation lui rende la vue, le venin avait pour principal qualité de pouvoir réparer le corps humain et si cela la rendait heureuse, ce dont il ne doutait pas, alors il l'était aussi.

- Je vois, soupira Aro, je vais lui en parler dès que j'aurai réglé mes affaires

Gianna comprit de suite de quoi le roi voulait parler, sa sorcière de femme et ses maitresses succubes bien sur, il avait raison, Marielle souffrirait forcement s'il ne faisait pas rapidement le ménage autour de lui, elle finirait par apprendre l'existence de la femme et des maitresses du roi.

- Merci mon maitre, murmura de nouveau Gianna pour son amie cette fois

Aro hocha la tête et lui fit signe de quitter son bureau, il en avait fini avec elle et avait des affaires urgentes à réglés, sa garde avait ramené les fauteurs de troubles espagnol cette nuit, il devait retourner à la salle du trône pour faire part de sa décision quand leur sort, puis il rencontrerait ses maitresses afin de mettre un terme à leur relation.

Il se leva de sa chaise en soupirant et se dirigea vers la salle où Caüis attendait sa venue, il n'avait pas eu à réfléchir longtemps au sort des nomades, la loi était la loi et il comptait bien faire un exemple de ces imbéciles désobéissants en faisant savoir ce qui leur était arrivé.

Il poussa les portes de l'immense salle en baladant les yeux autour, plusieurs de ses gardes tenaient les nomades au sol, tous s'inclinèrent légèrement pour le saluer, sans y prêter attention, il avança tout droit jusqu'à l'estrade et vint prendre sa place auprès de son frère.

- Tu sais ce que j'en pense, siffla Caüis crachant clairement sa colère

Aro hocha la tête puis reporta son attention vers le clan nomade, trois mâles et deux femelles, il soupira en secouant la tête, pourquoi ces imbéciles ne pouvaient-ils pas suivre les règles? Elles étaient simples et peu nombreuses pourtant, le roi n'aimait pas le gaspillage, or ce clan comportait deux vampires avec des dons intéressants, cela l'ennuyait, mais il serait fidèle à lui même et resterait intransigeant

- Kaméran, tu as violé la loi en transformant ce garçon alors qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint ses seize ans! Grogna Aro en désignant le gamin du menton, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans ton esprit, tes intentions étaient tout sauf honorables, tu as clairement craché sur nos lois, quand au membre de ton clan, ils t'ont aidé à garder le secret, je vous condamne donc tout à mort

Les nomades n'eurent pas même le temps de protester que tout était déjà terminé, Alec les avaient sous sa coupe et Félix déchira leurs corps en quelques secondes avant d'y mettre le feu.

Le roi fit signe à Felix de nettoyer rapidement les lieux, il était pressé de renvoyer tout le monde afin de recevoir ses maitresses.

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire, Aro? Demanda soudainement son frère

Aro tourna la tête vers le trône à sa gauche et hocha la tête en soupirant

- Rien que tu ne sache déjà, murmura le roi en reportant son attention sur ses gardes, laissez-nous!

Les gardes disparurent rapidement, laissant Aro seul avec son frère, le roi se leva de son trône pour arpenter la pièce de long en large, il savait que son frère se doutait de quelque chose

- Elle est ma compagne, mon frère, souffla brusquement le roi après quelques minutes de silence

- Tu as raison, ricana son frère, je le sais déjà, ce que j'aimerais que tu me dises en revanche, c'est ce que tu compte faire...

- Congédier Sulpicia ainsi que mes maitresses, répondit promptement le roi en haussant les épaules, Marielle doit prendre sa place à mes côtés

Caüis quitta son trône pour s'approcher de son frère et posa sa main sur son épaule

- J'avoue que cela ne m'enchante guère, mon frère, avoir pour compagne une humaine... mais j'imagine que j'apprécierais plus cette nouvelle dès que tu l'auras transformé

Aro hocha de nouveau la tête et regarda son frère quitter la pièce, Jane vint le rejoindre quelques secondes après.

- Les maitresses sont prêtes mon maitre, annonça celle-ci

- Jane, ne me dis pas que tu as laissé Marielle sans protection? Siffla le roi

- Bien sur que non mon roi, s'empressa de répondre la petite blonde, Marielle à demandé si elle pouvait être conduit jusqu'à votre salle d'art et je me suis permis d'accéder à sa requête en demandant à mon frère de l'y mener pendant que je rassemblais les maitresses

- Tu as bien fait ma chère, soupira le roi en retournant sur son trône, j'ai oublié de lui dire qu'elle pouvait avoir accès à cette pièce dès qu'elle le voudrait. Bien, fait entrer les femmes

Jane hocha la tête en souriant et ouvrit les portes pour laisser entrer les quatre maitresses du roi, celles-ci se plantèrent au milieu de la salle curieuses de comprendre pourquoi elles avaient été rassemblés de la sorte, cela n'était encore jamais arrivé.

- Je vous aient demandé de venir pour mettre un terme à nos relations, informa Aro sans perdre de temps en baladant le regard sur chacune d'entre elles

- Pardon? Siffla la première maitresse, tu ne peux pas faire ça!

- Je peux et je le fais! Grogna Aro, j'ai rencontré ma compagne et je ne l'insulterait pas d'avantage en posant de nouveau mes mains sur l'une de vous, d'ailleurs, je n'en est pas le moindre désir, précisa le roi en étirant un sourire sur ses lèvres

- Alors, tu nous renvoi, juste comme ça! S'écria une autre

Aro se leva brusquement en grognant, il n'appréciait pas qu'on lui tienne tête, surtout pas de la part de ces femmes.

- Vous avez toutes acceptés de devenir mes maitresses en connaissance de cause, la possibilité que je trouve ma compagne à toujours plané au dessus de vos têtes, par ailleurs, vous n'existiez que pour mon bon plaisir, je n'ai jamais juré mon éternité à l'une d'entre vous, donc, soit vous quittez les lieux gentiment par vous même, soit Jane va vous y aider! Gronda t-il férocement

Toute les femmes baissèrent la tête en signe de soumission, seule Caroline sa première semblait vouloir en découdre, elle savait qu'elle perdrait tout les avantages à être la maitresse du roi et elle n'appréciait pas du tout de se faire jeter de la sorte.

- Ce n'est pas fini! Hurla t-elle au roi

Elle se retrouva au sol en moins d'une seconde, Jane souriait en la regardant se tortiller par terre en hurlant, elle n'avait jamais aimé Caroline

- Jane, ma chère, je pense qu'elle a comprit, soupira le roi pressé d'en finir

- Bien mon maitre, murmura Jane en relâchant Caroline à contre cœur

- Non seulement, vous allez quitter Voltera, mais également l'Italie, ordonna Aro en scrutant chacune de ses maitresses

Il fit signe à Jane de les conduire à l'extérieur du château sans prendre la peine d'attendre une quelconque réponse de leur part. Il voulait juste qu'elles disparaissent rapidement de sa vue afin de pouvoir s'occuper de celle qui ne serait bientôt plus sa femme.


	6. Chapter 6

Marielle s'était réveillé avec un étrange sentiment, elle se demandait ce qui allait arrivé maintenant que le roi lui avait dit ne pas vouloir la tuer, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient embrassé, cette seule pensée suffit à déclencher un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pas aussi puissant que sous l'effet de son touché bien sur, mais assez pour la ravir. Comment un simple baiser pouvait à ce point attiser le désir chez elle? Il était évident que le fait qu'elle n'est embrassé personne depuis des années devait certainement jouer, mais ces émotions étaient si puissantes, ces frissons si étranges... était-ce là le pouvoir que pouvait avoir un vampire sur une humaine? Une manière de traquer sa proie?

En soupirant, Marielle se libéra de ses couvertures et se dirigea vers la salle de bain les bras tendu devant elle pour tâtonner les murs, elle ne connaissait pas encore assez bien les lieux pour se risquer dans la pièce sans précaution.

Alors qu'elle faisait couler son bain, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, elle sourit en constatant que malgré son statut d'humaine, de repas, les vampires qui traitaient avec elle semblaient toujours polis, cela s'apparentait pourtant à un humain frappant à la porte d'un réfrigérateur en attendant que la côte de bœuf l'autorise à ouvrir...

Elle sourit à sa stupide métaphore en tournant la tête vers le son

- Oui?

Jane fit son apparition dans la pièce, elle scrutait l'humaine avec intérêt cherchant ce que son maitre avait pu lui trouver, puis elle se rappela soudainement que si elle était réellement sa compagne, il n'y avait rien qu'elle pourrait voir, c'était quelque chose de trop personnel et instinctif, seul son maitre avait le pouvoir de la voir comme telle.

- Bonjour Jane, murmura Marielle

- Comment as-tu sus que c'était moi? Demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils

Marielle lui sourit, elle savait que sa cécité lui permettait de percevoir ce qui normalement était invisible aux yeux des humains.

- Et bien, ton odeur de jasmin m'a mit sur la voix, par ailleurs, à chaque fois que ton frère n'est pas auprès de toi, je ressens une sorte de manque émanant de toi, il en est de même pour lui bien sur, rajouta l'humaine en haussant les épaules

- Je ne comprends pas! Siffla Jane

- Lorsque vous êtes physiquement séparé, c'est... c'est comme si une partie de toi était manquante, expliqua Marielle en tentant de décrire au mieux son ressentit

Jane sourit légèrement, heureuse à l'idée que l'humaine ne puisse la voir, elle même ressentait un manque lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec son frère, Aro avait sans doute raison, cette fille paraissait étonnante.

- As-tu besoin de mon aide? Demanda Jane, Gianna ne sera pas disponible avant un moment

- Et bien, je peux me débrouiller pour faire ma toilette, en revanche, si tu pouvais avoir la gentillesse de me choisir mes vêtements...

Sans un mot, Jane s'avança jusqu'à la porte du dressing pour choisir le nécessaire afin que Marielle puisse se changer. Sachant que son maitre avait une préférence pour les robes cintrés avec un joli décolleté, elle en choisit dont une noire, l'accompagnant de petits escarpins.

- Es-tu sur de n'avoir besoin de rien d'autre? Insista Jane en déposant les vêtements sur le lit

- Je me demandai si je pouvais aller dans la salle d'art... comme hier, murmura t-elle gêné

- Hier? Répéta Jane, maitre Aro t'as emmené dans cette salle?

- Oui, il y a un piano là bas et j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir jouer

- J'imagine que si le maitre t'as autorisé à y pénétrer hier, cela ne posera pas de problème aujourd'hui, répondit Jane, je vais demander à mon frère de t'y emmener lorsque tu seras prête, j'ai posé tes vêtements sur le lit, précisa Jane avant de sortir de la pièce

Marielle était heureuse, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour s'occuper, surtout lorsqu'elle était seule, elle remercia une nouvelle fois Aro silencieusement pour lui avoir fait un tel cadeau, peut-être ne se rendait-il pas compte à quel point sa prévenance l'avait touché, elle se promit alors de le remercier de nouveau pour ça.

Après avoir prit son bain, elle revint dans la chambre pour revêtir sa robe, malheureusement, il y avait aussi des lacets à nouer derrière le dos de celle-ci et après dix bonnes minutes de tentatives, elle soupira bruyamment en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Alec? Murmura t-elle en passant la tête dans l'encadrure de la porte

- Oui?

- Je suis désolé, mais pourrais-tu me venir en aide avec ça? Grommela t-elle en se retournant pour lui indiquer où se trouver son problème

Alec regarda les lacets pendre le long du corps de la jeune femme, bien sur il pouvait l'aider, mais il n'avait pas envi que son maitre puisse voir cela dans son esprit, il n'apprécierait certainement pas ces gestes, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'effleurer la jeune femme.

Après un instant de réflexion, il se décida à attraper les lacets et à les nouer dans le dos de l'humaine en soupirant, il n'avait pas envi d'attiser la colère de Aro, mais il serait certainement tout aussi furieux s'il constatait que sa compagne s'était baladé dans le château avec une robe qui menaçait de glisser à tout instant.

- C'est fait

- Merci, peux-tu m'emmener à la salle d'art?

Sans un mot, Alec prit la main de la jeune femme et la posa sur son avant-bras en évitant à tout prix un contact trop intime. Il la conduisit jusqu'à la salle et lui ouvrit la porte.

- Je ne peux pas aller plus loin, informa Alec en poussant doucement Marielle à l'intérieur, cette pièce nous est expressément interdite

Marielle fronça les sourcils, mais pénétra à l'intérieur sans un mot et entendit presque aussitôt la porte se refermer derrière elle. Tentant de se situer au mieux, elle tourna sur elle même en espérant trouver l'emplacement du piano, elle savait que celui-ci se trouvait près d'une fenêtre et elle se demandait si il lui faudrait faire le tour de la pièce en tâtonnant les murs pour le retrouver.

Enfin, elle avança dans une direction, les mains tendu devant elle cherchant un contact avec l'instrument. Elle se cogna le pied contre un meuble bas et se tourna légèrement vers la droite heureuse lorsqu'elle sa main effleura le couvercle du piano à queue. Suivant le contour de celui-ci, elle retrouva facilement le petit banc sur lequel elle s'installa en soupirant, pourquoi quelque chose d'aussi simple que s'assoir devait être aussi compliqué?

Elle fit craquer ses doigts et les passa rapidement sur les touches avant de commencer à jouer un morceau au hasard, cela eut le don de la détendre en un instant. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, jusqu'ici, elle avait tenté de ne pas se poser trop de questions, mais à la vérité, il n'y avait que ça dans son esprit depuis sa rencontre avec le roi des vampires, des questions, encore et encore. Existait-il d'autres créatures mythiques? Pourquoi ne prenaient-ils pas le pouvoir sur les humains puisque de toute évidence, ils leurs étaient bien supérieur? Marielle avait toujours comparé la race humaine à une bande de gamin jouant avec une grenade entre les mains, capable de provoquer leurs propres morts, mais aussi celle de tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, elle avait beau être elle même humaine, elle était persuadé que les humains n'auraient jamais dû être autorisé à dominer ce monde, tout ce qu'ils en avaient fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui était de le détruire un peu plus chaque jour, alors comment les vampires pouvaient-ils les laisser faire sachant que l'immoralité leur serait inutile sans un endroit pour la vivre? Même les humains avaient besoin d'un endroit pour vivre, évidemment, le fait de mourir ne leur permettait pas de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez, la plupart d'entre eux ne s'inquiétant du laps de temps concernant leur propre survit sans se demander comment ferait les prochaines générations, mais les vampires eux, voyaient les choses autrement, ils étaient témoins de l'irresponsabilité des humains, alors pourquoi? Même si les humains n'apprécieraient certainement pas leur perte de domination sur ce monde, dans le long terme, cela pourrait s'avérer utile pour les deux parties et permettait sans doute aux humains de prolonger la propre survit de l'espèce.

Un léger sifflement arracha Marielle à ses pensées, ce bruit était à peine perceptible, mais elle se retourna vers la fenêtre pour tenter de sentir le changement de vibration dans la pièce, elle était sur que quelqu'un était entré par la fenêtre.

- Il y a quelqu'un? Murmura t-elle tout en connaissant la réponse

- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'une vulgaire humaine fait dans la salle de mon mari! Siffla la voix d'une femme

- Heu... je... suis désolé, baragouina Marielle choqué d'apprendre que le roi avait un femme attitré, j'étais simplement venu jouer du piano, je vais retourner dans ma chambre

Une sorte de courant d'air passa à la droite de la jeune femme qui frissonna

- Alors, c'est toi? Murmura Sulpicia d'une voix calme mais menaçante

Marielle se leva pour quitter la salle en essayant de retenir ses larmes, elle avait honte d'avoir laissé un homme marié l'embrasser et surtout de l'avoir embrassé en retour. Elle tenta de contourner rapidement le piano, mais une main empoigna soudainement son cou, ce qui eut le don de déclencher un petit cri de surprise de sa part et elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit à la volé.

- Lâche là tout de suite! S'écria Alec

- Depuis quand un simple garde donne des ordres à sa reine! Grogna la femme

- Depuis que l'ordre de maintenir l'humaine en vie nous a été donné par le roi lui même, rétorqua Alec, ne m'oblige pas à utiliser mon pouvoir sur toi

Marielle sentit la pression sur son cou se resserrer, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, elle crut même entendre le son d'un os se brisant, puis tout devint noir.

Alec soupira avant d'user de son don sur Sulpicia qui tomba au sol en même temps que l'humaine, il accourut vers Marielle, après avoir rapidement vérifié la jeune femme, il la prit dans ses bras et courut vers la salle du trône en espérant y trouver son maitre, Alec était paniqué, il savait que Aro serait furieux contre Sulpicia, mais aussi contre lui pour l'avoir laissé faire du mal à sa compagne. En arrivant à la salle du trône, il constata que celle-ci était vide, il grogna sa frustration et se dirigea vers le bureau du roi.

La plupart des gardes étaient réunit à l'extérieur du château pour assister à l'entrainement d'un nouveau garde et il n'avait croisé personne pouvant l'aider jusqu'ici, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser sa colère, il entendit un petit gémissement et baissa la tête pour regarder l'humaine qui venait de se réveiller dans ses bras.

- Peux-tu me poser, s'il te plait? Murmura Marielle en se tenant fermement la gorge comme pour apaiser la douleur

- Non, répondit Alec

- Alors voudrais-tu au moins me conduire jusqu'à ma chambre? J'ai besoin de m'allonger, plaida Marielle

Alec grogna doucement, puis il prit la direction de la chambre de Marielle, il fut soulagé de croiser Jane et deux autres gardes dans le couloir, celle-ci s'affola en découvrant l'humaine dans les bras de son frère.

- Qu'as-tu fais! Hurla sa sœur

- Sulpicia, rétorqua Alec dans un souffle

Jane leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de son frère pour s'assurer que Marielle n'était pas blessé, sans un mot, elle dégagea la main que Marielle avait posé sur son cou et écarquilla les yeux en constatant que la pauvre fille avait l'empreinte de main de la reine sur son cou.

- Seigneur! Aro va être furieux, soupira t-elle tout bas

- Peut-être n'est-il pas nécessaire de lui faire savoir? Proposa soudainement Marielle en fermant les yeux

- Il le saura de toute façon, grommela Jane, ce n'est pas comme s'il était possible de mentir à maitre Aro. Elle releva la tête pour regarder son frère et lui sourit tristement. Ramène la dans sa chambre et reste à l'intérieur avec elle, je vais voir Aro et lui expliquer, vous deux, siffla t-elle en se tournant vers les gardes, allez chercher Sulpicia et emmener la jusqu'à la salle du trône

Alec hocha la tête reconnaissant envers sa sœur de se charger de l'apprendre à Aro, il savait que la nouvelle passerait sans doute mieux avec sa sœur, il se décala pour la laisser passer et se remit en marche vers la chambre de la jeune femme.

Jane courut jusqu'au bureau de son maitre et frappa à la porte, mais n'obtint aucune réponse, elle grogna sa frustration et se mit à marcher en direction de la chambre de son maitre, mais encore une fois, lorsqu'elle frappa, personne de répondit. Elle tenta de réfléchir, cherchant à deviner où son maitre pouvait être et la solution lui vint soudainement à l'esprit, après avoir congédié ses maitresses, il avait certainement voulu en faire de même avec sa femme, elle se mit alors à courir dans le couloir conduisant aux quartiers de la reine.

Elle était tellement concentré sur la manière dont elle devrait annoncer la nouvelle de l'agression de Marielle qu'elle fonça tout droit dans un autre vampire en tournant dans le couloir.

- Jane! Grogna Aro en repoussant la petite blonde qui s'était littéralement écrasé sur lui, que t'arrive t-il ma chère? Aurais-tu vu un fantôme?

Jane se redressa en regardant son maitre avec crainte, elle baissa la tête en signe de soumission et Aro comprit de suite que quelque chose de grave devait être arrivé.

- Désolé mon maitre, murmura Jane

- Tu ferais mieux de m'expliquer rapidement les raisons d'un tel comportement! Siffla le roi déjà irrité de ne pas avoir trouvé sa femme dans ses quartiers

- Sulpicia à agressé Marielle, susurra la blonde en baissant d'avantage la tête

Aro perdit tout contrôle en une fraction de seconde, il épingla sa garde contre le mur en grognant sauvagement, sa bête était furieuse et lui aussi.

- Était-ce trop demander que de la garder en toute sécurité? Rugit Aro en découvrant les dents à proximité de son cou, ton frère et toi êtes deux de mes plus puissants gardes et vous n'êtes pas capable de mettre une chienne comme Sulpicia en échec?

- Pardon mon maitre, tenta de nouveau la jeune fille, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, il semble que Sulpicia soit parvenu à pénétrer dans la salle d'art, mais Marielle va bien, elle est déjà réveillé...

Aro jeta le corps de Jane à l'autre bout du couloir comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une poupée de chiffon, il se mit à courir en direction de la chambre de sa compagne tout en faisant la liste des tortures qu'il ferait endurer à Sulpicia pour avoir osé poser ses mains sur la femme qui était devenu si importante en si peu de temps.

Il arriva rapidement devant la chambre de Marielle et ouvrit la porte avec tant de force que celle-ci se fissura sur la longueur, sans prêter attention à Alec, il s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme qui était assise sur le rebord du lit et grogna sauvagement contre son garde qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop proche de sa compagne à son goût. Alec se recula jusqu'à la porte en espérant que son maitre lui demande de sortir.

- Que s'est-il passé! Hurla t-il en examinant le cou de Marielle avec minutie

- Sulpicia à pénétré dans la salle d'art en passant par la fenêtre, expliqua Alec, lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, elle la tenait déjà par le cou

Le roi rugit si fort que Marielle oublia totalement qu'elle voulait qu'il disparaisse de sa vue ou mieux qu'il en finisse enfin et la tue comme cela était initialement prévu

- Sors et trouve la! Rugit Aro

Alec ne se fit pas prier, il courut hors de la salle pour partir à la recherche de Sulpicia


	7. Chapter 7

Aro s'installa à côté de Marielle et la tira sur ses genoux, il se mit à ronronner en la berçant contre lui pendant quelques minutes, puis il porta sa main sur le cou de la jeune femme avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve sachant que sa bête avait prit le contrôle, il était totalement perdu dans sa colère et dans les soins qu'il devait offrir à sa compagne, à tel point qu'il était parfaitement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il remarqua soudainement que quelque chose d'humide atteignit sa main, sa compagne pleurait, elle avait certainement dû avoir peur de cette sorcière lui servant de femme, le roi se promit alors de faire pleurer cette chienne dans la douleur.

Marielle ne comprenait pas le comportement du roi, son attitude ressemblait à celle d'un animal, ses gestes étaient pourtant doux mais les sons qui s'échappaient de sa poitrine étaient tout sauf humains et elle s'en voulait d'apprécier le comportement qu'il avait envers elle ainsi que cet étrange ronronnement, pourtant, elle lui en voulait tellement de lui avoir caché qu'il avait une femme, mais elle s'en voulais encore plus de ne pas avoir deviné quelque chose d'aussi évident, un roi tel que lui avait forcement une reine, comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide? Elle sentit les mains du roi voyager sur son visage, effleurant doucement ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes. Il ne lui avait pas dit un mot pendant au moins une heure, elle restait dans ses bras sans bouger, essayant de le comprendre, tout en tentant de calmer sa propre colère.

- Je suis tellement désolé, il mio tesoro, soupira soudainement le roi

- J'en suis sur, répondit sèchement Marielle en retenant de nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient, à présent, à moins que tu n'es enfin l'intention d'honorer ta promesse en coupant court à cette mascarade en me tuant, j'aimerais beaucoup rester seule

Le roi eut soudainement un éclair de lucidité, elle savait qu'il était marié maintenant, elle devait lui en vouloir, mais au même moment, Marielle aussi prit conscience d'une chose qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque cette femme lui avait agrippé le cou, une chose étrange et illogique, elle avait ressentit un lien entre cette femme, la souffrance du frère de Aro et la sienne.

- Je suis tellement désolé, répéta Aro, je vais t'expliquer piccolo fiore...

Marielle se redressa pour se lever sans faire attention aux paroles du roi, elle était agité et tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, c'était forcement une erreur, qu'est-ce que cette femme pourrait avoir fait pour provoquer sa souffrance? C'était tout bonnement impossible, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un être humain parmi tant d'autres, par ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais croisé cette femme avant son arrivé à Voltera.

- Marielle! Siffla le roi en empoignant son bras

- Quoi! Répondit-elle surprise par le contact

- Je n'aime pas Sulpicia, argumenta celui-ci, je...

- Je t'en prit Aro, ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, le coupa sèchement Marielle en tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait ressentit

- C'est le meilleurs moment au contraire! Tonna le roi en l'attirant de nouveau sur lui

- Tu ne comprends pas! Soupira Marielle

- Et bien, explique moi...

- Je ne peux pas, murmura t-elle honteuse à l'idée de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait cru deviner sur sa femme, je ne peux pas, je veux juste être seule un moment, s'il te plait

Le roi soupira en scrutant la jeune femme, elle avait peut-être besoin d'être seule un moment pour se remettre des derniers événements? Pensa t-il.

A contre cœur, il déposa Marielle à côté de lui et se leva, il marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte et se tourna vers elle en soupirant bruyamment.

- Je reviendrais tout à l'heure, souffla t-il tristement

Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupé à faire le trie dans ses pensées, le roi sortit de la pièce espérant qu'elle serait plus disposé à l'écouter lorsqu'il reviendrait plus tard, pour l'heure, il voulait voir Sulpicia et lui donner ce qu'elle méritait.

Il se rendit dans la salle du trône sachant que les gardes l'avait certainement amené là bas, mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce seul Miguel, un garde qui en temps normal assurait la sécurité des jardins, était présent dans la pièce.

- Où est Sulpicia? Grogna Aro en s'approchant de lui

- Elle s'est échappé mon maitre, répondit le garde la voix tremblante, Jane et Alec ont prit quelques gardes avec eux pour partir à sa recherche

Le roi agrippa la chemise de son garde en rugissant avec fureur, ce n'était pas le genre de réponse à laquelle il s'attendait, la rage regagna rapidement du terrain et il tira un coup sec sur son bras gauche qu'il arracha et le balança à travers la pièce

- Rassemble dix gardes, j'en veux cinq sous les fenêtres de mes quartiers et les cinq autres bloquants le passage conduisant à mon aile, si Sulpicia parviens à atteindre ma compagne à nouveau, je jure que vous allez être nombreux à mourir aujourd'hui!

Aro sortit de la salle pour retourner auprès de sa compagne, il ne voulait pas risquer de laisser Sulpicia s'approcher d'elle de nouveau, tant pis pour Marielle et son désir de solitude, elle devrait supporter sa présence.

Arrivé derrière la porte, le roi entendit la voix de Gianna, il fut heureux de la savoir auprès de sa compagne, bien sur, elle n'était pas en mesure de la protéger, mais au moins elle pouvait parler avec quelqu'un, il décidait donc de rester devant la porte pour la laisser discuter avec Gianna en espérant que cela la soulagerait.

- Tu devrais vraiment laisser maitre Aro s'expliquer, plaida Gianna

- Gianna, ce n'est pas aussi simple, rétorqua Marielle, hormis le fait que j'ai laissé un homme marié m'embrasser et que j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de l'embrasser également...

Le roi grinça des dents en entendant ses regrets et dû faire preuve de retenu pour ne pas entrer dans la chambre pour lui parler

- Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée! La coupa sévèrement Gianna, vous en aviez tous les deux envies et il aurait été stupide de combattre ce désir

- Pour le moment, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus! Siffla Marielle excédé d'écouter Gianna défendre le roi

- Je ne comprends pas

- Je... j'ai sentis quelque chose d'étrange lorsque sa femme m'a agrippé le cou, soupira Marielle, quelque chose d'impossible

Encore une fois, Aro dû se retenir pour ne pas entrer dans la chambre, imaginer la main de Sulpicia sur le cou de sa compagne le rendait malade, malade et furieux, mais il voulait comprendre ce que voulait dire Marielle

- Explique toi Marielle, qu'entends-tu par étrange?

- Un lien, tu sais, il m'arrive parfois de ressentir certaine chose, c'est ce qui fait que je suis sur que l'un des gardes t'aime ou qu'Aro n'a jamais eu l'intention de se débarrasser de toi... appel ça de l'intuition ou un sixième sens, toujours est-il que j'ai ressentit une étrange connexion entre ma souffrance, celle de Marcus et cette femme, je sais que c'est impossible, je n'avais jamais vu cette femme avant aujourd'hui, comment pourrait-elle être responsable de mes malheurs?

- Quand tu dis liens?

Aro sentait un grondement furieux menaçant de s'échapper de sa poitrine, que voulait-elle dire? Sulpicia serait la cause de sa douleur et de celle de Marcus? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Cette chienne sans cœur serait-elle responsable de la mort de sa sœur Didyme? Aurait-elle osé faire ça?

- Maitre, murmura Jane qui s'était planté juste derrière lui

Le roi se retourna en la scrutant méchamment, il était beaucoup trop furieux pour prendre soin de qui que ce soit

- Je t'écoute! Aboya Aro

- Elle s'est échappé maitre, Alec était si soucieux de vous trouver lorsque Marielle à été attaqué qu'il n'a pas prit le temps de s'occuper de Sulpicia, il l'a simplement immobilisé pour prendre Marielle dans ses bras et courir à votre recherche, pardonne nous maitre, murmura tristement Jane, je te jure que nous allons la retrouver

Aro ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer, il savait que ses gardes n'y étaient pour rien, par ailleurs, Marielle allait bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère Jane, grommela Aro en s'efforçant de paraître calme, je sais que ce n'est pas de votre faute, je suis juste...il faut la retrouver, je la veux en vie, mais je préfère que tu reste ici pour protéger Marielle

Jane hocha la tête, elle se tourna pour donner des instructions à l'un des gardes qui était avec elle et prit place à droite de la porte. Aro se précipita jusqu'à son bureau, il avait une idée qui lui permettrait de trouver rapidement Sulpicia. Depuis sa dernière visite, Carlisle lui devait un service pour avoir permis à son clan de survivre après avoir clairement enfreint la loi la plus importante de toute, Aro était en droit de les anéantir, mais par ce qu'il appréciait son vieille ami, il avait accepté de lui laisser une dernière chance.

Il décrocha son téléphone avec la ferme intention de lui rappeler ce fait afin d'obtenir les services de la voyante se faisant appeler Alice.

- Allo?

- Carlisle mon ami, j'ai besoin des services de l'un de tes enfants, se pressa d'expliquer le roi

- J'aimerai pouvoir t'aider, dans la mesure du possible...

- Pas de ça Carlisle, n'oublie pas que j'ai toujours la survie de ta famille entre mes mains, je t'ai rendu service en allant contre la volonté de mes frères, j'attends de toi une coopération totale! Rugit Aro

- Je t'écoute, se résigna Carlisle

- Je veux parler à la voyante

- Elle est ici, à côté de moi, souffla Carlisle

- Ne t'inquiète pas Carlisle, intervint la voix d'Alice derrière lui, je viens d'avoir une vision de ce qu'il attend de moi, je veux bien l'aider

Sans un mot, Carlisle passa le combiné à sa fille qui s'empressa de répondre au roi

- Bonjour Aro, murmura Alice, je sais ce que tu veux, je vais t'aider, j'ai juste besoin que tu me laisse quelques minutes afin que je puisse me concentrer sur elle

- Merci Alice, soupira le roi, rappelle moi dès que tu sais où elle se trouve

- Je le ferais Aro, tu peux compter sur moi

La dessus Aro raccrocha soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à menacer d'avantage la famille de Carlisle, il savait que la voyante était particulièrement efficace et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à lui dire où trouver Sulpicia.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: il mio tesoro: mon trésor

Piccolo fiore: petite fleur

Il mio dolce: ma douce

Ps: pour répondre à ta remarque (la belle se reconnaitra) oui, les Cullen ont enfreint la loi, le fait d'avoir récupéré Bella n'efface en rien leur agissement passé…

* * *

Marielle était toujours dans sa chambre, elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait ressentit une telle chose, qui était cette Sulpicia?

Gianna avait tenté de la calmer du mieux qu'elle pu mais à court d'argument, celle-ci décida d'aller lui faire couler un bain en espérant que ça l'aiderait à penser à se détendre.

Elle fit couler l'eau essayant de comprendre les paroles de son amie, que voulait-elle dire par lien entre sa douleur et la femme de Aro? Sulpicia avait-elle apprit que le roi rencontrerait sa compagne dans le futur? Comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'il s'agissait de Marielle? Pouvait-elle être responsable de l'accident ayant couté la mort de ses parents ainsi que la cécité qui torturait tant son amie? Quand à Marcus, comment la femme de Aro pouvait-elle être responsable de la mort de Didyme sans que Aro lui-même ne puisse le savoir? Le pouvoir du roi était si puissant, il était absolument impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit…

En soupirant, Gianna réapparut dans la chambre auprès de Marielle qui était toujours assise sur le lit, celle-ci se tenait la tête entre les mains, visiblement bouleversé par les derniers événements

- Est-ce que ça va? Murmura Gianna en s'installant près de son amie

Marielle releva la tête vers le son de sa voix, non, elle n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout, pensa-t-elle

- Non, soupira Marielle, je me sens tellement en perturbé, je comprends la colère de cette femme envers moi par rapport à ce qui est arrivé avec son mari, mais si elle est réellement responsable de l'accident dans lequel mes parents ont péri ou de la mort de la femme de Marcus, cette folle ne mérite qu'une mort lente et douloureuse

Marielle n'aimait pas se sentir en colère, mais imaginer qu'alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas Aro sa femme aurait pu se rendre responsable de son accident en prévision de ce qui pourrait arriver dans le futur la rendait folle de rage. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible, mais depuis son arrivé au château Marielle avait bien compris que certains vampires possédaient des pouvoirs extraordinaires… quelqu'un avait-il vu par avance sa rencontre avec le roi?

- Je t'assure que dès que Aro mettra la main sur elle, elle va passer un sale quart d'heure, grommela Gianna avec assurance, le roi ne va pas laisser ton agression impuni

- Mais, c'est sa femme! S'écria soudainement Marielle, comme pourrait-il lui faire du mal?

Gianna laissa échapper un rire sombre, son amie n'avait décidément pas encore comprit l'attachement du roi envers elle

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas Marielle? Demanda-t-elle à son amie, Aro t'aime…

- Il aime sa femme, contra Marielle

- Cela m'étonnerais fort, s'amusa Gianna en prenant la main de Marielle dans la sienne, notre roi n'a été marié avec qu'elle que part confort, il avait besoin d'une reine auprès de lui et Sulpicia était simplement une bonne candidate, mais cette femme à toujours été avide de pouvoir, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a jamais été question d'amour entre eux

- En es-tu sur Gianna? Soupira Marielle, je… je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni même comment j'ai pu m'attacher à lui si facilement, cet homme ou plutôt ce vampire était censé être mon assassin et voilà que j'en tombe amoureuse…

- Je suis ravi que tu prennes enfin conscience de l'évidence, ricana Gianna en entrainant son amie vers la salle de bain, Aro mérite l'amour que tu lui porte et tu mérite son amour également, ne t'inquiète pas de Sulpicia, ce problème sera bientôt réglé

Amenant son amie jusqu'à la baignoire, Gianna l'aida à se débarrasser de ses vêtements et à entrer dans l'eau.

- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait du mal à la femme de Marcus? Demanda soudainement Marielle après quelques minutes de silence

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Gianna, je n'ai jamais connu Didyme, elle est morte bien avant mon arrivé ici, aller maintenant, cesse de t'inquiéter et essaye de te détendre un peu, maitre Aro va prendre soin de tout cela…

- Mais je veux savoir si elle est responsable de mon accident, de la mort de mes parents, de ma cécité! S'exclama Marielle incapable de penser à autre chose, j'ai besoin de savoir

- Je sais Marielle, acquiesça Gianna en lui caressant la joue, mais pour l'heure, il est inutile de te faire du mal avec tout cela, tu sauras bien assez tôt

Marielle hocha la tête à contre cœur et ferma les yeux, elle savait que son amie avait raison, il était inutile de se torturer pour le moment, mais elle avait tellement besoin de comprendre ce qui était arrivé, pourquoi cela était arrivé, sa rencontre avec le roi était-elle prévu depuis longtemps? Etaient-ils destiné à se rencontrer, à s'aimer? Malgré sa colère envers cette femme qui était peut-être responsable de tant de douleur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, qui était-elle pour débarquer dans la vie de ce couple pour s'y imposer de la sorte? Par ailleurs, Marielle n'avait aucune envi de devenir une reine, tout était arrivé si vite, ses sentiments pour le roi des vampires semblaient si étranges, tout comme les sentiments que Aro semblait lui porter, elle, l'humaine banale et aveugle… rester avec lui devrait-il dire qu'elle demeurerait aveugle éternellement? Cette pensée la fit frissonner, Marielle souffrait déjà tellement après un peu plus de trois ans de cécité, elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer vivre comme cela éternellement, elle ne pourrait jamais…

- Hé! S'écria brusquement Gianna, pourquoi pleures-tu?

Marielle était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait, elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et tenta d'adresser un sourire à son amie

- Désolé, c'est le contre coup de la journée, je vais bien, vraiment, mentit Marielle

Gianna répondit quelque chose, mais Marielle ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle aimait passer du temps avec le roi, elle se sentait enfin vivante et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps, par ailleurs, elle avait l'impression d'être autre chose qu'une aveugle lorsqu'elle était avec lui, cependant, cet handicap, elle ne pourrait jamais le supporter, même pour lui, elle préférait encore mourir plutôt que de devoir rester ainsi pour l'éternité et si Aro ne respectait pas son désir d'en finir avec cette torture, alors elle se débrouillerait pour y accéder elle-même…

Le roi était toujours dans son bureau, tapotant ses doigts sur l'acajou du meuble devant lequel il était assit, attendant que la voyante lui fasse l'honneur de le rappeler, il voulait régler le problème de cette sorcière de Sulpicia rapidement afin de reprendre le court des choses avec Marielle, il se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas lui pardonner si facilement, mais il espérait que Gianna lui ferait comprendre pourquoi il avait été marié avec elle, il se chargerait quand à lui de lui expliquer comment il avait pu simplement oublier de lui parler de son mariage.

Les paroles de Marielle se répétaient encore et encore dans l'esprit du roi, comment était-il possible que Sulpicia soit coupable de la mort de Didyme? Il est vrai que Aro ne passait guère de temps avec elle, mais lors de toutes les réunions officielles, sa femme était là, à son bras, il l'avait touché à de nombreuses reprises, même de façon furtive, alors comment avait-elle pu se rendre coupable d'un tel crime sans qu'il ne le sache? Marielle s'était-elle trompé? Peut-être voulait-elle dire quelque chose de tout à fait différent en parlant de ce lien, de cette souffrance, peut-être avait-il simplement mal interprété ses paroles?

Il soupira, quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'était permise d'attaquer Marielle et elle devrait payer pour cela, peut-être pas en mourant puisqu'elle n'était pas censé savoir qui était cette humaine, mais elle souffrirait pour lui avoir fait mal peut importe ce qu'elle savait ou non, si elle ne s'était rendu coupable de rien d'autre, peut-être concéderait-il à la laisser partir…

Le téléphone sur son bureau se mit brusquement à sonner et Aro s'empressa de répondre en espérant qu'il s'agissait de la voyante

- Oui?

- Aro, c'est Alice, murmura la petite voix

- Je t'écoute, soupira Aro, où est-elle?

- Je la voit dans une chambre d'hôtel, elle prendra l'avion ce soir, le dernier vole en direction de l'Egypte

- L'Egypte? Répéta le roi, que va-t-elle faire là bas?

- J'ai eu une vision ou elle discutait avec un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, malheureusement, je suis incapable de te dire qu'elle était la teneur de la conversation…

Aro se statufia, un homme au cheveux long? Ce pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de Stefan?

- Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur l'hôtel en question?

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il se trouve à Rome, c'est une chambre luxueuse, mais je ne sais pas de quel hôtel il s'agit

- Bien, je te remercie Alice, je vois que tu es plus raisonnable que Carlisle

- Je ne peux simplement pas te contredire Aro, soupira Alice, même si nous avons récupéré Bella, il est vrai que nous avons enfreins la loi, nous l'avons laissé derrière nous, même si cela n'a été que provisoire…

- Je suis heureux que tu reconnaisses votre erreur

- Et moi je suis heureuse que tu es eu la bonté de nous pardonner notre erreur, ricana Alice, quoi qu'il en soit, je vais continuer à chercher, si j'ai d'autres informations, je te rappel

- Merci

Aro raccrocha et s'empressa d'appeler le garde derrière la porte pour lui donner ses instructions, il appela également Renata pour lui demander de bloquer toutes les ressources de sa femme afin de l'empêcher de prendre l'avion, puis il sortit de son bureau avec la ferme intention d'aller parler avec Marielle, il avait besoin de lui faire comprendre la façon dont elle avait touché son cœur gelé, la place qu'elle avait si rapidement prit dans sa vie et sa relation avec Sulpicia.

Il marchait à grands pas vers sa chambre, croisant de nombreux gardes dans les couloirs, bientôt, il devrait leurs expliquer à tous la situation, il espérait que Marielle ne voudrait pas trop attendre pour être transformé afin de pouvoir la présenter comme sa reine, la vrai, la seule…

Il frappa à la porte, mais personne ne répondit, il n'entendait aucun son provenant de la pièce et s'en inquiéta de suite, Jane, remarquant l'expression de son maitre, s'empressa de le rassurer

- Elles sont dans la salle de bain, mon maitre, cela fait quelques minutes qu'elles ne parlent plus, Gianna essaye de la calmer…

Aro hocha la tête et pénétra dans la chambre en étirant un sourire sur son visage, il voulait la voir, il en avait besoin, il avait simplement peur qu'elle lui en veuille encore, mais il devait s'expliquer avec elle au plus vite. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser doucement la porte de la salle de bain où il découvrit Gianna qui massait doucement les épaules de sa douce, celle-ci souriait en voyant son maitre lui faire signe de ne pas faire de bruit, il hocha doucement la tête et le laissa prendre sa place avant de disparaitre de la pièce sans un mot.

Aro posa les mains doucement sur les épaules de Marielle qui sursauta légèrement en sentant la différence de température des mains du roi, elle était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Aro pénétrer dans la pièce, ni même Gianna en sortir

- Aro? Murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, se contentant d'effleurer l'épaule de la jeune femme de ses lèvres la faisant doucement gémir au contact, il remonta lentement jusqu'à son cou, puis souffla sur son oreille

- Consens-tu à m'écouter à présent il mio tesoro? Murmura le roi contre sa peau

- Que veux-tu me dire? Haleta Marielle totalement hypnotisé par le touché du roi

- Que je t'aime, serait un bon début, répondit-il en jouant le bout de ses doigts le long des épaules de la jeune femme, que tu es absolument magnifique, en particulier dans le plus simple appareil et que je te veux à mes côtés pour toujours…

Marielle avala difficilement, avait-elle bien entendu? Elle avait l'impression d'être totalement sous son emprise, une petite partie d'elle tentait de lui crier que de répondre positivement à cela la condamnerait à une vie éternelle dans ce néant d'obscurité, mais l'autre et pas des moindre, se délectait de la sensation des mains au touché de soie du vampire, des frissons de plaisirs que lui provoquait ses paroles et de l'excitation qu'elle ressentait en anticipant de lui avouer ses propres sentiments, cependant, la réalité revint frapper dur dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, ce roi voulait-il réellement d'une aveugle pour compagne, d'une femme qui ne serait jamais capable de se débrouiller seule?

- Je… j'ai, baragouina-t-elle en tentant de se redresser

- Chut piccolo fiore, tu n'as pas besoin de répondre quoi que ce soit si tu n'es pas prête, mais je voulais que tu le sache, susurra le roi en déplaçant sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme, tu m'es devenu indispensable à présent, je devais te le dire

Sur ces paroles, Aro attira doucement le visage de la jeune femme jusqu'à lui, il souffla sur ses lèvres provoquant un nouveau gémissement de celle-ci, le roi sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il jubilait intérieurement de l'effet qu'il semblait avoir sur elle, d'ailleurs, elle avait exactement le même sur lui, multiplié par cent du fait qu'il était un vampire. Lentement, langoureusement, il enroula sa langue autour de la sienne, cette danse semblait si naturelle, ce besoin était si fort et la sensation qu'apportait ce contact si intense, le roi se félicité silencieusement de sa capacité à se contrôler, il sentait sa bête réclamer la femme devant lui, mais il avait tant d'amour pour elle qu'il ne pouvait s'imaginer la toucher sans faire preuve de douceur avec elle, elle, sa petite fleur si fragile. Se détachant lentement, il ressentit de suite le manque de contact et soupira, il se débarrassa de sa veste et remonta rapidement les manches de sa chemise jusqu'aux coudes afin de plonger ses mains dans l'eau pour soulever Marielle et l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre. La jeune femme garda le silence, elle était encore haletante après ce baiser, un peu gêné également, mais comment résister à pareille sensation?

Le roi la porta sur le lit après l'avoir habillé d'un peignoir, sans un mot, il l'aida à se sécher, la tira sur lui et entreprit de lui brosser les cheveux.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé de Sulpicia, soupira-t-il après un long moment de silence, ce n'était pas intentionnel…

- Mais…

- S'il te plait, tesoro, j'ai besoin que tu me laisses parler, pria le roi. J'ai épousé Sulpicia pour des raisons qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'amour, une reine était nécessaire, elle rêvait de le devenir, voilà tout, cela fait des années que je ne l'ai pas même embrassé, ce n'est pas une excuse, mais une explication, lorsque je te dis que ce mensonge par omission n'était pas intentionnel, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'avais pas prévu de t'embrasser… j'ai… j'en ai juste eu besoin

Marielle écoutait attentivement le roi, elle avait fermé les yeux, profitant des soins qu'il apportait à ses cheveux, tout en essayant de se concentrer sur ses paroles, elle aussi avait ressentit ce besoin, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ou comment, mais le contact paraissait devenir une nécessité, plus il la touchait et plus elle voulait qu'il la touche, cela pourrait s'apparenter à une dépendance, une douce dépendance…

- Elle est ta femme Aro, tu ne peux pas te débarrasser d'elle comme ça, murmura tristement Marielle

Le roi laissa échapper un petit rire sombre, bien sur qu'il pouvait se débarrasser d'elle, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, il mio dolce, elle ne sera bientôt plus ma reine, j'ai trouvé ma compagne à présent, ma moitié, le choix est une évidence, murmura-t-il en lui tressant les cheveux

Marielle se mordit la lèvres inférieur, ses paroles, ses gestes étaient si plaisant, si apaisant, il paraissait si sur de lui, comme il venait de le dire, cela sonnait comme une évidence, malgré ses craintes et ses pensées sombres, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se délecter du moment, elle se sentait si bien, là, auprès de lui, ses doigts enlacés avec douceur dans ses cheveux, sa voix si mélodieuse lui déclarant son amour, elle aurait tant aimé le voir pendant qu'il lui assurait ses sentiments avec tant d'assurance, elle ne savait cependant pas comment réagir et encore moins quoi lui répondre, elle savait que seule sa cécité l'empêchait de lui avouer ses propres sentiments, elle savait également que son silence était injuste, mais enfermé dans le noir pour l'éternité, sans aucune chance d'en être libéré un jour par la mort? Elle ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer supportant pareille torture et ce, malgré le bien être qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

- Une réception sera organisé dans deux semaines pour célébrer la saint Marcus, j'aimerais en profiter pour te présenter à tous comme étant celle qui a emprisonner mon cœur, souffla-t-il en pivotant légèrement pour lui faire face, m'y autorises-tu?

- Je… c'est si rapide, marmonna timidement Marielle

Le roi se déplaça de sorte de se retrouver face à elle, il s'empara de ses mains pour les porter jusqu'à son cœur qui avait battu, il y a bien longtemps

- Sois mienne Marielle, pria-t-il en plaquant plus fermement sa main sur sa poitrine, il ne bat plus, mais je jure l'avoir sentit bondir à plusieurs reprises en ta présence, permets moi de ressentir cela éternellement, permets moi de t'aimer, tesoro…

Marielle se sentit littéralement fondre comme une guimauve sur le feu, qui ne pourrait pas succomber à pareil déclaration? Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire sur ses lèvres, elle ne pouvait rien lui promettre car elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la force de rester emprisonner dans le noir éternellement, mais à cet instant, elle voulait juste répondre à sa déclaration par un baiser, elle avait juste besoin de le sentir, de le toucher, elle voulait haleter, ressentir les frissons, le manque d'air et son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine à son contact. Elle dégagea ses mains de celle du roi qui se statufia en imaginant déjà son refus, mais celui-ci soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit les mains de la jeune femme chercher son visage, il se pencha légèrement en fermant les yeux laissant la jeune femme poser doucement ses mains sur ses joues glacés, persuadé qu'elle voulait juste tâtonner ses traits et cru mourir de bonheur lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Marielle se poser sur les siennes, il rouvrit les yeux pour mirer son visage tendit qu'elle l'embrasser, les millénaires passé sur ce monde ne l'avait jamais préparé à pareil plaisir, au-delà de la sensation qu'il ressentait alors que celle qui avait emprisonné son cœur l'embrassait, ce baiser voulait tellement dire pour lui, il était son acceptation, sa promesse et sa preuve…


	9. Chapter 9

Aro repoussa la jeune femme sur le lit et bascula pour planer sur elle, la gratifiant d'une multitude de baisers sur la mâchoire, puis sur le cou, il était si heureux, si amoureux, il se mit à songer à sa vie d'humain, se demandant s'il avait déjà été amoureux, mais tout cela était si loin, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler, tout ce dont il était sur, c'est que durant ses millénaires d'existence en tant que vampire, il n'avais jamais ressentit pareil émotion, pareil plénitude, rien ne paraissant aussi important que la jeune femme, pas même le pouvoir de sa position qu'il chérissait tant ne pouvait concurrence cela, le monde aurait bien pu bruler autour de lui, à cet instant il s'en fichait totalement. Pendant qu'il était là, au dessus du corps de celle qui l'avait fait renaitre, lui offrant de fortes émotions que le temps lui avait fait oublier, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier le contact avec sa peau, les doux gémissements de la jeune femme gratifiant ses oreilles, les frissons parcourant son corps capable de le contenter bien plus que n'importe qu'elle coucherie avec les plus belles femmes de ce monde. Il n'aurait pas voulut être ailleurs que prêt d'elle, même si cela signifier perdre son statut et sa puissance, si elle voulait, il lui donnerait tout, il abandonnerait tout, quitte à devenir ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être, un nomade si cela pouvait la rendre heureuse, c'était elle sa maison à présent.

Marielle leva les mains pour effleurer le contour de son visage du bout des doigts, il se statufia, surpris du plaisir que lui procurer cette simple caresse, Aro soupira d'aise en posant ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme pour appuyer son geste, ce touché était une bénédiction, un cadeau, jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir droit à ça, jamais...

Effleurant doucement ses paupières, Marielle souriait en constatant que le roi avait fermé les yeux pour profitait de son touché, il planait toujours sur elle, totalement immobile, seul son torse vibrait en conséquence de son doux ronronnement, en laissant l'une de ses mains sur son visage, elle courut un doigt sur son cou, Aro grogna doucement et frissonna

- Je te veux tellement, il mio tesoro, murmura t-il les yeux clos, mais je peux comprendre que tu veuille attendre d'être capable de me voir

Marielle s'immobilisa, même son souffle en fut coupé, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Aro rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils en scrutant l'expression de la jeune femme, avait-il dit quelque chose de mal?

- Amore? S'inquiéta la roi en posant une main sur sa joue

- Que... que dis-tu? Souffla t-elle difficilement

- Je suis désolé, il mio amore, je n'ai pas voulu te faire peur, j'attendrais que tu sois prête, s'excusa le roi inquiet à l'idée de l'avoir froissé

- Pas ça... capable de te voir? Répéta t-elle lentement se demandant si elle avait bien comprit ses paroles

- Mon dieu! S'exclama le roi dans un éclair de lucidité, n'as-tu pas parlé de cela avec Gianna? Si tu deviens comme moi, il y a de grande chance pour que tes yeux guérissent, le venin peut faire cela

Les larmes apparurent soudainement sur le visage de Marielle, elle était choqué, émerveillé, ses mains se plaquèrent sur son visage tendit que le roi la regarder ne sachant pas comment réagir, il avait tellement peu l'habitude d'être confronté aux émotions humaine

- Marielle? Amore, est-ce que ça va? S'inquiéta t-il

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle était prête à essayer de vivre dans le noir pour l'éternité après avoir entendu la déclaration du roi, mais à présent qu'elle savait qu'elle pourrait enfin sortir de cette horrible prison, elle ne pouvait arrêter ses larmes de bonheur, de soulagement, de reconnaissance, d'espoir. Elle souleva lentement ses mains pour laisser Aro la voir, ses yeux étaient noyés de larmes de joies que le roi ne parvint pas a identifier de suite comme tel, mais lorsqu'elle découvrit totalement son visage et qu'il aperçu le sourire étiré sur ses lèvres charnus, il fut soulagé et heureux de constater qu'elle allait bien, il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, elle lui sauta au cou en le serrant le plus fort qu'il lui fut possible, embrassant toutes les parties de son visage qu'elle parvint à atteindre

- Merci, répéta t-elle entre chaque baiser

Aro sentit son cœur se gonfler, bien sur, il en voulait un peu à Gianna et à lui même de ne pas avoir abordé ce sujet avec elle, mais il aurait manqué ce moment, elle semblait si heureuse, si reconnaissante, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la voir pleurer pouvait lui faire à ce point plaisir, il savait que sa cécité était la cause de son désir de mort et à présent, cela n'avait plus lieu d'être. A la vérité, Aro n'avait pas assez prit en considération l'handicap de la jeune femme, il l'aimait et voulait la transformer pour cette raison, aveugle ou pas, il l'aimait...

Le roi ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, il s'était tellement noyé dans ces nouvelles émotions qu'il en avait été égoïste, bien sur, il avait toujours été égoïste, cela était un trait de caractère commun à tous les vampires, mais ce n'était pas acceptable, pas avec sa compagne.

- Je suis désolé il mio amore, j'ai été terriblement égoïste, tellement absorbé, perdu dans ce que tu me faisais ressentir que j'ai totalement oublié de te parler de ça, à vrai dire, j'ai peut-être un peu trop compté sur Gianna

Marielle garda le silence un moment en nichant son nez contre le cou du roi qui n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement tant la honte semblait le ronger de l'intérieur, il avait laissé sa compagne souffrir dans l'ignorance, il soupira en imaginant ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir lorsqu'il lui avoua son désir de demeurer près d'elle pour l'éternité, elle n'avait pas supporté cette obscurité forcé pendant quelques années et lui, lui avait clairement demandé de supporter cela éternellement, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait dû comprendre...

- Je t'aime, murmura timidement la jeune femme soulagé d'avouer ses propres sentiments, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé aussi vite, comment il est possible pour moi de ressentir un tel besoin d'être avec toi, mais je t'aime

Aro laissa les frissons le parcourir alors que les mots qu'il voulait tellement entendre franchissaient les lèvres de Marielle, la sensation était grisante, agréable, chaleureuse, elle était devenu le centre de son monde si soudainement, ses émotions si intenses qu'il n'avait pas sus reconnaître de suite tant elles lui étaient inconnu semblaient lui être devenu indispensable, il se délectait de la faiblesse dans laquelle elle l'avait plongé, elle était la seule à être capable de le rendre faible et vulnérable, de le faire souffrir ou de le rendre heureux...

- Je dois aussi m'excuser, soupira soudainement Marielle, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu répondre à ta déclaration... j'avais peur... peur de ne pas être capable de vivre de la sorte éternellement...

Il la serra dans ses bras, berçant son corps en lui caressant les cheveux

- Ne t'excuse pas, tesoro, je ne suis pas capable de comprendre ta peine, j'aurais dû cependant pensé à parler des détails avec toi, de ce que je suis et de ce que je veux que tu devienne, nous serons ensemble éternellement, souffla t-il telle une promesse

Sur ces paroles, il l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus de passion et de nécessité qu'avant, passant sa langue sur chacune de ses lèvres, se délectant de son goût et jouissant à l'idée de pouvoir la faire sienne. Elle se détacha de lui en souriant, ses mains se baladant sur la nuque du roi, les doigts entremêlés dans ses cheveux

- Je te veux aussi, avoua t-elle après quelques secondes de silence, je ne veux pas attendre à cause de ma cécité, je veux attendre par ce que tu es toujours marié

- Alors je vais devoir devenir célibataire au plus vite, te présenter tout de suite après officiellement comme ma compagne et nous enfermer dans une chambre des jours durant pour te ravir, roucoula t-il en soufflant sur son cou

La jeune femme soupira en repensant à Sulpicia, partagé entre sa culpabilité du fait qu'elle allait se faire tout bonnement évincer et son trouble concernant ce qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque celle-ci l'avait agressé, elle voulait en parler au roi, mais elle avait peur, consciente de l'absurdité de ce qu'elle avait ressenti en imaginant une femme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas tenter de détruire sa vie, tuer ses parents, cette pensée eut le don de faire réapparaitre les larmes qui s'étaient tarit...

- Pourquoi m'est-elle si familière? Murmura t-elle pour elle même

- De quoi parles-tu, amore? Demanda le roi confus en constatant la tristesse soudaine sur les traits de la jeune femme

Marielle hésita, devait-elle lui faire part de ses pensées?

- Parles-moi, pria le roi en prenant son visage en coupe, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui te préoccupe

- Tout cela n'a pas de sens, soupira Marielle, c'est si étrange, je ne l'avais jamais vu, je dois certainement me tromper...

- Sulpicia! Grogna le roi se remémorant la conversation entre Marielle et Gianna

- Désolé... je... ça n'a pas de sens, je sais... je, balbutia la jeune femme en secouant la tête

Aro la redressa pour s'assoir et la tira sur ses genoux en prenant une grande inspiration, sentir son parfum avait le pouvoir de le calmer, il sourit en pensant que rien n'était jamais parvenu à calmer sa colère aussi facilement.

- J'ai entendu une partie de la conversation que tu as eu avec Gianna, avoua le roi

- Je suis désolé, s'empressa de répondre Marielle

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, tesoro, je te fais confiance, si tu as ressentit une telle chose, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison, tu m'as prouvé à plusieurs reprises que ton don devait être prit en considération

- Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça un don, murmura Marielle en ricanant sombrement, je ne fais que deviner certaines choses, comment pourrait-elle être responsable de mon accident? Ça n'a pas de sens, en revanche, le lien que j'ai ressentis entre la douleur de Marcus et elle était beaucoup plus fort, plus évident...

- Cela voudrait dire qu'elle serait responsable de la mort de sa compagne, ma propre sœur, siffla Aro

- Je ne sais pas, rien est sur, ce n'est pas une science exacte, soupira la jeune femme

- Qu'as-tu ressentis exactement, il mio dolce?

Marielle réfléchit à la description mentale qu'elle s'était faite de son ressentit, ce n'était peut-être pas très clair vu de l'extérieur, mais c'est ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une explication

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je représenterais cela comme une sorte de labyrinthe, le chemin de la souffrance de Marcus et le chemin qu'il doit prendre pour en sortir, je ne vois rien, ce n'est pas comme un don de voyance, mais lorsqu'elle m'as touché, j'ai visualisé le labyrinthe de ton frère et elle était clairement sur le chemin qui la conduit à la perte de sa compagne, à la base de celui-ci, mais ma façon d'interpréter les choses est peut-être une erreur...

- Je ne pense pas, si elle se trouve à la base du problème, c'est sans doute qu'elle l'a provoqué, pensa Aro à haute voix, j'ai toujours sus qu'elle avait une soif de pouvoir sans limite, mais au point d'éliminer la concurrence? Et si elle est responsable de la mort de Didyme, pourquoi laisser Athenodora en vie?

- Elle est peut-être simplement parvenu à la faire taire, proposa Marielle en haussant les épaules, peut-être a t-elle été menacé?

- Pourquoi aurait-elle garder le silence? La femme de Cauis est loin d'être du genre à se laisser faire...

- Si je peux me permettre une suggestion, tu devrais lui parler, murmura timidement Marielle

Le roi baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme, il avait une confiance totale en elle, il ne savait pas exactement en quoi consister son don, si ce n'est deviner, mais il pensait qu'il serait intelligent de suivre ses conseils. Il est vrai que par respect, il avait l'habitude de ne pas toucher la femme de Cauis, par ailleurs, il ne la voyait que pendant les cérémonies officielles, il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot depuis plusieurs années, depuis le jour ou celle-ci lui avait manqué de respect en public et qu'il avait dû la corriger pour lui apprendre à rester à sa place, maintenant, elle n'osait même plus ouvrir la bouche en présence du roi.

- Amore, voudrais-tu m'accompagner? Demanda le roi en lui prenant les mains, j'ai besoin de découvrir ce qui s'est passé pour toi et pour ma sœur, bien sur mon don est très efficace, mais je soupçonne avoir des difficultés à traiter toutes les informations lorsque le vampire que je touche est trop vieux, je pense que c'est pour ça que je pourrais n'avoir rien vu durant toutes ces années, Sulpicia à presque deux milles ans, trop de souvenirs, trop de confusion...

- Je veux bien essayer de t'aider, j'aimerai aussi comprendre, soupira la jeune femme en étirant un faible sourire.

Aro passa le dos de sa main sur la joue de Marielle avec tendresse, il ne devait pas être facile pour elle de ressentir toutes ces choses, de savoir sans être capable de comprendre le pourquoi et le comment.

- Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose avant de faire face à mon frère et à sa femme, tu dois comprendre, tesoro, si après cela, tu me demande de partir, de ne plus tenir cette place en tant que roi, je le ferais, mais si au contraire tu accepte cette vie...

- Je comprends, coupa Marielle en étirant un sourire, je ne te demanderais jamais une telle chose et je saurais me comporter, pour ma part, je t'avoue que devenir reine ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, à vrai dire, j'ai plutôt hâte de pouvoir peindre de nouveau, ricana t-elle joyeusement, mais je comprends l'utilité que tu as et je le respect

Le roi se mit à rire doucement, comment avait-il pu mériter telle créature? Elle comprenait si facilement...

- Tu es si parfaite, murmura t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front

Il se leva et attirant la jeune femme avec lui, se forçant à marcher lentement pour lui permettre de le suivre malgré son empressement à rejoindre les quartiers de Cauis. En passant la porte, il fit signe à Jane et Alec de les suivre, ce qu'ils firent sans un mot.

- Gianna m'a dit que vous possédiez une vitesse incroyable, ce ne dois pas être facile pour toi et tes gardes de marcher aussi lentement, marmonna Marielle en tentant de presser le pas

- C'est vrai, avoua le roi émerveillé par sa capacité à être à ce point attentive malgré sa cécité

- Et bien, j'ai toujours aimé les manèges et la vitesse ne m'effraie pas, murmura Marielle en souriant timidement

Aro s'arrêta pour regarder la jeune femme, même s'il y avait pensé, il n'avait pas voulut lui faire peur en la prenant dans ses bras pour courir, mais si elle aimait les manèges... en riant de bon cœur, il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir à vive allure en se délectant du doux rire de la jeune femme, pas effrayé le moins du monde.

Jane ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire en scrutant la scène, elle remerciait silencieusement l'humaine, d'une part pour avoir mit fin à son calvaire, se déplacer aussi lentement était une vrai torture pour elle, mais également pour être capable d'avoir un tel effet sur son maitre, s'il était heureux, alors elle l'était aussi...

Le roi s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte des quartiers de Cauis et sa compagne, puis se tourna vers ses gardes en déposant Marielle sur ses pieds.

- Je dois parler à Athenodora et la conversation risque d'être... difficile, soupira t-il ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de protéger Marielle en priorité

- Si je peux me permettre mon maitre, mon frère et moi même sommes parfaitement capable d'assurer votre protection à tout les deux, contra Jane légèrement vexé

- Je sais...

Aro se tut en sentant la main de Marielle serrer doucement la sienne, lui demandant discrètement de ne pas contredire Jane, il appréciait son comportement, elle ne s'était pas permise de le contredire à haute voix devant ses gardes, elle avait beau ne pas être intéressé par le statut de reine, elle jouait pourtant le rôle à merveille, par ailleurs, Jane et elle avaient parfaitement raison, même seul, il serait parvenu à protéger Marielle, Athenodora était une pathétique combattante, préférant passer son temps à peindre ses ongles et Cauis bien qu'excellent dans ce domaine, n'était jamais parvenu à le battre, il se doutait que si sa femme cachait quelque chose, il n'était pas au courant, mais il tenterait forcement de la protéger si le roi en venait à perdre son calme.

- Tu as raison Jane, toi et ton frère pouvaient prendre une armée sans problème, j'ai tendance à être un peu trop...

- Protéger sa compagne est naturel, intervint Alec en baissant la tête de peur d'être réprimandé par son roi pour lui avoir coupé la parole

- Vous êtes vraiment mes préférés vous deux, soupira le roi en souriant

Alec releva la tête, surpris, mais sa sœur lui adressa un sourire avant de balader son regard jusqu'à la jeune femme

- Il ne lui arrivera rien, promit Jane avec véhémence

Le roi hocha la tête et parcourut lentement les derniers mètres conduisant à la porte des appartements de son frère, il s'empressa de frapper et c'est Athenodora elle même qui vint ouvrir.

- Aro? S'étonna t-elle

- J'ai besoin de te parler, annonça durement le roi en la repoussant dans le pièce, où est ton mari?

- Je suis là, informa Cauis en sortant de la salle de bain, que se passe t-il et que fait l'humaine ici?

- Marielle, corrigea Aro en grondant méchamment sur son frère

Cauis fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de sa femme

- Il semble que Sulpicia est causé quelques problèmes, j'ai besoin d'interroger ta femme

- Je ne comprends pas, quel problème? Siffla Athenodora, m'interroger sur quoi?

- La mort de Didyme, je veux savoir si Sulpicia t'aurait menacé ou si tu aurais appris quelque chose que tu te serait garder de dire

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Aro, je n'aime pas que tu fouille mes souvenirs, mais si cela peut te soulager

La compagne de Cauis s'avança vers le roi en lui tendant la main, il s'en empara avidement sans lâcher celle de Marielle, fouillant dans la quantité impressionnante de souvenirs, cela lui prit quelques secondes pour retrouver la période de la mort de sa sœur, puis il décomposa toutes les images, les conversations, les pensées une par une, après une bonne minute, il soupira en relâchant sa main.

- Rien, se contenta t-il de dire en secouant la tête

- Si tu t'expliquais maintenant! Siffla Cauis

- Je te conseil de changer de ton! Grogna Aro en repoussant légèrement Marielle derrière lui prêt à revendiquer sa place de leader

La domination de Aro avait toujours était la plus forte, en tant que vampire, il avait combattu ses frères à plusieurs reprises, leur nature ne pouvait pas leur permettre d'être tout les trois leader, il y avait forcement un dominant dans un clan, tout comme chez les animaux, les mâles vampires avaient besoin d'affirmer leur place et le roi avait toujours gagné ses combats haut la main.

Une fois de plus, il sentit Marielle serrer sa main, le ramenant à la réalité, il ne pouvait pas faire cela maintenant sans risquer de faire de mal à sa compagne. Conscient qu'elle voulait lui parler, il se baissa pour lui permettre de murmurer à son oreille, même en sachant qu'elle serait entendu par tous dans la pièce.

- Puis-je me permettre de toucher la femme? Demanda timidement Marielle

Le roi fronça les sourcils à l'idée que la compagne de Cauis puisse être si proche de la sienne qui était encore si fragile, mais si cela pouvait aider...

- Oui tesoro, concéda le roi en se redressant

Il fusilla du regard Athenodora pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait tout intérêt à rester tranquille, il n'y avait pas meilleurs avertissement, pourtant cette femme avait la tête dure.

- Je ne veux pas que ma nourriture se permette de me toucher! Hurla la compagne de Cauis parfaitement indigné à cette idée

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Aro pour perdre la tête, il repoussa violemment Marielle vers Jane qui se trouvait derrière elle et sauta sur Athenodora en grognant sauvagement, bien sur Cauis tenta de s'interposer, mais il fut projeté avec une facilité déconcertante contre le mur derrière lui, emportant tableau, statut et une partie du mur lui même dans la collision, Aro se tourna vers la sorcière qui avait osé parler de sa compagne comme étant de la simple nourriture et lui arracha un bras causant ses hurlements qui résonnèrent dans tout le château

- Toi! Siffla Aro en l'agrippant par les cheveux, il me semble t'avoir déjà appris le respect par le passé. Il détourna rapidement le regard pour trouver Cauis avant que celui-ci fasse l'erreur de l'attaquer. Quand à toi mon frère, je te conseil de rester tranquille si tu veux qu'elle récupère son bras

Cauis voyant Alec prêt à intervenir à tout moment, soupira dans la défaite et hocha la tête en priant Aro du regard pour qu'il ne laisser pas sa compagne souffrir de la sorte pendant trop longtemps. En secouant la tête, le roi ramassa le bras d'Athenodora et le remit en place, la souffrance disparut presque aussitôt.

- Assis! Aboya Aro en désignant le divan, tu vas laisser ma compagne toucher ton visage

- Ta... compagne? Haleta la femme de Cauis décontenancé, une humaine? Mais...

- Je te conseil de faire attention à ce que tu vas dire! Grogna le roi, je ne serais pas aussi conciliant la prochaine fois que tu lui manquera de respect

Athenodora hocha la tête avec véhémence, elle était surprise, mais cela expliquait le comportement de Aro, il s'était emporté encore plus violemment que la fois ou elle lui avait manqué de respect, ce jour là, il s'était contenté de quelques gifles...

De son côté, Marielle ne savait que penser lorsqu'elle entendit que la femme de Cauis avait perdu son bras, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs récupéré rapidement, il est vrai qu'elle aurait dû se sentir horrifié, mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un la défendait de la sorte, elle se sentait flatté et fière, mais également un peu honteuse d'être responsable de la douleur de cette femme. Aro se tourna vers elle pour jauger sa réaction, elle paraissait calme vu de l'extérieur, elle n'avait peut-être rien vu, mais les sons parlaient d'eux même et avaient sans doute suffit à traumatiser la jeune femme. Il contourna Jane et prit prudemment la main de Marielle en espérant qu'elle ne le rejète pas, mais au lieu de cela, elle lui sourit chaleureusement

- Veux-tu attendre un peu? Demanda doucement le roi surpris par sa réaction

- Si elle veut bien, pour moi c'est bon, affirma la jeune femme

- Tu n'as pas peur? S'étonna Aro en fronçant les sourcils

- Qui suis-je pour juger une nature que je ne suis pas en mesure de comprendre? Je mentirais en disant que je n'ai pas eu mal pour elle, mais elle a récupéré son bras et la douleur s'en est allé, alors...

Aro attira la jeune femme près de lui en souriant, puis il s'avança vers Athenodora avec elle sous les yeux de Cauis qui était toujours près du mur sur lequel il s'était écrasé.

- Je te préviens, si tu lui fais du mal, ton éternité ne suffira pas pour te le faire regretter, fulmina t-il en guidant les mains de Marielle sur son visage

Aro lâcha sa compagne tout en restant à proximité au cas où, mais à peine quelques secondes de contact suffirent à la faire tomber en arrière alors qu'elle poussait un hurlement d'agonie.

Marielle avait ressentit la douleur, la femme qu'elle venait de toucher avait été torturé et les souvenirs de ce moment avaient été enterrés profondément dans son esprit, elle en était sur, Athenodora savait des choses, mais elle était incapable de s'en souvenir, c'est pour ça que Aro n'avait rien vu. Celui-ci avait empêché Marielle de tomber au sol juste à temps, il l'aida à se relever en rugissant sauvagement contre la compagne de Cauis, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais il était prêt à la torturer pour avoir provoquer une telle réaction, il repoussa de nouveau Marielle derrière lui, mais celle-ci s'accrocha fermement à son bras tentant de reprendre ses esprits pour parler.

- Non! S'exclama t-elle incapable d'en dire plus tant il lui était difficile de reprendre son souffle

Le roi se tourna vers elle en grondant, comment pouvait-elle la défendre?

- Elle ne m'a rien fait... cette femme... elle a été torturé

- Quoi? Hurla Athenodora aussi surprise que tous les autres vampires dans la pièce

- Que dis-tu? Cracha Cauis incrédule

- Je sais que ça peut paraître fou, mais j'en suis sur, c'est comme si ce souvenir ne lui était pas accessible, elle a été torturé, je l'est sentis, je vous jure que c'est vrai, tenta de se défendre Marielle en pleurant, c'était horrible...

Aro la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer, pendant que Cauis regarda sa femme en secouant la tête, comment cela était-il possible? Qui oserait? Comment cette humaine pouvait paraître si sur d'une telle absurdité? Cette fille avait-elle réellement un don? Il n'avait pas voulu prendre au sérieux ce qu'elle avait dit à Marcus, mais là, il s'agissait de sa femme, sa compagne, s'il y avait une chance, même infime pour qu'elle dise la vérité, il se devait de découvrir ce qui était arrivé et de punir le coupable

- Que se passe t-il Aro? S'affola Cauis en bondissant vers sa compagne, j'aimerai que tu m'explique

- Pas maintenant, souffla le roi tentant de calmer Marielle

La jeune femme sanglotait toujours contre son épaule en répétant à quel point Athenodora avait souffert, à quel point c'était horrible

- Maintenant! Grogna Cauis fou de rage

- Marielle à besoin de repos mon frère, soupira le roi qui comprenait la colère de son frère, je dois m'occuper d'elle

- Je... je vais bien, murmura cette dernière en se redressant, désolé...

En la soulevant, Aro l'amena jusqu'au divan et l'allongea sur celui-ci en s'installant auprès d'elle

- Et bien, explique toi humaine! Siffla Cauis qui récolta un grondement d'avertissement du roi

- Je ne peux pas, marmonna Marielle, c'est... je sais que quelqu'un lui a fait du mal, mais je ne sais pas qui, ni pourquoi, ni quand, ni même comment

- Nous sommes bien avancé!

- Cauis! Grogna Aro

- Comment aurait-on pu me faire du mal sans que je m'en rende compte, je ne connais aucun vampire capable de vider mes souvenirs, par ailleurs pourquoi m'aurait-on fait ça? Intervint la femme de Cauis

- Il y a un rapport avec Sulpicia, annonça Marielle dans un souffle

- N'est-ce pas simplement que tu essaye de prendre sa place? L'accusa Athenodora

Les yeux de Marielle s'élargissent à ces paroles, ce n'est absolument pas l'impression qu'elle pensait donner, elle regretta soudainement d'avoir parlé, instinctivement, elle s'éloigna de Aro et s'enfonça dans le divan, profondément blessé qu'on puisse penser une telle chose.

Remarquant la réaction de la jeune femme, Aro rugit et sauta sur ses jambes pour se planter de nouveau devant le femme de Cauis afin lui assener une gifle magistrale qui la mit à genoux, sans un mot, il se tourna vers ses gardes.

- Alec, va me chercher Renata et Gianna de suite

Avec un hochement de tête, celui-ci s'élança dans le couloir, Alec essayait de ne pas se poser de question, même si toute cette situation lui paraissait étrange, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si la femme de Cauis n'avait pas raison, depuis que cette humaine était là, les secrets les plus sombres de la famille royale semblaient ressurgirent, quel était son intérêt si ce n'était devenir elle même la prochaine reine?

Il revint rapidement avec les deux femmes avec lui, Aro s'était réinstallé près de Marielle qui restait silencieuse, tendit que Cauis tenait sa femme dans ses bras. Dès qu'il les vit, le roi parut soulagé

- Gianna, je veux que tu ramène Marielle dans sa chambre, occupe toi d'elle pendant les prochains jours, je dois me concentrer sur la capture de Sulpicia, c'est la seule qui pourra nous donner les réponses dont nous avons besoin, Jane, tu ne les quittent pas des yeux

Gianna s'avança vers son amie en fronçant les sourcils, que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle soit aussi triste? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son maitre, n'était-il pas censé prendre soin d'elle? Elle prit Marielle par la main après que le roi lui ait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille et la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre en lui frottant doucement le dos durant tout le trajet, celle-ci semblait refuser de parler, alors Gianna n'insista pas, elle se disait qu'elle devrait essayer de lui changer les idées, mais se demander comment elle pourrait y parvenir.

Le roi regarda tristement Marielle quitter la pièce conscient que les paroles d'Athenodora l'avait vraiment blessé, mais il avait besoin d'apporter la preuve qu'elle se trompait, il devait retrouver rapidement Sulpicia pour l'interroger, il décida de retourner à son bureau et demanda à Renata de le suivre.

- Quand est-il des recherches? Demanda t-il

- Et bien, j'allais justement venir vous voir pour vous prévenir que les gardes ont visité tous les hôtels de Rome, malheureusement, lorsqu'ils ont trouvé, elle s'était déjà enfuit

- Non! Gronda le roi en tapant le poing sur le mur du couloir

- Puis-je vous faire une suggestion, mon maitre?

- Je t'écoute, soupira t-il en tentant de reprendre contenance

- Nous devrions faire revenir Demetri et le remplacer auprès de Marcus, au moins le temps de régler cette histoire, si nous attendons trop longtemps, elle sortira du pays, si ce n'est pas déjà fait...

- Oui, cela m'ennuie d'enlever Demetri à Marcus, mais il faut en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire, appel mon frère pour faire revenir mon traqueur et remplace le par l'un de nos meilleurs guerrier, dis-lui aussi de rester discret en attendant son retour

Renata hocha la tête et se mit à courir vers son bureau pour exécuter les ordres, elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose, en fait, elle avait toujours sut que Sulpicia était plus dangereuse qu'elle ne le laisser paraître, mais elle était sa reine, elle ne s'était jamais sentit le droit de parler de ses craintes la concernant, elle se sentait soulagé maintenant que le roi semblait voir clair dans son jeu...


	10. Chapter 10

Gianna avait ramené Marielle dans sa chambre et s'installa sur le lit avec elle en soupirant, depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune femme, elle n'avait jamais vu son amie avec une telle expression, elle paraissait si triste, blessé...

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe Marielle, murmura t-elle en lui prenant la main, tu semble si triste

Marielle soupira, les mots de la compagne de Cauis voyageaient encore et encore dans son esprit, elle tentait de se mettre à sa place, il est vrai que vu de l'extérieur, cela pouvait ressemblait à une action intéressé, peut-être aurait-elle dû se taire, en même temps, elle voulait découvrir la vérité, elle ressentait le besoin de savoir si cette Sulpicia pouvait réellement être responsable de tant de malheurs, non seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour Marcus, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais elle respectait profondément l'amour qu'il avait pour sa femme disparut, sa souffrance également, bien que tout à fait alarmante était également profondément touchante, le pauvre ne méritait pas tant de peine.

- La femme de Cauis à émit l'idée que mes paroles n'auraient pour but que de prendre la place de Sulpicia, soupira tristement Marielle

- Quoi! S'écria Gianna, mais c'est ridicule!

- Peu importe, de l'extérieur, je comprends que ça puisse porter à confusion, peut-être aurais-je dû simplement me taire...

Jane qui était resté adossé contre le mur près de la porte s'avança vers le lit pour se planter devant Marielle, Gianna fronça les sourcils de peur qu'elle veuille lui faire du mal.

- Tu as eu raison de parler, intervint Jane, maitre Aro devait savoir, d'ailleurs, si Sulpicia est réellement responsable de la mort de Didyme, Marcus est également en droit de le savoir...

Marielle leva la tête en direction de la voix de Jane, elle lui sourit timidement et ne pu contenir de nouvelles larmes plus longtemps.

- Je comprends, moi aussi j'ai besoin de savoir si elle est responsable de la mort de mes parents et de ma cécité, mais les paroles d'Athenodora m'ont vraiment fait mal, elle n'aurait pas pu trouver pire insulte

Jane soupira bruyamment et s'approcha d'un peu plus près, elle se pencha légèrement vers l'humaine et posa sa main glacé sur la sienne dans le but de la réconforter, Gianna faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive en observant la scène, elle connaissait la répulsion qu'avait Jane pour les humains, celle-ci ayant était jugé et condamné au buché pour sorcellerie, ce jour là, elle et son frère avaient été sauvé de justesse par maitre Aro.

- Tu ne devrais pas prêter attention aux paroles de cette femme, elle passe son temps à se regarder dans le miroir, elle est jalouse de toutes les femmes capables de faner sa beauté, si elle n'avait pas dit ça, elle aurait sans doute trouvé autre chose pour te blesser, crois-moi, elle n'en vaut pas la peine

- Merci Jane, mais elle ne sera sans doute pas la seule à penser une telle chose, peut-être pourrions-nous nous contenter d'être ensemble sans nous unir Aro et moi, pensa Marielle à haute voix

- Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Gianna en fronçant les sourcils

- Et bien, je n'ai que faire du statut de reine, sincèrement, j'aime Aro, l'avoir est amplement suffisant, par ailleurs, il va me faire le plus beau des cadeaux en me transformant puisqu'il m'a apprit que je pourrais sans doute voir de nouveau grâce au venin

- Alors vous vous êtes enfin avoué votre amour! S'exclama Gianna en sautillant sur le lit, je suis si heureuse pour vous

Marielle se mit à rire de bon cœur en entendant la voix enthousiasmé de son amie

- Oui, murmura t-elle après s'être calmé, au début, je ne parvenais pas à répondre à sa déclaration, j'avais peur de devoir supporter ma cécité éternellement et puis, en l'entendant se confesser à moi, j'ai décidé que j'essayerai de supporter cette torture pour lui et...

- Attends! La coupa Gianna, tu pensais qu'en étant transformé tu serais aveugle éternellement?

- Oui...

- Mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé Marielle, j'ai bêtement pensé que Aro se chargerait de t'expliquer tout cela, pardonne moi...

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Gianna, affirma Marielle avec véhémence, c'est plutôt drôle, car Aro pensait que c'est toi qui m'en parlerait, mais ça n'a plus d'importance, avant même qu'il me fasse part de cela, j'avais décidé d'essayer de prendre cette douleur sur moi, je l'aime tellement, mais maintenant que je sais que je pourrais de nouveau voir... dieu! Que pourrais-je faire d'un statut alors que bientôt je pourrais recevoir le plus beau des cadeaux?

Gianna fondit sur son amie pour l'étreindre, même Jane était heureuse pour elle, elle n'avait jamais prit la peine d'y penser, mais rester sans cesse dans le noir, ne pas être capable de voir quoi que ce soit devait vraiment être une horrible torture.

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, sanglota Gianna, je suis sur que vous serez très heureux ensemble, la seule chose que je regrette, c'est que nous ne pourrons plus nous voir après ta transformation

- Pourquoi dont? S'inquiéta Marielle en fronçant les sourcils

Gianna adressa un regard suppliant à Jane, lui demandant silencieusement de lui expliquer

- Tu seras un nouveau né, expliqua Jane en adressant un regard mauvais à Gianna, tu seras sauvage et dangereuse et tu risquerais fortement de tuer Gianna car ta soif de sang sera sans doute incontrôlable, en général, après une année, cela est plus gérable

- Ho! S'exclama Marielle en secouant la tête, ce sera dur sans toi Gianna

- Ce ne sera qu'une période, ensuite nous pourrons être amies éternellement Marielle, tu seras avec Aro et peut-être pourrais-je être avec...

Gianna s'arrêta soudainement gêné d'être sur le point de se trahir, Jane plissa les yeux se demandant à qui elle pouvait penser, espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Félix. Marielle remarqua de suite que l'ambiance enjoué avait disparut

- Je sais que vous êtes amoureuse toute les deux, commença t-elle, et ce n'est pas du même homme, je sais que celui de Jane craint de lui être inférieur, c'est pour cela que celui-ci ne s'est jamais déclaré et je sais également que celui que tu aime Gianna, est celui dont je t'es déjà parlé, je ne sais pas qui il est, mais c'est ta condition humaine qui l'empêche de venir vers toi

- Comment peux-tu être sur de tout cela? Demanda Jane visiblement intéressé par les propos de la jeune femme

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Marielle, je le ressens, qui est celui que tu aimes Jane?

Jane se renfrogna, elle ne pouvait pas se confier à des humaines, n'est ce pas?

- Jane? Insista Marielle

- Je... je ne peux pas me confier à vous, soupira t-elle décontenancé à cette idée

- Gianna et moi te promettons de garder le silence

La garde secoua la tête, comment pourrait-elle tomber plus bas? Mais elle avait envie et besoin de se confier, jusqu'ici seul son maitre était dans le secret, elle s'installa sur le lit, prenant soin de garder une certaine distance avec les deux humaines

- Après tout, certains humains se prennent d'affection pour leur bétails, marmonna t-elle pour elle même

Marielle sourit en entendant ses paroles, elle aurait pu se sentir blessé, mais elle pouvait comprendre, les vampires paraissait être une espère particulièrement fier, c'est l'une des choses les caractérisant

- Félix, murmura Jane presque inaudible

- Qui? Demanda Gianna qui avait entendu Jane sans comprendre tant elle avait parlé doucement

- Félix, répéta Marielle en souriant, et bien il faut que tu lui dise que tu l'aimes et qu'il n'a pas à se sentir inférieur à toi

- Comment peux-tu être sur qu'il ne me repoussera pas et pourquoi devrait-il se sentir inférieur? Siffla Jane d'un air hautain

- Je ne sais pas, avoua de nouveau Marielle en haussant les épaules

Le silence s'installa durant quelques minutes dans la chambre, toutes les pensées étaient dirigés vers Félix, Jane réfléchissait à la possibilité de lui avouer son amour et Gianna et Marielle tentaient de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait inférieur à Jane

- Ne serait-ce pas par ce qu'il ne possède aucun pouvoir? Proposa prudemment Gianna en levant les yeux vers le vampire

- Ho non! S'écria Jane surprise, c'est peut-être ça...

Marielle lui sourit, si ce Félix n'avait aucun pouvoir, peut-être qu'en effet, il se sentait inférieur à elle, depuis que Gianna lui en avait parlé, elle connaissait le pouvoir de Jane ainsi que celui de son frère et cela semblait tout à fait extraordinaire.

- Tu es sur de ce que tu dis Marielle? Demanda Jane soudainement pleine d'espoir

- Je suis sur, affirma Marielle en hochant la tête, il faut que tu lui parle

- Bien, je vais le faire, soupira Jane avant de se tourner vers Gianna, et toi, qui aimes-tu?

Gianna secoua la tête, la suppliant du regard de ne pas l'obliger à avouer, mais Jane arqua un sourcil clairement décidé à la faire parler

- Et bien? Siffla Jane exaspéré

- Ne t'inquiète pas Gianna, Jane et moi te promettons de ne rien dire, intervint Marielle, n'est-ce pas Jane?

- Je pourrais simplement la faire parler en la torturant avec mon pouvoir, menaça celle-ci en scrutant méchamment Gianna

Les yeux de Gianna s'ouvrir en grand, elle avait goutté à la souffrance que Jane était capable d'infliger et elle était sur que la mort serait bien plus douce.

- Mais tu ne feras pas ça par ce que tu sais que tu vaut beaucoup mieux, plaida Marielle

Jane leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, de toute façon si elle faisait ça, Aro le lui reprocherait surement

- Me voilà contrainte de faire une promesse à une humaine, de mieux en mieux, marmonna t-elle pour elle même

Gianna soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers son amie

- Demetri, murmura t-elle honteusement, mais je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas, il ne me regarde jamais et lorsqu'il m'arrive de lui parler, il me regarde comme s'il voulait me tuer

- C'est surement le cas, ricana Jane, après tout, Demetri à un appétit sans limite

- Il a peut-être peur de te faire du mal? Proposa Marielle, je suis sur qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi

Gianna allait répondre, mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Aro qui semblait tout aussi énervé que tout à l'heure, il fit signe à Jane et Gianna de quitter la pièce et s'agenouilla sans un mot devant Marielle.

- Je suis désolé pour le comportement d'Athenodora, piccolo fiore, elle est jalouse, commença t-il en lui prenant la main, mais s'il te plait, ne te formalise pas à cause d'elle

Marielle garda le silence, elle était parvenu à se détendre avec les filles, mais entendre parler de cette femme la ramena à sa peine, elle attira la main du roi contre sa joue pour la câliner tendrement. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le roi commença à s'inquiéter de son mutisme, il espérait que la compagne de Cauis n'avait pas fait trop de dégâts.

- Il mio dolce, s'il te plait, parle moi, la pria t-il en la prenant dans ses bras

- Je suis désolé, une partie de moi ne peut pas s'empêcher de regretter d'avoir parlé, peut-être aurais-je dû me contenter de faire comme si de rien était...

- Ne dis pas ça, amore, il est primordiale de découvrir la vérité, je t'en pris, ne remets rien en question à cause de quelques paroles

- Je comprends, mais je pensais... peut-être pourrions nous contenter d'être ensemble sans que j'en arrive à prendre une quelconque place officielle auprès de toi, proposa timidement Marielle

Le roi se recula pour la mirer, il en voulait encore plus à la femme de Cauis, il savait que Marielle était tout le contraire de Sulpicia, pas la peine de lire dans son esprit pour le comprendre et il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé souffrir une fois de plus dans la même journée, de surcroit.

- Je suis désolé, mais il n'en est pas question, je veux que tu sois ma reine, je veux que tous sache que tu m'appartiens...

Aro s'en voulait un peu d'être aussi possessif avec Marielle, mais même s'il était jusqu'ici parvenu à retenir sa bête, elle exigeait tout de même qu'elle soit sienne de toutes les manières possibles, la première serait de la présenter comme sa compagne aux yeux de tous et à cela, Aro n'y pouvait rien car il voulait exactement la même chose.

- Je veux d'abord te présenter comme ma compagne, reprit-il en caressant la joue de Marielle, ensuite nous nous marierons selon les coutumes humaines, puis je te transformerais pendant l'accouplement

- Et bien, je vois que tu as pensé à tout, ricana Marielle en se nichant contre son torse

- Tu m'en veux? Demanda subitement Aro en fronçant les sourcils

- Non, s'empressa de répondre Marielle, mais j'ai bien peur que la femme de Cauis ne soit pas la seule à penser une telle chose et pour être honnête, je me suis vraiment sentis insulté

Aro ne put en entendre plus, il s'empara avidement des lèvres de Marielle, bien décidé à lui faire oublier les paroles d'Athenodora, il ferma les yeux en laissant sa langue se mélanger à celle de la jeune femme tandis que ses doigts effleuraient doucement ses joues. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il devait vraiment donner la priorité à la capture de Sulpicia, il aurait d'ailleurs dû partir avec quelques membres de sa gardes à sa poursuite, mais avait été incapable de partir sans venir voir Marielle d'abord. Sa langue libéra celle de la jeune femme pour glisser lentement sur ses lèvres, les léchant l'une après l'autre, cela arracha un fort gémissement de la part de Marielle à laquelle il répondit en grognant, il la voulait tellement que s'en était presque douloureux, mais il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit, pas avant qu'il soit officiellement débarrassé de Sulpicia et même si cela lui coutait, il respecterait son choix. Cela était cependant réellement difficile, surtout lorsqu'il sentit Marielle coller plus étroitement son corps au sien tout en gémissement bruyamment.

- Je t'aime tant, il mio amore, murmura t-il en baladant sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille, et je te veux, mais je respecterais tes souhaits en me libérant de Sulpicia avant de prendre ton corps

- Alors, dépêche toi, répondit-elle avant d'embrasser son cou, je te veux aussi et cette situation commence à devenir insupportable

Aro se mit à rire, ravit de constater que l'empressement de la jeune femme était identique au sien, il soupira en se redressant après avoir embrassé Marielle sur le front.

- Je dois partir quelques temps, grommela t-il en haussant les épaules

- Combien de temps? Demanda Marielle en fronçant les sourcils

Le roi soupira, il n'avait pas envi que quitter la jeune femme et il pouvait voir à l'expression de celle-ci qu'elle ne désirait pas non plus le voir partir, mais il voulait absolument régler cette histoire avant la St Marcus, de nombreux vampires se réunissaient au château à cette occasion et il voulais en profiter afin de la présenter devant tous

- Je reviendrais vite, amore, promit-il en la serrant dans ses bras

Elle hocha la tête sans un mot, à contre cœur, Aro se détacha d'elle, il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et se leva pour quitter la pièce, la quitter était une vrai torture pour lui, mais s'il restait plus longtemps, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus la force de le faire, alors il se pressa de sortir de la chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'immobilisa un moment en serrant les poings, il savait qu'il ne devait partir que quelques jours, mais c'était si douloureux.

Jane observa son maitre avec inquiétude, elle voyait bien qu'il souffrait, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans un tel état.

- Je jure qu'elle sera en parfaite sécurité, murmura t-elle attristé par la peine de son roi, je ne la quitterait pas des yeux

Il releva la tête vers elle et la remercia silencieusement, puis il observa Jane entrer dans la chambre avant de se diriger vers les jardins pour rejoindre les gardes qui devaient l'accompagner.

En passant sous les fenêtres de la chambre de Marielle, il l'entendu pleurer à chaudes larmes et se demanda si Jane avait était désagréable avec elle, il connaissait son aversion pour les humains, alors il bondit discrètement sur le balcon de la chambre d'à côté, prêt à entrer s'il constatait que ses craintes étaient fondés.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, murmura Marielle en sanglotant

Le roi sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine, il crut même souffrir d'un manque d'air durant quelques instants, il s'en voulait de la faire pleurer, paradoxalement, il se sentait également soulagé de savoir que Jane n'était pour rien à sa peine et que Marielle paraissait souffrir de cette séparation autant que lui, cela ne faisait que témoigner de son amour. Il dû lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'engouffrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais il savait que s'il succombait à son désir, il ne pourrait plus la lâcher, alors, il se détourna à contre coeur et bondit du balcon en direction de ses gardes.

Il salua silencieusement le groupe et s'avança vers Renata

- Demetri va nous rejoindre sur la route, maitre, l'informa t-elle

Incapable de dire un mot, Aro hocha la tête et se mit à marcher vers la voiture à une lenteur affligeante, il était triste et il souffrait comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé, ce fut d'ailleurs bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il dû lutter pour empêcher le venin d'embrumer ses yeux.


	11. Chapter 11

Désolé, je n'ai pas écris pendant plus de deux jours, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je ne lis pas pendant que j'écris, je ne parviens plus à m'arrêter quand je commence, je termine les quelques chapitres de mon bouquin et je me remets au clavier

Bizzz

Bonne lecture,

Sandra

* * *

Marielle avait pleuré chaque jour depuis le départ de Aro, et ce, malgré ses nombreux appels, généralement en début et fin de journée. Gianna tentait tant bien que mal de la soulager en l'emmenant à la salle d'art du roi, dans ses jardins privés, elle lui lisait des livres, même Jane avait voulu faire un effort supportant mal d'être témoin de la souffrance de la jeune femme, non pas que voir un humain souffrir lui poser problème, mais depuis qu'elle avait prit la réelle mesure de l'amour inconditionnel que semblait porter l'humaine pour son roi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la respecter. Jane en était sur à présent, Marielle était bien la compagne du roi, son âme sœur, et si cette humaine pouvait souffrir de la sorte par son absence, elle n'osait imaginer l'état de son maitre.

- S'il te plais Marielle, soupira Gianna en pressant doucement son bras, il faut que tu manges d'avantage

- Je n'ai pas faim, murmura t-elle

Jane qui était comme souvent posté près de la porte s'avança rapidement en fronçant les sourcils, Gianna leva les yeux vers elle et son pouls s'accéléra soudainement en remarquant qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment ravit du comportement de Marielle

- Marielle! Siffla sèchement Jane, tu vas être malade si tu ne mange pas correctement, sais-tu ce que Aro nous feras s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit?

Jane savait comment manipuler Marielle, la jeune femme ne saurait refuser si elle savait que son manque de soin pouvait avoir des répercutions sur Gianna et connaissant Aro, il ne serait pas heureux du tout en la retrouvant affaiblit, il avait beau avoir changé depuis sa rencontre avec Marielle, ses colères n'en seraient pas moins redoutables pour autant, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de ses proches, elle eut une pensée pour le jour ou il avait apprit la mort de Didyme, de nombreux gardes avaient périt ce jour là sous ses coups, Aro pouvait être aussi doux et élégant que violent et redoutable.

- Bien, grommela t-elle entre ses dents en tâtonnant la table pour y prendre une grappe de raisin, je suis désolé, c'est juste... c'est tellement douloureux, je ressens son absence physiquement, c'est déroutant...

- C'est normal, les liens entre compagnon sont très forts, expliqua Jane en s'installant sur le divan, que ressens-tu exactement?

Marielle pivota légèrement sur sa chaise vers la voix de Jane, elle soupira en tentant de trouver les mots décrivant la douleur

- J'ai la sensation que quelque chose tire ma poitrine, c'est étrange, je peux même te dire que je ressens le besoin d'aller dans cette direction, murmura t-elle en pointant du doigt le nord est

- Étrange en effet, acquiesça Jane en levant un sourcil, est-ce que tu t'es physiquement accouplé avec lui?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, Gianna également et Jane regretta presque aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question, lorsque son maitre l'apprendrait, il n'appréciera pas du tout son manque de tact envers sa compagne

- Et bien non, grimaça Marielle en haussant les épaules, il est toujours marié pour le moment, ce ne serait pas correct de ma part

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'es posé la question, il est simplement étrange que tu sache dans quel direction il se trouve alors que tu n'as pas encore étais accouplé à lui, votre lien est déjà extrêmement puissant, je me demande ce que ce sera lorsque vous serez lié par l'accouplement, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passera lorsque tu seras transformé

- Est-ce une mauvaise chose? S'inquiéta soudainement Marielle, je veux dire, c'est déjà tellement difficile, je ne peux imaginer plus de souffrance lié à son absence

Jane réfléchit une seconde, elle n'avait jamais été accouplé elle-même, cependant Heidi l'était avec son frère et elle avait souvent discuté de cela avec elle, mais celle-ci était déjà vampire lorsque cela était arrivé.

- Je ne pense pas que ce sera forcement pire, juste... plus puissant, répondit Jane mal à l'aise à l'idée de faire peur à la jeune femme, mais lorsque tu seras transformé, il n'y aura plus de raison de vous séparer

Marielle sourit, oui, si elle n'était pas si fragile, sans doute aurait-il accepté de la prendre avec lui, elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour être son égal et gagner enfin un peu d'indépendance, ne plus être un poids, bien sur, elle était effrayé par la perspective, mais elle aimait Aro et l'idée de voir de nouveau, le reste n'était que détail à côté de cela, bientôt, elle n'aurait plus à se contenter de caresser le visage de Aro du bout des doigts, elle pourrait aussi le couver du regard, enregistrer chacun de ses traits, l'admirer, elle savait qu'il était beau, du moins, elle en avait une petite idée grâce à son touché. Gianna lui avait proposé de le décrire avec précision, mais elle ne voulait pas, pas maintenant qu'elle savait que ses yeux pourraient le faire eux-mêmes bientôt, elle voulait se faire ce cadeau et elle avait décidé d'être patiente, de toute façon, il avait capturé son coeur de manière irréversible, même s'il avait eu un troisième œils au milieu du front, elle n'aurait rien pu y faire.

- Je l'aime tant, murmura t-elle en souriant béatement causant le rire de Gianna

- Oui, on avait remarqué, ricana son amie

- Je suis désolé, je sais que j'ai été difficile depuis son départ, vraiment... désolé

- Ne t'excuse pas, rétorqua Gianna, si tu avais été parfaitement bien, je m'en serais d'avantage inquiété

Jane acquiesça silencieusement, elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait été étonné de voir la jeune fille souffrir à ce point, les trois premiers jours, elle donnait l'impression d'être en deuil, elle allait un peu mieux depuis, mais Jane n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien que Marielle se forçait à faire bonne figure afin de ne pas agacer son entourage, en locurence, elle même et Gianna.

Le téléphone sonna alors que Marielle venait de terminer de manger ou du moins de se forcer à le faire. Jane répondit en devinant que ce devait être son roi, en souriant, elle tendit le combiné à Marielle après avoir marmonné quelques mots en Italien.

- Tu reviens quand? Soupira Marielle ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer

Le roi se mit à rire

- Pas de suite, amore, tu me manques, soupira t-il tristement

- Que se passe t-il Aro? Tu ne sais pas où elle se trouve? Demanda la jeune femme en tentant en vain de cacher son agacement

- Elle se déplace, il mio angelo, nous la suivons, mais elle semble savoir que nous le faisons par avance

- Et bien, soit elle a une voyante auprès d'elle, soit il y a un espion auprès de toi, lâcha Marielle regrettant immédiatement ses paroles, excuse moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'as prit de dire ça... je...

- Ne t'excuse pas, il mio dolce, ce que tu dis à du sens, je vais prendre soin de vérifié ta théorie, il est vrai que je suis tellement pris à penser à toi que je ne parvins pas vraiment à me concentrer sur autre chose...

- Bon sang Aro, comment est-ce que ça peut à ce point être douloureux? Sanglota brusquement Marielle

- Marielle, paniqua Aro l'inquiétude dans la voix, amore, si cela est trop insupportable pour toi, je vais revenir...

- Non, le coupa la jeune femme qui voulait être forte pour lui, je sais que ce que tu fais est important, c'est juste... j'ai la sensation de manquer d'air et d'être tiré par une sorte de chaine... je voudrais juste pouvoir dormir jusqu'à ton retour, soupira t-elle, je suis tellement désolé d'être aussi faible, pardonne moi

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, amore, je ressens la même chose, sauf que je n'ai pas le loisir ne serait-ce que de dormir une minute, mais je trouve ça terriblement douloureux et je jure de tout faire pour être de retour au plus vite avant que mon coeur mort ne s'échappe de ma poitrine pour venir te retrouver par ses propres moyens, ricana t-il doucement

La jeune femme se mit à rire, c'est exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, comme si son coeur était tiré au loin relié à celui de Aro par cette fameuse chaine

- Je t'aime, murmura t-elle en se retenant de sangloter de nouveau

- Tu sei il mio mondo, rétorqua le roi dans un souffle

- Sei la mia vita ora, sourit-elle en fermant les yeux, torna da me presto

- Ho, Marielle! S'exalta Aro apparemment ravit de l'échange, tu apprends l'Italien?

- Et bien, je m'occupe, Jane a eu la gentillesse de m'aider à m'adapter d'avantage en me donnant quelques cours, je ne suis pas très doué pour le moment, mais j'ai bon espoir, par ailleurs, c'est une très jolie langue

- Je trouve que c'est parfait, permets moi de prendre le relai dès que je serais de retour, ta voix se marie parfaitement bien avec l'Italien amore, je tiens à t'apprendre...

- Bien sur, murmura Marielle, je vais attendre que tu revienne dans ce cas

- Je dois y aller, amore, je te rappellerais plus tard, je t'aime

- Mi manchi, ti amo

Elle raccrocha et le roi avait soudainement le coeur lourd, il ferma les yeux un instant afin de tenter de reprendre consistance, il sentait le venin s'accumuler autour de ses iris rougeâtres et cette fois-ci il fut incapable de les retenir, il soupira en tentant de se calmer, bien sur le venin ne coulait pas sur ses joues, mais il pouvait obscurcir sa vision et il ne pouvait qu'attendre que celui-ci s'estompe, seul, à l'arrière du véhicule le menant vers la Russie.


	12. Chapter 12

Aro attendait patiemment à l'extérieur du véhicule pendant que ses gardes étaient allés se nourrir, seul Alec était resté à ses côtés refusant de laisser son roi sans protection pendant qu'il allait chasser. Le téléphone sonna et Aro fouilla dans sa poche pour décrocher en espérant secrètement qu'il s'agissait de Marielle

- Allo?

- Aro, c'est Alice, je viens d'avoir une nouvelle vision, elle ne va plus en Russie, il semble qu'elle n'est pas encore prit de décision définitive, mais soit elle retourne en Italie, soit elle va en France, je me demande si elle sait que je peux la voir par ce qu'elle s'arrange toujours pour faire en sorte que je ne puisse pas entendre ses conversations...

- Bien Alice, je te remercie pour ce renseignement, murmura le roi en grinçant des dents

- Je continus à surveiller, lui assura t-elle, a bientôt

La dessus, Alice Cullen raccrocha, elle tourna la tête vers Jasper qui lui même fronçait les sourcils en regardant sa femme qui ne faisait que se concentrer pour trouver Sulpicia depuis que Aro lui avait demandé ce service. Alice soupira et adressa un sourire repentant à son mari

- Je dois l'aider, s'excusa t-elle honteuse de délaisser son mari depuis plusieurs jours, il nous a fait une fleur en nous gardant en vie, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour le remercier

- Je comprends ça Alice, acquiesça Jasper, mais tu ne fais que surveiller la situation depuis des jours, tu vas t'épuiser, peut-être devrions-nous aller chasser?

Alice sauta joyeusement sur son mari et après l'avoir embrassé, elle hocha la tête et lui prit la main et ils quittèrent la pièce en courant.

Le roi ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait Sulpicia, mais il n'appréciait pas de devoir lui courir après de la sorte, cependant cela ne faisait que confirmer les doutes qu'avaient émit Marielle, la reine devait avoir des choses à se reprocher pour tenter de s'échapper de la sorte, il décida de revenir sur ses pas et de retourner vers l'Italie en attendant qu'Alice lui dise où il devrait aller.

Lorsque Aro avait récupéré Demetri, celui-ci fut de suite envoyé sur les traces de Sulpicia et depuis, il peiné pour la première fois de son existence à trouver sa cible et ce malgré son don exceptionnel, même si il était toujours derrière elle, la reine paraissait capable de lui échapper à chaque fois qu'il s'en approchait. Aro ne sachant pas exactement où aller, il prit la décision de s'arrêter à Milan, il était las de faire de la route pour rien, il loua l'étage entier d'un hôtel en attendant que son traqueur fasse son travail, il se demandait même s'il ne devrait pas revenir au château pour attendre, la douleur de la séparation d'avec Marielle lui semblait de plus en plus insupportable, depuis son départ il y avait neuf jours à présent, il avait refusé de se nourrir à chaque fois que ses gardes lui avait proposé, incapable de désirer autre chose que de retrouver son amour.

Aro s'était demandé comment Sulpicia pouvait aussi facilement échapper à Demetri, comment même son traqueur pouvait avoir tant de mal à mettre la main sur elle, dès que Marielle avait émit l'idée qu'un espion pouvait se trouver dans ses rangs, il avait vérifié sa théorie en touchant chacun de ses gardes afin de fouiller leur esprit à la recherche d'une quelconque traitrise, mais il n'avait rien trouvé, ce qui voulait dire que les personnes qu'avait vu Alice Cullen dans ses visions avaient forcement des pouvoirs permettant d'aider Sulpicia, il ne connaissait aucune autre voyante que celle qui le renseigner pratiquement chaque jour, mais même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, Aro avait conscience qu'il existait bon nombres de vampires qu'il ne connaissait pas et dans ce lot, certainement de nombreux qui possédaient des pouvoirs.

En soupirant, il s'installa sur le gros fauteuil en cuir devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, il était seul, attendant des nouvelles de Demetri, il savait que son traqueur était le seul à pouvoir déjouer la fuite de Sulpicia, il était le seul capable de la retrouver. Ses mains serraient les accoudoirs avec forces, il en avait assez d'attendre, assez de ne pas pouvoir être auprès de Marielle à cause de cette sorcière qui lui avait servit de femme si longtemps, il était dégouté également de ne pas avoir vu ce qui se passait sous ses yeux durant toutes ces années, mais pour sa défense, jamais il n'aurait imaginé Sulpicia trahir son clan de la sorte. Le téléphone se mit à sonner et le roi bondit littéralement de son fauteuil pour rejoindre le bureau sur lequel il était posé

- Allo?

- Maitre, je l'ait trouvé, déclara fièrement Demetri, mais elle n'est pas seule, j'ai besoin de tous les gardes que vous pouvez m'envoyer

- Où?

- Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, ricana le garde, elle est de retour à Rome mon maitre, il y a trois vampires avec elle dont celui que la voyante à décrit, ils sont de retour dans le premier hôtel dans lequel son odeur avait été repéré

- Parfait Demetri, reste discret, les autres vont te rejoindre dans peu de temps, ramène la moi, grogna le roi

- Bien mon maitre

Après avoir raccroché, Aro appela ses gardes, il se félicita d'avoir prit la décision de revenir sur leurs pas lorsque Alice l'avait contacté pour l'informer que Sulpicia avait décidé de ne plus se rendre en Russie, cela permettait un gain de temps considérable.

- Maitre? L'interpella Renata agenouillé devant lui avec Alec à ses côtés

Celui-ci plissa les yeux en adressant un sourire mauvais à ses gardes, non seulement il allait bientôt mettre la main sur Sulpicia et lui faire payer sa trahison ainsi que la souffrance à laquelle il avait dû être soumis ces derniers jours, mais il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver Marielle.

- Dirigez-vous de suite vers l'hôtel où Sulpicia avait été repéré à Rome, ordonna t-il durement, rejoignez Demetri, il semble qu'elle soit en compagnie de trois de ces amis, tuez-les et ramenez la moi, je repars pour Voltera

Les deux gardes quittèrent rapidement la chambre, Renata fut ravi de retrouver une lueur de vie dans les yeux de son roi, elle fit un signe à Felix et lui expliqua la situation.

- Il faut que quelqu'un reste avec Aro et le raccompagne à Voltera, intervint Alec

- Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça Renata, Felix, raccompagne le maitre pendant que nous allons à Rome avec les autres

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se plaça devant la porte de la chambre du roi attendant pour repartir vers Voltera

Le roi se sentait en effervescence à l'idée de rentrer, il composa le numéro de Jane pour la prévenir de son retour en souriant béatement à la pensé de revoir son amour

- Maitre?

- Oui Jane, est-ce que tout ce passe bien?

- Et bien...

Aro grogna légèrement en constatent l'hésitation de Jane, il n'aimait pas penser que Marielle pouvait se sentir mal

- Je t'écoute Jane! Siffla le roi

- Elle ne va pas très bien maitre, tu lui manque, nous avons toutes les peines à la nourrir et elle pleure beaucoup

- Où est-elle en ce moment? Demanda t-il en retenant ses propres sanglots

- Dans la salle de bain avec Gianna

- Bien, je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache car je veux lui faire la surprise, mais je serais à Voltera d'ici trois à quatre heures, je la retrouverait dans la salle d'art, je compte sur toi pour l'y mener...

- Enfin! S'exclama Jane visiblement soulagé, je craignais de devoir lui ouvrir la bouche de force pour la faire manger ce soir

- Jane! S'écria Aro qui tentait de ne pas rire, je t'en pris ma chère, tu parles de la femme que j'aime

- Désolé maitre, s'excusa t-elle, mais il est difficile de voir Marielle ainsi

Aro fut surpris par les paroles de Jane, elle était censé haïr les humains, pas s'inquiéter pour eux

- Jane, te serais-tu prise d'affection pour elle?

- Peut-être un peu, avoua t-elle à contre coeur, elle vous aimes vraiment, alors comment ne pourrais-je pas l'aimer... un peu

- Tu m'étonnera toujours ma chère, rétorqua joyeusement le roi, je te remercie d'avoir veillé sur elle, je me presse de rentrer

Le roi raccrocha et se mit à rire de bon coeur, Marielle était vraiment extraordinaire, il fallait l'être pour forcer les sentiments de Jane, il se pressa de réunir ses affaires et descendit à l'accueil pour demander à ce qu'elles lui soient envoyer directement à Voltera, il voulait rentrer rapidement et la seule façon d'être rapide était de courir, il se tourna vers Felix et lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre la voiture, celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant et suivit son maitre qui se mit à courir aussi vite que possible pour retrouver Marielle.


	13. Chapter 13

Jane dû s'efforcer de ne pas rire lorsque Marielle et Gianna sortirent de la salle de bain, elle se sentait soulagé de ne plus avoir à être témoin de l'état dépressif de la jeune femme, du moins, plus pour très longtemps. Elle avait choisi une robe pour la jeune femme en pensant à son maitre, l'une des plus jolies de sa garde robe, le tissu de soie noir était cintré à la taille et disposé d'un décolleté qui, elle en était sur, plairait à Aro.

- J'ai préparé une robe pour toi, annonça Jane en posant celle-ci sur le lit

- Merci Jane, murmura tristement Marielle, mais je crois que je vais rester au lit toute la journée, si je dors, le temps passera plus vite

Soupirant, Jane s'approcha de la jeune femme, Gianna surveillait toujours les gestes de Jane de peur qu'elle ne perde son calme et lui fasse du mal, mais contre toute attente, elle se contenta de prendre Marielle dans ses bras et de la bercer doucement

- Je voulais t'emmener à la salle d'art, souffla Jane, tu pourrais jouer du piano

Marielle hésita quelques secondes, se demandant si la douleur ne serait pas plus insupportable dans cette pièce si particulière, mais elle hocha la tête et se força à adresser un sourire à Jane qui faisait de son mieux pour atténuer sa douleur. Marielle se détacha et marcha lentement vers le lit qu'elle tâtonna pour trouver la robe, elle portait déjà ses sous-vêtements et n'eus qu'à ôter son peignoir pour enfiler la robe avec l'aide de Gianna.

- Elle semble magnifique, marmonna Marielle en baladant les doigts sur le tissu, peut-être devrais-je porter quelque chose de plus classique et garder cette tenue pour le retour de Aro

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Aro devrait être là pour que tu puisse porter de jolies robes, intervint Jane en cachant son sourire, aller, dépêche toi de t'habiller

Gianna aida son amie à mettre la robe, elle noua les lacets du corset et recula pour mirer Marielle, cette tenue était de loin la plus jolie qu'avait porté la jeune femme depuis son arrivé et elle se demanda pourquoi Jane l'avait choisi, cette robe était digne d'un bal, jouer du piano dans la salle d'art semblait une occupation dérisoire dans la mesure ou elle ne se montrerait à personne et elle était si belle que s'en était regrettable. Gianna prit la main de son amie et la conduisit derrière la coiffeuse afin de s'occuper de ses cheveux

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire? Soupira Marielle, je serais seule dans la salle d'art, je veux dire...

- Oui, ça l'est! Grommela Jane, tu seras bientôt la reine, alors arrête dont de te plaindre et laisse toi faire

- J'aime Aro, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de devenir une reine, je n'en demande pas tant, rétorqua Marielle sur le même ton, tout ce que je veux, c'est lui

- Et bien, tu ne peux pas avoir l'un sans l'autre! Siffla Jane causant à Gianna de sursauter

Marielle haussa les épaules et laissa Gianna remonter ses cheveux en chignon, elle savait que Jane avait raison, elle aurait voulu être plus forte, mais tout ce dont elle avait envi, c'était se coucher et s'endormir en pleurant, elle en avait assez d'attendre le retour du roi, elle en avait assez de supporter cette douleur, cette sensation désagréable, ses crampes d'estomac...

- Je suis désolé, murmura t-elle en soupirant bruyamment, tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est de pleurnicher dans mon lit, je sais que je suis faible, mais c'est plus fort que moi, plus le temps passe et plus j'ai la sensation qu'on m'as arraché le cœur

Jane secoua la tête se retenant de justesse de lui dire que le roi était en chemin tant le visage de Marielle semblait torturé, mais son maitre voulait lui faire la surprise et elle se délectait déjà en imaginant le visage de la jeune femme lorsqu'il arriverait. Marielle garda le silence en traversant les couloirs, Jane ouvrait la marche, tendit que Gianna se tenait près de son amie, lui tenant la main. Jane ouvrit la porte de la salle et fit entrer les deux humaines, elle n'y pénétra pas elle même, mais laissa la porte ouverte afin de pouvoir les surveiller, même si Sulpicia n'était pas au château, elle ne voulait pas faire la même erreur que son frère.

- Joue-nous une belle mélodie, l'encouragea Gianna en l'aidant à s'installer sur le banc derrière le piano

Marielle lui sourit faiblement et hocha la tête, elle posa le bout des doigts sur l'instrument, mais sur le moment aucune mélodie ne lui vint à l'esprit, elle repensait à la première fois ou Aro l'avait amené ici, lui demandant de jouer pour lui encore et encore pendant plus d'une heure, elle s'était sentit si flatté par son intérêt, si flatté qu'un homme de cette qualité aime l'écouter jouer. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à pianoter au hasard une mélodie qu'elle inventait au fur et à mesure en ne pensant qu'à lui, à ses souvenirs et à son absence, bien qu'elle était sur de son retour, cela ne semblait pas guérir sa peine, elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment d'abandon, de solitude, il était vivant, du moins autant qu'il pouvait être dans sa condition de vampire, mais elle se sentais en deuil, non seulement en deuil de celui qui s'était aussi surement emparé de son cœur, mais également en deuil d'une partie d'elle même qui semblait l'avoir suivit dans son voyage, elle sourit à la pensée...

Stupide, songea t-elle les yeux clos

Elle joua encore et encore, pendant longtemps, sans même prendre conscience que cela faisait pratiquement deux heures qu'elle était assise là, parfois une larme glissait sur sa joue, c'est à cet instant qu'elle prit conscience de la réelle importance qu'avait prit le roi, elle ne parvenait pas à respirer normalement sans lui, elle n'avait plus faim et devait sans cesse se forcer à étirer un sourire sur ses lèvres, pourtant, en tant normal, rire et sourire lui était naturelle, mais cet homme dont l'histoire était extraordinaire de par sa durée, paraissait être devenu une partie essentiel de son existence, il lui avait offert son amour et une raison d'espérer, il était doux et prévenant, fort et possessif, elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle comprit que sans lui, elle n'aurait aucune envi de poursuivre sa vie, cécité ou pas.

Jane n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis que Marielle était entré dans la pièce, elle avait fait signe à Gianna de partir afin d'avoir un peu de temps pour elle. Écoutant attentivement la mélodie que jouait Marielle, elle devina qu'il s'agissait là de l'expression de sa tristesse, la musique était douce et délicate, mais chacune des notes semblaient pleurer avec la jeune femme, intérieurement, elle priait pour que son maitre se presse de revenir, sa compassion pour l'humaine l'aurait sans doute fait rire si ce n'était pas pour la peine de l'absence de celui qui l'avait sauvé de ces humains immondes. Elle aimait son maitre comme un père, parfois comme un ami, il lui avait offert une autre vie, une vie ou aucun humain ne pourrait la torturer en raison de sa différence et toute l'éternité ne suffirait pas à elle ou son frère pour le remercier de les avoir sauvé de cette horrible mort. Il lui arrivait encore de se demander comment il était possible d'être si cruel car il fallait l'être pour tenter de tuer deux adolescents de la sorte, elle n'oubliera jamais, l'instant ou le feu fut allumé autour d'eux car ce fut le moment exacte ou elle vit pour la première fois les yeux de son maitre, elle ne ressentit aucune peur, même si des iris pourpres ne pouvaient inspirer que la crainte, elle avait d'avantage peur que le feu ne l'atteigne, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva en partie. Elle avait prit grand plaisir à observer son sauveur et ses gardes décimés tout ceux autour du buché, attendant la mort des sorciers, elle se mit même à rire lorsque l'un des gardes de Aro éteignit les flammes et se tourna vers les humains, se délectant de l'expression d'horreur sur leurs visages en comprenant que c'était eux qui étaient sur le point de mourir. Son frère et elle étaient encore jeunes, elle savait que Aro aurait voulut attendre un peu pour les transformer, d'autant qu'ils allaient atteindre un an de plus dans moins de deux mois, ce fut cependant impossible, elle souffrait trop de ses brulures et son maitre savait qu'attendre serait une véritable torture...

Jane fut arraché de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur de son maitre, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle avait toujours les yeux rivés sur Marielle qui jouait toujours le même air triste. Elle recula d'un pas afin de pouvoir guetter l'arrivé du roi dans le couloir et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, puisque celui-ci apparut un large sourire au lèvres faisant signe à Jane de ne pas faire de bruit afin de créer la surprise. Jane hocha la tête et se décala légèrement sur la droite pour permettre à son roi de pénétrer dans la pièce, elle se demandait comment Marielle n'avait pas encore sentit la présence de son compagnon, la jeune femme semblait tellement prise par sa dépression qu'elle n'avait pas sourcillé, elle avait toujours les yeux clos en faisant danser le bout de ses doigts sur les touches, elle semblait... ailleurs.

Le roi arriva devant la porte ouverte et se statufia, Marielle paraissait si triste, bien plus encore qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et cette mélodie semblait illustrer parfaitement son état d'esprit, à tel point qu'il dû luter pour maintenir son sourire. Le plus silencieusement qu'il lui fut possible, il s'avança vers la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive derrière elle. Il l'écouta soupirer sa lassitude tendit qu'il s'avançait lentement vers elle, doucement, il amena sa main au dessus de sa clavicule découverte et glissa ses doigts sur celle-ci en remontant sur son cou, causant un sursaut de la jeune femme qui s'immobilisa sous le touché du roi. Après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles aucun d'eux ne semblaient oser bouger, Marielle souleva lentement sa main pour la poser sur celle du roi qui était resté immobile à la base de son cou.

- Tu es là? Murmura t-elle incrédule

Aro étira un large sourire et se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur le cou de la jeune femme qui arrêta de respirer un instant ayant peur de bouger, craignant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau si elle faisait le moindre geste ou qu'elle prenne conscience qu'elle s'était simplement endormit sur le piano.

- Je suis là, susurra t-il contre son oreille

Elle consentit alors à pivoter lentement sur le petit banc afin de se tourner vers la voix de Aro, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait. Le roi essuya d'un geste les larmes sur le visage de la jeune femme et le prit en coupe pour la mirer, aucun d'eux ne prononça la moindre parole durant plusieurs minutes, Aro entendit la porte de la salle se refermer et remercia silencieusement Jane de lui offrir un peu d'intimité avec Marielle. Il fit glisser une main sur le dos de la jeune femme et l'autre sous ses genoux pour la soulever et l'emmena sur le petit divan derrière eux, il s'y installa en tenant fermement Marielle contre lui, un silence agréable s'était installé entre eux, profitant simplement de la disparition de la douleur dans un premier temps, seul le ronronnement rassurant du roi résonnait doucement dans la pièce, Marielle s'était niché contre sa poitrine, les yeux clos et le sourire sur les lèvres.

Au bout d'un long moment, lorsque chacun s'était délecté de la réapparition de la moitié qui leur avait tant manqué, il se pencha légèrement sur le visage de la jeune femme et souffla sur ses lèvres, Marielle rouvrit les yeux alors que le roi posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en poussant un soupire de soulagement, enfin, il se sentait complet et à sa place, enfin cette horrible douleur avait disparut, mieux encore, elle était tout oublié, remplacé par la plénitude du moment. Enroulant sa langue autour de celle de Marielle, le ballet se jouant dans sa bouche déclencha une explosion de sensations toutes plus agréables les une que les autres, il aurait pu mourir heureux en jouissant de ses doux frissons le parcourant à cet instant. A contre cœur, il se recula légèrement pour laisser la jeune femme respirer, mais elle s'accrocha fermement à son cou, visiblement contre cette idée, il sourit contre sa bouche et glissa ses lèvres sur la ligne de sa mâchoire déclenchant un doux gémissement de la part de Marielle, il aurait voulut couvrir son corps de baisers, mais il savait que s'il commençait il lui serait impossible d'arrêter et il ne voulait pas aller contre les désirs de la jeune femme, alors en soupirant, il se détacha doucement en se jurant que lorsque ses gardes lui aurait ramené Sulpicia, rapidement, il se séparerait d'elle officiellement, c'était à son sens le plus urgent, il craignait de perdre la tête à force de retenu, surtout dans un moment comme celui-ci.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, amore

Il colla sa joue à celle de la jeune femme, les yeux clos, il se délectait de sa fragrance

- Dis-moi que tu ne partiras plus, soupira Marielle avant de déposer une multitude de baisers sur le cou du roi

- Jamais plus, promit-il avec véhémence

Aro pencha légèrement sa tête en arrière pour profiter des caresses de la jeune femme, se retenir était une véritable torture, d'autant que la jeune femme baladait doucement ses doigts sur sa poitrine tout en faisant glisser ses lèvres sur sa peau, traçant le chemin jusqu'à sa bouche, elle se redressa légèrement pour y accéder et l'embrasser convenablement, pour elle aussi, le besoin de le sentir d'avantage était une torture, si bien qu'elle se demandait si elle pourrait résister, il est vrai qu'il était toujours marié, mais n'était-il pas aussi séparé? Marielle passa délicatement sa langue sur les lèvres du roi dont le ronronnement avait mué en grognement, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre l'excitation de la jeune femme qui bien sur, ne laissa pas le roi indifférent.

- Amor, si nous n'arrêtons pas ça, je vais... ma résistance va s'effondrer, grogna t-il doucement contre ses lèvres

- Humm, fut tout ce qu'elle pu répondre avant de s'élancer de nouveau sur sa bouche

Marielle s'empara des mains du roi et les posa sur elle, incapable de réfléchir, elle ne pouvait que laisser son corps prendre le relai, elle le voulait autant qu'il la voulait et à cet instant, elle se fichait bien du fait qu'il soit encore marié, elle ne pouvait penser qu'à ses mains sur son corps et sa langue dansant avec la sienne, ainsi que le léger pétillement que provoquait son venin sur sa langue.

Aro avait également perdu toute pensé cohérente, il était incapable d'arrêter de lui même alors que sa compagne le réclamait de la sorte, ses mains voyagèrent d'elles même sur ses épaules et fit lentement glisser le haut de sa robe découvrant une partie de ses seins, il quitta la bouche de la jeune femme et laissa sa langue tracer le chemin jusqu'au creux de ses seins. Il la poussa doucement sur le divan et replongea sur sa bouche, suçant doucement sa langue entre ses lèvres, savourant le doux parfum de l'excitation de celle qu'il aimait tant. Marielle détacha les cheveux du roi et enfonça ses ongles dans sa chevelure afin de l'attirer plus près, elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et se fut sa perte, elle remercia intérieurement Jane de ne pas avoir choisit une robe trop longue et elle souleva légèrement son corps pour se frotter contre l'entre jambe du roi, gagnant un long grognement de sa part. Aro reporta l'attention de ses lèvres sur la poitrine de la jeune femme passant langoureusement sa langue sur ses seins, elle poussa un long soupire de plaisir et tira légèrement sur ses cheveux pour le rapprocher d'avantage, il était sur le point de défaire les lacets de la robe lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Le roi grogna méchamment en direction du malotrue et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, malheureusement, les coups contre la porte reprirent de plus belle. Aro fut incapable de retenir le grondement constant s'échappant de sa poitrine, il remonta à contre cœur la robe de la jeune femme qui sourit en réponse à se grondement, elle se pencha contre son oreille en y déposant un baiser avant de chuchoter

- J'aime quand tu grogne

Le roi se demanda une seconde comment de simples paroles pouvaient l'étourdir de la sorte, les vampires n'étaient pas censé ressentir de telles sensations, c'était si agréable qu'il en oublia son agacement pour avoir été interrompu dans un tel moment.

Il soupira en se relevant et alla ouvrir la porte non sans rugir violemment en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'Alec, il lui aurait bien arraché un bras, mais Marielle se mit à rire, ce qui provoqua une sorte de réaction en chaine puisque Aro suivit la jeune femme sans quitter son garde des yeux.

- Je m'excuse maitre, Demetri à appelé pour annoncer son arrivé avec Sulpicia dans quelques minutes

- Combien de temps cette sorcière va t-elle me gâcher la vie? Murmura le roi pour lui même, mettez la au cachot dès son arrivé et faite moi appeler

Alec hocha la tête et retourna dans le hall du château pour attendre l'arrivé de la reine, il repensait à ce que lui avait dit sa sœur à son sujet et il se sentait en colère d'apprendre que sa reine les avaient tous trahit, il espérait secrètement que son maitre lui accorderait le privilège de la torturer, la loyauté était quelque chose de très important pour Alec et sa sœur et il savait qu'il ne serait jamais en mesure de pardonner à celle dont le devoir été de protéger les siens et non les trahir.


	14. Chapter 14

Le roi referma la porte et se tourna vers Marielle qui ne souriait plus du tout, elle s'était redressé pour s'assoir et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et s'empara doucement de ses mains pour les poser sur son visage, Marielle étira un faible sourire sur ses lèvres charnus et balada doucement ses doigts sur le visage de Aro qui avait fermé les yeux en soupirant d'aise, il caressa l'une de mains de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser sur son poignée.

- Je voudrais que tu vienne avec moi, quémanda le roi en jouant ses lèvres sur la paume de la main de la jeune femme

- Je... je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, contra t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, je veux dire... je n'ai aucun droit d'être au milieu de cela...

- Ne veux-tu pas savoir si elle est responsable de ton accident? Demanda Aro en posant sa tête contre son épaule, par ailleurs, j'ai besoin de toi, de ta présence...

- Aro, elle est encore ta femme, ce ne serait pas très correct de ma part de me présenter à tes côtés

- J'ai besoin de toi, répéta t-il plus fort, de toute façon, ton pouvoir complète le mien, tu me seras d'une grande aide, s'il te plais

Marielle hocha la tête à contre cœur, elle ne voulait pas se faire haïr d'avantage, mais Aro avait raison, elle avait besoin de savoir, par ailleurs, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être de nouveau séparé de lui, ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Elle se demandait comment les gardes réagirait lorsqu'ils apprendraient que leur roi s'était prit d'affection pour elle, à la vérité, elle craignait la réaction de tous, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils reproche quoi que ce soit à Aro.

- Je t'aime, amor, sourit le roi, après ce jour, nous serons enfin libre de nous aimer

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux, mais ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais attendre un peu avant de me présenter?

Aro se redressa en fronçant les sourcils, il ne comprenait sa réticence, ils s'aimaient, alors pourquoi attendre? Leur séparation avait été si douloureuse pour tous les deux, il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise, jamais.

- Pourquoi?

- Et... si tous le monde partage l'avis d'Athenodora? S'ils pensent tous cela, je ne veux pas devenir un problème pour toi... si tous le monde me déteste, je vais devenir un problème, c'est sur...

Le roi laissa échapper un petit rire et s'installa sur le divan en tirant la jeune femme sur ses genoux

- Marielle, je suis roi, c'est indéniable, mais je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec un roi humain, roucoula t-il en caressant ses cheveux, ce n'est en rien comparable, Athenodora est simplement jalouse de ta beauté et contrairement à elle, mes gardes sont intelligents, ils savent que si j'en arrive à te présenter comme ma compagne, c'est que tu l'ais et ils respecteront cela, tu ne seras jamais un problème, tu es un cadeau, mon cadeau

- Es-tu sur?

- Certain, amor, acquiesça t-il avant de l'embrasser

De nouveau, ils furent interrompu par un tambourinement, le roi se détacha de Marielle en levant les yeux au ciel, il se demandait s'il devrait mettre Jane devant sa porte pour s'assurer de ne pas être dérangé chaque fois qu'il voudrait un peu d'intimité avec son amour. Il se leva pour ouvrir la porte et sourit en constatant qu'Alec semblait horriblement gêné de le déranger de la sorte.

- Ils sont ici, maitre

Le roi hocha la tête, il retourna jusqu'au divan pour prendre la main de Marielle et suivit son garde dans les couloirs menant aux cachots, il sentait que la jeune femme n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de l'accompagner, mais elle serait bientôt sa reine et il pensait qu'elle devait s'habituer à participer à ce type d'intervention, d'autant que le pouvoir dont elle jouissait pouvait s'avérer très utile, même si au fond, il savait qu'avec ou sans ce don, il aurait insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne, il ne pouvait pas imaginer se séparer d'elle, même pour un cour instant, pas alors qu'il venait à peine de la retrouver. Alec s'arrêta devant l'une des portes qui était gardé par deux gardes et il fit signe à l'un d'eux de l'ouvrir. Rénata était dans le cachot avec Sulpicia s'assurant qu'elle ne fasse rien de stupide pour tenter de s'échapper, elle savait que Aro la voulait vivante.

- Aro, dis leur de me relâcher! Hurla la reine

Le roi soupira et plaça Marielle derrière lui après avoir fait signe à Alec de prendre soin d'elle, le garde se positionna immédiatement entre son maitre à la jeune femme. Aro s'avança lentement vers sa femme qui elle même recula horrifié par le silence du roi, elle savait que le calme de son mari ne présagé jamais rien de bon.

- Ta main! Siffla le roi d'une voix menaçante

Sulpicia écarquilla les yeux et devint plus livide que jamais, lorsque les gardes avaient mit la main sur elle, aucun n'avait voulut lui expliquer à quoi elle devrait s'attendre, Stefan avait tenté de l'aider après qu'elle se soit échappé du château, écœuré à l'idée que son mari puisse prendre soin de sa nourriture, elle avait simplement voulut retrouver celui qu'elle aimait vraiment et qui bientôt siègerait à la place de Aro, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire capturer de la sorte et encore moins être enfermé dans un cachot.

- Je suis la reine! S'écria t-elle dans un élan de courage, tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter de la sorte

- Tu ne le seras plus très longtemps, grogna le roi en s'emparant violemment de sa main

Sulpicia tenta en vain de se débattre, mais la poigne du roi l'empêcha de se libérer, elle l'entendit appeler ses gardes pour leur demander de l'empêcher de se débattre avant qu'il en arrive à perdre son calme. La reine s'immobilisa consciente qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour empêcher Aro de fouiller dans son esprit. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait, Sulpicia avait fait une erreur en courant vers Stefan, les souvenirs étaient récents et lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il en était, il poussa un rugissement sauvage et frappa Sulpicia si fort que son corps fut projeté contre le mur, le détruisant en grande parti dans le processus.

- Tu nous a tous trahit! Hurla t-il en empoignant ses cheveux sans ménagement, tu lui a offert tout nos secrets, nos stratégies de défenses, tout!

Le roi était enragé et il avait plus d'une raison de l'être, non seulement, elle avait fait l'erreur de blesser sa compagne, mais elle avait nourrit une relation avec son pire ennemie depuis plusieurs années, lui offrant sur un plateau toutes les informations dont il aurait besoin pour attaquer Voltera. Il bondit sur elle et arracha l'un de ses bras se délectant de ses hurlements de douleurs, il se baissa près d'elle et chercha de nouveau dans son esprit pour savoir si elle était bel et bien responsable de la mort de Didyme, ainsi que de l'accident ayant couté la vue à sa compagne.

Marielle se demandait pourquoi régner un tel silence dans la pièce, elle n'aimait pas ce silence car elle ne pouvait compter que sur les sons pour comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle aurait voulut demander, mais elle n'osait pas faire le moindre bruit, pendant plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent des heures, elle resta immobile attendant qu'enfin quelqu'un dise quelque chose et lorsque Aro se mit à rugir, elle sursauta surprise à tel point que sa main atteignit d'elle même sa poitrine dans lequel son cœur avait fait un bon.

- Faites appeler Jane! Hurla le roi

- Non, ne fait pas ça, supplia la reine, je suis désolé, je t'en prie...

- Si tu ne te tais pas rapidement, je jure que je vais t'arracher la langue, fulmina le roi en tentant de reprendre son calme

Aro se força à sortir de la pièce, il voulait la tuer, mais il n'en avait pas encore terminé avec elle, par ailleurs, elle méritait de souffrir, en prenant de grandes inspirations, il s'empara de la main de Marielle et l'entraina avec lui, même si le contact avec elle lui permit de se calmer instantanément, il tremblait toujours, il savait tout à présent, il savait que Didyme avait découvert que Sulpicia utiliserait la première occasion pour le trahir, il savait qu'elle s'était arrangé pour la faire tuer par un vampire n'appartenant pas à Voltera, il savait que des années plus tard, elle avait été d'elle même vers son ennemie pour lui proposer son aide en échange d'un trône auprès de lui, il savait qu'ils étaient rapidement devenu amant, qu'elle avait partagé toutes les informations dont il aurait besoin pour leur déclarer la guerre et qu'il préparait depuis une armée suffisamment puissante pour attaquer Voltera...

Il sentis la main de Marielle sur son visage et ferma les yeux, elle ne parlait pas, n'exigeait rien de lui et il ne pouvait que la remercier intérieurement pour ne pas lui demander de s'expliquer, il en aurait été incapable à cet instant. Marielle essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer par la douceur de son touché, elle comprenait qu'il ne devait pas être facile pour lui de découvrir qu'il avait été trahi de la pire manière qui soit, Aro la prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre son épaule, prenant de grandes inspirations pour retrouver son calme, ce qui arriva en grande partie grâce aux mains de Marielle caressant doucement ses cheveux, au bout de quelques minutes, le feulement constant qui s'échappait de sa poitrine mua en un doux ronronnement.

- Je t'aime, susurra Marielle contre son oreille

Il étira un sourire, ces quelques mots avaient finit de tuer toute sa colère, les yeux clos, il enfuit son nez dans la chevelure de la jeune femme respirant sa merveilleuse odeur.

- Tu as un effet magique sur moi, il mio dolce, roucoula le roi en se redressant

Jane arriva rapidement et se planta devant son maitre en souriant

- Je voudrais que tu prennes soin de Sulpicia, ma chère, ordonna Aro, n'arrête pas tant que je n'en est pas donné l'ordre

- Avec grand plaisir mon maitre, chantonna t-elle

Celle-ci pénétra dans le cachot et referma la porte derrière elle, elle attendit patiemment d'entendre le roi s'éloigner avec Marielle pour commencer à torturer Sulpicia.

- Viens, murmura Aro en entrainant la jeune femme avec lui, je dois aller voir mon frère

Marielle hocha la tête et décida de ne poser aucune question préférant attendre qu'il soit prêt à parler de lui même, elle voulait le soutenir et l'aider, certainement pas empirer les choses en le forçant. Sans un mot, ils parcoururent les couloirs jusqu'aux quartiers de Cauis, Aro voulait lui dire ce qu'il avait apprit, il se demandait même s'il ne devait pas attendre que Marcus ne rentre pour décider de du sort de Sulpicia lui même, après tout Didyme était sa femme, il avait droit de savoir et de décider la manière dont elle devrait mourir.

Le roi s'arrêta devant la porte des appartements de son frères et se tourna vers Marielle, il déposa un baiser sur son front et adressa un regard d'avertissement à Alec qui comprit de suite que le roi voulait que la jeune femme soit sa priorité, il hocha la tête et après cet échange, Aro frappa à la porte. Cauis vint répondre et fus surpris de trouver son frère, personne n'avait prit la peine de le prévenir de son retour.

- Je suis ravis de te savoir de retour, marmonna Cauis en faisant signe à son frère d'entrer

- Je suis également ravis d'être rentré, rétorqua Aro en regardant furtivement Marielle, nous avons beaucoup de chose à discuter mon frère

Cauis hocha la tête nerveusement, il avait peur de ce qu'allait dire son frère, peur que sa femme ait bel et bien été torturé, cela signifierait qu'il n'avait pas été capable de prendre soin de sa compagne et c'est quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner. Il fit un geste pour inviter son frère à prendre place sur le divan avec sa compagne et s'installa face à eux.

- Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour le comportement d'Athénodora, commença Cauis, elle n'aurait pas dû s'adresser à ta compagne de la sorte

- Tes excuses sont les bienvenues Cauis, répondit Aro un peu surpris, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut les faire, par ailleurs, ce n'est pas non plus à toi de t'excuser

Marielle se sentait horriblement gêné par la situation et elle pressa légèrement la main du roi en espérant qu'il comprenne qu'elle voulait qu'il change au plus vite de sujet, en retenant un sourire, Aro caressa la main de la jeune femme lui signifiant qu'il avait comprit et entreprit d'expliquer à son frère ce qu'il avait découvert.

- Sulpicia à été capturé, s'empressa d'informer le roi, j'ai pu lire dans son esprit et je suis au regret de te dire que ta femme à bien été torturé, mais ce n'est pas tout, il semble que Sulpicia espérait depuis de nombreuses années nous trahir afin d'accéder à un pouvoir décisif en siégeant elle même, elle est allé trouver Stefan et son clan pour passer un marché avec lui, il connait à présent toutes nos stratégies de défenses, ainsi que le meilleurs moyen de déclencher une guerre contre nous, par chance, son armée n'est pas encore suffisamment développé pour s'attaquer à nous, mais il y travail...

Cuis tremblait en serrant les poings, il avait plus d'une raison de perdre son calme, il serra les dents et tenta de former une phrase cohérente.

- Dis-moi que tu as pris soin d'elle! Siffla t-il entre ses dents

- Jane s'en charge en ce moment même, cependant je ne souhaite pas la détruire de suite, Marcus est en droit de savoir que c'est elle qui a fait tuer Didyme, il doit avoir son mot à dire, je compte donc la garder dans les cachots pendant que je prépare notre armée à une éventuelle attaque...

Marielle tressaillit légèrement, elle avait peur de se qui allait arriver, d'autant qu'elle serait plus une charge dans l'état actuelle des choses, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Aro la changerait rapidement afin de ne pas être un fardeau plus longtemps.

- Pourquoi a t-elle fait du mal à ma compagne? Grogna Cauis

- Il semblerait que tout comme Didyme, ta femme ait découvert certaines choses sur Sulpicia, dans son cas, elle a entendu une conversation compromettante au téléphone, Sulpicia aurait voulut pouvoir la tuer, mais elle avait peur que nous commencions à avoir des doutes, alors elle l'a fait enlever, torturer, puis l'un des sous-fifre de Stefan s'est présenté et lui a effacé la mémoire...

Cauis se leva en poussant un rugissement menaçant et brisa l'une des statues ornant la pièce d'un coup de poing.

- Calme toi mon frère, tempéra Aro, il nous faut repenser à nos stratégies de défenses, je compte sur toi pour cela, par ailleurs, je dois contacter nos gardes en Europe afin de renforcer notre armée

- Comment peux-tu me demander de me calmer, elle a fait torturer ma compagne! Hurla Cauis

- Et elle a aussi tué ma sœur, la compagne de notre frère, rétorqua Aro en soupirant, sais-tu à quel point il m'as été difficile de ne pas la détruire? Je t'en pris mon frère, j'ai besoin de toi, calme de préférence

Cauis avala difficilement le venin s'accumulant dans sa bouche, il était furieux, mais il savait que son frère avait raison, une guerre était certainement en préparation, Stefan et son clan avaient à présent toutes les informations permettant de passer les défenses du château.

- Je vais parler avec Demetri afin de revoir la position des gardes

- Je dois également te prévenir que Stefan à un garde doté d'un don de voyance dans son armée, soupira Aro, il n'est pas aussi puissant que celui d'Alice Cullen puisqu'il ne peut voir les évènements que peu de temps avant que ceux-ci ne surviennent, mais il est tout de même très pratique, c'est lui qui a aidé Sulpicia à s'échapper à chaque fois que nous étions sur ses traces, heureusement pour nous, cet imbécile à eu besoin de se nourrir

- Je vois que nous allons avoir fort à faire, murmura Cauis en se réinstallant sur le divan, je vais m'occuper de réorganiser nos défenses, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Stefan prendre Voltera

- Je vais quand à moi contacter Alice Cullen afin de lui demander de garder un œil sur l'attaque, informa le roi en se levant, j'ai d'autres choses à te dire, mais j'ai moi aussi besoin d'un temps pour me calmer et réfléchir, nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau demain

Aro entraina Marielle avec lui jusqu'à la porte, mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit pour sortir, son frère l'interpella

- Attendez une seconde, marmonna Cauis les yeux rivés sur le sol, que dois-je faire? Je ne sais pas si je dois parler de tout cela à Athenodora, elle ne se souvient pas de ses tortures, peut-être devrais-je lui dire que c'est une erreur, que ce n'est jamais arrivé, mais je ne lui ait jamais mentis...

- Je ne sais pas mon frère, répondit Aro en reportant son attention sur Marielle

Cauis s'avança jusqu'à la jeune femme et l'interrogea du regard tout comme le roi, elle secoua légèrement la tête

- Sais-tu? Murmura Cauis

- Non, je ne sais pas ce que tu dois faire, répondit doucement Marielle, ce que je peux te dire en revanche, c'est que le manque d'honnêteté peut détruire de nombreuses choses et que ta femme est assez forte à mon sens pour supporter la vérité

Aro sourit faiblement en scrutant Marielle tendit que Cauis hocha la tête, elle avait raison, il ne voulait pas commencer à mentir à sa femme et elle était assez forte pour faire face, par ailleurs, il serait là pour elle, si elle voulait encore de lui.

Marielle passa la porte avec le roi derrière elle et elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Cauis

- Elle ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur, murmura t-elle en lui adressant un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant

Cauis sourit à son tour, Aro avait raison, cette petite humaine ne pouvait pas être considéré comme de la simple nourriture, elle était beaucoup trop doué pour cela.

Aro ramena Marielle jusqu'à sa chambre, il était déjà tard et elle n'avait pas mangé, il l'installa sur son lit et fit appeler Gianna et Jane.

- Merci, lâcha t-il soudainement

- De quoi dont?

- De m'avoir accompagné, d'avoir été avec moi, je jure que je n'aurais sans doute pas pu la garder en vie très longtemps sans toi, je...

- Tu aimais beaucoup ta sœur, je sais, et tu as raison, Marcus doit savoir, cela lui permettra de faire le deuil afin de s'engager dans sa nouvelle relation plus sainement

Aro fronça les sourcils, surpris, il prit les mains de la jeune femme et les embrassa

- Comment savais-tu...

- Que tu allais parler de ta sœur?

- Oui, ricana le roi

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle pensive, je... j'ai l'impression que je sens une connections plus forte avec toi, je crois que j'ai une certaine facilité à te comprendre ou peut-être que je perds la tête...

Le roi s'allongea sur le lit l'entrainant avec lui en la serrant doucement dans ses bras

- Ma compagne, susurra t-il en souriant, tu es absolument magnifique dans tous les sens du termes, la saint Marcus aura lieu à la fin de la semaine, je veux te faire mienne ce jour là

- Non pas que je sois contre, mais tu n'as pas parlé d'une probable guerre?

- N'es pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet, il mio amor, nous allons prendre tout cela en charge, rien ne change concernant mes projets pour toi, nos projets...

Marielle posa la main sur le visage du roi et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont elle était capable, elle avait confiance en lui et elle n'avait pas peur tant qu'il était là.

Jane frappa à la porte et le roi se détacha de la jeune femme à contre cœur.

- Détends-toi un moment, je vais aller passer quelques appels et je viendrais te chercher pour diner, nous devons parler de beaucoup de choses, en particulier de ce que j'ai vu dans l'esprit de Sulpicia

La jeune femme se raidit dans ses bras, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait apprendre, même si elle se doutait déjà de ce que dirait Aro, si elle ne s'était pas trompé concernant la mort de Didyme, il en serait sans doute de même avec la mort de ses parents, ne restait plus qu'à en connaître la raison.

Le roi l'embrassa une dernière fois et fit entrer Jane et Gianna, après avoir donné ses instructions, il quitta la chambre se pressant de remplir ses obligations afin de revenir à sa compagne au plus vite.


	15. Chapter 15

Gianna était tout excité par le retour du roi, elle scrutait son amie qui souriait toujours assise sur le lit.

- On dirait que tu vas mieux, ricana Jane en refermant la porte derrière elle

- Oui, répondit Marielle en étirant un peu plus son sourire, beaucoup mieux, merci à toutes les deux de m'avoir soutenus

- Je suis heureuse pour toi Marielle! S'écria Gianna provoquant le soupir de Jane, alors, quand vas-tu être présenté comme notre futur reine?

Le sourire de Marielle disparut instantanément, les derniers événements ne faisait que la conforter dans l'aversion qu'elle avait à l'idée de devenir reine, serait-elle capable de tenir ce rôle sans faire honte à Aro? Serait-elle réellement accepté par tous après ce qui était arrivé avec Sulpicia, par ailleurs, la capacité qu'elle avait et qui semblait empêcher Aro de voir dans son esprit ne poserait-il pas problème pour gagner la confiance de tous?

- Arrête de réfléchir, tu vas te fouler le cortex, soupira Jane en faisant quelques pas vers elle, je sais que tu as peur de devenir reine, que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, mais tu seras parfaite, ça ira, nous serons là pour t'aider

Gianna était littéralement stupéfaite, non seulement Jane avait tenté de faire de l'humour, mais en plus elle avait essayé de rassurer Marielle en lui promettant son aide, elle secoua la tête en souriant, de mieux en mieux, pensa t-elle

- Merci, murmura Marielle, j'espère que tous le monde ne va pas me détester...

- Je ne penses pas et s'ils osent, je m'occuperais de leur cas, fulmina Jane le plus sérieusement du monde

- Avant de t'occuper de ça, il serait peut-être temps de t'occuper de Felix

Jane ouvrit la bouche, surprise outre mesure, elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle avait prévu de lui avouer ses sentiments, sa bouche se referma dans la défaite, Marielle avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté de cette relation pour un problème d'égo.

- Et bien... oui, en effet, murmura timidement la garde, je devrais aller le trouver, mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit le bon moment avec ce qui se passe...

- Ne cherche pas d'échappatoire, plaida Marielle, il ne s'agit pas de partir en voyage de noce avec lui, mais de le voir pour lui avouer à quel point tu l'aimes

Gianna laissa échapper un rire qu'elle regretta aussitôt en remarquant les yeux de Jane plissés sur elle

- Et toi Gianna, siffla Jane en arquant un sourcil, quand vas-tu aller voir Demetri?

- Ho... heu, pour moi c'est un peu... différent, balbutia Gianna, il risquerait de me tuer

- Je suis sur que non, intervint Marielle

- Non, sérieusement, à chaque fois qu'il me regarde, on dirait qu'il veut me dévorer, il suffit qu'il perde le contrôle une seconde pour ça, je penses qu'il serait plus intelligent d'attendre d'être transformé...

- Tu penses qu'il va attendre autant de temps? Ricana Jane visiblement incrédule

- S'il m'aimes, il le fera, se défendit Gianna, s'il n'attend pas, cela voudra dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment pour moi. Elle se leva énervé par les paroles de Jane et s'empara de la main de Marielle pour l'entrainer vers la salle de bain. Il faut te préparer, maitre Aro ne sera pas très heureux si tu n'es pas prête lorsqu'il reviendra

Marielle hocha la tête en souriant, elle se demandait si son amie avait raison, peut-être devrait-elle en effet attendre d'être moins fragile, elle ne doutait pas de l'attachement de Demetri et Gianna, mais il est vrai qu'il suffirait d'une seconde pour la tuer et d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, il était beaucoup plus instable que Aro.

Le roi était adossé à son bureau, perdu dans ses pensées, il avait déjà contacté Alice Cullen pour lui demander de garder un œil sur la situation et lui assurer qu'il saurait la remercier pour ses services en cas de besoin. C'était vrai, il appréciait grandement l'aide de la voyante, il se doutait que rester concentré sur la situation ne devait pas être facile pour elle, mais elle le faisait volontiers.

Il avait également appeler les différents gardes qui avaient en charge la surveillance des pays européens, ceux éparpillés sur le continent Africain, ainsi qu'un certains nombres un peu plus en retrait. Lorsqu'il avait tenté de contacter Talya qui résidait en Russie avec ses quatorze gardes, celle-ci n'avait pas répondu, ni elle, ni aucun de ses gardes, Aro savait que c'était inhabituelle, il prenait contact chaque mois avec ses lieutenants et il n'était jamais arrivé que l'un d'entre eux manque un appel de sa part.

En soupirant, le roi contourna son bureau et s'installa dans son fauteuil, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Sulpicia était parvenu à le manipuler de la sorte, lui qui avait le pouvoir de lire les esprits, lui a qui on ne pouvait pas mentir. Il se sentait fautif pour tout, Sulpicia était sa femme, il aurait dû la surveiller, il aurait dû voir à travers elle, seulement il avait toujours essayé de passer le moins de temps possible avec elle, surtout ces dernières années, elle était si désagréable, se plaignant sans cesse sans raison. Elle lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises de siéger à ses côtés, d'obtenir un trône, mais il avait toujours refusé, cela n'avait aucun intérêt, elle ne pouvait rien apporter de bon à cette place, il n'aurait cependant jamais imaginé qu'elle en arriverait à chercher le pouvoir ailleurs, auprès de son pire ennemie de surcroit. Il ne pouvait qu'être heureux en pensant que Jane l'avait torturé des heures durant, lorsqu'il était allé à son bureau, il avait fait appelé Alec afin de lui demander d'arracher Sulpicia de tout ses biens, en particulier à sa bague de mariage portant le sceau de la royauté, ce symbole ornant son doigt devrait être détruit, il voulait faire créer une nouvelle bague pour Marielle, il n'était pas question de lui faire porter celle de Sulpicia, ce serait l'insulter

Le roi décida de mettre ces problèmes de côté, il décrocha son téléphone afin de demander à Felix de le rejoindre, malgré les derniers événements, Aro n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait lu dans l'esprit de Jane et il comptait bien tenir ses engagements en mettant son grain de sel. Le garde ne tarda pas à apparaître devant son maitre en s'inclinant.

- Felix, pourrais-tu me tendre la main s'il te plait?

Le garde fronça les sourcils, bien sur, il tendit la main à son maitre instantanément, mais il se demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal qui pourrait avoir fait douter son maitre. Aro sourit en lisant les craintes de son garde, il n'avait aucune raison de douter de Félix, il voulait simplement s'assurer que l'intérêt de Jane était partagé avant de les mettre face à face.

- Je n'ai aucun doute quand à ta loyauté Félix, souriait Aro en relâchant sa main, je voulais avoir la réponse à une question importante

- Puis-je demander quel est cette question? Murmura Félix le front plissé

- Je voulais savoir si tu nourrissais des sentiments amoureux pour Jane, je suis heureux de savoir que c'est le cas, en revanche, je trouve regrettable que tu n'ailles pas vers elle pour une raison si futile...

Félix garda le silence un instant, ne sachant pas quoi penser, son maitre n'avait jamais eut le moindre intérêt à se mêler des histoires de cœur de sa garde

- Je suis si faible comparé à elle, marmonna Felix en baissant les yeux, je ne penses pas qu'elle puisse un jour vouloir de moi

Le roi se leva pour faire le tour de son bureau et se planta devant son garde en secouant la tête

- Permets-moi de te dire que tu as tord, mon cher Félix, tout d'abord, tu n'es pas faible, le fait de ne pas avoir de pouvoir ne te rends pas faible, tu es l'un de mes plus puissant combattant, ensuite, je suis sur que si tu mettais ton égo de côté pour lui faire part de tes sentiments, elle ne pourrait qu'en être que ravi...

Félix releva la tête pour regarder son roi, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, même s'il était flatté par ses paroles, il savait que de devoir essuyer le refus de celle dont il était amoureux lui serait insupportable, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, il préférait vivre sans savoir, plutôt que d'être sur qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui

- Je... je ne peux pas, mon maitre, murmura t-il honteux

Aro leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment, comme l'un de ses gardes les plus valeureux pouvait affronter la mort sans sourciller, mais était incapable d'affronter l'amour? Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et se tourna vers Félix

- Suis moi! Ordonna le roi

Félix grimaça, pourquoi son roi était si insistant à ce sujet? Que voulait-il faire? Il suivit son maitre dans les couloirs et devina rapidement que celui-ci le menait jusqu'à la chambre de l'humaine à laquelle le roi semblait s'être attaché. Aro se tourna vers Félix en plissant les yeux lui donnant un air sévère.

- Je vais t'envoyer Jane et tu vas l'emmener dans mes jardins privés pour lui dire que tu l'aimes

Félix resta bouche bée quelques secondes, il était terrifié, se demandant pourquoi son roi lui en voulait tellement.

- Mais...

- C'est un ordre! Grogna Aro, et je ne te conseil pas d'y désobéir si tu ne veux pas vivre sans tes deux bras pendant quelques semaines!

Le garde resta sans voix, il était dépité, il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de désobéir à son maitre, il le suivit des yeux alors qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre de l'humaine et attendit en fixant la porte tout en se félicitant de ne pas être humain tant il était sur de ne pas avoir supporté la peur qu'il ressentait, oui, il avait peur, pas de Jane, mais de l'entendre dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il coupa court à ses pensées lorsque la petite blonde apparut devant lui, elle referma la porte et lui fit face en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tout en arquant un sourcil. Félix avala difficilement, l'expression sur le beau visage de celle qui l'aimait ne présageait rien de bon, elle avait la même lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à torturer quelqu'un.

- Heu... puis-je t'emmener faire une promenade? Demanda t-il timidement

Le roi n'avait rien dit à Jane si ce n'est de suivre le garde qui l'attendait derrière la porte, lorsqu'elle avait vu Félix, elle avait de suite repensé à la courte conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son maitre avant qu'il ne parte, elle avait peur de ce qu'il lui avait dit, peur que le sentiment d'infériorité que Félix ressentait par son manque de pouvoir le pousse à se refuser à elle. Elle hocha la tête et suivit Félix jusqu'aux jardins du roi, elle fut surprise, personne n'avait droit de venir jusqu'ici si ce n'était pas pour une urgence, même lorsqu'elle y avait mené Marielle, elle était toujours resté à l'entré de celui-ci la laissant s'y balader avec Gianna.

- Nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ici, laissa échapper Jane en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de cela, la rassura Félix le regard fuyant

Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux pendant quelques minutes, aussi gêné l'un que l'autre, Jane aurait voulu se gifler pour sa lâcheté, elle avait beau essayer, aucun mot ne semblait vouloir sortir, rien, même ses yeux cherchaient désespérément à rester collé à la pelouse. Félix se sentait tout aussi gêné, il aurait voulut s'enfuir en courant vers une meute de loups plutôt que de devoir vivre ce moment qui allait assurément détruire son cœur, cependant, son maitre lui avait donné un ordre et il ne pouvait pas désobéir, le ton qu'il avait utilisé était très clair, s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il avait ordonné, il serait puni, sévèrement puni.

- Je... et bien... je voulais te dire, commença Félix

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que les lèvres de Jane se plantèrent violemment sur les siennes, il se statufia, surpris, ne comprenant pas comment cette beauté pouvait vouloir de lui. Jane se détacha soudainement, elle recula la tête basse en réprimant un sanglot, au vue du manque de réaction de Félix, celui-ci venait de prouver qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle.

- Bien, je... comprends, murmura t-elle avant de se retourner pour partir

Félix écarquilla les yeux, que voulait-elle dire par là? Pourquoi partait-elle? Il comprit soudainement sa réaction dans un élan de lucidité, il se sentait stupide de ne pas lui avoir rendu son baiser. Il attrapa son bras pour la retenir en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas le torturer pour avoir osé la toucher.

- Je t'aime, lâcha t-il brusquement

Jane se retourna, l'expression de stupeur sur son visage mua rapidement en un beau sourire qu'elle se pressa de faire disparaître en se disant qu'être amoureuse ne devait pas la rendre aussi stupide d'une adolescente humaine. Félix l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa avec passion, tellement que lorsqu'il relâcha celle-ci après plusieurs minutes, elle haletait et paraissait être sur le point de faire un malaise.

- Heu... bien, je.. dois retourner à mon poste, marmonna t-elle en tentant de reprendre consistance, nous... nous verrons plus tard?

- J'espère, sourit béatement Félix

Jane releva la tête et ravala le même sourire béat que Félix avait et qui menaçait de se répandre sur son visage, elle regarda une dernière fois le vampire devant elle, hocha la tête et reprit le chemin des quartiers de son maitre, dès qu'elle fut certaine que personne ne pouvait la voir, son sourire s'étira jusqu'aux oreilles, elle avait envi de sautiller tout comme son cœur le faisait dans sa poitrine


	16. Chapter 16

Aro venait de renvoyer Gianna et enfin, il pouvait être seul avec son amour, il prit quelques secondes pour la mirer, elle portait une robe ocre qui épousait ses formes ne la rendant que plus désirable, il marcha lentement vers le fauteuil près de la fenêtre sur laquelle elle était assise, son sourire illumina soudainement son visage et le roi fut de nouveau émerveillé par la vision angélique devant lui, elle avait fait cela de nombreuses fois aujourd'hui, l'émerveiller...

- Jane est heureuse, murmura t-elle en riant doucement, tu as fais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?

Le roi s'arrêta incrédule, mais comment faisait-elle cela? Elle paraissait tout deviner, non seulement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Jane, mais aussi qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette affaire.

- Oui, avoua t-il en souriant, je suis coupable

Marielle tendit la main vers sa voix et il se pressa de s'en emparer, la pressant doucement entre les siennes

- Merci, soupira la jeune femme

- Pourquoi?

- Pour elle, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules

Aro fronça les sourcils, pas très sur de comprendre pourquoi Marielle le remerciait

- Pourquoi me remercies-tu pour Jane? Demanda le roi un peu perplexe

- Connaissant Jane, elle ne le fera pas, mais elle n'en pensera pas moins, ria Marielle

Le roi déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, si le fait d'avoir menacé Félix pouvait combler sa compagne en plus de l'une de ses gardes préférés, alors il était ravis de l'avoir fait. Il aida la jeune femme à se lever et l'entraina vers la salle préparé pour son souper.

- Allons, il est temps de te nourrir, il mio amore, murmura t-il

Marielle se demandait si ce serait toujours comme ça, elle était heureuse, comblé comme jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pouvoir l'être un jour et elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, jamais, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter au sujet de la probable attaque qui planait sur eux, elle ne voulait pas que son amour lui soit arraché comme l'avait été ses parents

- Il mio dolce, est-ce que ça va? S'enquit le roi en remarquant l'étrange expression de sa compagne

Celle-ci secoua légèrement la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées sombres, elle venait à peine d'avouer son amour pour Aro et elle craignait déjà que cela ne s'arrête, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur, la vie ne lui avait jamais offert le bonheur et maintenant qu'elle pouvait le caresser du bout des doigts, elle craignait que ce cadeau lui soit enlevé

- Amore? S'inquiéta Aro poussant légèrement la jeune femme sur l'une des chaises autour de la table

- Désolé, oui, ça va, marmonna t-il en forçant un sourire

Marielle se demanda pourquoi elle parvenait à deviner aussi facilement les détails de la vie d'autrui, alors qu'elle semblait incapable d'en faire de même pour la sienne.

- Veux-tu partager tes pensées avec moi?

La jeune femme soupira, non, elle aurait préféré garder ses pensées sombres pour elle, mais après ce qui était arrivé avec Sulpicia, elle ne voulait pas mentir à Aro, jamais elle ne lui donnerait une raison de douter d'elle

- Penses-tu... et bien. Marielle s'arrêta dans son élan en soupirant, elle s'en voulait d'avoir de telles pensées, surtout dans un pareil moment, Aro était quand à lui confus, encourageant la jeune femme en lui serrant doucement la main. C'est stupide Aro, reprit-elle en affichant une expression repentante, c'est juste... heu... je suis heureuse et... je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui a droit à ça... je... j'ai juste peur... oublie ça, grommela t-elle gêné, je suis désolé

Aro avait d'abord été ravit d'entendre qu'elle était heureuse, puis peiné lorsqu'elle tenta de lui expliquer ses craintes, il pouvait cependant comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait perdu ses proches, sa vie, ses rêves le jour de cet horrible accident, en pensant à cela, il se promit de passer personnellement voir Sulpicia pour décharger sa colère. À présent, le roi craignais de faire plus de mal à Marielle en lui parlant de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de la sorcière, Stefan lui avait apprit que bientôt, son mari allait rencontrer sa compagne, le destin avait prévu de les faire se rencontrer deux ans plus tard lors d'un voyage que Marielle était censé faire en Italie pendant ses vacances d'été. En apprenant cela, Sulpicia avait été furieuse, non pas du fait que son mari allait lui être arraché, mais que bientôt, elle se ferait évincer par une humaine qui deviendrait reine à sa place, haineuse, elle était parvenu à convaincre Stefan de faire tuer la jeune femme, l'imbécile avait apprit à aimer cette ignoble mégère, il avait donc accéder à ses désirs en provoquant cette accident qui heureusement n'avait fait que blesser la compagne du roi.

Le roi prit le visage de Marielle en coupe comme s'il caressait de fragiles pétales de roses, puis il effleura son front au sien.

- Notre amour n'aura jamais de fin, il mio dolce, c'est parfaitement impossible, tenta t-il de la rassurer, nous sommes compagnon d'âme, comprends-tu?

- Oui... mais, s'il arrivait un malheur? Demanda t-elle en sanglotant

- Chérie, murmura t-il, je ne suis pas fragile, un accident ne m'emportera nulle part

Marielle fondit en larme, elle avait honte d'être aussi faible, elle savait que Aro ne pourrait pas mourir de la même façon que ses parents, mais elle savait que les vampires pouvaient mourir et elle avait entendu l'échange entre Aro et Sulpicia, une attaque était possible et elle craignait que l'un des complices de la reine puissent faire du mal à celui qu'elle aimait, il lui suffisait de penser à cette éventualité pour être à la limite du malaise.

- Je suis tellement désolé, s'excusa t-elle alors que le roi la cajolait dans ses bras dans l'espoir de la réconforter, mais je sais qu'elle les a tuer et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur que ses amis... et s'ils arrivent jusqu'à toi?

Aro était aussi bouleversé que Marielle, il sanglotait dans ses cheveux, non pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais par ce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir sa peine et aussi par ce qu'elle pleurait à cause de lui, elle s'inquiétait pour lui, malgré la peine, il se sentait aimé comme jamais, son esprit était en conflit, il était triste, mais heureux également. Il pencha légèrement la tête en arrière, essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de sa compagne et l'embrassa tendrement, puis il déplaça sa bouche sur sa joue, jusqu'à son oreille pour souffler doucement dessus.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, amore, je le jure, il ne nous arrivera rien, promit-il avec véhémence

- J'espère, par ce que je ne pourrais pas supporter ça... pas encore, je t'aime tellement, souffla t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible

- Je t'aime aussi amore, plus qu'il n'est possible de le décrire, tu dois avoir confiance en moi, une voyante surveille tout ce qui se passe, si Stefan prévoit de nous attaquer, nous seront prêt, pour le moment, je veux juste te voir sourire, dans deux jours, je te présenterais à tous comme ma compagne, après cela, je prendrais soin de Stefan et une fois que ce sera fait, je te transformerais

- Pourquoi pas maintenant? S'indigna Marielle, je ne suis qu'un poids, une faible chose qui doit sans cesse être protégé, si je deviens comme toi, je pourrais vous aider...

- Ne dis pas ça! Gronda Aro brusquement hors de lui, il n'est pas question que tu te battes, ni maintenant, ni jamais, suis-je clair?

Marielle déglutit, ce fut la première fois qu'il s'emportait de la sorte sur elle, bien qu'elle n'avait pas eu peur, elle avait été surprise, elle hocha cependant la tête en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre

- Je suis désolé amore, soupira le roi en regrettant immédiatement d'avoir élevé la voix, je ne veux pas t'imaginer dans pareil situation, je peux pas. Aro enfuit sa tête dans la chevelure de la jeune femme tentant de se reprendre, lorsqu'il eut retrouver son calme, il embrassa sa tempe avant de reprendre doucement. Écoute, fais-moi confiance, si je préfère attendre c'est simplement que nous emmenons les nouveaux nés ailleurs durant leurs premiers mois et je ne peux pas quitter le château en ce moment et il n'est pas question de me séparer de toi ne serait-ce qu'une journée, je voudrais simplement attendre que les choses se calme un peu

- Je comprends, murmura la jeune femme en étirant un sourire timide, je comprends

- Je reviens de suite, amore, souffla le roi en se levant

Aro ouvrit la porte donnant sur le couloir, demanda au garde de faire apporter le diner de sa compagne et referma la porte en reportant son regard sur elle, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer son inquiétude, il regretta un instant de ne pas être investit du don de Jasper Whitlock, il aurait voulut être capable de la soulager. Il retourna auprès d'elle et au lieu de s'installer de l'autre côté de la table, face à elle, il tira la chaise à sa droite et la rapprocha suffisamment pour lui tenir la main. Il devait lui parler de Sulpicia, mais à présent, il se demandait si c'était le bon moment, il se disait que sa compagne avait sans doute était suffisamment bouleversé aujourd'hui, cependant, il jugea qu'elle devait être la seule à décider quel serait le bon moment, d'ailleurs, existait-il un bon moment pour apprendre les détails de cet accident? Penser à cela souleva un nouveau problème, allait-elle le tenir responsable de la disparition de ses parents?

- Aro?

- Oui, amore, excuse moi, je réfléchissais

- Au fait de me parler de Sulpicia? Demanda la jeune femme en souriant

- Tu as raison il mio dolce, avoua tristement le roi, mais si tu veux bien, je voudrais que tu dine et puis nous irons parler, d'accord?

Marielle hocha la tête. Le diner lui fut apporté et Aro lui raconta quelques histoires de son passé, il voulait détendre l'atmosphère et lorsqu'il lui expliqua comment Cauis était tombé dans un ravin la tête la première lors de sa première chasse, Marielle se mit à rire aux éclats, son imagination pouvait parfaitement visualiser la scène.

- J'aurais aimé voir ça, soupira gaiment la jeune femme

Aro leva la main de Marielle et embrassa doucement ses phalanges

- Bientôt, tu verras tout ce que tu veux, il mio dolce

Ces paroles ne firent qu'étirer un peu plus son sourire, elle avait hâte d'y être

- Je voudrais voir ton visage en premier

- C'était déjà prévu, amore, ria le roi

- Ha oui?

- Bien sur, je ne te laisserais pas une seconde durant la transformation, Marielle, pas une seconde, murmura t-il telle une promesse

Marielle hocha la tête heureuse de l'entendre le dire cela, il est vrai qu'elle était un peu effrayé et qu'elle avait secrètement espéré que Aro lui tienne la main, soit à ses côtés.

Lorsque la jeune femme eut terminé son diner, Aro l'emmena dans la salle d'art, il voulait qu'elle se détende, alors il s'installa avec elle dans ses bras et lui récita de nombreux poèmes soulignant son amour pour elle, Marielle était aux anges, surtout lorsqu'il lui récita quelques œuvres du poète Torquato tasso avec son accès italien, mais elle se doutait bien que Aro espérait qu'elle s'endorme dans ses bras, il voulait reculer l'échéance, alors au bout d'un moment, elle se tourna vers lui et posa doucement ses mains sur son visage en souriant

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as peur de me dire, mais rien ne pourrait changer ce que je ressens pour toi Aro

Le roi laissa échapper un rire sans humour, à sa façon, la jeune femme était comme lui, on ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il ferma les yeux un instant, jamais dans toute son existence, il avait eu à craindre de parler, cette petite femme dans ses bras avait un pouvoir incroyable sur lui, même sa bête avait été dompté.

- Je suis désolé, il mio amore, tu m'as eus, soupira t-il, en fait, il semble que Sulpicia ait apprit quelques mois avant ton accident que je rencontrerais ma compagne, que je te rencontrerais, cela devait avoir lieu dans un peu moins de deux ans, alors que tu serais allé en visite chez ta grand-mère pendant les vacances d'été, dès qu'elle a apprit cela... et bien...

Marielle ferma les yeux pour retenir un sanglot, elle avait suffisamment pleuré ce soir et elle ne voulait pas lui faire à nouveau subir son état de faiblesse. Elle prit une grande inspiration et caressa la joue du roi avec tendresse

- Tu n'y est pour rien, susurra t-elle les yeux clos

- Amore, je suis désolé, si seulement j'avais...

- Embrasse-moi, l'interrompt soudainement la jeune femme

Aro se statufia une seconde, puis s'exécuta, il glissa ses mains sur les épaules de Marielle et l'embrassa goulument en la rapprochant de son torse, son ronronnement ne tarda pas à accompagner l'étreinte dans laquelle Marielle se fondait en oubliant toute sa peine.


	17. Chapter 17

Marielle se réveilla le lendemain dans les bras de son compagnon, d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé d'attendre la nuit de la saint Marcus pour s'unir et la jeune femme avait finit par s'endormir dans les bras du roi.

- Bonjour, amore, entendit-elle alors que le souffle d'Aro caressait doucement sa nuque

- Comment sais-tu que je ne dors plus ?

Le roi souriait contre sa peau

- Les battements de ton cœur s'accélèrent, ainsi que ta respiration, chantonna-t-il en nichant sa tête contre le cou de la jeune femme, je savais que tu te réveillais avant même que tu ne le sache toi-même

- Pratique…

Aro roula doucement sur elle en retenant son poids sur ses avant-bras

- Je n'ai pas eu mon bonjour, soupira-t-il contre ses lèvres en forçant une intonation boudeuse

Marielle lui adressa un sourire, dégagea ses mains restées le long de son corps et effleura le visage du roi du bout des doigts, elle caressa son menton du pouce et remonta lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres, puis l'embrassa doucement, tendrement

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche

- Je dois absolument penser à me plaindre d'avantage, souffla Aro pour lui-même, viens, je vais t'emmener à la salle de bain avant d'aller chercher ton petit déjeuner

- Merci, répondit Marielle en s'agrippant à la main du roi pour prendre son appuie

Il ne la laissa pas se lever, préférant la prendre dans ses bras, il la déposa sur le rebord de la baignoire et fit couler l'eau avant de la déshabiller, il la porta ensuite sous le jet d'eau, puis la suivit après s'être dévêtu

- Me permets-tu de choisir ta tenue pour la soirée ? Demanda le roi en passant doucement l'éponge sur le corps de Marielle

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire moqueur avant de répondre

- Dans la mesure ou je ne pourrais pas la voir, je m'en fiche un peu, rétorqua-t-elle amusé par tant de prévenance, choisi ce que tu veux, tant que ça te plais

- Je suis désolé, je…

- Aro ! Soupira Marielle, tu t'excuses pourquoi au juste ?

Le roi ferma furtivement les yeux et les rouvris, gardant le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il est terminé la toilette de Marielle

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, avoua-t-il au bout d'un long moment silencieux

- Mais…

- Je sais, la coupa-t-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, mais ce n'est pas si simple, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour me pardonner

Aro acheva sa toilette rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain avec Marielle dans ses bras bien emmitouflé dans un peignoir.

- Je dois m'occuper de certaines affaires ce matin, il mio piccolo fiore, je voudrais que tu ailles en ville avec Jane et Gianna pour faire des emplettes, je viendrais vous rejoindre après déjeuner et nous irons chercher ta robe, d'accord ?

- Heu… d'accord, mais je suis censé acheter quoi ? Parce que je n'ai besoin de rien…

- Jane a très bon gout pour les parures, je vais la charger de trouver quelque chose pour accompagner la robe, pourquoi ne pas te procurer un violon, ne m'avais-tu pas dit que tu souhaitais apprendre ?

Marielle fronça les sourcils, apprendre en étant aveugle était loin d'être chose aisé et elle ne s'en sentait pas capable

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, marmonna-t-elle, j'ai appris le piano avant de devenir aveugle, je ne crois pas être capable d'apprendre à jouer du violon sans mes yeux…

- Amore, essayes et si tu n'y parviens pas, tu réessayeras après ta transformation

- Bien, concéda-t-elle en haussant les épaules, peux-tu me donner quelque chose à mettre ?

Le roi acquiesça en déposant un baiser sur son front, puis se dirigea vers la penderie pour choisir une robe avec laquelle elle pourrait sortir, il prit la plus simple, sans décolleté, arrivant sous le genoux et noir, elle serait toujours magnifique dans cette tenue, mais il voulait éviter au mieux le regard des autres hommes.

- Je voudrais que tu dormes dans ma chambre à partir de maintenant, annonça-t-il soudainement en posant la robe sur les genoux de Marielle

La jeune femme tâtonna le tissu, le souleva à la recherche de sous-vêtements, puis sourit en prenant conscience qu'il ne lui en avait pas donné

- Aro, dois-je porter une robe sans sous-vêtements pour aller me promener dans la rue ? Rias-t-elle de bon cœur, que se passerait-il si par malheur je trébuchais ?

- Ho…

- Désolé, si ça te gène, je peux demander aux filles, proposa-t-elle

- Non, amore, ricana le roi, je n'y aie simplement pas pensé

- Dis plutôt que tu veux que tous le monde voit mes fesses, plaisanta la jeune femme

Aro revint quelques secondes après avec un ensemble en dentelle noirs

- Pas du tout, grogna-t-il en plongeant sur elle pour la renverser sur le lit, j'ai justement choisi une robe en cachant le plus possible…

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Marielle amusé

- Oui, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, tu es à moi maintenant et pour toujours et personne d'autre que moi ne peut voir ce que tu caches la dessous, murmura-t-il en faisant glisser son peignoir de ses épaules

Le roi dénuda la jeune femme et balada un doigt sur sa peau tout en scrutant chaque parcelle de son corps amoureusement, la faisant doucement frissonner

- La température de mon corps te gène-t-elle ?

- Non, tu es moins glacé que Jane ou Alec, répondit Marielle en souriant

- Alec ! Grogna le roi

- Aro, soupira-t-elle, tu ne vas pas être jaloux de quelqu'un qui a simplement aidé une handicapée à ne pas se casser la figure ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de remplacer son doigt par sa bouche, embrassant tendrement chacun de ses seins pour remonter jusqu'à sa bouche en effleurant ses lèvres le long du chemin

- Tu frisonnes, murmura-t-il

- Pas à cause du froid…

- Mon corps te semble réellement moins froid ?

- Oui, c'est incomparable

- Etrange, murmura Aro

- Pas du tout, contra Marielle en entourant ses bras autour du cou du roi, c'est parce que je t'aime

Le roi étira un sourire espiègle et dénoua son peignoir pour coller son corps nu contre celui de Marielle

- Et maintenant ? Susurra-t-il contre sa bouche

- Toujours supportable, si tu bouges…

- Je t'aime Marielle, souffla-t-il, et je veux que ce soit parfait, demain soir, tu seras tout à moi et je prendrais les dispositions nécessaires pour que ce ne soit pas désagréable pour toi

Marielle sourit en prenant son visage en coupe et l'embrassa langoureusement jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne tambouriner à la porte et se permette d'entrer

- Marielle, tu…. Ho, mon dieu ! S'écria Gianna horrifié, je suis désolé, pardon, je pensais que…

Gianna se pressa de disparaitre de la chambre, honteuse de ne pas avoir attendu qu'on lui permette d'entrer et effrayé en pensant à la punition qui l'attendrait

Aro resta coït pendant quelques secondes, choqué que Gianna se soit permise de pénétrer dans la chambre de sa compagne de la sorte, mais il fut tiré de sa léthargie par le fou rire de Marielle

- J'aurais adoré voir son visage, ria-t-elle en se redressant, tu as tellement de chance !

- Amore ?

- Ce n'est pas grave Aro, tenta de tempérer Marielle, tu étais allongé sur moi avec ton peignoir sur le dos, elle n'a même pas eu la chance de voir tes fesses

Incapable de se mettre en colère face à la réaction de sa compagne, Aro se mit à rire, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas punir Gianna pour cela, il devrait donc se contenter de la réprimander, après tout, comme l'avait dit Marielle, elle n'avait pas vu grand-chose. Il se décala afin de se lever, mais Marielle s'accrocha fermement à son cou

- Attends ! Murmura-t-elle en collant son corps toujours nu au sien, je n'ai pas fini…

Le roi sourit contre sa peau

- Fini quoi, amore ? Susurra-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres contre son oreille

Marielle balada lentement sa bouche brulante contre le torse du roi, le gratifiant d'une multitude de baisers sur chaque parcelle qu'elle pouvait atteindre, Aro répondit à ses caresses par un fort grognement, encore un peu et il serait réellement incapable de se contenir avec elle

- De vérifier si j'ai froid, souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers

Aro s'empara doucement du visage de Marielle pour l'embrasser en poussant un soupire, il se pencha légèrement en arrière et mira son beau visage quelques secondes sans dire un mot.

- Sais-tu qu'à chaque seconde, je dois dompter ma bête pour ne pas la laisser s'emparer avidement de ton corps ? Avoua-t-il en frottant langoureusement sa joue contre la sienne, sais-tu à quel point il m'est difficile de résister à mon envi, que dis-je, mon besoin de te faire l'amour ?

La jeune femme se serra un peu plus contre le roi et prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui répondre

- Sais-tu à quel point je ne veux que toi ? Murmura-t-elle en étirant un large sourire, quand à cette bête furieuse, elle est instamment invité à participer, je promets de ne pas m'en formaliser

Ces quelques paroles suffirent à Aro pour perdre la tête, la bête tapit au fond de lui ne pouvait résister à l'appel de sa compagne, ses yeux se glacèrent instantanément dans l'encre noir de son désir et il poussa soudainement un rugissement qui fit légèrement sursauter Marielle, celle-ci se reprit cependant rapidement, s'agrippant de plus belle au roi qui glissa sa langue contre son cou

- J'ai confiance en toi, souffla la jeune femme

- Je ne peux plus attendre, ma compagne, grogna le roi

- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'attendre…

Le roi se statufia soudainement sortant instantanément de sa transe, il venait de voir les pensées de sa compagne, chose qu'il pensait impossible, il était surprit, mais également émerveillé à tel point qu'il resta silencieux plus d'une minute

- Aro ? Murmura la jeune femme en déplaçant ses mains sur son visage, Aro, ça va ?

Il se redressa enfin, entrainant Marielle avec lui, son sourire s'étira d'avantage, il tira la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la câliner en ronronnant, toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot

- Peut-être est-il nécessaire d'attendre ? Ria nerveusement Marielle

La jeune femme était soulagé par la réaction de son compagnon, mais ne comprenait toujours pas la transition, elle fondit dans l'étreinte en attendant qu'il soit enfin prêt à lui expliquer, ce qu'il fit, après de nombreuses minutes de silence.

- Tu m'aimes tellement, soupira doucement le roi

- Heu. .. et bien oui, ce n'est… ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau, baragouina Marielle totalement perdu

Aro se mit à rire, heureux au-delà du possible, il savait que Marielle l'aimait, mais jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle lui portait une telle affection, ses sentiments pour lui étaient si forts qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à concurrencer les siens et les vampires étaient bien connus pour leurs émotions décuplés à l'infini par rapport aux humains. Il avait également eu le loisir de voir ses inquiétudes et fus surpris de constater que sa plus grande craintes était de le perdre et celle-ci dépassait de loin la peur qu'elle avait de rester aveugle éternellement, bien sur, elle lui avait parlé de cela, mais encore une fois, il ne s'était pas imaginé une seconde que son inquiétude pour lui prenait tant de place dans l'esprit de sa compagne. Il se sentait comblé d'avoir pu lire les pensées merveilleuses de celle qu'il aimait, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir un jour pénétré un esprit si pure, elle n'avait aucune pensée sombre, aucune rancune, aucun désir caché, rien qu'il ne sache déjà, malgré sa capacité à protéger ses secrets de son don, elle lui avait tout avoué, tout dit. La lecture de sa compagne s'étaient arrêté presque aussitôt après avoir commencé, il se doutait donc qu'il n'avait pas tout vu, mais suffisamment pour reconnaitre sa chance…

- Je t'en pris, il mio amore, ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur moi

Marielle fronça les sourcils, elle aurait aimé quelques explications, mais elle consentit à obéir, fermant les yeux, elle se concentra autant que possible sur son compagnon tout en se demandant où il voulait en venir.

Aro serra fermement les mains de Marielle dans les siennes tentant de provoquer de nouveau cette connexion et cela fonctionna, il vit d'abord la confusion de Marielle face à son comportement, puis rapidement, il put aller plus loin, il vit à travers l'obscurité dans laquelle sa compagne était plongé depuis des années, comprenant sa peine, sa peur et son désespoir, de nouveau, il tenta de pousser plus loin, contrairement à son habitude, il devait faire un effort de concentration afin de découvrir ses pensées les plus anciennes, il parvint à atteindre son enfance et avec cela des images, son apprentissage du piano, ses cours de danse, sa passion naissante pour le dessin, pour la peinture, son adolescence, son premier baiser auquel il réagit par un léger grognement, puis ce fameux jour, l'accident. Aro prit le temps de détailler chaque image, chaque seconde dans les souvenirs de sa compagne, il observa la scène de l'arrière du véhicule, à travers ses yeux, elle discutait avec sa mère au moment ou survint le choc violent, ensuite plus rien, Marielle s'était évanoui pour se réveiller peu de temps après, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit, elle n'entendait que les voix des secouristes autour d'elle essayant de la défaire de sa ceinture de sécurité. Il comprit son horreur lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'elle ne voyait plus rien, plus encore lorsqu'elle entendit un homme annoncer la mort de ses parents…

Bouleversé, Aro lâcha soudainement les mains de Marielle en retenant difficilement ses sanglots, il avait vécu ses souvenirs comme s'il y avait été, sa peur et sa peine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lisait un esprit qui avait traversé tant de souffrances, mais celui-ci appartenait à sa compagne et son cœur mort semblait s'être brisé en un millier de morceaux, seule réaction possible en devenant spectateur de la douleur de l'autre partie de son âme…

- Aro ? Murmura Marielle de plus en plus inquiète, Aro, tu me fais peur, dis-moi ce qui se passe

- Je… j'ai vu tes pensées, souffla difficilement le roi

Marielle aurait sans doute été heureuse d'entendre cela en temps normal, mais la réaction de son compagnon la laissait perplexe

- N'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? Demanda prudemment la jeune femme

Le roi secoua légèrement la tête dans l'espoir de se reprendre, il voyait bien que Marielle ne comprenait pas son changement de comportement soudain, il prit son visage en coupe et colla son front au sien

- Je t'aime Marielle, commença le roi, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point tu avais souffert et…

- Tu as vu l'accident ? Le coupa Marielle, Aro, tu aurais dû éviter ça…

- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerais, s'excusa le roi

- Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais tu sembles si mal, il n'était pas nécessaire de t'infliger ça

- Au contraire, murmura le roi, c'est ta souffrance et je veux que tu la partager avec moi, j'aurai tant voulu t'éviter cette peine, j'aurai voulu la supporter pour toi. Aro fourragea doucement les cheveux de Marielle attirant doucement son visage contre son torse. Je jure de ne jamais te laisser souffrir de la sorte, reprit-il dans un sanglot, je jure que tu ne seras jamais plus seule…

Marielle fut horrifiée d'entendre les sanglots dans l'intonation de sa voix, elle était surprise qu'il soit si bouleversé par ce qu'il avait vu dans ses souvenirs, elle se recula légèrement, forçant Aro à desserrer sa prise sur elle

- Aro, c'est du passé, s'il te plait, ne sois pas si peiné, le supplia-t-elle, je vais bien maintenant, je suis heureuse maintenant… avec toi, le passé ne me fais plus mal depuis que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ce qui importe à présent ?

Le roi embrassa soudainement Marielle, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir peiné par ce qu'il avait vu et surtout entendu, il savait que sa compagne avait raison, l'important, c'était maintenant et il comptait bien travailler au bonheur de celle a qui sa vie appartenait.

- Je t'appartiens Marielle, maintenant et jusqu'à la fin des temps, susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres

- Et je t'appartiens, il mio amore, répondit-elle en souriant

Aro la berça tendrement dans ses bras pendant un long moment, sans un mot, profitant juste du moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un tambouriner à la porte, causant le rire de Marielle.

- Ciel ! Souffla le roi en se levant pour aller ouvrir, peut-être devrions-nous envisager de nous échapper ?

Jane n'en menait pas large derrière la porte, elle s'inclina dès que son roi apparut devant elle, mais au lieu d'être énervé, celui-ci souriait joyeusement.

- Jane ?

- Désolé de vous déranger, marmonna Jane, maitre Cauis te demande dans la salle de réunion

- Bien sur, bien sur, soupira Aro, je viens de suite. Il se retourna vers Marielle pour l'embrasser et s'arrêta de nouveau devant Jane. Je voudrais que tu t'occupes de ce dont nous avons parlé hier Jane, emmène Marielle et Gianna, je compte sur toi, je vous rejoindrais après le déjeuner, ho ! Et penses également à te trouver une jolie robe, c'est ta première soirée officielle au bras de Félix, ricana le roi avant de sortir de la chambre

Jane resta coite quelques secondes, totalement incapable de se mouvoir, son maitre venait-il de faire de l'humour ou était-il sérieux ? Les deux peut-être ?

- Jane ? Murmura Marielle

- Heu… oui… nous partirons dès que tu te seras vêtu, marmonna la garde honteusement heureuse de la cécité de l'humaine ne lui permettant pas d'être témoin de sa gêne

Marielle hocha la tête et se pressa de s'habiller, ce fut bien la première fois depuis son arrivé qu'elle n'eut pas besoin d'aide pour mettre sa tenue tant celle-ci était simple.

- Où est Gianna ? Demanda-t-elle en se chaussant

- Elle nous attendra à l'accueil, je crois savoir que Démétri souhaitait lui parler

- C'est gentil à toi, souffla Marielle en souriant

- Comment ça ?

La jeune femme s'avança vers la voix de la garde en tendant la main vers elle pour sortir, elle savait très bien que Jane avait parlé à Démétri

- Jane, murmura Marielle en la suivant à travers les couloirs, moi je sais bien que tu n'es pas méchante, mais je jure que je ne dirais rien à personne, promit-elle solennellement

- Tant mieux, sinon, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais

Dès qu'elles furent arrivées dans le hall du château, Gianna sauta littéralement dans les bras de son amie, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et souriait à pleines dents

- Ce serait-il passé quelque chose suscitant ta bonne humeur Gianna ? Demanda Marielle en retenant son sourire

- Démétri est venu me parler ! S'écria Gianna le bonheur dans la voix, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en lui pour être trop prêt de moi pour le moment, mais qu'il attendait avec impatience ma transformation pour me faire sienne…

Marielle étira un large sourire sur ses lèvres en écoutant Gianna compter leur rencontre, tendit que Jane ouvrait innocemment la marche, secrètement heureuse de ses quelques mots échangés avec Démétri.


	18. Chapter 18

- Au fait Marielle, murmura timidement Gianna en serrant la main de son amie, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'étais sur que tu étais seule, en temps normal…

- C'est bon, la coupa Marielle, il n'y a pas de souci, n'est pas d'inquiétude

Gianna sourit à son amie, visiblement soulagé, elle savait que Marielle ferait tout son possible pour qu'elle ne soit pas puni pour cet incident et elle l'en remerciait silencieusement.

Jane et Gianna avait emmené Marielle dans tous les magasins de la ville, s'amusant à lui choisir quelques parures, des chaussures et toutes sortes de choses dont la pauvre jeune femme se fichait éperdument, elle se contentait simplement d'obéir à Aro et par la même, faire plaisir à ses amis, puisque elles paraissaient particulièrement heureuse de flâner dans les magasins durant des heures.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, passant d'un magasin à l'autre, la pauvre jeune femme était épuisé, elle ne rêvait que de rentrer auprès de son compagnon, mais sachant que celui-ci devait les retrouver au restaurant, elle concéda silencieusement à suivre la marche en écoutant ses amis lui conter à quel point les rubis faisaient ressortir son teint et qu'une future reine se devait d'être présentable, ce qui l'aurait certainement fait rire si la future reine en question avait été quelqu'un d'autre.

Les rues étaient bondés, Marielle n'aimait pas avoir à se balader parmi la foule, bien sur, elle se savait en sécurité avec Jane veillant sur elle, mais elle se sentait totalement désorienté au milieu du brouhaha ambiant.

- Nous avons fait tous les magasins, soupira-t-elle las, pourrions-nous nous contenter d'aller au restaurant maintenant?

Jane ricana en entendant Gianna acquiescer avec ferveur

- Les humains sont si faibles se moqua-t-elle en ricanant, nous y sommes presque, par ailleurs, Aro m'a spécifié vouloir prendre ta robe, Marielle, je pense donc qu'il ira la chercher lui même

Marielle hocha la tête en souriant, malgré ses récentes craintes, elle était heureuse, ce soir, tous saurait qu'elle et Aro s'appartenaient et cette pensée la comblée de joie, ils n'auraient plus à attendre pour être ensemble, dans tous les sens du terme.

Alors qu'elles se rapprochèrent du restaurant en question, Marielle se statufia soudainement, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tendit qu'elle pivotait légèrement la tête vers les portes de celui-ci.

- Aro est déjà là, murmura-t-elle en étirant d'avantage son sourire

Jane se tourna vers elle en écarquillant les yeux, son maitre n'aimait pas attendre, elle se doutait qu'il ne serait pas ravis, d'autant qu'elle était censé lui amener sa compagne, il serait forcement d'autant plus impatient.

- Pressez-vous, souffla-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Gianna qui tenait fermement la main de son ami

Effectivement, dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte du restaurant, Jane sus que son maitre était à l'intérieur, elle prit une grande inspiration et fit passer les deux humaines devant elle en indiquant à Gianna la direction de la table à laquelle attendait le roi.

Aro s'était échappé de la réunion dès que possible, il avait dû revoir tant de choses avec son frère, outre la position initiale de ses gardes autour des château, il dû également faire appeler quelques soldats de valeurs travaillant à l'extérieur du pays, même s'il s'était voulu rassurant avec Marielle, il se méfiait de Stefan et regrettait amèrement de ne pas l'avoir détruit lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion dans le passé, d'autant qu'à présent, les informations que lui avait confié Sulpicia lui permettait d'avoir un certain avantage. Il entendit un grognement inconscient s'échapper de sa poitrine et secoua doucement la tête en se fustigeant, il ne voulait pas se mettre en colère maintenant, d'abord parce que ce n'était pas le lieu pour ça, mais aussi parce qu'il avait lui aussi sentit l'arrivé de sa compagne.

Son impatience et sa colère naissante s'envola à l'instant ou il la vit arriver, il se leva et fit quelques pas pour s'emparer de sa main, sans prêter la moindre attention à Gianna et Jane qui allèrent s'installer à l'autre bout du restaurant pour ne pas les déranger.

Marielle n'avait pas quitté son sourire, elle sentait la béatitude du roi en sa présence, il paraissait si heureux de la retrouver après seulement quelques heures de séparation.

- Tu m'as manqué, amore, murmura-t-il contre son oreille en l'aidant à s'installer

Aro s'installa à son tour sans lui lâcher la main, il mira sa compagne de nombreuses minutes sans un mot, il souriait en se demandant comment il était possible d'avoir la sensation de l'avoir quitté depuis plusieurs jours, alors que seules quelques heures ne s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait quitté le château.

- Tu es si silencieux, souffla Marielle en serrant doucement la main de son compagnon

- Tu m'as manqué, répéta-t-il doucement

La jeune femme amena la main du roi jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser lui provoquant un doux frisson de contentement.

- Tu m'as manqué également, répondit-elle, comment s'est passé cette matinée?

- Ennuyeuse sans toi, amore, mais il était nécessaire de mettre certaines choses au point avec Caius, ce n'est cependant pas le sujet que je veux aborder pour le moment, si tu le veux bien, je souhaite te parler du déroulement de cette soirée...

- Je sais Aro, le coupa-t-elle en souriant faiblement, je ne serais pas la seule à devoir me nourrir

Le roi soupira, il ne voulait pas la choquer, après tout, elle était toujours humaine, mais il est vrai que des humains seront apportés à ses invités, il ne pouvait pas déroger à cela.

- Es-tu sur de pouvoir supporter cela? Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise, murmura-t-il inquiet

- Ne t'inquiète pas de cela, il est vrai que je ne souhaite pas entendre leurs cris, être témoin de leurs souffrances, cependant, je comprends... peut-être qu'Alec pourrait faire usage de son don afin qu'ils n'aient pas à souffrir?

Aro resta coït un moment, il savait Marielle particulièrement compréhensible, mais il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait prendre cela avec légèreté, il avait fallut tant de temps à Gianna pour supporter la situation.

- Tu es confus, souffla-t-elle, Aro, je t'ai déjà dis ce que je pensais de tout cela, vous devez vous nourrir, je le comprends, par ailleurs, j'essaye de voir les choses dans leur ensemble, si tu veux tout savoir, je suis moi-même confuse...

- Par quoi? Se pressa-t-il de lui demander en fronçant les sourcils

Elle hésita un moment à lui expliquer, elle ne voulait pas le choquer, ni lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les vampires, maintenant qu'elle connaissait leur existence, avaient pu laisser tant de pouvoirs aux humains.

- Que vous laissiez les humains détruire ce monde, alors que vous pourriez le sauver, lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules

Le roi écarquilla les yeux, il allait répondre quelque chose, mais la serveuse vint prendre leurs commandes, il se pressa de demander le plat préféré de sa compagne, ainsi qu'un peu de vin afin de poursuivre la conversation. Il est vrai qu'une partie de lui était choquée par les paroles de sa compagne, mais après tout, elle lui avait fait part de ses opinions sur ce monde, sur les humains à plusieurs reprises. Il rapprocha sa chaise et se pencha sur elle

- Peux-tu développer, piccolo fiore?

- Et bien, à quoi servirait de vivre éternellement, si ce monde est détruit? Répondit-elle simplement, ne vois-tu pas Aro? Ce monde, ses ressources, ne devrait avoir à supporter qu'un milliard d'humains à peine, hors, dans quelques années, nous serons près de dix milliards, combien de temps penses-tu que cela va durer? Nous savons depuis longtemps que nous sommes trop nombreux, malheureusement, l'économie que chaque pays ou presque souhaite protéger encourage la population à se reproduire encore et encore, de plus en plus. Ce monde sera détruit Aro, par les humains, j'en suis sur et malheureusement, cela arrivera plus vite que tous ne l'imagine

Aro écouta sa compagne attentivement, il avait suivit l'évolution humaine tout au long de sa vie et il est vrai que depuis plus d'un siècle, les choses devenaient de plus en plus inquiétantes, les humains avaient provoqués tant de catastrophes, tant de guerres et il est vrai qu'ils s'étaient multipliés à une vitesse si alarmante en quelques décennies qu'à ce rythme, ce monde magnifique deviendrait bientôt un cailloux mort...

Aro avait à plusieurs reprises discuté avec Caius à ce sujet, celui-ci tentant à chaque fois de le convaincre de faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais il s'était toujours interdit d'ingérer dans le monde des humains, pensant que son frère utilisait ce prétexte pour les réduire en esclavage tant qu'il haïssait.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une prise de contrôle, poursuivit Marielle dont le visage avait mué en une expression de tristesse, il s'agit de préserver ce monde et les humains par la même occasion, nous avons prouvé à tant de reprises que nous étions incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de notre nez, nous savons le mal que nous faisons, mais nous ne voyons que le temps d'une vie ne se souciant pas réellement d'un futur dont vous vampires avez conscience...

Marielle se tut lorsque la serveuse ramena son assiette, elle était triste d'en arriver à dire de telles choses, elle était humaine elle aussi, mais la vérité était si flagrante et elle ne voulait pas se voiler la face comme la plupart des gens. Dans l'absolue, il n'était pas réellement important que les humains provoquent leur propre fin, ce qui l'était en revanche, c'est qu'ils emporteraient tout avec eux, sans le moindre état d'âme, tant ils se pensaient précieux.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai choqué, soupira Marielle dès que la serveuse s'éloigna, mais je n'ai pas attendu d'apprendre votre existence pour penser ainsi...

- Je sais, amore, répondit le roi en relâchant Marielle pour la laisser se nourrir, Caius pense exactement la même chose, nous avons tant de fois parlé de cela, mais j'ai toujours pensé que je n'avais aucun droit d'ingérer dans les affaires humaines

- C'est là que tu te trompe Aro, ce monde n'appartient pas aux humains, il y a bons nombres d'espèces qui je pense, aimeraient survivre à leurs folies, d'ailleurs, vous-même devriez avoir votre mot à dire, en ce qui me concerne, je pense que si les vampires existent, c'est qu'il y a une raison, vous êtes nos seuls prédateurs, notre espèce ne s'est pas gèné pour prendre le pouvoir sur toutes celles leurs étant inférieurs, pourquoi serait-il inacceptable d'en faire autant, si cela nous sauve, nous, vous et ce monde?

Le roi observa sa compagne se nourrir en réfléchissant à ses paroles, il savait qu'au fond elle avait raison, les humains courraient à leurs perte et comme elle l'avait dit, ils emporteraient tout avec eux. Il prit la décision d'aborder de nouveau ce sujet avec son frère, mais après s'être chargé de Stefan et avoir transformé Marielle.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il soudainement

La jeune femme repoussa son assiette et tendit la main vers la voix de son compagnon qui s'en empara avidement

Je t'aime aussi, pensa-t-elle en espérant qu'il l'entendrait

Aro étira un large sourire, à présent l'esprit de Marielle paraissait s'ouvrir à lui à volonté et il ne pouvait qu'en être heureux

- J'aimerais comprendre comment je suis parvenu à t'entendre, se demanda le roi, ton esprit était silencieux et puis... il s'est ouvert? J'en suis heureux, mais j'espère que tu es toujours immunisé contre les autres pouvoirs

- On pourrait demander à Jane d'essayer le sien sur moi? Proposa-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de vin

- Il n'en est pas question! Grogna-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulut, tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela est douloureux

Marielle se contenta de sourire

- Tu sais, ce ne serait que quelques secondes...

- J'ai dis non, Marielle, nous demanderons à Alec d'essayer, mais pas à Jane

- Bien, bien, tenta-t-elle de le tempérer, je ne demanderais pas à Jane

- Ne m'en veux pas, soupira le roi en secouant doucement la tête, t'imaginer souffrir de la sorte m'est insupportable. Il prit la main de sa compagne pour la serrer doucement, puis la plaqua contre sa joue avant de se lever de sa chaise. Nous devrions y aller, ma compagne, il temps d'aller choisir ta robe

Marielle acquiesça silencieusement en suivant Aro après que celui-ci ait déposé quelques billets sur la table. Il sortirent du restaurant avec Jane et Gianna sur les talons et Aro l'emmena choisir plusieurs robes, dont celle qu'elle porterait durant la soirée.

Le roi avait remarqué que Marielle était épuisé, alors il ne fit essayer que deux robes à sa compagne, l'une était faite de soie noire avec un dos nue, elle lui allait à la perfection, l'autre robe était faite d'un satin vert très foncé se mariant magnifiquement avec la couleur de ses iris et laissait ses épaules découvertes, celle-ci aussi lui allait parfaitement, il fut incapable de choisir, alors il prit les deux, ainsi qu'une dizaines d'autres au hasard. Il se pressa ensuite de rentrer pour permettre à Marielle de se reposer avant la soirée.

Dès qu'ils fut au château, le roi chargea Gianna de réceptionner les achats et emporta Marielle jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre, il avait fait déplacer toutes ses affaires dans ses appartement pendant la matinée.

- J'emménage? S'amusa Marielle en entrant dans la chambre de son compagnon

- Oui, je ne veux pas que tu dormes ailleurs qu'ici, souffla le roi en l'attirant dans ses bras, tu ne peux plus être loin de moi

Il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et frotta le bout de son nez au sien

- Ce soir, tu viendras t'installer à mes côtés, souffla-t-il doucement contre sa bouche, les invités te seront présentés dès le début de la soirée, ils seront certainement très surpris que tu sois encore humaine, il faudra donc que je leur explique que ta transformation est prévu pour très bientôt, ensuite, nous devrons aller les saluer en se mêlant à eux, puis nous nous réinstalleront afin d'annoncer le début de la soirée, en règle générale, nous leur laissons le choix entre le sang alcoolisé et se nourrir de manière traditionnelle, mais je t'avoue que même si tu me dis que ce n'est pas un problème pour toi, je suis assez mal à l'aise avec ça...

- Dois-je rester toute la soirée? Demanda-t-elle en se nichant contre son torse, je pourrais simplement partir avant que le repas soit servit?

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, soupira le roi

- Mais tu ne peux pas non plus changer le déroulement de la soirée à cause de moi, rétorqua-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son cou, je t'attendrais ici

Aro pressa doucement sur la nuque de Marielle pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui, il ferma les yeux en grognant doucement, la bouche brulante de sa compagne le transportait et il espérait juste se débarrasser des civilités de la soirée au plus vite pour libérer enfin le désir qu'elle lui inspirait depuis leur rencontre. Il voulait aussi détruire au plus vite Stefan et son clan, une bonne fois pour toute, car ce n'est qu'après cela qu'il pourrait transformer Marielle et l'épouser. Il glissa un doigt sous son menton et pressa avidement ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en baladant ses mains le long de ses hanches.

Marielle haletait, elle n'avait plus envi d'attendre, elle voulait Aro chaque jour plus ardemment que le précédent, elle quitta furtivement ses lèvres et plaque ses mains sur celle du roi en soupirant.

- Je te veux, murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave, je suis fatigué d'attendre

Aro laissa échapper un grognement rugueux et la repoussa sans ménagement sur le lit, une partie de lui le suppliait d'arrêter afin de la laisser se reposer, mais l'autre, et pas des moindres, ne parvenait plus à écouter sa raison, il s'allongea sur la jeune femme et se pencha sur son cou pour humer sa fragrance délicieuse, un grognement constant s'échappait de sa poitrine tendit qu'il mordillait sa peau.

- Mienne! Rugit-il brusquement

La jeune femme compris de suite que le vampire en lui avait prit le contrôle, mais ne s'en formalisa pas, elle détacha ses cheveux et enfonça ses ongles dedans tentant de l'attirer plus près d'elle, ce à quoi le roi répondit en arrachant sa robe, dénudant ses seins. Marielle frissonna lorsqu'il se libéra de sa chemise pour coller son torse contre elle tout en continuant à gratter son cou avec ses dents, elle sentait qu'une partie de lui voulait la mordre et même si sa première réaction fut d'avoir peur, elle se fustigea rapidement en se disant qu'être transformé au plus vite ne serait pas une mauvaise chose.

Aro plongea avidement sur sa poitrine, son odeur le rendait fou, tout comme son corps et lorsqu'elle le gratifia d'un long gémissement, il grogna plus fort en passant ses dents aiguisés sur son épaule, mais il l'entendit soudainement siffler et lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il avait provoqué une légère coupure, il fit un bond en arrière, plaquant le dos contre le mur.

- Je... je m'excuse, s'étrangla-t-il horrifié à l'idée de lui avoir fait du mal

- Ce n'est rien, se pressa de le rassurer la jeune femme en se redressant, viens...

Le roi secoua la tête, il était choqué de s'être laissé aller de la sorte, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire une telle chose alors qu'elle disposait encore de ce corps si fragile, il se sentait honteux et fut incapable de se mouvoir de nombreuses minutes, et ce, malgré les supplications de Marielle.

- J'ai été si stupide! Siffla-t-il en colère contre lui-même, je suis tellement désolé

- Aro, viens ici! S'emporta à son tour Marielle, ce n'est rien, s'il te plait, ne te fustige pas de la sorte

Il s'approcha lentement du lit, luttant de son mieux pour ne pas s'enfuir lâchement tant il avait honte de l'avoir blessé, il ne remonta cependant pas sur le lit avec elle, se contentant de se mettre à genoux et de lui prendre délicatement la main.

- Je voudrais que tu te repose pour se soir, murmura-t-il la tête basse, essaye de dormir un peu, je reviendrais te chercher plus tard

Déposant un baiser sur le dos de sa main, il se releva lentement pour partir, mais Marielle agrippa fermement sa main

- Je t'en pris, Aro, ne sois pas si bouleversé pour si peu...

- J'aurai pu te tuer! S'écria-t-il soudainement hors de lui, une seconde aurait suffit Marielle, tu ne te rends pas compte, tu n'es qu'une brindille entre mes mains!

La jeune femme garda le silence un moment, elle comprenait sa colère, mais elle se sentait blessé, elle relâcha lentement la main du roi, il ne voulait pas la transformer maintenant, mais ne voudrait sans doute plus la toucher tant qu'elle serait humaine.

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit en fermant les yeux

- Puisque tu veux partir, pars, murmura-t-elle tristement

Aro se haïssait d'avoir élevé la voix sur elle, sa réaction le rendait d'autant plus malade, il se baissa de nouveau près d'elle

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

- Pars, répéta-t-elle plus durement

Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, mais elle se sentait triste et frustré, elle voulait simplement être seule afin de pouvoir pleurer.

- Marielle, tenta de nouveau le roi, je suis...

- S'il te plait, le coupa-t-elle en retenant ses sanglots, tu as raison, je devrais essayer de dormir, laisse-moi seule un moment

Aro soupira dans la défaite, il déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur son front et quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Il se sentait coupable et en colère, il avait sans doute attendu trop longtemps et le désir ardent qu'il ressentait pour elle semblait avoir anéantit tout son contrôle, non seulement, il avait risqué sa vie, mais en plus, il avait passé sa colère sur elle. Il traversa rapidement les couloirs, les poings serrés, il était hors de lui et se demandait comment il pourrait se faire pardonner.

- Maitre? Entendit-il derrière lui

Il se retourna pour découvrir Félix, celui-ci le salua les yeux fixés sur le sol

- Je t'écoute! Grogna le roi

- Sulpicia a demandé à vous voir, mon maitre

Aro siffla et prit immédiatement la direction de la prison, poussant son garde sans ménagement en passant près de lui, il n'avait pas spécialement envi de traiter avec elle, mais il devait vider sa hargne et elle serait parfaite pour cette tâche.

Marielle avait commencé à pleurer dès que le roi avait quitté la pièce, elle se sentait de nouveau différente, fragile, inutile, encore une fois, on ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle avait beau savoir que Aro avait simplement eu peur de lui faire du mal, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mal, elle se débarrassa du sa robe déchiré et se nicha sous les draps en continuant à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir.


	19. Chapter 19

Aro n'avais pas ressentit autant de colère depuis un moment et lorsqu'il arriva devant la cellule dans laquelle était retenu prisonnière celle qui avait été sa femme durant plus d'un millénaire, il savait qu'elle ferait les frais de sa mauvaise humeur.

Il fit signe à l'un des gardes devant la porte, celui-ci l'ouvrit lentement laissant apparaître Sulpicia qui était allongé sur le sol, pendant l'espace d'une seconde, il ressentit de la pitié pour elle, mais cette émotion s'effaça aussi vite qu'elle était apparut, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait été trop loin, elle qui n'avait jamais manqué de rien, elle qui avait eu tout ce qu'elle désirait, elle ne l'avait pas seulement trahit lui, elle les avaient tous trahit.

- Aro? Murmura-t-elle doucement en se relevant, Aro, tu ne peux pas me laisser ici, tu ne peux pas me traiter de la sorte, j'ai fais une erreur, mais...

- Silence! Rugit-il en pénétrant dans la cellule, ce que tu as fais est impardonnable et tu ne mérite certainement pas ma clémence, je t'ai toujours bien traité Sulpicia, malgré le manque d'amour, je t'ai toujours respecté, mais trahir ton clan de la sorte... avec notre pire ennemie. Le roi tourna autour d'elle en serrant les mâchoires, il sentait que le démon en lui avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas la détruire. Non seulement ça, reprit-il d'une voix menaçante, mais en plus, tu es responsable de la mort de ma sœur, la femme de Marcus, ainsi que de la cécité de ma compagne...

Sulpicia se redressa subitement pour se lever, son expression changea en une seconde, ses traits étaient déformés par la colère, ses iris aussi noires que les ténèbres dans lesquelles avait dû disparaître son cœur

- Cette humaine ne peut pas être ta compagne! Cracha-t-elle furieuse, ce n'est que de la nourriture Aro! Tu ne peux pas être tombé si bas?

Le roi abattit sa main sur son visage avec une telle violence que Sulpicia s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, une fissure monstrueuse ornait à présent sa joue droite

- Pour ton information, grogna faiblement le roi, elle s'appelle Marielle et tu n'es rien en comparaison de cette merveilleuse créature, rien d'autre qu'un insecte ennuyeux et inutile. Ce soir, je vais la présenter à tous comme ma compagne, ma futur reine. Il se baissa pour empoigner violemment sa chevelure afin de l'obliger à le regarder. Maintenant, poursuivit-il en avalant le venin qui s'accumulait abondamment dans sa bouche, je ne te conseil pas de me déranger de nouveau pour insulter celle que j'aime, Jane est très désireuse de venir passer du temps avec toi, en fait, tous les membres de ma garde personnelle aimerait venir te rendre visite...

- Je t'aime Aro! Souffla-t-elle difficilement

Le roi grimaça et la relâcha instantanément en reculant, choqué outre mesure

- Comment oses-tu? Gronda-t-il en sortant de sa léthargie, tu es parvenus à me mentir durant tout ce temps parce que je ne prêtais pas attention à toi, mais c'est terminé, tu vas pourrir ici jusqu'à ce que Marcus soit de retour, je suis sur qu'il se fera un plaisir de se charger de toi, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie, chantonna-t-il cruellement à son oreille, sa vengeance sera à la mesure de ces siècles de souffrance que ton égoïsme à provoqué, je suis sur que sa colère suffira à tous nous venger

Sur ces mots, il se leva sans prêter attention à ses supplications et quitta rapidement les lieux afin de se rendre à la salle du trône.

Aro n'était pas satisfait, porter sa colère sur cette ignoble sorcière n'aura pas suffit à le calmer, bien au contraire, il savait au fond que la seule capable de lui apporter la paix était Marielle, mais il voulait lui laisser un peu de temps avant de retourner la voir, par ailleurs, il devait vérifier avec Gianna et Renata, qui avaient toutes deux la responsabilité de l'organisation de la soirée, que tout était prêt.

Il pénétra dans l'immense salle et la traversa pour rejoindre le bureau de Renata, il entra pour la trouver elle et Gianna assise autour de la table, passant les derniers appels et vérifiant une nouvelle fois la liste des invités.

- Maitre, salua Renata en se levant de sa chaise

Gianna se leva à son tour en baissant la tête, Aro passa devant elles sans même leur porter un regard et se planta devant la fenêtre, les mains derrières le dos.

- Tout est prêt? Demanda-t-il

- Oui, maitre, souffla Renata effrayé par le comportement de son maitre, la salle de bal est prête, les humains également, nous avons également fait installer un trône prêt du tiens pour ta compagne

- Parfait

La dessus, il se retourna pour partir, mais il s'arrêta devant la porte lorsqu'il entendit Gianna

- Maitre? Murmura-t-elle prudemment

Aro se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à être ou même paraître poli, il attendit qu'elle se décide à parler en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

- Est-ce que Marielle va bien, mon maitre?

Le roi ne répondit pas de suite, cette question le prit de cour et l'attrista profondément, il ferma les yeux un instant, prit une grande inspiration et les rouvrit en tentant de ne rien laisser paraître

- Elle dort, répondit-il en soupirant, je dois aller rendre visite à mon frère, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas la voir?

Gianna hocha la tête en souriant, elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulagé, son maitre paraissait très en colère et triste en même temps, à vrai dire, même lorsqu'il avait apprit la trahison de la reine, il s'était calmé rapidement grâce à Marielle, mais aujourd'hui, il semblait différent, Gianna avait la sensation qu'il était prêt à exploser d'une seconde à l'autre et elle savait de quoi Aro était capable lorsqu'il était prit d'un accès de rage, certains gardes avaient payés chers s'être trouvés sur son passage dans un tel moment.

Elle se dégagea de sa chaise pour sortir de la pièce, mais Aro lui fit signe de rester

- Laisse la dormir encore une heure, lui ordonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte

Gianna acquiesça de nouveau, quelque chose clochait vraiment, après tout, Aro n'avait pas réellement répondu à sa question, il lui avait simplement dit qu'elle dormait, par ailleurs, elle avait également remarqué qu'il avait le regard fuyant, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, loin de là.

Aro s'adossa au mur pendant quelques secondes en sortant du bureau, dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait certainement ri de la situation, ce fut bien la première fois qu'il se sentait honteux face à qui que ce soit appartenant à son clan, mais il se sentait si mal d'avoir blessé Marielle qu'il n'était pas parvenu à soutenir le regard de Gianna, il savait à quel point la jeune femme aimait sa compagne et il n'eut même pas la force de répondre honnêtement en lui disant que non, elle n'allait pas bien.

En soupirant, il prit le chemin des appartements de Caius en marchant à une lenteur affligeante, il ne savait pas quoi faire, Jane avait certainement dû préparer la salle d'art pour lui et Marielle, mais il avait tellement peur de lui faire du mal de nouveau qu'il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas attendre sa transformation pour la toucher, comment pourrait-il à nouveau prendre le risque de la blesser? Malgré ses millénaires, il n'était pas parvenu à retenir son démon plus de quelques minutes tant il se sentait excité, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer qu'en allant plus loin, ce serait bien pire et cette éventualité le rendait malade.

Il arriva enfin devant la chambre de son frère et eut une pensée pour Marcus, il ne l'avait pas eu au téléphone depuis plus d'une semaine et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet pour lui, même s'il savait que Chelsea prenait quotidiennement des nouvelles auprès de la garde qui l'avait accompagné.

Le roi frappa à la porte en espérant que ce ne serait pas Athénodora qui viendrait lui ouvrir, dans son état, le simple fait de la voir pourrait lui couter de passer la soirée avec un membre en moins, cette femme l'horripilait tellement.

Il étira un faible sourire lorsque Caius vint lui ouvrir, celui-ci fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'expression de son frère.

- Assieds-toi et dis-moi ce qui se passe, mon frère

Aro fut surpris par tant de prévenance de sa part, Caius n'avait pas pour habitude de se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui même et sa stupide compagne. Le roi s'installa sur le grand divan de cuir noir et reporta son attention sur la fenêtre, une partie de lui était là, avec son frère, mais la plus grande était avec Marielle, il se demandait si elle était réveillé, si elle voudrait lui pardonner son comportement, s'il devait tout de même essayer de la faire sienne ce soir ou bien éviter tout contact physique...

- Aro? Entendit-il soudainement

Le roi cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et se tourna vers son frère qui s'était installé sur l'un des fauteuil face à lui, son expression était étrange, il paraissait... inquiet?

- Excuse-moi, mon frère, soupira-t-il alors que toute sa colère avait mué en peine, je voulais savoir si les gardes que nous avons convié pour ce soir arriverons bien à temps?

Caius étira un léger sourire marquant son incrédulité

- Tu sais que je fais toujours ce que je dois faire, dis-moi plutôt ce qui se passe avec Marielle

Aro haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas pour habitude de se confier, tout comme son frère d'écouter, le seul avec qui il l'avait fait été Marcus et ce fut bien avant la disparition de Didyme.

- Aro, tu es toujours si enjoué le jour de la st Marcus, dis-moi ce qui se passe, insista Caius

- Je... j'ai blessé Marielle, murmura Aro presque inaudible

- Quoi! Grogna son frère

Le roi fut choqué par la réaction de Caius, il lui adressa un regard d'excuse avant de continuer

- J'ai perdu le contrôle et je l'aie coupé...

- Je ne comprends pas, tu l'as coupé? Répéta Caius

- Oui, s'énerva le roi, j'ai passé mes dents sur son épaule et...

- Tu es dans cet état pour ça? Le coupa son frère d'un air moqueur

Aro grogna en réponse, le problème n'était pas dans le manque de gravité de la blessure en question, il est vrai que ce n'était qu'une petite éraflure, le problème était qu'il avait perdu le contrôle, qu'il aurait pu lui faire beaucoup plus de mal...

- Aro, ricana Caius, ce n'est rien, c'est tout à fait normal, il m'arrive moi-même d'être quelque peu violent avec ma femme et elle ne déteste pas...

- Mais Marielle est humaine! S'écria le roi las du ton désinvolte de son frère, ça aurait pu être pire

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Marmonna Caius en levant les yeux au ciel, qu'as-tu fais lorsque tu as remarqué l'avoir « blessé » comme tu dis

- J'ai bondis à l'autre bout de la pièce...

Caius ne pu se retenir de rire, Aro pouvait être si théâtrale

- Et quelle à été sa réaction à elle?

- Et bien, elle a essayé de me rassurer en me disant que ce n'était rien, avoua-t-il honteusement, j'ai voulu partir, mais elle a insisté d'avantage... et je me suis énervé

- Pauvre Marielle, soupira Caius en secouant légèrement la tête, il est vrai que je suis loin d'être un spécialiste dans ce domaine, mais elle a certainement dû se sentir rejeté, tu ne crois pas?

Aro plaqua ses mains sur son visage, il se sentait si stupide, il fallait l'être pour laisser quelqu'un comme Caius lui expliquer de telles évidences

- J'ai... paniqué? Souffla le roi pas très sur de ce qu'il avait ressentit, j'ai peur de lui faire mal Caius, nous attendons elle et moi cette soirée depuis des semaines, mais si je la blesse...

- Tu ne lui fera pas de mal, si tu es parvenu à reprendre le contrôle aussi vite alors que tu pouvais sentir son sang, je suis sur qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, par ailleurs, tu vas te nourrir ce soir, tu seras donc repus

- Ce n'est pas de ma soif dont j'ai le plus peur, c'est de ma force, elle est si fragile. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, marmonna Aro les yeux rivés sur le sol carrelé

- Je te conseil fortement de ne plus jamais rejeter cette femme, crois-moi, j'ai appris cela à mes dépends

- Que veux-tu dire? S'étonna Aro

- Tu connais mon caractère, grommela Caius, j'ai repoussé de nombreuses fois ma femme au début de notre mariage et j'ai bien faillis la perdre pour cela...

Le roi resta silencieux un long moment, il se doutait que Marielle avait été blessé, mais sur le moment, il pensait surtout l'avoir froissé en élevant la voix, il ne s'était pas douté qu'elle pourrait se sentir rejeté, elle savait qu'il avait peur de lui faire du mal, rien de plus.

Aro se leva brusquement du divan, se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte et se tourna vers son frère avant de sortir

- Merci, Caius, souffla-t-il en adressant un sourire reconnaissant à son frère

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre pour aller rejoindre Marielle au plus vite, il devait lui parler, s'excuser. Le roi arriva devant la porte de la chambre en quelques secondes, il ria de lui même en constatant que son empressement lui avait donné des ailes.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et fut heureux de constater que Gianna n'était pas encore venu, Marielle était toujours endormit nue sous les draps, elle avait jeté la robe qu'il avait déchiré au sol, il haussa les épaules et fit lentement le tour du lit afin de s'installer face à elle.

Lorsqu'il vit son visage rougit par les larmes, il s'immobilisa un instant, puis se laissa lourdement tomber sur le fauteuil près du lit, il était anéantit de constater qu'il était responsable de sa peine, il l'avait attristé, après lui avoir promit de la rendre heureuse, promit que rien ne pourrait plus la peiner, surtout pas lui.

Il resta ainsi durant quelques minutes, sanglotant silencieusement en mirant le visage de sa compagne, puis il se leva et s'allongea près d'elle en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, mais il était incapable de se garder de la toucher et à force de lui caresser les cheveux, elle se réveilla.

- Stato spiacente di essere così stupido, murmura-t-il en passant doucement le doigt sur les rougeurs ornant le contour de ses yeux

Marielle lui adressa un sourire peiné, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus contrôler sa peine.

- Tu n'es pas stupide, répondit-elle en tentant de se lever

Aro s'empara d'elle et l'emprisonna de ses bras en laissant tomber sa tête sur son épaule.

- Bien sur que si, rétorqua-t-il tristement, j'ai été beaucoup trop excessif

- J'ai essayé de te le dire...

- Je sais, mais j'ai eu si peur, notre force est si grande et tu es si fragile Marielle, une seconde d'inattention de ma pars et...

- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire? Le coupa sèchement la jeune femme

Il se recula légèrement pour mirer son visage, ses traits étaient durs et tristes en même temps, la colère s'était à présent ajoutée à sa peine

- J'essaye juste de t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai réagis de la sorte, je te veux tellement, amore, j'ai perdu la tête et laissé ma bête me dominer, c'est quelque chose que je ne dois surtout pas faire, pas alors que tu es toujours humaine

- Alors que veux-tu? Soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules, devons-nous nous éviter jusqu'à ce que tu me transformes?

Aro ne pus s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que cette idée ne lui convenait pas le moins du monde, tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

- J'avoue y avoir pensé, mais j'en serais parfaitement incapable, lui assura-t-il parsemant son cou de doux baisers, j'en mourrais de chagrin, je ne peux pas rester loin de toi, mes mains ne peuvent pas rester loin de ton corps et je ne parle même pas de mon cœur mort auquel tu as redonné vie, ni de mon âme, qui a enfin trouvé sa partie manquante après ces millénaires de solitude...

Marielle retrouva son sourire, soulagé, il n'allait pas la repousser

- Rien ne change, lâcha-t-il enfin, cependant, je te demande de me rappeler à l'ordre si cela se reproduit, tu devras m'aider à reprendre le contrôle

La jeune femme entoura ses bras autour de la taille du roi et se nicha contre son torse, elle soupira d'aise et referma doucement les yeux en s'efforçant de lui faire partager en pensé tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se câliner l'un l'autre durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Gianna vienne rendre visite à la jeune femme.

- Elle va t'aider à te préparer, informa le roi en se levant pour lui ouvrir

Marielle hocha la tête en essayant de se donner le courage nécessaire pour aller à cette soirée le sourire aux lèvres, parce qu'au fond, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rester dans cette chambre avec son compagnon pour reprendre là où ils n'auraient jamais dû s'arrêter.


	20. Chapter 20

Gianna vint s'installer sur le lit dès que Aro fut sortit de la chambre, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle eut le loisir de visiter les appartements personnelles de son maitre, elle étira un sourire en baladant son regard sur la décoration luxueuse, puis reporta son attention sur son amie, toujours emmitouflée dans les draps.

- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle doucement en remarquant les yeux rougis de Marielle

- Très bien, Gianna, merci, se pressa de répondre son amie, dis-moi, Demetri t'accompagne ce soir?

Gianna étira d'avantage son sourire, Demetri l'avait effectivement invité

- Oui, murmura-t-elle timidement, il a peur de s'isoler avec moi, mais au milieu de tous, il m'a assuré que je ne risquais rien

- Je suis heureuse pour toi

- Marielle, ne m'en veux pas d'insister, mais je vois bien que tu as pleuré, tu es sur que ça va?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un peu stressé pour ce soir, c'est tout

La jeune femme baissa la tête, elle n'aimait pas mentir, mais elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Aro, de toute façon, ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, elle était réellement stressé par la soirée.

- Et bien, je vais t'aider à te préparer, m'occuper de toi, cela devrait te détendre, souffla Gianna ne voulant pas insister d'avantage, viens, je vais t'aider à prendre ton bain

Gianna aida Marielle à se lever, avant de l'emmener à la salle de bain, elle prit le temps de lui faire faire le tour de la pièce afin de prendre ses repères dans sa nouvelle chambre, puis alla faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire.

Marielle était resté silencieuse un long moment, profitant des soins de Gianna, mais se demandait tout de même si tout cela était nécessaire.

- Combien de masque vas-tu me faire, Gianna? Ria-t-elle alors que son amie lui appliquait une nouvelle crème sur le visage

- Laisse-moi m'amuser, veux-tu! Répondit Gianna sur le même ton, il ne nous reste que trois heures, je veux que tu sois parfaite, je vais m'occuper de chaque parcelle de ton corps, même la couleur de tes ongles se mariera avec ta robe

Marielle secoua la tête amusé, son amie semblait vraiment apprécier ce qu'elle faisait, elle regretta cependant de ne pas pouvoir en faire autant pour elle.

- Où est Jane? Se demanda soudainement la jeune femme

- Derrière la porte, entendit-elle

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, pourquoi restait-elle derrière la porte?

- Pourquoi?

Les gardes n'ont aucun droit d'entrer dans les appartements du maitre, répondit-elle en soupirant, sauf en cas d'urgence

- S'il te plait, Jane, pria Marielle, entre, j'en prends la responsabilité

Jane resta immobile quelques instants dans le couloir, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, jamais personne n'avait été autorisé à pénétrer dans la chambre du roi, si ce n'est ses frères, sa femme ou ses maitresses.

- Bien, murmura-t-elle en ouvrant la porte, mais si le maitre m'en tient rigueur, je me servirais de ton corps comme bouclier

- Marché conclu! S'esclaffa Marielle

Jane s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain qui était restée ouverte, Marielle était plongée dans l'eau, un masque vert sur le visage, tendit que Gianna lui peignait les ongles.

- Que lui fais-tu? Siffla-t-elle en adressant un regard sévère à Gianna

- Elle doit être parfaite, se défendit celle-ci en haussant les épaules

- Elle est déjà parfaite, rétorqua Jane en levant les yeux au ciel, on dirait que tu t'amuses plus qu'autre chose

- Ce n'est rien, intervint Marielle en souriant, je vais survivre, du moins, j'espère...

Gianna libéra Marielle après plus d'une heure, elle l'aida à se sécher, puis la ramena dans la chambre pour s'occuper de ses cheveux, Jane observait quand à elle la scène, amusé par l'expression las de Marielle.

- Je vais l'aider à se coiffer et à s'habiller, intervint Jane en se plantant devant Marielle, va donc te préparer Gianna, tu ne voudrais pas arriver en jean au bras de Demetri?

Marielle laissa échapper un rire, tendit que Gianna acquiesça en hochant la tête

- On se retrouve tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un furtif baiser sur la joue de son amie

Jane fit pivoter légèrement Marielle devant la coiffeuse et se plaça derrière elle pour lui brosser les cheveux.

- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle soudainement

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, qu'avaient-ils tous à lui demander si elle allait bien?

- Je vais bien, Jane, merci, se contenta-t-elle de répondre

- J'espère, parce que ce soir est important, tu dois garder la tête haute

- Je ferais de mon mieux, promit la jeune femme, il est vrai que j'ai un peu peur de la réaction de tous lorsqu'il vont se rendre compte que je suis humaine

- Ne t'inquiète pas de cela, tu seras bientôt transformé, ce qu'il faut faire en revanche, c'est paraître fier, tu dois montrer à tous que tu es à ta place...

- Jane...

- Je sais, la coupa-t-elle en soupirant, ce n'est pas vraiment dans ton caractère, mais essaye de jouer ce rôle devant eux

Marielle déglutit, elle n'était pas sur d'être capable d'avoir une autre attitude que la sienne

- Il y aura beaucoup de monde? Demanda-t-elle doucement

- Tous les clans importants et quelques nomades, il y aura presque trois cent invités

- Tant que ça! S'écria Marielle soudainement prise de panique

Jane ricana doucement, elle ne voulait pas faire peur à la jeune femme, mais l'expression de son visage était si amusant

- Ho! Ce n'est rien, poursuivit-elle, une fois tous les dix ans, nous organisons une grande réunion à laquelle nous invitons tous les vampires à nous rencontrer, la dernière fois, nous étions plus de mille deux cent

- Mon dieu! Soupira Marielle de plus en plus mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être scruté par autant de monde, tous ces gens tenaient dans le château?

- Non, nous allons dans l'une des propriétés du maitre pour cette occasion, je pense que c'est là bas que tu seras emmené lorsqu'il sera temps de te transformer, le lieux est très discret, grand et surtout, caché des humains

Marielle soupira de nouveau et resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Jane eut finit de la coiffer et de la maquiller légèrement, celle-ci l'aida ensuite à se lever afin de lui faire enfiler sa robe.

- Tu seras accompagné de Félix ce soir? Demanda Marielle qui essayait de son mieux de penser à autre chose qu'au nombre de vampires présent à la soirée

- Oui, murmura Jane soudainement gêné, il m'a invité, mais je suis chargé de ta sécurité ce soir, nous resterons donc toute la soirée à tes côtés

- Quoi? Mais... ne peut-on pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre?

- Non, toute la garde rapproché sera occupé ce soir, même Gianna devra suivre Caius dont Demetri à la charge...

- Mais c'est injuste! Soupira Marielle

- Ne t'inquiète pas de cela, nous serons très bien, de toute façon, avec ce qui arrive, je ne préfère pas déléguer ta protection à qui que ce soit

- J'ai l'impression de gâcher ta soirée...

- Tu ne gâche rien du tout, ricana Jane, je serais avec lui, c'est tout ce qui m'importe

La jeune femme hocha la tête, mais se sentait tout de même coupable de contraindre son amie à rester derrière elle au lieu de profiter de la soirée avec son compagnon.

Jane siffla soudainement, faisant sursauter Marielle

- Le maitre à vraiment bon goût, marmonna la garde en se reculant légèrement pour mirer Marielle, cette robe te vas à ravir

- Merci, répondit Marielle en souriant, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir la voir

Jane regarda tristement la jeune femme, elle espérait vraiment que le venin ferait des miracles sur ses yeux

- Bientôt Marielle, je suis sur que le venin te rendra la vue

La jeune femme étira son sourire en espérant que le bientôt arriverait rapidement, elle était las d'être sans cesse assisté, et ce, même en sachant que Gianna prenait plaisir à s'occuper d'elle comme d'une poupée.

- Reste ici, je reviens de suite, informa Jane qui se pressa de quitter la chambre

Marielle haussa les épaules sans comprendre, mais ne bougea pas de sa place. Son amie revint moins d'une minute après, elle lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'au divan où elle l'installa.

- Maitre Aro m'avait demandé de te choisir quelques bijoux lorsque nous sommes allé faire les magasins, mais il souhaite que tu portes cela ce soir, annonça Jane en plaçant un collier sertit de rubis autour du cou de Marielle, je crois qu'il a autre chose pour toi, mais fais comme si je ne t'avais rien dit, murmura-t-elle amusé

La jeune femme passa les doigts sur le bijoux, il s'agissait d'une chaise avec un pendentif en forme de V sertit d'une multitude de petites pierres.

- Espèce de petite traitresse! Entendit-elle grogner

Aro venait de pénétrer dans la chambre et avait entendu Jane vendre la mèche, il grogna ludique en plissant les yeux

- Oups! Lâcha échapper la petite blonde en baissant les yeux

- Sors vite d'ici pour aller te préparer! Ricana le roi en secouant la tête

Jane se redressa, surprise, elle qui était sur de se faire durement réprimander pour ne pas avoir tenu sa langue. Elle hocha la tête en souriant et se dirigea vers la porte.

Aro reporta son attention sur sa compagne et écarquilla les yeux, elle était plus belle que jamais et il regretta un instant qu'elle ne puisse être témoin de sa propre perfection. Il s'avança lentement vers elle et s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres de son visage, seuls ses yeux étaient maquillés, ornés de deux traits noirs, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon laissant retomber quelques boucles sur ses épaules

- Nous devrions nous enfuir, marmonna-t-il pensif

- Quoi?

- Tu es trop belle pour que je ne permette à un autre homme de poser les yeux sur toi, soupira-t-il en passant un doigt sur son cou, tu es unique et précieuse, un bijoux que je devrais cacher à la vue de tous...

Marielle laissa échapper un ricanement se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir de si précieux, de si beau pour mériter de telles paroles. Aro se pencha sur son oreille en humant son parfum

- Tout est précieux chez toi, mon aimée, tout est beau, chaque parcelle de ton corps, de ton cœur et de ton âme ne font que me ravir depuis que tu m'as fais renaitre

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et porta ses mains sur le visage de son compagnon, elle courut doucement le bout de ses doigts sur ses traits, tout comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré en remerciant silencieusement le ciel de l'avoir créer.

- Je t'aime, Aro Volturi, susurra-t-elle les yeux clos

Le roi avait également fermé les yeux, il s'émerveillait en constatant qu'à présent il avait accès au pensées de sa compagne à volonté. Il prit l'écrin dans sa poche et s'empara doucement de la main droite de Marielle. Il sortit la bague de la petite boite noire et la glissa doucement au doigt de sa compagne. Il s'était empressé de détruire celui de Sulpicia le jour ou il avait réussit à mettre la main sur elle et d'en faire créer un nouveau pour Marielle.

- Ceci est le sceau de mon clan, expliqua-t-il en caressant l'anneau qui ornait à présent sa main, il signifie que tu fais partie de la famille royale, mais c'est également une promesse, une promesse d'union entre nous, elle est identique à la mienne, souffla-t-il en portant le doigt de Marielle sur sa chevalière, c'est le symbole de la reine que tu seras bientôt, ma reine

Marielle resta sans voix un long moment, elle était fière et honoré, non pas que cela soit la preuve qu'elle serait bientôt reine, mais qu'Aro l'avait choisi, c'est tout ce qui lui importait, tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se jura intérieurement de ne jamais rien faire qui pourrait amener Aro à douter d'elle et se demanda un instant si c'était ce désir qui lui avait permit de lui ouvrir son esprit.

- Certainement, répondit le roi à sa question silencieuse, mais sache cependant que j'ai confiance en toi, avec ou sans cela

La jeune femme soupira d'aise, elle avait l'impression d'avoir sa bulle avec lui, ce lieu secret dans lequel personne d'autre ne pourrait pénétrer, ils pouvaient communiquer ensemble sans que personne ne puisse entendre et elle aimait ça.

- Je regrette cependant que tu ne puisses entendre les miennes, murmura-t-il en collant son front au sien

- Je n'ai nulle besoin de lire tes pensées, Aro, s'amusa-t-elle en fermant les yeux, je les devines sans mal

Aro enroula ses bras autour de son corps, l'approchant un peu plus près, il la souleva doucement et l'embrassa avidement alors que les pieds de la jeune femme ne touchaient plus le sol. Il la reposa doucement et soupira lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il était temps de rejoindre la soirée.

Te dire que je t'aime me paraît si fade en comparaison de ce que je ressens, marmonna-t-il pour lui même en lui prenant la main

Il entraina alors sa compagne avec lui jusqu'à la salle de bal, espérant secrètement qu'aucun mâle n'aurait la mauvaise idée de scruter sa compagne plus que nécessaire, il se sentait déjà jaloux avant même d'avoir passé la porte.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à la salle du trône et l'installa sur celui qui avait été ajouté pour elle, Marielle était gêné, mais Aro s'empressa de la rassurer. Tous le monde était en place, il n'y avait plus qu'à faire entrer les invités, il fit signe aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes et tous pénétrèrent dans la salle.

Le brouhaha n'aida pas Marielle à se sentir mieux, mais Aro se leva et tous se turent, seuls les quelques murmures de ceux qui furent choqué de trouver une humaine près de leur roi se firent entendre.

- Bienvenue à tous, commença le roi, je suis heureux de vous recevoir comme chaque année à l'occasion de la St Marcus. Avant toute chose, j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire. Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai trouvé ma compagne, annonça-t-il en prenant la main de Marielle pour l'aider à se lever, je vous présente Marielle, elle sera transformé d'ici peu et deviendra votre reine...

Marielle aurait voulu courir pour se cacher dans un trou de souris tant elle se sentait gêné, mais elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Jane, elle releva la tête et afficha un sourire qu'elle espérait crédible. Aro ramena sa main à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser, il voulait que tous voit le sceau qu'elle portait, celui-là même qui la protégeait de tous les vampires présent devant eux.

- A présent, mes amis, je vous invite à suivre mon frère jusqu'à la salle de bal et à vous amuser

Caius se leva pour ouvrir la marche, tendit que Aro entraina Marielle avec lui vers la petite porte dérobée derrière eux, avec Jane et Félix sur les talons.

- Tu étais parfaite, Marielle, souffla Jane

Le roi pivota la tête vers elle et hocha la tête pour la remercier silencieusement

- Jane à raison, amore, tu à été parfaite, à présent, nous allons rejoindre les invités, je vais te présenter à quelques bons amis

Marielle se contenta de hocher la tête en espérant se détendre, être au milieu de la foule ne la rassurait déjà pas, mais là, il s'agissait d'une foule de vampires pour qui elle était censé être de la nourriture.

Aro qui avait vu ses craintes grimaça en imaginant que l'un d'entre eux puisse se permettre de la considérer comme telle. Il resserra sa prise sur sa main en continuant à avancer vers la salle de bal

- Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir, amore, personne ne te fera de mal, murmura-t-il doucement, Jane, Félix et moi sommes là pour toi et aucun ne se risquerait à t'attaquer en sachant ce qui lui en couterait

Encore une fois, Marielle se contenta de hocher la tête, que l'un d'entre eux essayes de la boire n'était pas vraiment ce qui l'inquiéter le plus en y réfléchissant, le roi des vampires avec une compagne humaine? Cela n'allait-il pas entacher sa crédibilité auprès des siens? Et s'ils ne l'aimaient pas?

Aro ne put s'empêcher de rire en écoutant les pensées de Marielle

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Aro! Le réprimanda-t-elle

- Désolé, amore, mais tu t'inquiète trop

Le roi ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans l'immense salle en souriant, beaucoup de ceux qui étaient là discutait de Marielle, beaucoup se demandaient également où était Sulpicia, mais Aro jugea que ces détails ne les regarder en rien. Il s'avança lentement et salua tous ceux qui venaient à sa rencontre, chacun d'eux prirent la peine de saluer également Marielle, certains par politesse, d'autre parce qu'ils la trouvaient particulièrement jolie, quand aux autres, ils le firent par crainte ou par curiosité.

- Aro! S'écria Carlisle qui était venu avec quelques membres de sa famille, je suis heureux de te voir, ainsi que cette magnifique jeune femme à ton bras

Marielle étira un sourire, elle sentait ce vampire différent, presque... humain? Elle entendit également la voix d'un autre homme qui salua poliment Aro, mais elle sentait de l'animosité de sa part

- Carlisle, Edward, je suis également heureux de vous voir ici, Esmée est ici?

- Oui, elle discute avec Athénodora, Marielle, je te présente mon fils, fit Carlisle en faisant un signe de main vers lui.

Carlisle prit alors conscience que la jeune femme était aveugle, il soupira en espérant ne pas l'avoir froissée

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il

- Ce n'est rien, murmura Marielle, je suis ravis de vous rencontrer

Edward qui gardait le silence près de Carlisle ne pouvait pas croire qu'une jeune femme comme Marielle dont il n'arrivait soit dit en passant pas à lire les pensées, pouvait être avec Aro de son plein gré.

- Je vois que tu violes tes propres règles, Aro, laissa-t-il échapper

Le roi se tourna vers lui en grognant

- Contrairement à toi, jeune Edward, Marielle n'est pas retourné vivre avec les humains après avoir été mise dans le secret, rétorqua-t-il en tentant de garder son calme

- Tu la retiens donc prisonnière?

Marielle serra la main de Aro, elle n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont ce Edward s'adressait à son compagnon, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait tant d'amertume, non seulement envers lui, mais envers la plupart des vampires dans la salle, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre elle même à cette attaque verbale qui à son sens était plus que déplacé.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es Edward, mais sache que je suis ravis d'être ici, auprès de mon compagnon et au lieu de déblatérer des idioties sur une personne que tu ne connais visiblement pas, je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de surveiller ta compagne, il semble que tu ne sois pas le seul à faire battre son cœur.

Edward resta coït, comment cette jeune femme pouvait-elle savoir cela? En étant avec Aro, elle avait certainement entendu parler de Bella, mais personne d'autre que lui ne connaissait ses doutes au sujet de Jacob, d'ailleurs, Aro ne connaissait pas l'existence des loups...

Aro étira un large sourire, salua Carlisle et les laissa planter là alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les trônes. Marielle regrettait un peu de s'être énervé, mais ce garçon avait été plus que désagréable, par ailleurs, elle pensait qu'il ferait bien de reporter son attention sur sa propre vie au lieu de se mêler de la sienne, car il allait bientôt souffrir, elle le sentait, celle qui l'aimait était amoureuse d'un autre, différent de cet Edward, mais tout aussi étrange.

- Es-tu sur de cela, piccolo fiore? Demanda Aro en écoutant ses pensées

- Oui, je pense qu'elle va le laisser...

- Cela sera un problème dans ce cas, puisqu'ils ont été laissé en vie à l'unique condition qu'elle soit transformée

Le roi continua à présenter Marielle à tous durant plus d'une heure, puis il l'invita à danser. Entre les invités qui trouvaient étrange de voir leur roi avec une humaine à son bras et ceux qui la trouvaient particulièrement attrayante, Aro avait toutes les peines du monde à garder son calme, puisqu'en touchant Marielle, il pouvait savoir tout ce qu'elle devinait, tout ce qu'elle ressentait, mais certains d'entre eux auraient voulu pouvoir sauter à la gorge de la jeune femme et le roi grogna lorsque l'information passa de sa compagne à lui.

- Je t'en pris, Aro, murmura-t-elle dans l'espoir de le calmer, c'est normal, ils m'apprécieront certainement d'avantage lorsque je serais comme eux

Aro grinça des dents, mais acquiesça en soupirant, lire dans l'esprit de Marielle était si différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, puisque ses pensées étaient pour la plupart plongées dans de sombres ténèbres, mais il comprenait à présent ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle avait une intuition, ce sentiment était si fort, s'insinuant dans son esprit telle une évidence, les informations venaient à elle d'elles-mêmes sans qu'elle n'ait quoi que ce soit à faire pour les provoquer.

- Aro! Chantonna soudainement la voix d'une femme

Le roi se détacha à regret de Marielle pour se tourner vers le vampire en question, il s'agissait de Kate Denali, celle-là même qui avait tant de fois tenté de le séduire dans l'espoir de prendre la place de Sulpicia.

- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi un moment, s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle sans prendre la peine de poser les yeux sur Marielle

Le roi allait protester, mais Kate insista en ajoutant que c'était important, alors il se tourna vers Marielle, prit doucement son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser et appela Jane qui était resté en retrait avec Félix pour lui demander de rester avec elle.

- Je reviens très vite, amore

Marielle lui adressa un sourire, elle était un peu déçu d'avoir arrêté de danser, mais le savoir avec cette Kate ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, elle ne risquait rien, elle le savait.

- Alors, tout va bien? Lui demanda Jane

- Oui, mieux que je ne l'aurait pensé

- Et bien tu vois, pas de quoi s'angoisser...

- En effet, soupira la jeune femme. As-tu vu Gianna? Est-ce qu'elle s'amuse?

- On dirait bien, ricana Jane en levant la tête pour la repérer alors qu'elle flirtait ouvertement avec Demetri

Marielle ressentit soudainement un malaise étrange, quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose allait arriver, elle fit un tour sur elle même et prit conscience que le danger venait de la même direction par laquelle était partit son compagnon


	21. Chapter 21

- Jane, il se passer quelque chose, murmura-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas paniquer, il faut trouver Aro

Jane fronça les sourcils en regardant Marielle marcher maladroitement parmi les invités, elle tira sur sa main pour la forcer à s'arrêter afin de comprendre

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Marielle, je crois... je crois que quelqu'un a de mauvaises intentions... c'est une sensation étrange, quelqu'un veut faire du mal à Aro, j'en suis sur

Marielle continua à avancer en tenant la main de son amie qui était de plus en plus inquiète. Jane chercha son maitre des yeux et remarqua que Kate discutait toujours avec lui à quelques mètres de là, elle poussa un soupire de soulagement et en informa la jeune femme, mais Marielle ne semblait pas se détendre, bien au contraire, elle continua à avancer, puis se statufia soudainement alors qu'elle était à une dizaine de mètres de son compagnon, tentant de son mieux de faire abstraction du brouhaha pour se concentrer.

- Marielle? Murmura Jane

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, trop occupé à chercher la source du problème, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais le danger était bien là, elle en était certaine.

Soudain, elle ressentit quelque chose d'étrange se déplaçant lentement vers Aro, ce n'était pas un vampire, encore moins un humain, cela était trop lent, trop différent, elle lâcha la main de Jane et ses jambes se mirent brusquement à courir sans qu'elle n'enregistre de suite le mouvement pour se planter dans l'exacte trajectoire de cette chose qui illuminait ses ténèbres et s'avançait de plus en plus vite vers son compagnon. Jane avait suivit Marielle, elle regarda son maitre qui était dos à la scène discutant tranquillement, elle scanna la salle en se demandant s'il y avait réellement danger, mais elle ne voyait rien, ni personne s'apprêtant à attaquer Aro, elle ne comprenait pas, elle vit alors le corps de Marielle s'écrouler au sol et fut horrifié en comprenant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de l'attaque d'un des vampires dans la salle, Aro se retourna enfin et eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il vit sa compagne au sol, un rugissement bestiale s'échappa de sa poitrine alors qu'il se précipita à ses côtés.

- Marielle! S'écria-t-il en soulevant doucement son corps

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle semblait aller bien, mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, elle se redressa, puis elle tendit le doigt dans la direction précise d'où été venu l'attaque

- Jane, ça vient de là, murmura-t-elle

Jane s'élança rapidement dans la direction en question et à la seconde ou il la vit, le vampire qui avait lancé l'attaque parvint à s'enfuir jusqu'à l'extérieur du château, lorsqu'elle le rattrapa, folle de rage, Jane se servit de son pouvoir à pleine puissance tendit qu'Alec qui avait observé la scène lui coupa rapidement l'usage de la parole pour l'empêcher de hurler.

Aro prit Marielle dans ses bras sans se soucier des invités et se pressa de quitter la salle.

- Je peux marcher, murmura Marielle

Le roi ne répondit pas, il était beaucoup trop furieux pour dire quoi que ce soit, il lisait, à mesure qu'il avançait dans les couloirs, ce qui était arrivé et cela le rendit d'autant plus furieux, contre lui-même pour l'avoir laissé, contre ses gardes pour ne pas avoir été capable de la défendre et contre Marielle elle-même pour avoir voulu le protéger. Il la ramena jusqu'à leur chambre et la déposa doucement sur le lit, puis inspecta avec minutie son corps pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessé.

- Aro, je n'ai mal nulle part...

Celui-ci répondit par un fort rugissement, ses yeux avaient prit une teinte d'encre noire, Marielle soupira doucement et décida alors qu'il valait sans doute mieux pour elle d'attendre que son compagnon se soit calmé pour tenter de converser avec lui.

Aro la déshabilla pour vérifier chaque parcelle de son corps, il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, seul le grognement constant qui s'échappait de sa poitrine résonnait dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, il siffla de frustration, mais il se leva tout de même pour aller ouvrir après avoir couverte Marielle de sa cape. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de Jane, une partie de lui voulait la tuer, mais l'autre décida de reporter sa hargne sur la porte qu'il arracha littéralement, cassant une partie du mur dans le processus.

- Maitre, murmura Jane d'une voix tremblante, l'attaquant à été emprisonné et il est sous la garde de mon frère, Caius se charge des invités... je...

- Hors de ma vue! Grogna-t-il menaçant

Jane baissa les yeux et se pressa de partir, elle aurait préféré milles fois que son maitre lui arrache les bras, il paraissait non seulement en colère, mais aussi déçu au point qu'il avait refusé de poser les yeux sur elle.

Aro se tourna vers Marielle en prenant de grandes inspirations, il savait qu'elle avait voulu le protéger, il savait qu'elle avait pensé bien faire, mais ce n'était pas à elle de le protéger, ce n'était pas à elle de risquer sa vie et il était furieux contre elle d'avoir oser mettre sa vie en danger.

- Aro? Murmura-t-elle attristé, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais que voulais-tu que je fasses? Personne ne semblait voir de danger...

- Ne refais jamais ça! Rugit-il

Marielle sursauta, elle avait peur, pour la première fois, il lui faisait vraiment peur, elle se souvint alors de la discutions qu'elle avait eu avec Gianna à ce sujet et tenta alors de se reprendre

- Désolé, mais je t'aime et je le referais si nécessaire

Aro s'adossa au mur derrière lui et se laissa glisser en plaquant les mains sur son visage, il voulait tellement se mettre en colère contre elle, tellement lui en vouloir durant des décennies, mais il ne pouvait pas.

- Peut-être devrais-je renoncer à tout cela, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, peut-être qu'il est temps pour moi de céder ma place à l'un de mes frères

Marielle se leva du lit en tenant fermement la cape sur son corps, elle avança lentement vers la voix de son compagnon en tendant légèrement la main devant elle, de peur de tomber, celui-ci releva la tête et attrapa sa main. Elle se baissa devant lui en souriant et tendit l'autre main pour lui caresser le visage.

- Ne renonce à rien pour moi, Aro

- Je ne suis pas sur que te garder ici soit une bonne chose, soupira-t-il en appuyant doucement sur la main de Marielle sur sa joue, il y aura toujours du danger, entre nos vieux ennemies, ceux qui ne veulent pas suivre les lois ou ceux qui aimeraient prendre ma place... je ne veux pas te mettre en danger, je préfère renoncer et te garder plutôt que de te perdre comme Marcus à perdu Didyme...

La jeune femme se laissa tomber contre lui qui ouvrit les bras pour la serrer contre son torse, elle poussa un long soupire et releva la tête.

- Regardes-moi, le pria-t-elle

Aro baissa la tête pour mirer son visage, ses yeux verts perçant les iris rouges du roi, à cet instant, elle semblait savoir exactement où regarder, elle semblait voir...

- Tu ne renonceras à rien, ni à moi, ni à ta place parmi les tiens et il n'est pas question que je devienne ta faiblesse, alors tu vas te lever et aller voir celui qui a tenter de t'attaquer, lorsque tu en auras fini avec lui, tu passeras voir tes invités pour t'excuser de l'incident en leur expliquant que j'ai eu un malaise, ensuite, tu reviendras ici pour t'occuper de moi

Le roi l'observa avec minutie, ce n'était pas une suggestion ou une demande, non, elle disait cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence et elle avait raison, Aro ne pouvait pas se permettre de devenir faible, au contraire, il se devait d'être capable de protéger sa compagne, mais aussi son clan. Il prit le visage de Marielle en coupe et l'embrassa avec avidité

- Tu as raison, acquiesça-t-il en caressant son visage du bout des doigts

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, puis se leva en l'entrainant avec lui, il l'installa sur le divan et appela Jane qui était resté derrière la porte. Le roi serra doucement les mains de Marielle dans les siennes et entendit Jane pénétrer lentement dans la pièce, la pauvre n'en menait pas large et Aro avait beau s'être calmé avec Marielle, il était toujours furieux.

- Fais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien jusqu'à mon retour, cracha-t-il en sortant promptement de la chambre

Ce fut bien la première fois que le roi était aussi froid avec Jane, elle poussa un long soupire en s'installant près de la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolé, murmura faiblement Jane

Marielle fronça les sourcils et pivota la tête vers elle

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Jane, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer, ce vampire est le seul à avoir quelque chose à se reprocher

- Mais maitre Aro semble si... en colère et déçu, il comptait sur moi et je l'aie déçu

Marielle posa sa main sur le dos de son amie et le frotta doucement dans un geste qu'elle espérait réconfortant.

- Crois-moi, il était très en colère contre moi également, ria tristement Marielle, qui était le vampire qui a attaqué?

- Je ne sais pas, il n'a rien voulu dire, en tout cas, heureusement que tu as été là, en fin de compte, tu as sauvé Aro, souffla Jane en souriant faiblement, qui sait ce qui lui serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas fais ça...

- Il ne semble pas être de ton avis, répondit Marielle

Aro avait rejoint la prison afin d'y interroger le vampire responsable de l'attaque, à cet instant, il était heureux d'être dans un tel état de rage, il voulait lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait au centuple.

En voyant Aro arriver, le garde se pressa d'ouvrir la porte du cachot découvrant le vampire en question allongé au sol au pied d'Alec qui portait un regard furieux sur lui.

- Maitre, murmura-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement

Le roi ne répondit pas, il se baissa afin de s'emparer de la main de l'attaquant sans ménagement et fouilla dans son esprit pour y trouver les réponses dont il avait besoin. Plus Aro s'engouffrait dans ses pensées et plus la colère prenait le pas sur lui, à tel point qu'il broya la main du vampire dans la sienne sans même s'en rendre compte de suite. Aro se redressa en le lâchant et leva la tête vers Alec qui attendait ses instructions.

- Mets-le en pièces, remonte-le et recommence jusqu'à ce que je te dises d'arrêter! Ordonna le roi dans un sifflement haineux

Alec hocha la tête, il reconnaissait bien là les colères de son maitre, mais celle-ci semblait être bien pire que toutes celles auxquelles il avait jusqu'ici assistées.

Le roi était furieux au delà du possible, apparemment, le clan de Stefan savait que Marcus s'était absenté et son vieil ennemie avait espéré qu'en divisant les trois dirigeants, il pourrait diviser le clan tout entier, entre Marcus absent, lui mort, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à se débarrasser de Cauis. Marielle, en plus d'avoir sauvé la vie du roi, avait certainement sauvé le clan ce soir, une partie de lui était particulièrement fière de sa compagne, mais l'autre ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'elle ait pu se mettre dans une telle situation, sans sa capacité lui permettant de résister aux dons, elle serait morte.

Il se tourna vers Renata et lui ordonna d'aller voir Caius afin qu'il puisse s'excuser de son absence auprès des invités, puis reprit le chemin de ses quartiers afin de retrouver Marielle. Les choses avaient changées ce soir, Aro n'aimait pas avoir à faire cela, mais il décida de contacter Marcus dès le lendemain afin de lui ordonner de rentrer au château, il allait également avancer la transformation de Marielle, il est vrai que la règle selon laquelle les nouveaux nées étaient interdit au château était inflexible, alors il serait sans doute obligé de se séparer à nouveau de son amour, certainement pour plus longtemps cette fois-ci, en fait, le roi voulait utiliser ce prétexte pour l'éloigner de Voltera, il était à présent trop dangereux pour elle de rester au château, ce qui venait d'arriver marquait clairement le début de la guerre, par ailleurs, il n'était plus possible non plus de la laisser demeurer humaine trop longtemps, les réactions de la plupart des vampires durant la soirée l'avaient convaincu de la transformer au plus vite.

Il pénétra dans la chambre et Jane se pressa de se lever pour reculer de quelques pas, il lui en voulait toujours et lui fit sèchement signe de sortir. Il posa les yeux sur Marielle, elle semblait savoir que le roi avait certaines choses à lui annoncer, la jeune femme avait les mains croisées sur les genoux et se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Aro soupira et s'approcha lentement de sa compagne, il souleva son menton du doigt et effleura doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- J'ai pris plusieurs décisions, déclara-t-il après un long silence

- Je sais, murmura Marielle qui avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir ses larmes

Aro se sentait peiné, mais la sécurité de Marielle était tellement plus importante que tout le reste et puisque ses gardes ne semblaient pas capable de prendre soin d'elle.


	22. Chapter 22

Slt à tous

Merci pour vos com, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire plairait et je suis heureuse d'avoir eu tord

J'ai essayé (je dis bien essayé) de faire un lemon soft, je ne suis pas très sur d'y être parvenu, mais j'ai fais au mieux

Gros zoub à tous le monde

Votre bien dévoué,

* * *

Marielle avait fermé les yeux, attendant patiemment que son compagnon lui annonce ce qu'elle savait déjà, bien sur, elle était en partie heureuse de savoir qu'elle serait bientôt transformé, mais si pour cela, elle devait se séparer de Aro, elle aurait grandement préféré attendre.

- Je vais t'envoyer dans l'une de mes villas du sud, commença le roi, je souhaite te transformer moi-même, ce que je ferais ici, ensuite tu seras transporté jusque là bas, Jane, Gianna et Alec t'escorteront...

- Je ne pense pas qu'Alec et Jane soit tous deux nécessaire, contra Marielle, un seul suffira...

- Non, amore, Alec doit aller avec vous afin de veiller à ce que tu ne souffres pas pendant ta transformation, en te privant de ton sens du toucher, tu ne souffrira pas

Marielle baissa la tête et repensa à leur première séparation, celle-là même qui avait bien faillit lui faire perdre la raison, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle pourrait supporter cette nouvelle douleur.

- Je suis désolé, Marielle, souffla le roi en relevant son visage du doigt

- Pas autant que moi, répondit la jeune femme qui avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas en vouloir à son compagnon. Combien de temps?

Aro soupira, s'installa près de Marielle et l'attira sur ses genoux. Lui non plus n'avait pas la moindre envie de se séparer de sa compagne, ne serait-ce qu'une journée, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour assurer sa sécurité, d'après les récents événements, Stefan paraissait près à aller aussi loin que possible pour prendre le pouvoir, l'attaque de ce soir marquant clairement ses intentions d'entrer en guerre. Aro savait que son pire ennemie n'était pas stupide, s'il en arrivait à prendre autant de risque, à provoquer les Volturi de la sorte, c'était qu'il était suffisamment puissant pour se le permettre.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement le roi, en règle générale, les nouveaux nés sont ingérables durant au moins une année

Marielle se leva brusquement essayant tant bien que mal de trouver sa voix tant la nouvelle eut le don de lui couper le souffle, elle parvint à prendre une longue inspiration pour tenter de calmer l'hystérie qui semblait la gagner

- Un an? S'égosilla-t-elle toujours choqué

- Amore, soupira le roi en s'emparant doucement de sa main, je t'aime tant, je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit...

- Alors enfermez-moi dans les prisons du château! Le coupa-t-elle désespéré de pouvoir trouver une alternative

- Il n'en est pas question! Grogna le roi, jamais je ne te traiterais de la sorte, jamais!

- Mais si c'est moi qui le demande! Je préfère être enfermé dans la prison et rester ici, plutôt que d'être envoyé je ne sais où pendant un an

Aro la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer, il n'aimait pas être responsable de son désarroi et se jurait de le faire payer à Stefan de l'avoir conduit à prendre une telle décision

- Je viendrais te chercher dès que j'en aurais fini avec Stefan, promit-il doucement

- Et s'il faut des années pour ça?

Il resta silencieux un moment, elle avait raison, cette situation pourrait durer plus longtemps, d'ailleurs la dernière guerre qui l'avait confronté à Stefan avait durée près de deux ans, c'est le temps qu'il avait fallut pour trouver et éradiquer tous les membres de sa dernière armée.

- Marielle, je viendrais te voir le plus souvent possible, je te jure que cette situation me déchire le cœur, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je t'en pris, pardonne-moi, amore

Aro ne laissa pas Marielle répondre quoi que ce soit, il colla les lèvres aux siennes, gouttant le liquide salé des larmes de la jeune femme atteignant leurs lèvres. Il attira doucement Marielle jusqu'au lit et l'allongea sans rompre le baiser

- Je t'appartiens, Marielle, murmura-t-il doucement avant de replonger sur ses lèvres

Avec toute la douceur dont il fut capable, Aro glissa les mains le long de ses hanches, la caressant du bout des doigts, il souleva l'une de ses mains un instant afin d'ôter ses vêtements et dégrafa la cape autour du corps de sa compagne. Marielle tentait de ne pas penser à sa peine, elle ne voulait pas que son compagnon puisse lire son désespoir qui était à son sens bien assez visible sur son visage, alors elle se laissa aller dans la sensation des mains du roi sur elle, elles étaient froides, mais parvenaient cependant à lui procurer la plus douce des chaleurs.

Aro quand à lui, était en plein conflit intérieur, un combat entre lui et ses instincts, une bataille qu'il tenait à gagner pour ne pas faire de mal à sa compagne, il aurait voulut se fondre dans l'étreinte et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'une partie de lui même faisait, mais il devait absolument garder le contrôle. Il parcourut le corps de la jeune femme du bout des lèvres, s'évertuant à mettre autant de douceur qu'il lui fut possible dans chacun de ses gestes, il gratifia ses seins d'une multitude de caresses en se délectant des doux gémissements de la jeune femme, se redressant de temps à autre pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. A la vérité, aussi merveilleux fut ce moment, Aro avait peur, il avait peur que Marielle finisse par lui en vouloir, elle tentait de le cacher, mais quelques unes de ses pensées étaient parvenu à s'échapper, malgré ses efforts, Marielle elle-même n'était pas sur de pouvoir lui pardonner la douleur de la séparation qui allait de nouveau lui être imposé, même en sachant qu'il faisait ça pour son bien.

Après un long moment à adorer son corps, Aro écarta doucement les cuisses de la jeune femme, il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa sauvagement, sans aucune retenue, sans aucune douceur tout en se frottant contre la douce chaleur de la jeune femme, il se redressa pour mirer son visage un instant, profitant de l'expression d'extase qu'elle affichait

- Tu es si belle, il mio dolce, souffla-t-il en effleurant sa bouche, et tu es à moi

Il s'enfonça alors très lentement en elle, surveillant les moindres changements dans son esprit, craignant de lui faire mal, mais l'esprit de Marielle ne faisait que répéter qu'elle le voulait, encore et encore, et ce, même au moment ou la douleur apparut, aiguë et brulante. Aro s'immobilisa pour essayer de la soulager, mais elle s'agrippa à son cou en lui criant intérieurement de ne pas s'arrêter.

Il reprit doucement son mouvement et continua à se fondre en elle, profitant de la merveilleuse chaleur dans laquelle il était heureux de se terrer.

Marielle sentait la prudence du roi et ne cessait de lui répéter de ne pas se retenir, elle voulait le sentir en elle, elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour, et cela passait par le propre plaisir de son compagnon. Aro balada lentement sa bouche le long de son cou en laissant une douce ligne de venin crépitant sur sa peau jusqu'à atteindre son oreille

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, murmura-t-il

Marielle tâtonna doucement son visage pour le prendre entre ses mains et elle étira un faible sourire

- N'es-tu pas censé me transformer?

- Ce soir? Se statufia le roi

- Plus vite tu me transformera, plus vite nous nous retrouverons

Aro ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration, écoutant Marielle lui répéter la même chose encore et encore, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que ses instincts réapparaissent prenant le pas sur son humanité. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et poussa un grognement marquant la libération de son démon. D'un mouvement rapide, il se retourna en entrainant Marielle pour lui permettre de planer sur lui, même son côté le plus sombre se voulait prudent avec elle.

Il agrippa sans ménagement ses hanches pour la guider et se laissa aller dans son propre plaisir, profitant des mouvements cadencés de la jeune femme qui se baissa pour atteindre son torse le gratifiant de ses baisers.

- Mienne! Grogna-t-il en la repoussant pour atteindre sa poitrine

Marielle plaqua sa main contre la nuque de son compagnon l'attirant aussi près qu'il lui fut possible, elle s'était tellement perdu dans la félicité du moment que toute sa peine semblait s'être évanouie. Elle gémissait bruyamment tout en griffant le torse du roi jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente une divine chaleur qui semblait s'étendre à mesure qu'elle approchait de son extase, elle laissa tomber sa tête contre le torse vibrant du roi en gémissant de plus en plus fort tendit que le roi grattait doucement son épaule provoquant des éraflures sanglantes qu'il s'empressait de lécher.

- Viens, ma compagne, grogna doucement le roi, viens avec moi

La dessus, Marielle hurla lorsqu'elle sentit son corps tout entier exploser dans l'extase, entrainant Aro à la suivre dans un rugissement sauvage, il resserra sa prise sur elle presque douloureusement, les yeux clos et sa respiration inutile saccadé tendit que Marielle retomba sur son compagnon, épuisé.

- Je t'aime, haleta-t-elle

Il fallut quelques secondes au roi pour reprendre ses esprits, dès qu'il le fit, il inspecta le corps de sa compagne en baladant rapidement ses yeux sur celui-ci, lorsqu'il vit les éraflures, il soupira en se fustigeant silencieusement, mais les pensées de Marielle s'empressèrent de le rassurer.

- Je t'aime, amore

Aro serpenta ses mains autour du corps de la jeune femme et la câlina un long moment, toute son attention était concentré sur la respiration et les battements de son cœur auquel il fallut quelques minutes pour se reprendre totalement.

Remarquant qu'elle frissonnait, il attrapa le dessus de lit pour la couvrir et la repoussa doucement sur le côté pour ne pas lui la déranger d'avantage avec la température de son corps, mais elle s'agrippa fermement à son cou, grommelant son désaccord. En souriant, il l'attira un peu plus près, la tête posé contre son épaule, il attendit qu'elle s'endorme dans ses bras pendant qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

- Vas-tu me mordre? Demanda-t-elle doucement après un long silence

- Je pensais que tu voudrais dormir un peu avant, répondit-il en soupirant, c'est à toi de décider, amore, je ferais selon tes désires

- Mes désires? Répéta-t-elle en riant sombrement, je n'en est qu'un et c'est de ne pas partir

Il resserra sa prise sur elle et respira profondément son parfum

- J'en mourrais s'il t'arriver quelque chose, se contenta-t-il de répondre en fermant les yeux

Marielle garda à nouveau le silence durant un instant, elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à comprendre qu'il en serait de même pour elle?

- Je suis un vampire, amore, je sais me défendre, répondit-il à ses pensées

- Tu as pourtant faillit mourir ce soir

- C'est vrai, grommela-t-il, ce vampire possède un pouvoir très meurtrier, désolidariser les molécules, je n'avais aucune chance, tu m'as sauvé, mais je ne veux plus qu'une telle chose se reproduise, tu aurais pu mourir Marielle, tu serais morte pour me permettre de vivre et jamais je n'aurais pu me remettre de ta perte, jamais...

La jeune femme grinça des dents, si l'attaque l'avait atteint, son compagnon aurait purement et simplement explosé

- Dès que je parviendrais à contrôler mes instincts, tu me laisseras revenir?

- Dès que je me serais débarrassé de Stefan, tu reviendras ou je te rejoindrais

- Aro, je pourrais être utile, pas forcement pour me battre, mais qui sait, je pourrais peut-être sentir le danger, comme avec ce vampire qui t'as attaqué, s'il te plait, ne me met pas à l'écart, si toi tu t'inquiète pour moi, sache qu'il en est de même pour moi

Le roi se dégagea doucement, relevant la tête pour mirer le visage de Marielle, lui aussi se demander comment il pourrait supporter cette séparation, lui aussi n'était pas sur d'être assez fort pour ça.

- Bien, finit-il par céder, dès que tu seras parvenu à dompter ton démon, je jure de venir te chercher

En soupirant, soulagé et prête à faire le nécessaire pour revenir au plus vite, Marielle serra aussi fort que possible son compagnon en déposant une multitude de baisers sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

- Il est temps, Aro, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche

Aro s'empara goulument de ses lèvres, gouttant une dernière fois à la saveur brulante de sa bouche. Mettant sa nostalgie de côté, il glissa sa langue jusqu'au cou de la jeune femme, aspirant sa peau entre ses lèvres

- Je t'aime, Marielle, toujours, susurra-t-il en mordant doucement dans sa chaire

- Toujours...


	23. Chapter 23

La brulure survint presque immédiatement, Marielle haleta, elle savait que ce serait douloureux, Jane l'avait suffisamment prévenu, mais pas au point de supporter cette ignoble torture. Elle avait la sensation que les flammes léchaient sa peau cherchant un moyen de pénétrer dans son organisme, de bruler ses organes.

- Alec! Hurla le roi en s'emparant du poignée de la jeune femme

Le garde ouvra la porte à la volé, inquiet par les hurlements de son maitre. Il se statufia une seconde, la jeune femme était à peine couverte. Il vit son maitre mordre son poignée droit et il comprit de suite ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Alec s'approcha lentement, un peu déstabilisé, ce fut la première fois qu'il fut invité à pénétrer dans la chambre de son maitre. Il se concentra immédiatement sur la jeune femme pour l'amputer de son sens du toucher, sans succès.

- Je n'y parviens pas, mon maitre, s'excusa-t-il la tête basse

Aro fronça les sourcils, il ne voulait pas que Marielle souffre en supportant cette atroce douleur, il prit doucement son visage pour le soulever, espérant qu'elle puisse toujours l'entendre.

- Amore, tu dois laisser Alec entrer, supplia-t-il désespéré. Laisse-le entrer comme tu m'as laissé entrer dans ton esprit...

Marielle tenta de comprendre où voulait en venir son compagnon, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment Aro était parvenu du jour au lendemain à pénétrer ses pensées. Elle tenta de réfléchir, de se concentrer sur autre chose que cette douleur s'imposant à elle, volant douloureusement toute son attention.

Et puis, tout lui parut évident. Elle faisait confiance à Aro, il était son compagnon, il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait, son esprit s'était déverrouillé naturellement pour lui et elle n'avait aucune idée comment faire pour laisser Alec utiliser son don sur elle, leur rapport n'avait absolument rien à voir, elle ne le connaissait pas, n'était pas amoureuse de lui et par la même, ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance.

- Je t'en prit, amore, sanglota le roi, laisse-le faire, je sais que tu en es capable, essaye de te concentrer sur lui avant que cela ne devienne trop douloureux

Trop douloureux? Marielle fut horrifié d'apprendre que la douleur pouvait être pire. Elle fit de son mieux pour faire ce que son compagnon attendait d'elle, mais la souffrance était tellement insupportable.

- Essaye encore et encore, murmura le roi à l'intention de son garde, essaye jusqu'à ce que tu y parvienne

Alec hocha la tête et s'approcha de Marielle, il interrogea son maitre du regard, lui demandant silencieusement la permission de la toucher, Aro hocha la tête, le suppliant presque de le faire. Il prit donc la main de Marielle dans la sienne en essayant de passer la barrière qui l'empêchait d'entrer.

- Marielle, je sais que tu ne me connais pas vraiment, mais tu dois me faire confiance, expliqua doucement Alec, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, au contraire, je vais te soulager, laisse-moi faire

Le garde eut toutes les peines du monde à percer les défenses de la jeune femme, d'autant que la douleur qu'elle ressentait l'éloigner de plus en plus de la réalité, bientôt elle serait seule, seule avec sa douleur et il serait alors impossible de lui venir en aide.

Après de nombreuses minutes de concentration, Alec parvint à ses fins, il soupira son soulagement en anesthésiant le corps de la compagne de son maitre et releva la tête en souriant.

- C'est fait, mon maitre, déclara-t-il

Aro étira un faible sourire, Marielle avait brusquement arrêté de gémir. Il tenait toujours fermement sa main dans la sienne. Il n'avait pas penser qu'il devrait la mordre aussi vite, se donnant un jour ou deux avant de se séparer d'elle, mais elle avait raison, plus vite elle serait transformé, plus vite elle lui serait rendu.

- Maitre, voulez-vous que je fasse préparer la voiture? Demanda doucement Alec

Le roi secoua la tête, sans quitter sa compagne des yeux

- Non, murmura-t-il, vous partirez au dernier moment, je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec elle, laisse-nous

Alec hocha la tête, il pouvait comprendre qu'il serait difficile pour son maitre de se séparer de sa compagne dans de telles circonstances. Il se redressa, s'inclina et quitta la chambre pour se poster près de la porte.

Jane l'attendait derrière celle-ci, sa sœur semblait inquiète, ce qui l'aurait certainement amusé dans d'autres circonstances, elle haïssait tant les humains, être témoin de son affection pour Marielle était presque comique.

- Comment va-t-elle? S'empressa de demander sa sœur

- Je suis parvenu à ôter son sens du toucher, mais ce ne fut pas sans difficultés, répondit Alec, cette fille est étrange...

- Elle n'est pas étrange! Grogna Jane en fusillant son frère du regard

- Calme-toi, ma sœur, je dis simplement qu'elle semble pouvoir accepter ou non qu'un don puisse fonctionner sur elle

Jane haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la porte

- Elle est très doué, marmonna-t-elle attristé

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Jane? S'inquiéta Alec, elle ne souffre pas, n'es-tu pas heureuse de ce fait?

- Bien sur que je le suis, se défendit Jane, c'est juste... j'aurais voulu pouvoir la soutenir un peu, rester avec elle

Alec ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire moqueur

- Nous allons en avoir l'occasion

- A quelle heure partons-nous? S'empressa-t-elle de demander

- Pas aujourd'hui, ma sœur, le maitre souhaite rester avec elle autant que possible

Jane fut en partie rassuré, mais aussi ennuyé, elle n'aimait pas devoir rester derrière la porte, Marielle devait avoir peur et tout le soutient possible devrait lui être offert.

- Je vais voir Gianna, marmonna-t-elle en se détournant de son frère

- Serais-tu également devenu ami avec elle? Ricana Alec

Sa sœur fit volte-face se retenant difficilement de le torturer quelques secondes pour lui faire ravaler ses moqueries

- Tais-toi! Grogna-t-elle, Gianna n'est pas mon ami... mais elle aime Marielle et je suis sur qu'elle veut avoir de ses nouvelles

- Pourquoi tant d'affection pour cette humaine? Chuchota Alec réellement intrigué

- Ne comprends-tu pas? Elle rend notre maitre heureux. Elle soupira en secouant la tête. Je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'Aro à fait pour nous, Alec, je n'ai pas oublié qu'il nous a sauvé d'une mort atroce, s'il aime cette fille, alors je ne peux que l'aimer. Par ailleurs, elle est vraiment différente de la plupart des humains, elle ne passe pas son temps à leur chercher des excuses pour leurs erreurs là où il n'y en a pas

Alec hocha la tête et regarda sa sœur s'éloigner. Même lorsqu'elle était humaine, il ne l'avait jamais vu faire preuve de tant de compassion, bien sur, il savait qu'elle serait éternellement reconnaissante à Aro pour les avoirs sauvés, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, mais elle ne s'était jamais comporté de la sorte, se contentant sans cesse de garder ses pensées pour elle.

Aro s'était allongé près de Marielle, effectivement, celle-ci ne souffrait plus physiquement, mais elle paraissait à présent perdu dans un vide quelconque.

- Comment te sens-tu, amore? Demanda-t-il en serrant doucement sa main

Il fut soulagé lorsqu'elle le rassura sur son état, elle confirma se sentir perdu, elle ne sentait rien ce qui semblait étrange, mais elle était grandement soulagé que la douleur ait disparut.

Le roi scrutait son visage avec minutie tout en conversant avec elle, heureux de pouvoir étendre ses pensées, sans quoi, une telle chose aurait été impossible. Il espérait secrètement pouvoir être témoin de la guérison de ses yeux. Il savait que le voyage jusqu'à la villa dans laquelle Marielle serait conduite prendrait environ six heures en voiture, il avait donc décidé d'attendre le dernier moment pour l'envoyer là bas. Il était attristé qu'elle doive finir sa transformation dans une voiture, sans lui, mais elle devait absolument arriver à destination avant de se réveiller totalement.

Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir prévoir à l'avance le comportement de sa compagne, il aurait tant voulu la garder auprès de lui, mais par expérience, ses frères et lui même avaient jugé que le château n'était pas le lieu idéal pour faire passer leur première année aux vampires fraichement transformé.

Le visage d'Alice Cullen apparut soudainement dans son esprit alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur Marielle, il voulait qu'elle le renseigne grâce à ses visions.

- Amore, murmura-t-il en caressant son front du bout des doigts, je vais aller téléphoner à Alice Cullen, j'ai besoin de savoir que tout se passera bien. Je vais demander à Alec de rester à tes côtés quelques minutes

L'esprit de Marielle poussa des hurlements, lui répétant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Aro étira un sourire en frissonnant, savoir qu'elle l'aimait autant qu'il le faisait le rendez si heureux qu'il eut l'impression de flotter, il se sentait si léger.

- Je ne bouge pas, la rassura-t-il. Alec?

Son garde pénétra dans la chambre en se demandant si tout allait bien. Aro tourna la tête vers lui et étira un faible sourire

- Vas me chercher un téléphone, ordonna-t-il

Alec hocha la tête et disparut rapidement de la pièce

Le roi leva les yeux aux ciel lorsqu'il entendit Marielle tenter de le convaincre de nouveau de l'enfermer dans les prisons au lieu de l'envoyer au loin, il soupira blessé de constater que sa compagne pouvait imaginer une seconde qu'il l'emprisonnerait dans ce lieu ignoble.

- Marielle, grommela-t-il, je t'aie dis qu'il n'était pas question que je t'enferme de la sorte, jamais. Il n'est donc pas nécessaire de tergiverser d'avantage à ce sujet, tu es ma compagne, ma reine et je ne te traiterais jamais de cette manière

Marielle soupira intérieurement, elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour ne pas avoir à disparaître loin de son compagnon, dans son esprit se rejouer les quelques semaines durant lesquelles elle avait dû supporter son absence et elle appréhendait déjà de devoir se réveiller sans lui, elle ne voulait pas lui en vouloir, mais après tout, ne lui avait-il pas promit qu'il serait la première personne qu'elle verrait en ouvrant les yeux?

- Je suis désolé, amore, marmonna le roi, désolé de ne pas pouvoir tenir cette promesse...

Alec revint avec un téléphone dans la main qu'il se pressa de donner au roi. Celui-ci composa le numéro de son ami Carlisle, mais c'est la jeune Alice qui répondit à son appel.

- Je savais que tu appellerais, riait-elle doucement, bonjour, Aro

- Bonjour, Alice, salua le roi. Sais-tu également ce que je souhaite savoir?

- Oui, répondit-elle promptement. Je ne sais quoi te dire, Aro, j'ai essayé d'avoir une vision de ta compagne, mais c'est... flou

- Flou? Répéta curieusement le roi, tu n'as donc rien vu, du moins, rien que tu ne puisses décrire?

- Je suis désolé, Aro. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que ta compagne sera différente

Aro fronça les sourcils, pas très sur de ce qu'il devait penser

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est un visage flou avec les yeux clos, il me semble qu'elle était entouré de vampires, mais... c'était étrange, comme si l'image était statique en plus d'être flou...

Le roi n'en fut que plus inquiet et se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il reste à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin. Il ferma furtivement les yeux et les rouvris sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Et en ce qui concerne Stefan, éluda-t-il, as-tu des nouvelles?

- Et bien, justement, je voulais te contacter à ce sujet. Je n'en suis pas très sur, mais je crois que Stefan a créer deux armées, je l'aie vu voyager au Mexique et parler à une femme qui apparemment serait en charge de la création de nouveaux nées, ainsi que de leur entrainement, je crois que leur plan est d'essayer de vous encercler...

- Marciume! Grogna le roi qui tentait de ne pas s'énerver près de sa compagne. Sais-tu combien?

- Malheureusement non, grommela-t-elle, mais je crois savoir qui est cette femme...

- Maria! Siffla instantanément Aro, depuis que j'ai détruis sa dernière armée elle me voue une haine sans borne

Alice soupira en regardant son mari, l'interrogeant du regard, celui-ci hocha la tête en lui adressant un regard résolu, il voulait tuer Maria depuis si longtemps et cette occasion serait parfaite selon lui.

- Aro, murmura Alice, je voulais te demander quelque chose

Le roi soupira en essayant de reporter sa concentration sur la conversation

- Bien sur, Alice, je t'écoute

- Voilà, en fait Maria est celle qui a transformé mon mari, je crois que tu es au courant?

- En effet, acquiesça Aro

- Et bien, il voudrait, nous voudrions, rectifia-t-elle, nous voudrions te venir en aide. Jasper est très désireux de participer à sa destruction, il pourrait s'avérer très utile, c'est lui qui a été en charge de son armée durant un siècle, il sait tout d'elle...

Alice avait grogné inconsciemment la dernière phrase, elle n'aimait pas l'idée de savoir Jasper près de cette femme à nouveau. Cependant, il souhait vraiment en finir avec elle, ce serait une façon de tirer définitivement un trait sur son passé, l'enterrer selon les propres dires de son mari. Quand à elle, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, elle voulait venir en aide à Aro et rencontrer sa compagne dont Carlisle avait chanté les louanges lorsqu'elle l'avait eu au téléphone quelques heures plus tôt.

- Que dis-tu, Alice? Demanda le roi plus que perplexe. Vous voulez venir ici?

- Oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre sans lâcher Jasper des yeux

- Carlisle est-il au courant? Soupira doucement le roi. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit d'accord pour risquer la vie de sa précieuse famille

- Je l'aie eu au téléphone, mais je préfère le lui dire lorsqu'il sera de retour d'Italie, expliqua-t-elle, je sais qu'il ne va pas apprécier, mais c'est important pour Jasper et moi

- Bien Alice, vous pouvez venir ici, je vais réfléchir à l'implication que vous pourrez prendre dans cette affaire

- Parfait, nous serons là d'ici deux jours

- Je te dis donc à bientôt, Alice

- A bientôt, Aro

Le roi raccrocha, toujours perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas que ces deux Cullen veuille risquer leurs vies pour une guerre comme celle qui se préparait, il savait cependant qu'il pouvait tout deux être très utile. Bien qu'il ne doutait pas de l'issue de la bataille prochaine, Aro ne voulait pas perdre ses gardes, aucun d'eux si cela était possible, c'est pour cela qu'il avait accepté leur aide.

Marielle lui demanda de lui dire si elle avait pu le renseigner, Aro attira sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser avant de s'allonger près d'elle.

- Il semble qu'elle est toutes les difficultés à te voir clairement dans ses visions, soupira-t-il

Elle lui demanda ensuite ce qu'il en était au sujet de ce Stefan et de l'attaque

- Et bien, je ne lui est pas demandé concernant l'attaque, elle venait de me dire qu'elle ne t'avais vu qu'une seule fois et que l'image était très flou, je comprends donc pourquoi elle ne m'a pas prévenu de ce qui allait arrivé lors de la saint Marcus

Marielle se sentit de suite responsable, avait-elle inconsciemment brouillé les visions de la voyante? Si c'était le cas, alors Aro avait certainement raison de l'éloigner.

- Ne pense pas ça! Grogna le roi. Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute et si je t'éloigne ce n'est certainement pas pour cette raison. A présent, arrêtons de parler de ça, je veux que tu te détende, ne pense qu'à moi... ne pense qu'à nous...

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement et commença à imaginer leur vie une fois qu'ils pourraient enfin se consacrer l'un a l'autre, ce qui fit rapidement sourire le roi. Puis elle se mit soudainement à penser à Marcus, l'idée germa rapidement dans son esprit qu'il allait revenir avec sa nouvelle compagne.

- Je ne pense pas, amore, souffla Aro, j'ai malheureusement été obligé de lui demander de rentrer au plus vite

Mais cela n'ôta pas ce qui se transformait en certitude dans l'esprit de Marielle, elle ne savait pas comment, ni où il allait la trouver, mais celle-ci allait rentrer avec lui, elle en était sur. Si sur que cela suffit à convaincre Aro

- Et bien dans ce cas, ça doit vouloir dire qu'il va tomber sur elle en chemin, ricana-t-il pensif, le pauvre à fait des kilomètres pour la trouver et va en fait le faire en revenant ici...


	24. Chapter 24

Aro n'avait pas laissé Marielle depuis plus de deux jours, il s'était installé près d'elle en lui tenant la main et lui faisait la conversation, principalement en lui contant certaines périodes de sa vie. Lorsqu'il fut temps de la laisser partir avec Alec et Jane, il se redressa sur le lit et ferma furtivement les yeux, il était si peiné de devoir l'éloigner d'elle. Aro avait eu le temps de réfléchir durant ces deux derniers jours, s'il avait décidé d'autoriser Gianna à accompagner Marielle, ce n'était pas pour risquer la vie de la jeune femme alors que sa compagne serait devenu un nouveau née, non, il voulait que Gianna soit également transformé. Aro se disait que cela faciliterait sans doute les choses pour sa compagne, elle ne serait pas seule, par ailleurs, il les savait très proche et garder Gianna humaine alors que Marielle ne l'était plus les condamneraient à ne plus se revoir durant une longue période.

- Alec? Appela le roi sans quitter sa compagne des yeux

Le garde pénétra dans la chambre en s'inclinant légèrement. Aro leva les yeux sur lui essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas le laisser voir sa peine tout en sachant que ce serait peine perdu.

- Vas me chercher Demetri et Jane, mon cher, j'ai besoin de vous parler à tous les trois

Alec hocha la tête et posa furtivement le regard sur Marielle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Le roi sourit lorsque sa compagne lui demanda une dernière fois s'il ne voulait pas la garder avec lui, elle savait ce qu'il allait répondre, mais à présent, elle souhaitait simplement le taquiner

- Si tu savais à quel point je voudrais te garder, souffla le roi, te garder prisonnière de mes bras et ne jamais t'autoriser à t'éloigner. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, même en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas sentir le contact, puis il se redressa en soupirant. Je t'aime tant, amore, reprit-il en souriant tristement, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir supporter ton absence...

Ce qu'il venait d'avouer était tellement vrai, il ne faisait que se poser la question encore et encore, l'absence de Marielle allait rendre chaque minute de chaque journée vide et fade, son existence ne semblait plus avoir aucun intérêt lorsqu'elle n'était pas auprès de lui. C'est ce qu'il avait ressentit lors de leur première séparation. Sachant que celle qui était à venir serait bien plus longue, il se sentait déjà vide, même alors qu'il tenait fermement sa main dans la sienne.

Alec, Jane et Demetri firent leur entrés. Ils saluèrent leur maitre et restèrent parfaitement immobiles, attendant ses instructions.

Le roi se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce, croisant les mains dans le dos, il réfléchissait une dernière fois, mais en arriva encore à la même conclusion, elle devait partir.

- Bien, vous savez quoi faire concernant ma compagne, commença-t-il en baladant les yeux sur chacun de ses gardes. Il s'arrêta pour faire face à Demetri et étira un faible sourire. J'ai pris une autre décision, reprit-il pensif, si je vous aie demandé de prendre Gianna avec vous, c'est que je souhaite qu'elle soit également transformé. Il étira un peu plus son sourire lorsque les yeux de Demetri s'écarquillèrent. Je te laisse le soin de t'en charger, mon cher...

- Maitre... je... je ne suis pas sur d'y parvenir, soupira celui-ci en baissant honteusement la tête

Aro posa doucement la main sur son épaule, ce qui eut le don de surprendre le garde qui releva instantanément les yeux sur son roi.

- Demetri, murmura doucement le roi, je suis sur que tu y parviendras, par ailleurs, tu auras Jane et Alec avec toi, ils te soutiendront

Alec acquiesça en hochant la tête, alors que Jane se contenta de sourire. Elle ne portait pas particulièrement Gianna dans son cœur, mais depuis quelques mois, sa présence lui était devenu supportable et elle se sentait presque soulagé de savoir qu'enfin, elle allait être transformé.

Demetri avala bruyamment, il n'était pas sur d'être capable de mordre celle qu'il aimait sans risquer sa vie, mais comme venait de le lui faire remarquer son maitre, Jane et Alec seraient capables de veiller à ce que tout se passe bien, l'immobilisant de force si nécessaire.

- Merci, mon maitre, souffla-t-il reconnaissant

- Bien, puisque tout est réglé. Il fit une pose en se tournant vers sa compagne, s'installa à ses côtés et prit sa main pour plaquer le dos de celle-ci sur sa joue, désespéré, il se demandait si le courage n'allait pas lui faire subitement défaut. Il est temps, soupira-t-il en scrutant son doux visage

Il déglutit, pas très sur d'être capable de faire une telle chose et fut surprit de voir Jane s'agenouiller devant lui, un sourire timide illuminant son visage

- Je vais prendre soin d'elle mon maitre, promit-elle en posant les yeux sur son amie. Je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'elle te revienne au plus vite. Et lorsqu'il sera enfin temps pour vous de vous retrouver, elle sera devenu ta compagne à part entière et vous n'aurez plus jamais à vous séparer

Aro adressa un regard marquant sa reconnaissance, il tendit la main vers elle et caressa doucement sa joue.

- Merci, Jane, souffla-t-il tristement. Dans un mois ou deux, lorsque les moments les plus difficiles seront passés, j'enverrais Félix afin qu'il remplace ton frère, je ne l'éloignerais pas de toi bien longtemps, promit-il à son tour

Le sourire de Jane s'étira d'avantage. Elle avait été si triste en apprenant qu'elle devait laisser Félix, elle avait tenté de ne pas y penser, mais à la vérité, savoir qu'elle ne reverrais pas son compagnon durant une longue période l'avait anéantit, surtout lorsqu'elle dû lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Le roi prit une dernière fois le visage de sa compagne entre ses mains et lui murmura son amour, puis il se leva, recula de quelques pas et fit signe à Jane de l'emmener.

Il baissa la tête, incapable de regarder Jane soulever le corps de son aimée pour disparaître avec elle, alors il attendit que tous aient quittés la chambre avant de s'autoriser à se mouvoir.

- Comment vais-je pouvoir survivre à ça? Se demanda-t-il alors qu'il était à présent seul

Il soupira en se laissant tomber sur le lit et eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de courir pour la rejoindre et l'arracher aux bras de Jane.

- Mon frère, tu dois te reprendre et profiter de son absence pour régler les problèmes que posent Stefan, entendit-il soudainement

Aro fut à deux doigts de sursauter, il était tellement prit par ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas entendu Cauis pénétrer dans la chambre. Il se redressa en haussant les épaules, conscient que son frère avait raison, mais pas certain d'être capable de suivre ses conseils.

- Tu as raison, mon frère, se contenta-t-il de répondre sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux sur lui

Cauis leva un sourcil, inquiet et s'installa dans le fauteuil en cuir près du lit

- Aro, commença-t-il sévèrement, elle vient à peine de partir! Il faut que tu te reprenne et que tu penses à votre avenir. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, mais tu dois te concentrer sur Stefan, cela t'aidera. N'hésite pas à te servir de ta colère, elle te permettra d'oublier un peu ta peine et souviens-toi, plus vite nous nous serons débarrasser de Stefan, plus vite tu la retrouvera...

- C'est si... douloureux, soupira le roi

- Marcus sera là dans quelques heures, éluda Cauis, que crois-tu qu'il va penser en retrouvant son frère dans la dépression qu'il a lui-même quitté?

Le roi étira un faible sourire, il était vrai que s'en était presque risible

- Tu as raison, répéta Aro en levant un regard résolu sur son frère. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, mais Alice Cullen et le major Whitlock vont nous rejoindre...

- Et pourquoi dont? Grogna Cauis en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, visiblement contrarié par la nouvelle. Je n'ai pas confiance en ces bouffeurs de poils

Aro ricana doucement à la soudaine impolitesse de son frère

- Alice m'a beaucoup aidé, expliqua-t-il, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a apprit que Maria s'était chargé d'alimenter l'armée de Stefan, par ailleurs, le major souhaite ardemment se charger de cette femme et je n'ai guère de temps à perdre avec elle, je vais donc me faire un plaisir de la lui laisser

Cauis gronda en faisant claquer les mâchoires, il avait pourtant prévenu son frère que Maria aurait dû être détruite avec la dernière armée qu'elle avait créé, encore une fois, son frère avait été trop indulgent.

- Quand vas-tu enfin m'écouter? Siffla Cauis. Cette folle aurait dû être détruite depuis bien longtemps

- Oui, j'aurais dû t'écouter sur cette affaire, acquiesça le roi, j'espérais qu'elle aurait comprit la leçon, je ne ferais plus ce genre d'erreur à l'avenir

- Bien, peut-être que ces végétariens pourraient nous être utiles, s'ils s'occupent de cette Maria, nous pourront peut-être éviter de sacrifier nos précieux gardiens. Cauis se détendit légèrement en reportant son regard sur Aro. Combien sommes-nous exactement? Plus important, combien serons-nous lorsque tous auront été rapatriés?

- Deux cent trente six sont à Voltera en ce moment même, cent quatorze arriveront la semaine prochaine, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas rapatrier tous le monde pour le moment. Je pense que la première chose à faire est de surveiller les passages sur notre territoire et éviter à tout prix de céder aux provocations de Stefan, nous ne devons pas le laisser déclencher les hostilités à Voltera, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous dévoiler ici

Cauis se leva, brusquement irrité. Il commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large comme un lion en cage.

- Cela risquerait d'être difficile, Aro, marmonna Cauis en réfléchissant à la marche à suivre. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Voltera sans protection, mais je suis sur que Stefan profitera à son avantage de notre présence ici, quitte à nous dévoiler aux humains pour nous forcer à quitter les lieux, il a bien faillit y parvenir la dernière fois

- Je sais, grogna Aro. Cet imbécile connait notre désir de préserver ce lieu et ne se gênera pas pour s'en servir à son avantage. Mais c'est là que je compte sur Alice Cullen, cette petite est réellement étonnante et j'ai confiance en elle, mon frère

Bien qu'il ne partageait pas la confiance que semblait porter son frère à la petite Cullen, Cauis se garda de le contredire sachant qu'une voyante ne pouvait que leur être utile. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

- Je vais faire préparer une chambre pour eux, informa soudainement Cauis en se dirigeant vers la porte. Prépare-toi pour l'arrivé de notre frère, nous allons avoir à converser dès qu'il sera là

Cauis quitta la pièce en laissant son frère derrière lui, espérant que celui-ci n'allait pas de nouveau se précipiter sur le lit afin de humer le parfum de Marielle. Même s'il pouvait comprendre ce comportement, il n'était pas temps de jouer les amoureux transit.


	25. Chapter 25

Jane tenait fermement le corps de Marielle contre elle, assise à l'arrière de la voiture. Elle regardait son visage qui semblait simplement endormit, regrettant de ne pas être capable de lire ses pensées tout comme son maitre.

- Je vais devoir la libérer avant la fin, déclara brusquement Alec en se retournant vers sa sœur, je pense qu'il reste encore cinq ou six heures

- La libérer de quoi? Demanda Gianna qui était également installé à côté de Marielle sur la banquette arrière

Alec leva les yeux sur elle, ennuyé de devoir se justifier auprès d'une humaine, mais il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son ami et décida de faire l'effort de lui répondre, après tout, elle serait bientôt sa compagne.

- De mon pouvoir, soupira-t-il en détournant le regard de Demetri

Personne n'avait encore prévenu Gianna de la raison de sa présence, d'ailleurs, même si elle avait très envi de soutenir son amie, elle avait aussi très peur de se faire attaquer lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

- Nous y sommes presque, informa doucement Jane à l'intention de Marielle

Jane ferma furtivement les yeux en se demandant à quel moment elle s'était prise d'affection pour la jeune femme qu'elle tenait fermement contre elle. Après avoir fait défiler ses souvenirs, elle en conclu que Marielle lui avait de suite parut différente, elle ne comprenait toujours pas exactement en quoi, peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait jamais considéré les vampires comme des monstres, peut-être était-ce par ce qu'elle avait de suite comprit que comme chaque être vivant de ce monde, ils devaient eux aussi se nourrir, peut-être était-ce également parce que Marielle ne lui avait jamais tenu rigueur pour son sale caractère ou encore parce qu'elle avait été la première qui lui avait donné espoir concernant Félix. La seule chose dont elle était sur, c'est qu'une bonne partie de cette affection était lié à l'amour que Marielle portait à son maitre, mais au fond elle savait que même sans cela, elle aurait finit par s'attacher à elle comme à une sœur.

Le reste du voyage se fit dans un silence confortable, tous se contentant de reporter leurs attentions sur le paysage qui défilait sous leurs yeux, perdu dans leurs pensées respectives. Seuls Demetri et Gianna partageaient de temps à autre quelques regards via le rétroviseur, regards qu'ils pensaient tous deux discrets, ce qui fit sourire Jane.

Enfin la voiture s'arrêta devant une immense propriété en pierre blanche, celle-ci était entouré d'une dizaine d'hectares de terrains ce qui permettait de rester discret au regard des humains. Jane souleva doucement le corps de son amie et se pressa d'entrer dans la maison afin de l'emmener dans la chambre qui avait été préparé pour elle.

Gianna entreprit de suivre Jane à l'étage, mais Demetri l'arrêta en agrippant son bras. Elle se tourna vers lui le cœur battant, incapable de contrôler correctement sa respiration, comme à chaque fois qu'il posait sa main sur elle, ce qui était malheureusement trop rare tant il avait peur de lui faire du mal.

- Je dois te parler, murmura-t-il les yeux rivés sur le visage rougissant de la jeune femme

Gianna étira un sourire et tenta vainement de calmer les battements de son cœur, puis elle hocha la tête

- Maitre Aro ne te l'a pas dit, mais s'il a décidé de te faire venir ici, c'est pour une raison bien précise

Elle fronça les sourcils, brusquement prise de panique, son roi avait-il décidé de se débarrasser d'elle?

- Je dois te transformer, lâcha-t-il en la scrutant attentivement

La bouche de Gianna s'ouvrit en grand, tout comme ses yeux. Il avait été convenu qu'elle attendrait encore deux ans, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son maitre avait soudainement changé d'avis, elle en était cependant ravi.

- Quoi? S'égosilla-t-elle confuse

- N'es-tu pas heureuse? S'inquiéta Demetri prit par le doute en observant l'expression étrange de la jeune femme, n'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaitais?

Gianna secoua la tête dans l'espoir de se reprendre, elle ne voulait pas que Demetri s'imagine qu'elle ne voulait plus être transformé, mais elle était si surprise, si... prise de court, qu'elle eut toutes les peines du monde à parvenir à retrouver son calme.

- Oui, bien sur que oui, sourit-elle, je suis juste surprise

Demetri se détendit aussitôt et leva lentement la main vers elle et glissa un doigt sur sa joue

- Enfin nous pourrons être ensemble, ronronna-t-il doucement, j'attends ça depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi

Le cœur de Gianna rata un battement, elle savait depuis quelques temps que Demetri partageait ses sentiments, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela faisait si longtemps qu'il la voulait.

- Je t'aime, Demetri, laissa-t-elle échapper

Le garde prit une grande inspiration remplissant inutilement ses poumons d'air, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un besoin vital, la jeune femme avait beau lui avoir avoué ses sentiments tout comme lui, elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait et même en l'imaginant un jour prononcer ses mots, il ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient un tel effet sur lui. Il se sentait euphorique, enfin il n'était plus seul, enfin il était aimé...

Doucement, il avança son visage les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres. Il ne s'était encore jamais permit de l'embrasser, il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour ça, mais il voulait la gouter, juste un peu, juste cette fois avant qu'elle devienne son égal. Il retint sa respiration à mesure qu'il s'approchait de ses lèvres charnus et un sourire apparut sur son visage en remarquant ses joues rougirent lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et puis enfin, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en effleurant ses doigts sur la ligne de sa mâchoire. Par sécurité il se força à garder les yeux ouverts malgré l'euphorie du moment et la sensation le suppliant de se fondre totalement dans le baiser, il savait qu'il suffirait d'une seconde d'inattention pour regretter à jamais de s'être autorisé ce plaisir.

Lorsqu'il fut sur de ne lui faire aucun mal, il appuya un peu plus sur ses lèvres, récoltant un doux gémissement, mais à la seconde ou Gianna enveloppa ses bras autour du cou du vampire, celui-ci se recula brusquement.

- Pardon, s'empressa de s'excuser Gianna en baissant la tête

Demetri serra les poings

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, soupira-t-il en s'avançant pour s'emparer à nouveau de sa main, c'est moi qui suis trop faible, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Ton odeur est si... tentante

Gianna se mit doucement à rire en scrutant l'air penaud de celui qu'elle aimait. A cet instant, il n'avait plus du tout l'air redoutable, non, il ressemblait juste à un petit garçon prit en faute.

- Ma faiblesse te ferait-elle rire? Demanda-t-il en faisant une fausse moue

- Oui, avoua-t-elle sans mal

Demetri accompagna son rire et l'entraina avec lui à l'intérieur. Alec était installé dans un fauteuil devant la télévision, tapotant frénétiquement sur les boutons de la télécommande.

- Dans combien de temps? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner vers le couple

- Quand seras-tu prête? S'enquit Demetri en serrant doucement la main de la jeune femme

- Je suis prête, lui assura-t-elle

- Alors, maintenant, répondit le garde en levant les yeux vers Alec. Mais je préfère que ce soit ta sœur qui se charge de moi... au cas ou

Alec hocha la tête et se leva pour aller remplacer Jane auprès de Marielle. Il pouvait comprendre que le don de sa sœur serait plus à même de stopper Demetri dans son élan s'il en arrivait à perdre le contrôle. Il pénétra dans la chambre de Marielle la traversant sans un mot et s'installa près de la fenêtre les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Que se passe-t-il? S'empressa de demander sa sœur

Celui-ci balada son regard sur Marielle, puis sur Jane qui lui tenait la main.

- Demetri à besoin de toi, se contenta-t-il de répondre

- Bien, soupira Jane en se levant, peux-tu lui tenir la main?

Alec grimaça et scruta sa sœur en se demandant si elle plaisantait

- Pourquoi faire?

- La soutenir, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules

- Jane, je lui aie enlevé le sens du toucher, elle ne sent rien, ça ne sert à rien de lui tenir la main et puis sérieusement, quand es-tu devenus si sentimental?

- Ho, tais-toi! Grommela-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sentimental, c'est simplement pour qu'elle ne se sente pas seule

Alec secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel

- Tu deviens pire qu'une adolescente, ma sœur, railla-t-il

Jane grogna, mais se garda cependant de répondre. Au fond, elle était d'accord avec son frère, lui demander de lui tenir la main était juste stupide, mais elle avait fait une promesse à Aro et elle comptait bien tout faire pour la tenir, même en faisait quelque chose d'inutile comme la toucher en sachant qu'elle ne sentait rien.

Elle descendit au salon et se planta devant Demetri en souriant

- Prêt à enfoncer tes dents dans ta chère et tendre?

- Gianna est prête, c'est tout ce qui compte, rétorqua-t-il en souriant

Jane hocha la tête et ouvrit la marche en se dirigeant vers l'une des chambres

- Attendez! S'écria brusquement Gianna

La petite blonde soupira et se tourna vers elle en levant un sourcil

- L'humaine aurait-elle brusquement peur? Se moqua-t-elle

- Non, je voudrais aller voir Marielle, lui dire que je serais bientôt avec elle

Demetri fit demi-tour en entrainant Gianna et la conduisit jusqu'à l'étage, puis il la lâcha devant la porte. Gianna pénétra dans la chambre sous le regard perplexe d'Alec. Elle s'installa à côté de son amie et lui prit la main.

- Je sais que tu ne sens pas ma main qui tient la tienne, mais tu peux m'entendre, commença-t-elle. Maitre Aro m'a fait venir ici pour que je sois transformé, je voulais te dire que je serais bientôt là. Nous n'auront pas à nous éviter durant des mois, nous pourrons traverser cette période ensemble. Alors je te dis à dans trois jours...

Elle se releva, déposa un baiser sur le front de Marielle puis sortit de la chambre en souriant. Elle savait que Marielle était inquiète concernant sa période de nouveau né, elles en avaient souvent parlé et elle espérait que lui apprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas à supporter ça seule allait l'aider.

Et effectivement, Marielle qui flottait dans l'étrange néant dans lequel l'avait plongé Alec fut heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle ne serait pas séparé de son amie, elle savait que ce n'était pas prévu ainsi, mais elle fut plus qu'heureuse de se retournement de situation et remercia intérieurement Aro de lui avoir fait ce cadeau.

Gianna redescendit avec Demetri en s'attendant à devoir essuyer une remarque de Jane, mais celle-ci se contenta de hocher doucement la tête, alors qu'un léger sourire ornait son visage.

- Bien, allons-y

Jane hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, elle se décala légèrement pour laisser passer Demetri qui entraina Gianna sur le grand lit au fond de la pièce et l'allongea sur celui-ci. Il prit le visage de sa compagne en coupe avec douceur et lui sourit.

- Je t'aime, Gianna, murmura-t-il, on se retrouve de l'autre côté

Gianna posa ses mains sur les siennes et ferma les yeux en hochant la tête

- On se retrouve de l'autre côté, acquiesça-t-elle

Demetri libéra son visage et reporta son attention sur Jane, la priant silencieusement de ne pas hésiter à faire le nécessaire dans le cas ou il se laisserait emporter par ses instincts. Jane étira un léger sourire et hocha la tête en réponse.

Il poussa un soupire et retint sa respiration, puis il se baissa sur la clavicule de la jeune femme, déposa un léger baiser sur sa peau et perça ses dents dans la chaire tendre. Il déversa autant de venin que possible tout en lutant pour ne pas la boire, mais se laissa finalement emporter l'espace d'une seconde mais Jane ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui faire du mal. Il lâcha prise dès que la douleur survint, Jane avait tenue sa promesse en mettant toute sa puissance dans l'attaque.

Demetri recula en secouant la tête, honteux.

- Tu n'as pas le temps de te fustiger, grommela Jane en s'approchant du lit, ce n'est pas fini...

Elle se tut en remarquant le regard désespéré de Demetri qui n'était pas très sur de pouvoir continuer.

- Prends le poignée droit, je vais faire le gauche, soupira-t-elle en se précipitant sur le corps de Gianna. Je te botterais les fesses plus tard pour m'avoir forcé à faire ça

Il la remercia avant de mordre à nouveau, cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas besoin de l'aide de Jane pour arrêter, ce qui avait faillit arriver le ronger beaucoup trop pour refaire la même erreur.

Jane était en colère contre lui, mais elle fit le nécessaire pour l'aider, elle passa ensuite à sa cheville et fit signe à Demetri d'en faire autant. Très vite, Gianna commença à gémir dans la douleur, Jane observa son ami s'installer près d'elle pour lui tenir la main et elle décida de demander à son frère d'aider la jeune femme comme il l'avait fait avec Marielle.

En haussant les épaules, elle se pressa alors de remonter à l'étage, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, elle fut surprise de trouver Alec tenant la main de Marielle tout en roucoulant que ce serait bientôt terminé.

Dès qu'il la vit, Alec se releva en reculant vers la fenêtre, s'il avait pu, il aurait sans doute rougit.

- Quoi! Grogna-t-il à sa sœur qui lui adressa un sourire moqueur. C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non?

- Oui, riait-elle. Pourrais-tu aller aider Gianna?

- Pardon?

- Aide-là comme tu as aidé Marielle, souffla sa sœur énervé de se sentir si concerné par la douleur de cette fille

Alec leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans l'esprit de sa sœur, il libéra Marielle de son pouvoir et quitta la pièce en soupirant son irritation. Jane avait tellement changé depuis quelques temps, mais le plus étrange était qu'elle aimait toujours autant se montrer cruelle, les heures qu'elle avait passé à torturer Sulpicia prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas totalement disparut, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si concerné par la douleur de ces deux femmes, elle qui avait pour habitude de se délecter de la souffrance des autres.

Marielle se mit de suite à s'agiter, mais rien de violent, la douleur avait presque disparut ce qui voulait dire que la transformation arrivait à sa fin.

Jane s'allongea près d'elle, lui prit la main et entreprit de contempler le plafond blanc.

- C'est bientôt finit, Marielle, souffla-t-elle sans quitter le plafond des yeux. J'ai hâte de te voir ouvrir les yeux

Comme pour lui répondre, elle sentit la main de Marielle serrer la sienne et elle baissa la tête pour regarder la jeune femme. Sa chevelure paraissait plus épaisse et plus longue, sa peau était à présent aussi blafarde que la sienne et ses lèvres avaient virés du rose à un joli rouge sang. Elle était magnifique. Les transformations physiques s'opérant toujours durant les dernières heures, Jane sourit tristement en pensant à ce que son maitre était en train de raté, elle était pressé de lui téléphoner afin de lui donner les nouvelles qu'il devait attendre dans la hâte.

Jane resta près de Marielle près d'une heure à attendre qu'elle ouvre les yeux et puis enfin, elle sentit le cœur de son amie ralentir, prêt à s'éteindre

- Ça y est, murmura-t-elle pour elle même lorsqu'elle perçu le dernier battement retentir dans la poitrine de son amie, c'est fini

Le corps de Marielle se tendit en se soulevant légèrement sur le matelas, puis il retomba lourdement

- Marielle, tu m'entends?

Elle attendit en comptant les secondes, scrutant patiemment les yeux de son amie et lorsqu'enfin elle les ouvrit sur le plafond, Jane pressa doucement sa main pour attirer son attention.

Marielle gronda, d'abord surprise par la pression qu'elle ressentait, puis elle balada son regard jusqu'à Jane qui se statufia brusquement.

La jeune femme eut besoin de quelques instants pour comprendre où elle se trouvait et qui était cette petite blonde près d'elle. Elle plissa les yeux en essayant de se souvenir et puis tout devint clair, ce fut la première fois qu'elle dû identifier son amie de cette façon... en la regardant.

Elle était émerveillé par sa beauté et amusé par le style sévère reflétant parfaitement le caractère de son amie, celle-ci était coiffé d'un chignon stricte ne laissant aucune mèche se balader autour de son visage et ses yeux rouges étaient fixés sur elle avec une étrange intensité.

- Jane? Murmura Marielle qui porta instantanément sa main sur son cou, surprise par le son mélodieux qui venait visiblement de s'échapper de ses lèvres

Marielle fronça les sourcils en constatant que son amie n'avait aucune réaction, même ses pupilles n'avait pas bougés. Elle se redressa, mais le mouvement la propulsa en dehors du lit

- Mince! Souffla Marielle les yeux ronds

Elle se retourna vers Jane qui était toujours dans la même position sur le lit, elle ne bougeait toujours pas. En prenant une grande inspiration, elle fit un pas vers elle, mais ce fut encore trop rapide et elle se cogna contre le lit en acajou qui se fissura.

Marielle soupira, elle avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme, n'appréciant guère d'être incapable de se déplacer normalement. Elle tendit la main vers l'épaule de Jane et la secoua énergiquement, mais au lieu de reprendre vie, son corps s'écroula au sol.

- Jane! Hurla Marielle apeuré

La porte s'ouvrit derrière la jeune femme, laissant apparaître Alec sur le pas de celle-ci, il fronça les sourcils en remarquant le corps de sa sœur au sol et avança vers elle, mais à la seconde ou Marielle se tournait vers lui, il se statufia à son tour.

Horrifié, hébété, Marielle avança trop rapidement vers Alec et se cogna à lui, tout comme sa sœur, son corps s'écroula lourdement au sol, totalement inerte.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? S'épouvanta Marielle en se laissant tomber à genoux les yeux rivés sur le corps du jeune vampire. Ils ne peuvent pas mourir, ils ne peuvent pas...

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, elle avait entendu la voix de Jane avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle allait bien, elle avait même hâte que la transformation ne s'achève enfin. Alors pourquoi? Que s'était-il passé? Comment pouvaient-ils s'écrouler de la sorte?

Elle entendit un grognement bas et s'efforça de ne pas lever la tête vers Demetri qui venait de pénétré dans la chambre alerté par les gémissements de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il vit Jane et Alec au sol, il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas bondir sur Marielle pour l'attaquer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Siffla-t-il en s'approchant lentement

- Reste où tu es! Rugit Marielle terrorisé à l'idée de faire du mal au compagnon de Gianna

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur à fait? Insista Demetri en continuant à avancer vers Alec, tu les as attaqué?

La colère de Marielle redoubla d'intensité lorsque le vampire l'accusa d'avoir attaqué Jane et son frère. Elle se doutait bien être responsable de se qui était arrivé, mais elle n'aurait jamais rien fait pour leur faire du mal, pas intentionnellement. Elle releva la tête en bondissant sur ses pieds

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe! Gronda-t-elle les lèvres retroussés dans un rictus mauvais, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais

Demetri ne répondit pas. A la seconde ou le regard de Marielle avait aimanté le sien, il fut comme aspiré dans un océan d'obscurité...


	26. Chapter 26

Aro tapotait ses doigts sur le bureau en acajou, attendant patiemment l'arrivé de son frère en pensant à Marielle. Il se demandait si elle allait bien, si elle avait ouvert les yeux et si c'était le cas, pourquoi Jane n'avait toujours pas appelé.

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire à ce sujet. Tout en lui lui disait de courir vers elle, là où était sa place, mais la raison le retenait dans ce fauteuil en cuir, enfermé dans ce bureau sombre.

Il leva la main vers le téléphone, décidé à contacter Jane afin d'avoir les nouvelles dont il avait tant besoin, mais à la seconde ou il décrocha le combiné, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le roi étira un sourire en reposant l'appareil, il savait qu'il s'agissait de son frère et qu'il n'était pas seul. Encore une fois, Marielle avait eu raison.

- Presse-toi d'entrer, mon frère! Chantonna-t-il en se levant pour l'accueillir

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte en affichant un sourire parfait. Cela faisait des décennies qu'il n'avait pas vu une telle expression de plénitude sur le visage de Marcus et Aro se sentait réellement heureux pour lui. Fier également, puisque sa compagne en était en grande partie responsable. Sans elle, son frère serait certainement encore à se morfondre dans ses appartements.

- Je suis ravi de te revoir, mon frère, le salua Marcus en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect. Je te présente ma compagne Salyna

Le roi se pressa de serrer son frère dans ses bras, heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis... depuis que Marielle était partie en fait, donc cela ne dater pas vraiment. Il se détacha rapidement de son frère pour mirer sa nouvelle compagne. C'était une petite blonde dont la taille lui faisait étrangement penser à Alice Cullen. Elle avait de fines lèvres et le regard doux. Elle était loin de tenir la distance de la beauté de Marielle, mais elle était jolie et surtout, elle semblait rendre Marcus heureux, cela était tout ce qui importait.

Aro s'approcha de la jeune femme et reporta son attention sur son frère, lui demandant silencieusement s'il pouvait la toucher. Marcus se contenta de hocher doucement la tête en souriant et le roi s'empara donc des mains de la jeune femme en les serrant doucement dans les siennes. De multiples images s'imposèrent alors à lui. Il ne fit que survoler la plupart de ses pensées, mais lorsqu'il prit conscience de la raison première de sa présence dans les lieux, il rouvrit instantanément les yeux sur elle, surprit.

- Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, murmura-t-elle timidement. Marcus m'a mise au courant de ta particularité et j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus simple d'expliquer les choses en me contentant de te laisser me lire.

Aro hocha doucement la tête en tentant de se détendre.

- Je suis ravi également, répondit-il honnêtement. Il était temps que mon frère te trouve enfin. Je suis assez surpris cependant par la raison première de ta présence ici et je tiens à t'en remercier

Salyna haussa les épaules, la jeune femme n'aimait pas la violence. En fait, elle détestait cela.

- J'ai pensé vous prévenir, souffla-t-elle en posant furtivement les yeux sur son compagnon. Les propos de Stefan m'ont effrayés. J'ai dû ruser afin de pouvoir m'enfuir

- J'ai vus cela, acquiesça Aro. Je ne peux que t'être reconnaissant d'avoir refusé sa proposition

- Faire la guerre pour une raison d'orgueil est une honte! Grogna-t-elle en repensant aux propos du vampire. Il est juste pathétique

Aro invita la jeune femme ainsi que son frère à s'installer sur les fauteuils afin de s'entretenir avec eux. A présent, le roi savait tout de la nouvelle compagne de son frère et il était bien plus heureux encore qu'il l'ait enfin trouvé.

- On peut dire que le hasard fait bien les choses, soupira Marcus en posant un regard amoureux sur Salyna. Je pensais revenir ici seul lorsque tu m'as appelé et je l'ais trouvé devant le château

Il secoua la tête en riant. Marcus ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait parcourut tant de kilomètres pour en fin de compte trouver sa compagne devant le château, mais il savait que cela avait été nécessaire, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait faire ce voyage.

- J'ai eu du mal à croire Marielle lorsqu'elle m'a dit que tu allais revenir avec ta compagne, ria à son tour le roi. Je lui ais répondu que j'avais été obligé de te demander de rentrer et que malheureusement, ta quête devrait attendre un peu. Mais elle m'a assuré que tu ne reviendrais pas seul, une fois de plus, elle avait raison.

- J'aimerais beaucoup la remercier, s'empressa d'informer Marcus. Où es ta compagne, mon frère?

Le sourire du roi se fana instantanément. Il retint son envie soudaine de tomber à genoux en sanglotant, au fond, il sentait si honteux de ne pas être avec Marielle lors de son éveil et il souffrait tant de son absence.

- J'ai dû l'envoyer ailleurs pour...

Aro ne termina pas sa phrase. Il ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière en tentant de faire disparaître sa peine.

- Tu l'as transformé, mon frère? Demanda Marcus, inquiet par le soudain changement d'humeur de son frère

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

- Aro...

- Je t'en pris, Marcus, le supplia le roi. Parlons d'autre chose

Marcus hocha tristement la tête, il n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi vulnérable. Bien sur, celui-ci s'était rapidement reprit en recomposant un visage impassible, mais il avait vu durant quelques secondes la peine qui l'avait lui-même rongé durant ces décennies de solitude et Marcus était dévasté de voir son frère souffrir de la sorte.

- Bien, soupira Aro. Nous savons donc que Stefan cherche à recruter de nouvelles têtes, il semblerait qu'il veuille réunir le plus de pouvoirs possibles afin de nous attaquer, ce que je peux comprendre...

- Oui, confirma la compagne de Marcus. Je sais que tout ne se passe pas comme il l'aurait souhaité, ses nouveaux nés ne lui donnent pas autant de satisfaction qu'il l'imaginait. Il a donc décidé de proposer à certains de se joindre à lui

- Nous allons donc devoir faire la liste de nos ennemies susceptible de l'avoir rejoint, intervint Marcus. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui arriverait s'il prenait notre place ici

Aro se leva, brusquement hors de lui

- Cela n'arrivera pas, mon frère. Tu devrais avoir un peu plus foi en nous! S'écria-t-il

- Pardonne-moi, Aro, répondit calmement Marcus. Je viens enfin de trouver ma compagne et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Peut-être devrais-tu aller rejoindre la compagne de mon frère, songea-t-il en reportant son attention sur Salyna

- Certainement pas! Grogna-t-elle outré à l'idée d'abandonner son compagnon de la sorte. Mon pouvoir vous sera utile, par ailleurs, je ne pourrais jamais supporter d'être mise à l'écart de la sorte alors que tu es dans une telle situation. Nous nous appartenons pour le meilleurs et pour le pire, Marcus. D'ailleurs, que ferais-je d'une vie de désolation? Si je devais te perdre, vivre ne m'importerais plus

Marcus l'attira à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras, touché par ces paroles. Elle avait raison, il ne pouvait lui demander de faire quelque chose qu'il serait incapable de faire lui-même.

Aro quand à lui observait la scène devant lui avec attention. Ce que Marcus avait proposé à Salyna était exactement ce qu'il avait imposé à Marielle. Il se sentait brusquement coupable d'avoir obligé Marielle à s'éloigner de la sorte, même si il lui avait assuré que c'était le temps de prendre le contrôle de ses instincts de nouveau né, il aurait très bien pu trouver une solution pour ne pas avoir à l'éloigner de lui. Il avait simplement eu peur et avait agit égoïstement pour la protéger. Marielle avait pourtant tenté de lui expliquer qu'elle ne voulait pas partir, qu'elle serait inquiète pour lui autant qu'il l'était pour elle. Mais il n'avait pas voulut l'écouter.

- Aro? Appela Marcus. Aro, est-ce que ça va?

Le roi secoua doucement la tête pour sortir de sa réflexion. En fronçant les sourcils, il releva la tête vers son frère.

- Excuse-moi, Marcus. Pourrais-je te parler en privé un instant? Demanda-t-il l'air grave

Marcus hocha la tête et posa doucement la main sur la joue de Salyna qui lui adressa un sourire compréhensif avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce.

- Rénata va t'emmener à vos appartements, informa doucement Aro en souriant

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en sortant du bureau

Marcus regarda son frère, inquiet

- Vos appartements? Répéta celui-ci en pensant à sa chambre qui était truffé de souvenirs de Didyme

- J'ai pris sur moi de te faire préparer une nouvelle chambre, mon frère. Je me suis dis que cela serait plus... approprié

- Merci, souffla Marcus, soulagé

Aro se pencha en avant pour s'accouder à ses genoux en fixant le plancher. Il devait s'entretenir de tant de choses avec son frère. Il décida cependant de mettre Stefan de côté un moment, souhaitant la présence de Cauis pour aborder ce sujet en détail.

- J'ai forcé Marielle à s'éloigner, lâcha-t-il brusquement en colère contre lui-même

Marcus observa son frère avec attention, il comprenait la décision qu'il avait prise, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il était d'accord avec le fait de l'avoir forcé.

- Je comprends, Aro. Mais tu as eu tord.

- Je sais, grommela le roi. Mais à présent, tant que ses instinct ne sont pas en contrôles, il sera impossible de la déplacer. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir, je me suis tellement laissé influencé par mes émotions, mais je prends conscience que c'est injuste pour elle

- En effet, mon frère, soupira Marcus en secouant la tête. C'est injuste pour les mêmes raisons qu'il était injuste de ma pars de proposer cela à Salyna, mais à présent, c'est trop tard. Tu ne peux pas la faire revenir de suite, il va donc falloir que tu supportes les conséquences de ta décision

- Je le fais déjà, grogna Aro en relevant les yeux sur son frère. Crois-moi, je le fais déjà. Le roi ferma les yeux un instant, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, puis il rouvrit les yeux sur son frère en soupirant. En parlant de conséquences, reprit-il doucement, je dois m'entretenir de quelque chose avec toi... quelque chose d'important...

- Je suis toute ouïe, l'encouragea son frère

- C'est au sujet de Didyme, murmura le roi

Marcus se tendit aussitôt. Depuis la mort de sa femme, Aro avait toujours évité soigneusement le sujet, après tout, il s'agissait de sa sœur et il avait lui aussi beaucoup souffert de sa perte, par ailleurs, il n'était pas facile pour Aro d'être chaque jours témoin de sa peine et ce, durant toutes ces années. Cela ne faisait que le ramener à cette tragédie.

- Sulpicia est responsable de sa mort, lâcha rapidement le roi

Les yeux de Marcus s'agrandir et il se statufia, choqué au delà du possible. Il ne dit rien durant plusieurs minutes, son esprit paraissait s'être arrêté de fonctionner, tout comme son corps.

- Quoi? S'égosilla Marcus décontenancé. Comment est-ce possible?

- Il semblerait qu'elle nous ait trahit avec Stefan et ce, depuis des années, expliqua doucement le roi. C'est de ma faute, je ne l'aie pas surveillé, j'ai toujours pris soin d'éviter son esprit, trop fatigué d'y trouver sa soif de pouvoir, son manque d'amour... je suis tellement désolé, Marcus. Ma sœur, ta compagne est morte par ma faute...

Même s'il venait de trouver sa nouvelle compagne, Marcus était très peiné de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il ne comprenait pas comment Sulpicia avait pu faire une telle chose, ni même pourquoi. Peu importe son besoin de gagner en pouvoir, elle faisait partit d'un clan, d'une famille et ce qu'elle avait fait était impardonnable.

Il écouta donc Aro lui conter en détail ce qu'il avait trouvé dans l'esprit de celle qui avait été sa femme si longtemps. Son frère lui apprit entre autre qu'elle avait non seulement copulé avec l'ennemie au point d'en sacrifier la vie de Didyme, mais elle avait également tenté de tuer Marielle dans le passé.

- Comment a-t-il pu savoir que tu allais rencontrer ta compagne? Murmura Marcus en tentant de garder son calme. Comment Stefan a-t-il pu en apprendre autant? Je ne connais qu'Alice Cullen capable de voir l'avenir

- Il semblerait que ce félon est plus d'un atout dans sa poche, grommela Aro.

- Es-tu sur qu'il ne s'agit pas simplement d'Alice Cullen?

- Non. Elle n'y est pour rien, elle m'a d'ailleurs aidé à mettre la main sur cette garce. Elle va nous rejoindre avec son compagnon d'ici peu. Il semblerait que Maria ait prêtait assistance à Stefan et le major Whitlock tient absolument à participer à sa destruction.

- Il s'est passé tant de chose durant mon absence, marmonna Marcus en secouant la tête. Donc si je comprends bien, Sulpicia est enfermé dans les jaules?

- Oui, mon frère, sourit méchamment le roi. Je l'aie gardé pour la confier à tes bons soins

Marcus se leva brusquement en grognant, les poings serrés et le venin noyant sa bouche. Il n'avait jamais été homme à apprécier la torture, mais dans son esprit, il se délectait déjà de ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire à cette traitresse.

- Je suis désolé, murmura à nouveau Aro

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, siffla Marcus qui avait toutes les peines du monde à calmer sa colère. Si tu veux bien m'excuser. Je crois que j'ai fort à faire à présent

Le roi hocha la tête en souriant. Son frère ne se mettait pas souvent en colère, mais lorsqu'il se laissait aller à lâcher ses instincts et sa hargne, il ne valait mieux pas être sur son chemin. Il savait que Marcus serait sans pitié pour Sulpicia et il ne pouvait qu'en être heureux. Cette sorcière allait enfin avoir ce qu'elle méritait.

Il scruta son frère quitter la pièce à grandes enjambées en claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Fais-la souffrir, le supplia-t-il sachant très bien qu'il avait entendu


	27. Chapter 27

Marielle regardait le corps de Demetri qui venait de s'écrouler sur le sol, elle sanglota durant des heures, certaine d'avoir tué les trois gardes. Au bout d'un long moment, elle se redressa et marcha le plus lentement qu'il lui fut possible jusqu'au corps de Jane, elle voulait l'allonger sur le lit, mais brusquement, elle fut prise d'une colère noire, contre elle-même bien sur, mais c'est contre Jane qu'elle se mit à hurler alors qu'elle tenait encore son corps dans ses bras.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser! S'écria-t-elle au corps inerte de son amie. Réveille-toi! Réveille-toi tout de suite!

Elle fut si surprise de voir les yeux de son amie s'ouvrir brusquement sur le plafond qu'elle la fit tomber au sol et s'empressa de clore les paupières, consciente que ce qui était arrivé avait quelque chose à voir avec ses yeux. Elle étira un sourire en entendant son amie pester d'avoir était jeté au sol de la sorte et horrifié lorsque celle-ci poussa un hurlement en découvrant le corps sans vie de son frère et de Demetri

- Marielle, que s'est-il passé? Exigea-t-elle en secouant la jeune femme. Ouvre les yeux bon sang et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé!

Marielle hésita une seconde, elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi son regard avait ce genre d'effet et elle n'aimait pas du tout provoquer cette réaction, c'était si effrayant.

- Je suis désolé, Jane, s'excusa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je pense que je peux les réveiller comme je l'aie fait avec toi

- Ça ne me dit pas ce qui est arrivé! Grogna Jane soulagé par les dires de son amie mais de plus en plus en colère

- Je ne sais pas! Hurla Marielle en se mettant à sangloter. J'ai ouvert les yeux, tu m'as regardé et tu t'es immobilisé, pareil pour ton frère et Demetri. Mais je te jure que je n'ai rien fait de particulier, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal...

Jane se détendit aussitôt. Elle avait à de nombreuses reprises pu voir la confusion des nouveaux nés lorsqu'ils se réveillaient avec un pouvoir incontrôlable. Elle même n'avait pas compris au début lorsqu'à chaque fois qu'elle était énervé contre quelqu'un, celui-ci s'écroulait au sol dans la souffrance.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Marielle, souffla-t-elle rassurante. C'est certainement ton don, il suffit de réveiller Alec et Demetri, on va trouver comment contrôler ça plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer

Marielle prit une grande inspiration inutile avant de parler

- Alec, lève-toi! Ordonna-t-elle fermement

Jane scruta le corps de son frère, mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas, il restait immobile au sol. Elle tenta de ne pas paniquer sachant que Marielle n'avait certainement pas besoin de ça, mais il s'agissait de son frère et elle avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas sangloter ou hurler.

- Ça ne marche pas, Marielle, soupira Jane qui tentait de garder son calme. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement pour me réveiller?

- Et bien, j'ai pris ton corps dans mes bras, je voulais te poser sur le lit et j'ai commencé à hurler comme une hystérique. Lorsque je t'ai dis de te réveiller, tu l'as fait, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules

- Bien, peut-être que tu dois le toucher? Suggéra Jane en prenant la main de son amie pour l'amener jusqu'à son frère

Jane posa doucement la main de Marielle sur la joue d'Alec

- Réveille-toi! Répéta Marielle

Rien. Le corps d'Alec restait inerte au sol et Jane commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Tellement en fait qu'elle se mit à trembler.

- Je sais! S'exclama soudainement Marielle. Ferme les yeux, Jane

Celle-ci s'exécuta sans demander son reste et quelques secondes après avoir entendu Marielle ordonner de nouveau à son frère de se réveiller, elle entendit la voix d'Alec et rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur son frère afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

- Est-ce que ça va Alec? S'empressa-t-elle de demander

- Heu... il s'est passé quoi au juste?

- Le don de Marielle semble très intéressant, ricana Jane parfaitement détendu à présent

- Intéressant! Hurla Marielle. J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, j'ai crus que je vous avais tué et toi tu trouves ça intéressant! Sais-tu que je suis resté je ne sais combien de temps à sangloter comme une enfant en me demandant comment je pourrais mettre un terme à me vie?

Jane recula surprise par la réaction de son amie. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Marielle, elle ne l'avait jamais vu se mettre dans une telle colère. Il est vrai que celle-ci devait être en partie provoqué par son état de nouveau né, mais elle savait également que Marielle avait vraiment dû avoir peur, cela ne faisait que prouver son affection et même si Jane se gardait d'en faire la remarque, elle en était ravi.

- Désolé, Marielle, murmura la garde. Écoute, personne n'est blessé, tout va bien se passer, je me doute que tu as dû avoir peur, moi aussi j'ai eu peur la première fois que mon don a fonctionné sur quelqu'un, crois-moi c'était horrible, d'autant que je ne savais pas comment faire pour l'arrêter

- Oui, je m'en souviens très bien, grommela son frère en se redressant, j'ai été ton premier cobaye

Jane roula des yeux, se demandant combien de temps son frère allait lui reprocher cette histoire, surtout qu'il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas torturé intentionnellement.

- Tu es surtout la seule raison pour laquelle c'était horrible, je n'aurais pas été si paniqué si ça n'avait pas été toi, rétorqua Jane sur le même ton

Marielle soupira, ce n'était pas le moment pour les vieilles querelles, d'autant que Demetri était toujours allongé par terre derrière eux.

- Jane, tu peux m'emmener jusqu'à Demetri s'il te plait?

Celle-ci s'exécuta en prenant son amie par la main pour la mener jusqu'au corps imposant du garde qui s'était violemment vautré au sol emportant la console en noyé avec lui.

- Fermez les yeux, ordonna Marielle avant d'ouvrir les siens pour réveiller Demetri. Réveille-toi Demetri

Dès que l'ordre arriva aux oreilles du garde, celui-ci rouvrit les yeux tendit que Marielle s'empressa de fermer les siens.

- C'est bon, soupira-t-elle à l'intention de Jane et Alec

- Toi! Hurla Demetri en levant les yeux sur Marielle.

Le garde se mit debout en grognant menaçant. Il se mit de suite en posture d'attaque tellement furieux qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'Alec et sa sœur allaient parfaitement bien.

- Arrête tout de suite! Ordonna Jane en se plaçant entre lui et Marielle

Surprit, Demetri recula de quelques pas, totalement confus en voyant Jane et Alec debout apparemment en parfaite santé.

- Marielle est mon amie et la compagne d'Aro, ta futur reine et pour information, elle est aussi celle grâce à qui Gianna vit en ce moment même sa transformation, alors si je t'entends lui parler de la sorte à nouveau, je te torture des heures durant, est-ce clair? Gronda furieusement Jane

- Oui, marmonna Demetri honteux de s'être laissé emporté. Il se tourna vers Marielle en baissant d'avantage la tête. Pardonne-moi...

- Je comprends, s'empressa de lui assurer Marielle, j'ai moi-même paniqué en vous voyant tous vous écrouler après avoir croisé mon regard, j'ai crus que vous étiez mort

- Que s'est-il passé alors? Comment es-tu parvenu à nous ramener?

- Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, en vous ordonnant de vous réveiller, répondit-elle en soupirant. Moi qui me faisait une joie de voir à nouveau...

Jane prit son amie dans ses bras pour l'étreindre dans l'espoir de la rassurer

- Marielle, tu vas finir par apprendre à contrôler ton don et tout ira bien, d'accord?

La jeune femme étira un léger sourire en hochant la tête et colla son front contre l'épaule de son amie, soulagé de la savoir en vie. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu se pardonner si elle lui avait fait du mal, elle était bien trop attaché à Jane.

- Bien, si nous allions rendre visite à Gianna? Elle doit se sentir seule, marmonna Marielle parfaitement détendu

Demetri écarquilla les yeux, il avait complétement oublié Gianna. Une raison de plus de se sentir honteux, songea-t-il en colère contre lui-même. Alors qu'il s'apprêtaient tous à sortir de la pièce, le portable de Jane se mit à sonner et elle s'immobilisa inquiète de ce qu'elle allait devoir dire à Aro.

- C'est Aro, marmonna-t-elle prête à décrocher

- Ne lui parle pas de mon don! Lui intima Marielle. Il a bien assez de soucis en ce moment, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète à mon sujet

- Il le saura, contra Jane

- Oui, je lui dirais à un moment plus propice

- Bien, soupira Jane avant de prendre l'appel.

Marielle écouta attentivement la conversation, Aro semblait très énervé que Jane ne l'est pas contacté dès qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, surtout qu'elle se garda de lui donner une explication. Jane voulait bien attendre avant de parler du don de Marielle, mais certainement pas mentir à son maitre lorsque celui-ci lui posait une question clair demandant une réponse tout aussi clair.

Jane s'empara doucement de la main de Marielle pour y mettre le téléphone et elle quitta la chambre avec son frère et Demetri afin de donner un peu d'intimité au couple.

- Comment vas-tu, amore? S'enquit Aro

- Bien, marmonna Marielle. Tu me manque

- Tu me manque aussi, tu n'as pas idée à quel point, amore. Comment s'est passé ton réveil?

Marielle hésita, elle s'était juré de ne pas mentir à son compagnon, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit déconcentré alors que toute son attention devait se porter au conflit contre ce Stefan...

- Marielle? S'inquiéta Aro. Marielle, tu es là?

- Oui... oui, désolé. Heu, bien, très bien, baragouina-t-elle maladroitement

- Que me caches-tu, Amore? Demanda sévèrement le roi

- Je... rien, c'est juste que je me suis sentis un peu paniqué, soupira-t-elle. J'ai cassé le lit et... et tu m'as beaucoup manqué

- Ho, Marielle, je regrette d'avoir pris cette décision, avoua brusquement le roi en sanglotant. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir

- Quoi? S'étrangla la jeune femme

- Je regrette, répéta Aro. Me pardonneras-tu?

Marielle resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Elle avait beau être attristé de ne pas être auprès de son compagnon, elle se sentait aussi soulagé, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer quelle aurait été sa réaction si elle avait cru son compagnon mort. Elle avait déjà été anéantit en s'imaginant responsable de la perte des trois gardes dont son amie, elle était sur qu'elle n'aurait pas passé tant de temps à pleurer si il avait s'agit d'Aro, elle se serait empressé d'allumer un feu pour s'y jeter.

- Je t'aime, Aro, se contenta-t-elle de répondre

Le roi soupira dans le combiné en se demandant s'il ne pouvait pas s'arranger pour la faire revenir durant la nuit. Bien sur, il y aurait un risque, sa compagne pouvait toujours perdre le contrôle et provoquer une tuerie, mais il la voulait tant auprès de lui qu'il était prêt à prendre le risque.

- Chérie, peut-être pourrais-je demander à Alec et Jane de te ramener cette nuit? Proposa-t-il en étirant un large sourire à l'idée de l'avoir auprès de lui dans quelques heures

- Non, murmura Marielle. Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps

Aro resta silencieux. Surpris outre mesure, Marielle avait tant insisté pour ne pas le quitter et à présent, elle ne voulait pas revenir. Lui en voulais-elle?

- Amore, je suis tellement désolé, je t'en pris, pardonne-moi et permets aux gardes de te ramener auprès de moi, la supplia-t-il

- Je ne t'en veux pas Aro, lui assura Marielle peiné de constater qu'il se sentait coupable. Je jure que je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça, même si tu voulais ma mort, je ne pourrais t'en vouloir. Je pense simplement qu'un peu de temps n'est pas forcement une mauvaise idée, d'autant que Gianna devrait se réveiller d'ici peu

Le roi plaqua l'une de ses mains sur son visage. Il comprenait les arguments de sa compagne, après tout, il était le seul à avoir provoqué cette situation, mais il s'en voulait atrocement et il n'était pas sur de pouvoir supporter la séparation plus de quelques jours.

- Bien, soupira-t-il après un long silence. J'aimerais cependant que tu reviennes rapidement, bien sur, Gianna reviendra avec toi et puis, je n'y ai pas pensé mais il suffirait qu'Alec vous prive de votre sens de l'odorat, bien sur, il ne pourra rien faire contre vos instincts particulièrement développés, mais cela pourrait beaucoup aider

- Je vais y penser, Aro, répondit la jeune femme qui avait toutes les peines à ne pas sangloter. Je te rappelle dans quelques jours. Je t'aime

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son compagnon de répondre. Tremblante, elle tenta d'atteindre le lit pour s'y assoir et réfléchir en essayant de faire abstraction de la brulure dans sa gorge, mais elle avança à nouveau trop vite et brisa une partie du mur en s'écrasant dessus.

- C'est pas vrai! Gronda-t-elle en dépoussiérant sa robe

Jane pénétra aussitôt dans la chambre, inquiété par ses cris. En soupirant, attristé par la confusion et les craintes de son amie, elle la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement après l'avoir amené sur le lit pour s'y assoir.

- Tu vas devoir t'habituer à tes nouveaux sens, à ta nouvelle force et je vais aussi devoir te nourrir, Marielle, expliqua doucement Jane

- Je sais, soupira la jeune femme. C'est... perturbant

- Au début, oui, mais tu vas très vite t'y faire et puis je suis sur que tu vas adorer courir! On se sent tellement libre lorsqu'on cour

- Jane, grommela Marielle. Comment suis-je censé courir alors que je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux?

- Je vais courir derrière toi et je te préviendrais au cas ou je décide de passer dans ton champ de vision et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je risquais de mourir, il suffira de me réveiller, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Bien. Commençons par te nourrir!

Jane se leva en entrainant son amie avec elle à l'extérieur, elle savait que quelques humains avaient été amenés et enfermés pour l'occasion dans la propriété, il ne s'agissait que de proxénètes, dealers de drogue et autre rebuts de la société que certains policiers ne se gênaient pas de vendre en échange de quelques billets.

- Comment va Gianna? Demanda brusquement Marielle

- Bien, mon frère veille à ce qu'elle ne souffre pas

- Tant mieux

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses un moment, Jane conduisit Marielle jusqu'au bâtiment dans lequel était enfermé les humains.

- Marielle, je ne suis pas sur que mentir à Aro au sujet de ton don soit une bonne chose, soupira Jane en s'immobilisant à quelques mètres devant le bâtiment

- Je n'aime pas ça du tout, Jane, avoua tristement Marielle. Mais il a plus important à penser en ce moment, je ne veux pas qu'il soit déconcentré et puis qui sait, je vais peut-être parvenir à contrôler mon don rapidement?

- Il va falloir t'entrainer dans ce cas

- Je me vois mal refaire ça à l'un d'entre vous, grommela Marielle

- Dans ce cas, il suffit de te servir des humains

- Jane, je trouve normal de se nourrir, mais je ne suis pas partisante d'une quelconque torture, rétorqua sévèrement la jeune femme

- Et alors? Ce ne sont que des rebuts, des violeurs, des vendeurs de drogues, des proxénètes. Ils ne ce sont pas gênés pour faire du mal à leurs semblables, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te sentirais mal à ce sujet

Marielle considéra les paroles de son amie. Il est vrai que s'il ne s'agissait que de ce genre de personne, le respect ou une quelconque forme d'égard n'avait pas lieu d'être. Ils avaient cessés d'être humains lorsqu'ils avaient arrêtés de traiter les leurs avec le respects qui leur était dû.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Marielle en hochant la tête. Je vais faire ça

Jane étira un large sourire, elle se languissait de voir ce que l'entrainement de son amie allait donner, d'ailleurs elle espérait également que ces humains souffriraient dans le processus.

Elle remarqua les muscles du corps de Marielle se tendre brusquement, elle venait de prendre le parfum des humains et était sur le point de perdre la raison. Comme pour illustrer ses pensées, Marielle se mit à courir jusqu'à la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient tous emprisonnés et elle arracha littéralement la porte pour se jeter sur eux.

Jane regarda la scène en souriant, voir la panique, la peur et la défaite de ces pathétiques humains était un plaisir en soit pour elle.

Elle pénétra à son tour dans la pièce sans prêter attention aux grognements menaçant de son amie tout en prenant soin de ne pas poser les yeux sur elle sachant que dans cet état, elle n'allait certainement pas prendre la peine de garder les yeux clos. Jane attrapa deux humains pour les mettre en sécurité afin que Marielle puisse s'entrainer sur eux et ressortit aussitôt.

Dès que son amie eut finit de se nourrir, Jane attendit que les grognements disparaissent avant de s'adresser à elle.

- Arrête de respirer, Marielle!

Celle-ci dont la soif était grandement soulagé après avoir but pas moins de quatre hommes obtempéra immédiatement et retrouva aussitôt un parfait contrôle. Elle se pressa de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre son amie et soupira en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au carnage qu'elle avait laissé.

- C'est toujours comme ça la première fois, la rassura Jane. C'est normal. Je vais demander à mon frère de te débarrasser de ton sens de l'odorat afin que tu puisses parler à ces deux là sans te laisser enivrer par l'odeur de leur sang.

Marielle hocha la tête encore sous le choc après la première libération de son démon. Elle suivit cependant son amie lorsque celle-ci lui fit signe de partir après avoir enfermé les deux survivants.

- J'aimerais voir Gianna

- Bien sur, nous y allons

La jeune femme suivit donc Jane vers l'immense villa, un peu déçu d'être encore obligé de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un pour marcher. La garde la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle Gianna paraissait dormir paisiblement avec Demetri qui lui tenait fermement la main en lui murmurant des mots doux pour la rassurer.

- Alec, peux-tu couper le sens de l'odorat de Marielle un moment s'il te plait? Demanda Jane en s'installant près de lui sur le divan

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se tourna vers Marielle en lui adressant un petit sourire. Même s'il avait eu peur de ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre un peu plus tôt, il était ravi à l'idée que la jeune femme qui serait bientôt la première reine de Voltera soit si puissante, il se sentait fier, pour lui même à l'idée de la servir très prochainement et pour son maitre qui avait trouvé une compagne digne de lui.


	28. Chapter 28

Aro resta un long moment à regarder le combiné dans sa main. Il ne comprenait pas. Après plusieurs minutes, il reposa l'objet à sa place et soupira. Tout cela était de sa faute, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi que sa compagne devrait revenir rapidement auprès de lui, il en avait besoin et à présent qu'elle était son égal, il devait faire le nécessaire pour qu'elle prenne enfin sa place officielle auprès de lui. Penser à sa position de reine fit basculer ses pensées vers Sulpicia, la garce avait souffert milles morts sous les mains de Marcus. Aro avait été surprit de découvrir ce que son frère avait fait. Jamais au grand jamais Marcus n'avait été partisan de la torture et il avait surprit tous le monde au château en prenant grand plaisir à revenir sur ses positions. Sulpicia avait souffert des heures durant, mais même comme ça, elle pouvait s'estimer chanceuse, si Aro s'était lui-même occupé d'elle, elle aurait été torturé des jours, des mois, peut-être même éternellement.

Le roi caressa doucement sa chevalière en pensant à Marielle, il ne pouvait pas attendre pour la voir et il ne pouvait pas attendre non plus de faire payer à Stefan de l'avoir empêché d'avoir été à ses côtés durant son réveil. Il était cependant très inquiet, ne comprenant pas ce que sa compagne semblait lui cacher...

- A quoi penses-tu mon frère ? S'enquit Marcus en pénétrant dans le bureau

Aro releva la tête. Il avait totalement oublié qu'il était censé rencontrer ses frères afin de s'entretenir sur les derniers événements et la ligne à suivre. Il était encore troublé par le comportement de Marielle, elle qui avait tant insisté pour rester auprès de lui, pourquoi semblait-elle si lointaine ? Pourquoi voulait-elle rester loin de lui ?

- Ma compagne provoque mon trouble, marmonna-t-il en reportant son attention sur le téléphone, se retenant difficilement de contacter Jane pour lui ordonner de la ramener. Je ne la comprends pas.

Marcus étira un petit sourire amusé. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère se faire tant de soucis pour Sulpicia, en fait, il n'avait jamais vu son frère amoureux et il trouvait cela très divertissant.

- Peux-tu être plus explicite, mon frère ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai forcé Marielle à partir pour terminer sa transformation et vivre sa période de nouveau né... loin du danger. Lorsque je l'ai eu au téléphone, m'excusant d'avoir fait une telle chose, lui demandant de revenir cette nuit. Aro fit une pause et poussa un soupire. Elle a refusé...

Marcus trouvait effectivement cela troublant. La jeune femme n'avait pas voulut partir et à présent, elle ne voulait plus revenir ? Cela cachait assurément quelque chose, pensa-t-il en prenant soin de garder ses pensées pour lui.

- J'imagine que tu lui a demandé pourquoi ? Demanda habilement Marcus

Le roi resta silencieux un moment en se repassant encore et encore la conversation, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver la réponse de sa compagne satisfaisante, il connaissait Marielle et il savait qu'elle devait lui cacher quelque chose, mais ce qui le rendit brusquement furieux, c'est que Jane aussi s'était sans doute permise de lui mentir.

- Et bien ? Insista Marcus coupant court à la réflexion de son frère

- Elle a répondu qu'une séparation était sans doute une bonne chose et que Gianna allait bientôt se réveiller

- Sans doute, veut-elle rester auprès de son amie jusqu'à son réveille ? Suggéra Marcus en fronçant les sourcils. Si j'ai bien compris la situation, elles semblent très amies

Aro secoua frénétiquement la tête en grognant doucement

- Il y a plus que ça, assura le roi, j'en suis sur.

- Dans ce cas, appelle Jane

- Je crois qu'elle sais déjà ce qui se passe, je suis pratiquement sur qu'elle m'a mentit

Marcus poussa un sifflement de surprise. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Jane, sa garde la plus fidèle se serait permise de mentir à son maître, surtout en sachant qu'il découvrirait la vérité et que Aro n'était pas du genre à supporter les mensonges de la part de ses gardes.

- Elle t'aurait mentit, Aro ?

- Je pense

- Ciel ! Es-tu sur ? Jane sait ce qui se passerait si elle s'aventurait à te mentir sciemment

Aro allait répondre quelque chose, mais Cauis entra à son tour dans la pièce. Il avait entendu la dernière partie de la conversation et il avait un mal fou à ne pas grogner.

- Comment es-ce possible, mon frère ? Gronda Cauis en s'installant sur l'un des fauteuils face au bureau. Quel est le sujet de la traîtrise ?

- Je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Marielle et que Jane... rien à voir avec le sujet de notre réunion, soupira le roi

Cauis étira un sourire amer et haussa les épaules

- Peu importe le sujet de sa tromperie, cela devra être traité, mon frère

Le roi se contenta de hocher la tête. Il était inquiet sachant qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Jane de lui mentir, elle savait que cela était inutile.

- Bien, commença Cauis. J'ai pris les dispositions nécessaire avec la garde. Comme tu l'as suggéré, nous avons convenu d'une ligne de protection autour du pays, certains passeront, c'est inévitable, mais au moins, ils seront affaiblit avant d'arriver ici.

- C'est une bonne chose, intervint Marcus. Mais je me méfie, je n'aime pas l'idée de les laisser venir jusqu'ici, ils pourraient nous exposer

- C'est là qu'Alice Cullen entre en jeu, rétorqua Aro

- D'ailleurs celle-ci est arrivé avec le major il y a quelques minutes, Aro, informa Cauis. Je les fais mener à leurs quartiers...

Aro appela le garde derrière la porte pour lui demander d'aller chercher Alice Cullen et Jasper Whitlock. Il voulait savoir si la voyante avait vu quelque chose susceptible d'aider.

- Je souhaite envoyer le major Whitlock pour traquer Maria, mais je ne suis pas sur que nous séparer d'une partie de la garde en ce moment serait une bonne chose

- D'autant que quelques uns de nos meilleurs ont déjà été amputés, grommela Cauis

- Il est vrai que nous avons besoin des jumeaux et de Demetri ici, acquiesça Marcus

Le roi se leva brusquement, prêt à asseoir son autorité sur ses frères si nécessaire

- Marielle a besoin d'être protégé ! Hurla celui-ci

- Aro, soupira Marcus. Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas voulu dire le contraire. Mais tu sais qu'ils sont tous les trois parmi les meilleurs et nous pourrions avoir à essuyer une attaque d'un jour à l'autre, tu connais Stefan... il pourrait changer d'avis si vite que même la voyante n'y pourrait rien

Aro soupira en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil, ses frères avaient raison, il le savait. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se résoudre à laisser Marielle sous la protection de gardes plus faibles que ceux-là. Sa compagne était trop importante pour prendre quelque risque que ce soit.

Le roi sentit brusquement la présence de ses invités et leva les yeux sur la porte avant même qu'Alice ne l'ouvre. Celle-ci pénétra directement dans la pièce, sachant que Aro l'attendait, elle et son mari.

- Ravi de te voir, Aro, le salua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers ses frères. Marcus, Cauis

Marcus lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, tendit que Cauis se contenta de hocher la tête. Jasper marchait derrière sa femme et il salua chacun des rois poliment avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Je vous en pris, installez-vous, invita le roi en désignant les fauteuils libres

Alice et Jasper s'installèrent à droite du bureau, pas très à l'aise. Cauis quand à lui dû se retenir de cracher son indignation quand à leur présence dans les lieux, il n'aimait pas les Cullen, ce n'était pas nouveau et il n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit pour changer cela. Il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à la famille Cullen de s'être exposé de la sorte aux yeux de cette Isabella. Il n'avait pas confiance en cette fille, ni en Edward Cullen, un garçon lâche qui avait préféré le suicide plutôt que d'assumer les conséquences de sa bêtise. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours été pour son exécution, après tout, il s'était permit lui et sa famille de laisser une humaine derrière eux.

- Alice, as-tu vus quelque chose de nouveau ? S'enquit Aro interrompant les pensées haineuses de son frère

- Je vois deux armées, l'une attaquant au nord et l'autre à l'est, mais cela est toujours susceptible de changer. Maria continue à entraîner son propre groupe, tendit que Stefan en fait autant de son côté...

Le roi hocha la tête en se demandant s'il devait envoyer Jasper et quelques gardes se charger de Maria tout de suite, éradiquer son armée affaiblirait considérablement Stefan et pourrait permettre de défendre Voltera plus efficacement.

- Quand ? Grogna Cauis

Alice parut réfléchir un instant, puis se tourna vers lui l'air grave

- Je n'en suis malheureusement pas sur, avoua-t-elle gêné, je pense que nous avons encore quelques mois devant nous, mais cela ne cesse de changer

- Sans cette information, je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'envoyer un groupe pour traquer Maria, grommela Aro pour lui-même

Alice fut brusquement prise dans l'une de ses visions, elle avait les yeux plissés et vitreux, son visage grimaçant

- Je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème, Aro, expliqua-t-elle en reprenant contenance, je crois que...

Aro ne la laissa pas finir, se contentant de tendre la main vers elle. Il avait beau lui faire confiance, il ne voulait pas tenter le diable et préférait vérifier par lui-même les dires de la jeune voyante. Il tenta de concentrer son pouvoir sur la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir et vit que la mission du major serait un succès.

- Effectivement, acquiesça-t-il, il semble qu'envoyer le major pourrait être une bonne chose...

- C'est une bonne chose, insista Alice

- Alice, dans ta vision, nous ne voyons que le succès de la mission du major. Peux-tu voir ce qui se passera à Voltera au même moment ?

Le petite voyante se trémoussa sur son siège en tentant de se concentrer, mais ne vit rien d'autre. Déçut, elle secoua la tête en faisant une légère moue.

- Major, soupira le roi en reportant son attention sur lui. Tu vas aller choisir parmi les gardes ceux susceptible de t'accompagner. Je t'autorise à prendre jusqu'à vingt gardes avec toi...

- Vingt, mon frère ! S'écria Cauis

- Oui vingt, sauf dans la garde personnelle bien sur

- J'ai besoin d'un traqueur, se contenta de répondre Jasper

Aro soupira

- Bien sur, répondit celui-ci. Martin n'est pas aussi bon que Demetri, mais je pense qu'il fera l'affaire

Jasper hocha la tête, visiblement très concentré sur sa prochaine mission, c'était la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Alice qu'il se sentait comme au temps de la guerre, sauf que cette fois, il allait anéantir celle qui avait fait de lui un monstre brisé. Il ne pouvait que se féliciter d'avoir prit cette décision.

- Bien sur, Alice restera avec nous pendant ce temps

- Es-tu sur, mon frère ? Demanda Marcus. Pouvons-nous réellement nous séparer d'une partie de la garde en ce moment ?

- Je crains malheureusement que nous n'avons pas le choix, Marcus. Nous devons prendre ce risque en espérant que tout ira bien ici. Aro étira un faible sourire en reportant son attention sur Jasper et sa femme. Bien, cette réunion est terminé. Jasper, tu partiras demain. Vous pouvez disposer

Alice et son mari quittèrent la pièce après avoir salué les trois frères. Aro remarqua l'expression de Cauis et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Cauis, nous devons prendre ce risque, répéta-t-il

- Je sais, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de prendre de telles décisions basé uniquement sur les visions de cette Cullen, tu sais que celles-ci peuvent changer, par ailleurs, je n'ai pas confiance en elle, ni en son mari...

- J'ai lu son esprit, mon frère, grommela Aro en levant un sourcil. La seule chose qu'elle aurait voulu me cacher sont ses craintes concernant son frère et sa compagne

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Le roi recula légèrement dans son fauteuil et entremêla ses doigts alors que son expression mua en un masque de colère

- Il semblerait que ma compagne est une fois de plus eut raison, Isabella semble amoureuse d'un autre homme que notre petit lecteur d'esprit. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un modificateur

Cauis se leva, brusquement hors de lui

- Comme si nous avions besoin de cela en ce moment ! Hurla-t-il. Et on peut savoir en quoi se transforme cet imbécile ?

- En loup, soupira Aro sachant que son frère n'allait pas apprécier la nouvelle

Comme Aro se l'était imaginé, Cauis écarquilla les yeux, son visage rayonnait de colère. Cette petite garce avait eu la vie sauve pour une seule raison, elle devait être transformé, si elle quittait le jeune Cullen pour aller avec un loup, cela signifiait qu'elle allait devoir mourir.

- Et bien, dès que nous en aurons fini avec Stefan, je me ferais un plaisir de leur rendre visite en personne !

- Nous nous chargerons de ce problème en temps voulu, mon frère. Pour le moment, nous avons encore fort à faire. Il faut faire revenir Demetri, les jumeaux, Gianna et ma compagne avant la fin de la semaine

Cauis hocha la tête avant de quitter promptement la pièce toujours furieux à cause de cette petite prétentieuse d'Isabella. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour se permettre d'imaginer qu'elle pouvait désobéir de la sorte à un ordre des Volturi ? Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'ils lui avaient fait une faveur en la gardant en vie ? Il poussa la porte du château pour se mettre à courir en direction de Rome, bien décidé à calmer ses nerfs en soulageant sa soif de sang.


	29. Chapter 29

Cela faisait deux jours que Marielle s'entraînait sur les humains avec l'aide de Jane. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était possible pour un vampire de se sentir épuisé, mais elle avait dû à plusieurs reprises prendre une pause avant de continuer tant elle paraissait vidé de toute énergie.

Jusqu'ici, les essaies furent plus que concluant. Il s'était avéré que Marielle pouvait intimer n'importe qu'elle ordre, cependant, même s'il lui suffisait de croiser le regard de sa cible, elle devait la toucher afin de donner ses instructions.

- Veux-tu faire une pause ? S'enquit Jane qui fronçait les sourcils en regardant son amie haletante

Marielle secoua la tête, elle voulait prendre le contrôle au plus vite afin de rejoindre son compagnon. Malheureusement, il ne restait plus qu'un humain et elle se doutait qu'il n'allait pas survivre longtemps, l'usage de son don paraissant redoubler sa soif.

- Je veux le rejoindre le plus vite possible, soupira Marielle

Jane qui se tenait derrière son amie afin de ne pas rencontrer son regard n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Elle savait que Marielle épuisait beaucoup trop ses forces et même si elle n'allait pas en mourir, elle savait que son amie en souffrait. Elle avait répété encore et encore les mêmes commandes sur chacun des humains en essayant de les formuler de différentes façons. Jane était également inquiète pour elle, elle savait aussi qu'Aro allait découvrir ce qu'elle avait omit de lui dire et elle savait qu'elle serait certainement puni, d'autant qu'il s'agissait là d'un mensonge concernant sa compagne.

- Je voudrais essayer quelque chose, marmonna Marielle pour elle-même

La garde arqua un sourcil et attendit patiemment la prochaine commande qu'allait donner Marielle à l'homme devant elle. Elle lui avait déjà ordonné de se taire, de courir sur quelques mètres, de ne pas avoir peur et jusqu'ici tout avait fonctionné, elle était réellement très impressionné, son don paraissait capable d'agir autant sur un plan physique que physiologique.

Elle observa son amie pencher doucement la tête vers l'humain

- Mon regard n'aura plus aucun effet sur toi, ordonna-t-elle sèchement

Marielle lâcha l'humain et recula de quelques pas, pressé de vérifier sa théorie. L'homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme s'il se réveillait d'une étrange léthargie, il parut surprit, mais ne semblait pas avoir peur, il essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres, pourtant, même en prenant conscience de cela, il n'avait toujours pas peur. Marielle posa à nouveau la main sur son épaule et même si celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Que toutes les précédentes commandes soient annulés

A la seconde ou ces mots furent prononcés, l'humain se mit à hurler tout en prenant du recul, il tenta en vain de s'échappa de la poigne de Marielle qui souriait.

- J'ai enfin ce que je veux, murmura-t-elle satisfaite

Jane observa la scène en plissant le front, elle ne comprit pas de suite ce qui semblait rendre si heureuse son amie et puis, l'évidence s'imposa à elle.

- Ton regard n'a plus d'effet sur lui ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant. En deux jours ! C'est incroyable Marielle ! Essaye sur moi

- Je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai fait sur les humains va fonctionner sur les vampires, marmonna Marielle

- Je suis sur que si, soupira Jane, essaye sur moi

En poussant un long soupire, Marielle hocha la tête sans se retourner. Elle s'avança vers l'homme qui était à présent collé contre le mur des cachots, totalement effrayé et posa doucement la main sur son bras.

- Tu vas rester ici et tu ne bougeras pas, lui intima-t-elle

Celui-ci resta parfaitement immobile et Marielle ne pu s'empêcher d'étirer à nouveau un sourire, si cela fonctionnait réellement, elle pourrait regarder librement sa nouvelle famille sans que son don n'est une quelconque influence sur eux. Elle pourrait regarder Aro dans les yeux, ce fut son vœux le plus cher.

Enfin, elle se tourna vers Jane qui se statufia à la seconde ou son amie pénétra son regard. Marielle s'avança lentement vers elle et lui prit la main avant de répéter l'ordre qu'elle avait donné à l'humain.

- Mon regard n'aura plus aucun effet sur toi

Immédiatement, Jane parut se réveiller de la même façon que l'humain l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Marielle se mit à rire et sanglota de joie, enfin, elle pouvait mirer librement son amie, enfin, elle pouvait utiliser ses yeux simplement pour mirer les siens. Jane tira son amie vers elle pour l'étreindre, elle se sentait si heureuse pour elle qui s'était tant entraîné pour parvenir à ce résultat, elle se sentait si fière.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Marielle, je suis fière aussi, et je suis persuadé qu'Aro le sera également

En entendant le nom de son compagnon, Marielle se statufia dans les bras de son amie, elle se sentait si coupable de lui avoir mentit, pourtant, si c'était à refaire, elle le referait sans vergogne, le manque de concentration pourrait lui être fatale dans une bataille et même si elle n'était pas sur d'avoir fait la bonne chose, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle se redressa lentement de l'épaule de son amie, mais se statufia à nouveau lorsqu'un pressentiment étrange lui parvint.

- Marielle ? S'inquiéta Jane en empoignant ses bras. Marielle, ça va ?

La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques secondes, inconsciente du fait que son amie secouait frénétiquement son corps pour tenter de la sortir de sa concentration. Une mauvaise décision avait été prise par Aro, il avait envoyer un groupe se battre et ils allaient tous mourir, quelqu'un semblait perturber le pouvoir de la voyante à distance.

- Nous devons contacter Aro au plus vite ! Paniqua Marielle qui se mit à courir vers la demeure

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Jane. Que sais-tu ?

Marielle ne répondit pas. Elle savait que la décision avait été prise par Aro qui s'était appuyé sur l'une des visions de la voyante dont avait parlé son compagnon, elle savait que le pouvoir de cette fille était erroné, elle ne pouvait cependant pas avoir de détail sur ce dysfonctionnement, mais elle était sur que les gardes qu'Aro avait envoyé allait mourir et il fallait qu'elle le prévienne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Marielle arracha pratiquement la porte d'entrée et se précipita à l'étage pour s'emparer du téléphone resté sur la table. Comme elle se l'était imaginé, Aro avait tenté de les contacter à plusieurs reprises et elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas dû être ravi de ne pas avoir de réponse. Elle avait un mal fou à ne pas briser l'appareil dans ses mains, elle tendit donc la main à Jane en prenant soin de ne pas le serrer afin qu'elle puisse composer son numéro.

- Oui ? Répondit distraitement son compagnon

- Maître...

Mais Aro ne la laissa pas rajouter quoi que ce soit, il était au delà de la colère, furieux était même un faible mot en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentait pour avoir été tenu à l'écart de la sorte.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondus ! Rugit-il si fort que Jane dû éloigner le téléphone de son oreille

- Maître, tenta-t-elle de nouveau

- Je sais que tu me cache quelque chose, Jane ! Hurla-t-il. Et tu...

- Aro, tais-toi ! Grogna Marielle en se penchant sur le téléphone

- Marielle ? Marielle, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Paniqua le roi

- Aro, écoute-moi. Le pouvoir de la voyante ne fonctionne pas correctement, tu dois annuler l'ordre !

Le roi resta silencieux quelques secondes, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, il était trop prit dans sa colère contre Jane pour comprendre de quoi parler sa compagne

- Quoi ?

- Les gardes que tu as envoyé je ne sais où, rappelle-les ou ils vont tous périrent ! Siffla-t-elle irrité

- Comment ?

- Aro, fais-moi confiance, quelqu'un manipule le don de la voyante, ne me demande pas de détail... s'il te plaît Aro, jusqu'ici je ne me suis pas trompé, s'il te plaît, rappelle-les

- Je le fais de suite, amore, je te rappelle juste après, promit le roi avant de raccrocher

Marielle poussa un profond soupire et marcha jusqu'au divan sur lequel elle se laissa tomber. A nouveau, elle se sentait horriblement épuisé, vidé de toute énergie.

- Comment peuvent-ils contrôler le don de la voyante à distance ? Se demanda Jane qui était resté immobile, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre

- Aucune idée, marmonna Marielle. Mais nous...

Un grand fracas se fit entendre et Marielle se releva aussitôt en regardant Jane qui haussa les épaules avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur de la chambre. Le bruit venait de la salle dans laquelle était Gianna. Lorsque Jane ouvrit la porte, celle-ci se statufia. Gianna était dans un coin de la pièce grognant en direction de son compagnon, prête à attaquer. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et regarda fixement Jane avant de se mettre à grogner sur elle. Jane roula des yeux et se pressa d'user de son pouvoir sur elle pour la calmer, Gianna tomba au sol en hurlant à la mort alors que Demetri se tourna vers Jane pour se mettre à grogner à son tour, prêt à défendre sa compagne.

- Je te le déconseille, le prévint Jane en souriant méchamment

Marielle qui était toujours derrière son amie posa doucement la main sur l'épaule de celle-ci

- Je pense que je peux faire moins douloureux, Jane

- Et moi qui commencer enfin à m'amuser

Jane relâcha Gianna qui bondit de suite sur ses pieds pour se remettre dans la même posture, cependant, elle semblait à présent beaucoup plus effrayé qu'en colère.

- Que se passe-t-il exactement ? Demanda Marielle qui avait fermé les yeux

- Le réveil d'un nouveau né ! Répondit Demetri telle une évidence. Il est assez rare qu'un nouveau né soit aussi calme que tu l'es

- Bien, je vais l'aider... et toi aussi, Demetri

- Comment ? S'inquiéta celui-ci

- Marielle possède un don tout à fait étonnant, répondit Jane, elle va pouvoir calmer Gianna

La dessus, Marielle rouvrit les yeux et détourna la garde pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Dès que son amie la regarda, elle s'immobilisa, en posant la main sur elle, Marielle se demanda comment formuler l'ordre en question.

- Gianna, je veux que tu reste calme et laisse Demetri s'occuper de toi, se contenta-t-elle de dire en espérant que cela suffirait. Ha ! Et mon regard n'aura plus aucun effet sur toi

Au moment ou Gianna sortit de sa transe, le téléphone que Jane avait gardé dans sa main se mit à sonner, mais Marielle n'y prêta pas attention.

- Est-ce que ça va, Gianna ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle se redressa lentement et reporta le regard sur Demetri avant de s'avancer vers lui si rapidement qu'il tomba à la renverse lorsque son corps rencontra le sien.

- Ton don est impressionnant, souffla Demetri les yeux rivés sur sa compagne qui se blottissait contre lui

Marielle étira un faible sourire et se rapprocha du couple afin de libérer Demetri de l'étrange pouvoir qu'avait son regard, puis son attention fut prise par la conversation que Jane tenait avec Aro.

- Dis-moi ce que tu me cache ! Grogna-t-il

- Maître... Marielle souhaite t'en parler elle-même, mais ce n'est rien de mauvais, au contraire, lui promit-elle

- Tu m'as mentis ! Ça ne change pas le fait que tu as osé me mentir !

Marielle écarquilla les yeux, choqué d'avoir provoqué cette situation, puis elle se pressa d'attraper le téléphone des mains de Jane en prenant soin de ne pas le briser.

- Aro ?

- Amore, roucoula brusquement celui-ci

- Aro, Jane n'a rien fait de mal, soupira Marielle. Je suis la seule responsable et si quelqu'un doit être puni, ce sera moi

Jane regarda son amie, décontenancé, celle-ci ne se rendait pas compte que les punitions des maîtres pouvaient être impitoyables. D'ailleurs, à part lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle, Aro utilisait souvent son don pour punir ses gardes.

- Marielle, soupira le roi. Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas mentir et... nous parlerons de ça lorsque tu seras ici. J'ai contacté Jasper Whitlock pour lui dire de revenir, il n'était pas ravi...

- Peu importe, je pense qu'il n'aurait pas été ravi non plus de devoir mourir, grommela Marielle

- Il ne m'a pas cru, l'informa le roi. Il fait confiance au don de sa femme, il dit qu'elle ne se trompe jamais

- Son pouvoir n'est pas en cause, Aro, je pense que... je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter, c'est comme si ses visions étaient erronés, mais je suis sur que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui provoque ça...

- Je te fais confiance, amore. Alors, quel est cette chose que tu voulais me cacher ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement

Marielle déglutit, elle n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait de lui avoir mentit, surtout alors qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il lui faisait toujours confiance.

- Pardonne-moi mon amour, souffla-t-elle honteuse. Je n'ai pas voulu te mentir, j'avais peur que tu sois déconcentré et... je voulais régler le problème avant de t'inquiéter avec ça

- Un problème ! Grogna Aro. Quel problème ? Jane m'a assuré que tout allait bien !

- Tout va bien, Aro, lui assura Marielle. Disons que j'ai d'abord paniqué et puis je me suis entraîné durant les deux derniers jours pour enfin le contrôler

- Tu as un don ! S'émerveilla le roi

- Heu... oui

- Et quel est-il ?

- Que dirais-tu de le découvrir dès que je serais là ?

- Aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir

- Aujourd'hui, acquiesça-t-elle en souriant. Tu me manque trop et maintenant que j'ai compris comment le contrôler, je suis sur que je ne suis pas dangereuse pour toi. D'ailleurs, Gianna vient de se réveiller, donc, dès qu'elle se sera nourrit, nous partiront

Le roi poussa un soupire de soulagement, enfin, il allait pouvoir revoir sa compagne, cette séparation, bien que courte, l'avait anéantit et il se languissait de pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras, ainsi que de lui faire l'amour convenablement sans avoir peur de la blesser.

- Je t'aime, amore

- Moi aussi, mon roi, moi aussi, chantonna Marielle. Bien, à présent, je vais te laisser, nous seront là dans quelques heures

- A tout à l'heure, amore

Marielle raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres, elle était totalement perdu dans ses fantasmes lorsqu'elle prit conscience que Demetri et Jane avait les yeux rivés sur elle en souriaient niaisement.

- Quoi ? Je l'aime, se défendit-elle en haussant les épaules

- On avait remarqué, ria Jane en secouant la tête. Demetri, va nourrir ta compagne, il reste un humain près des cachots. Où est mon cher frère ?

- Ici, ma sœur, répondit celui-ci. Je suis allé à la chasse

Alec pénétra à son tour dans la chambre et lorsqu'il rencontra à nouveau les yeux de Marielle, tous le monde dans la salle se mit à rire lorsqu'il s'immobilisa.

- Bien, à son tour, ricana Marielle


	30. Chapter 30

Aro venait de raccrocher le téléphone et son sourire n'avait pas disparut, il était soulagé et heureux à l'idée de savoir que sa compagne s'apprêtait à revenir. Cela ne changeait pourtant pas le fait qu'il était toujours furieux contre Jane d'avoir mentit, il comptait sur elle pour prendre soin de Marielle et aussi pour le tenir au courant, il avait eu confiance en elle et elle avait trahit cette confiance.

- On dirait que ça va mieux ? Ria Marcus en pénétrant dans le bureau

Aro étira d'avantage son sourire, même si ses émotions étaient quelque peu contradictoires, bien sur, il était heureux en pensant à Marielle, mais il était toujours inquiet de la situation à Voltera, surtout après avoir apprit que le don de la voyante ne fonctionnait pas correctement. D'ailleurs, s'il était possible de détraquer le don d'Alice à distance, était-il possible d'en faire autant avec le don de Jane ou d'Alec ? Si cela arrivait, ce serait la fin...

- Oui, Marielle sera de retour dans quelques heures, répondit le roi dont le sourire avait disparut. Mais je m'inquiète, mon frère. Si Marielle à raison, ce dont je ne doute pas, que se passerait-il si ce qui est arrivé à Alice Cullen arrivait à l'un de nos gardes ? Si Jane ou Alec perdait le contrôle de son pouvoir et nous attaquait ?

Marcus resta silencieux un moment. Effectivement, si l'un des soldats de Stefan pouvait contrôler le don d'un vampire à distance, le clan serait en grande difficulté, ce serait même peut-être la fin pour les Volturi.

- J'espère que tu as tords, murmura Marcus. Je ne veux pas imaginer ça...

- Pourtant, nous devons y penser, soupira Aro. Stefan est peut-être plus fort que nous ne l'aurions imaginé, si l'un de ses gardes est capable d'une telle chose, alors ce sera notre fin

De nouveau, Marcus ne répondit pas et s'installa sur le divan à droite du bureau de son frère, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de ne pas insister pour que sa compagne fuit loin du château, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer blessé ou pire et la situation devenait de plus en plus inquiétante. Jamais les Volturi n'avait eu à faire face à pareille difficulté, les dons de ses gardes avaient toujours assurés une victoire écrasante et à présent, c'est peut-être ce qui allait les conduire à leur perte.

- Si ta compagne à raison, il s'agit là de notre arrêt de mort, grommela Marcus

Le roi écarquilla les yeux lorsque la réalisation le frappa, il plaqua une main sur son visage et repoussa difficilement le grognement tentant de s'échapper de sa poitrine

- Ma... Marielle à un don, murmura-t-il le visage déformé par le douleur

- Et quel est-il ? S'enquit Marcus les yeux écarquillés

- Je ne sais pas

- Peut-être devrions-nous faire venir Isabella ici, après tout, elle nous doit un service, proposa Marcus. C'est peut-être la seule solution

Aro était décontenancé, à tel point qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce que son frère venait de dire. Il ne voulait pas imaginer Marielle perdre le contrôle et attaquer les propres membres de sa garde, tout comme Alec, Jane, Chelsea, Renata et bien d'autres. Il avait toujours pensé que les dons de ses gardes étaient la force de son clan, pourtant, il semblait qu'à présent cette force allait les conduire à à une mort certaine, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela n'implique que la voyante. Il se sentait malade à l'idée qu'une telle chose puisse arriver. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être heureux avec sa compagne, tout comme Marcus qui méritait enfin de sortir de ces siècles de tortures.

Les pensées du roi furent soudainement interrompu par quelqu'un frappant à la porte, il reconnu de suite Renata.

- Oui, soupira-t-il

La garde pénétra dans le bureau avec Jasper Whitlock et Alice Cullen qui restèrent sur le pas de la porte

- Maître, Jasper Whitlock et Alice Cullen insiste pour s'entretenir avec toi, informa-t-elle visiblement irrité par leur insistance

Aro hocha la tête et le couple se pressa d'entrer dans le bureau pour se planter devant lui. Alice paraissait énervé, tout comme son mari.

- Nous aimerions savoir ce qui te prends ? Grogna Jasper

Le roi poussa un rugissement, il n'aimait pas le ton sur lequel ce gamin se permettait de s'adresser à lui, peu importe la situation, le major Whitlock n'avait pas à oublier à qui il s'adressait.

- Je te conseil de changer de ton ! Hurla-t-il les yeux noircies par la colère. Je vous ai fait revenir pour vous évitez de mourir !

Alice fronça les sourcils, elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision, elle était sur que son mari n'aurait eu aucun problème à venir à bout de l'armée de Maria. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aro semblait si sur du contraire.

- Pourrais-tu nous expliquer ? Demanda-t-elle timidement

Aro poussa un long soupire et leur fit signe de s'installer sur les fauteuils en face de lui, puis il se réinstalla à son tour en essayant de calmer son irritation.

- Ma compagne m'a contacté pour me dire que ton don était détraqué, Alice, expliqua-t-il aussi calmement que possible. Elle m'a dit que si Jasper arrivait à destination, lui et les gardes l'accompagnant seraient tués

Jasper grogna, il n'aimait pas l'idée que qui que ce soit se permette de douter du don de sa compagne, jusqu'ici, elle ne s'était jamais trompé, alors pourquoi ce roi pensait-il le contraire ? Comment sa compagne pouvait-elle être si sur d'elle ?

- Jasper Whitlock, je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de te calmer ! Siffla le roi. Je te connais et je n'aimerais pas avoir à faire en sorte que tu apprennes à me connaître à ton tour

Jasper se calma aussitôt. Il avait beau être très fort, l'un des vampires les plus puissants, il savait qu'Aro Volturi n'était pas devenu un leader pour rien, ses cent ans de formation au combat n'était rien en comparaison de l'expérience et de la force du vampire se tenant devant lui. Aro était puissant, dans tous les sens du terme, et pour rajouter à cette évidence, il connaissait tout ses points faibles, Jasper n'aimait pas le reconnaître, mais il ne tiendrait pas plus de quelques minutes dans un combat contre lui.

- S'il te plaît, Aro, soupira Alice. Peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi ta compagne est si sur que ma vision est erroné ? Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé avant et...

- Ma compagne ressent certaines choses, marmonna le roi. Jusqu'ici, elle ne s'est jamais trompé

- Tout comme ma femme ! Grommela Jasper

Aro griffa les bords de son bureau et avança son visage vers le major en découvrant les dents

- Je vais vraiment devoir te remettre à ta place, n'est-ce pas ? Fulmina-t-il

Jasper ne répondit pas, il avait toutes les peines du monde à garder son calme, mais il n'était pas fou, il tenta donc de tenir sa colère en échec, autant que possible.

- Et si c'était ta compagne qui s'était trompé ? Siffla Jasper

- Je ne le crois pas, intervint Marcus qui essayait d'éviter au major de perdre la tête à cause de son insubordination. Contrairement à ta compagne, je ne pense pas que Stefan sache de quoi est capable Marielle. En revanche, la plupart des vampires connaissent le don d'Alice Cullen, vous êtes une sorte de légende à cause de votre régime alimentaire

- Tu penses qu'un vampire est capable de détraquer mon pouvoir ? S'épouvanta Alice qui se tortillait sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise

Le roi hocha lentement la tête et se redressa

- Est-ce que tu peux voir ce qui va se passer au château ?

Alice tenta de se concentrer, mais tout comme la dernière fois, elle ne voyait rien de ce qui allait arriver au château, elle était horrifié à l'idée qu'Aro puisse avoir raison, il n'était effectivement pas normal qu'elle ne puisse rien voir, même Bella était incapable de bloquer ses visions.

- Mon dieu ! S'écria-t-elle, tu as peut-être raison, il n'est pas normal que rien ne me vienne lorsque je me concentre sur le château et personne n'a jamais été capable de bloquer mes visions... si ce n'est...

Elle s'arrêta net, non, aucun loup ne pourrait s'allier à un vampire, surtout lorsque les vampires en question se nourrissaient d'humains.

- De quoi s'agit-il, Alice ? S'enquit le roi en fronçant les sourcils

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, trop prise par la panique qu'elle ressentait et que son mari essayait de calmer, alors Aro tenta de repasser les pensées qu'il avait lu dans son esprit et l'évidence le frappa brusquement.

- Les loups... ils sont les seuls capables de bloquer tes visions, n'est-ce pas ?

Alice hocha doucement la tête

- Sont-ils également capable de manipuler tes visions ? Demanda Marcus

- Non... non, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, du moins, ce n'est jamais arrivé

Un grand fracas à l'extérieur du château attira brusquement l'attention de tous les vampires dans la pièce, Jasper bondit de son siège pour se mettre instinctivement en position d'attaque, les émotions qu'il ressentait l'avait de suite informé que quelque chose n'allait pas. La seconde d'après, Renata pénétra dans le bureau

- Maître ! S'écria-t-elle en affichant une mine déconfite. Nous sommes attaqué

Après avoir attendu plus de quatre heures que Gianna finisse enfin par revenir de sa chasse avec son compagnon et Alec, enfin, ils allaient pouvoir se mettre en route pour rentrer. Demetri se chargea de mettre les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture et s'assied derrière le volant après avoir installé Gianna côté passager. Alec, sa sœur et Marielle, quand à eux, s'installèrent à l'arrière.

Marielle n'avait rien dit depuis plus d'une heure, elle était soulagé à l'idée de retrouver Aro, mais se sentait également nerveuse. Aurait-il peur de son don ? Lui faisait-il suffisamment confiance pour savoir qu'elle ne l'utiliserait jamais contre sa volonté ? Et si les gardes craignaient ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Ils ne l'aimaient déjà pas beaucoup, alors comment allaient-ils réagir en apprenant qu'elle pouvait les contrôler rien qu'en les regardant ?

- Marielle, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Jane

- Oui... oui... c'est juste... et bien, j'ai peur de la réaction d'Aro et des gardes face à mon don, je ne veux pas faire peur à qui que ce soit, je ne veux pas qu'on s'imagine que je vais faire n'importe quoi, soupira-t-elle tristement. Beaucoup de gardes ne m'aiment pas et...

- Arrête ça, Marielle ! Siffla Jane. Personne ne te déteste et personne n'aura peur de ton pouvoir. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne ferais jamais rien pour nuire à qui que ce soit sans une bonne raison

Marielle étira un large sourire, soulagé par les mots de son amie, au moins, elle avait quelqu'un qui lui faisait confiance. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer à la place de ceux qui l'entouraient, si elle était face à quelqu'un capable de la contrôler aussi facilement, elle aussi aurait peur.

- Merci, Jane. Mais je ne pourrais en vouloir à personne s'ils tentaient de me fuir comme la peste, je n'aimerais pas ça à leur place, souffla-t-elle faiblement. J'espère qu'avec le temps, je pourrais gagner la confiance de tous le monde

Contre toute attente, ce fut Alec qui intervint à la place de sa sœur.

- Je suis sur que tout ira bien, Marielle, tous le monde finira par s'habituer à ton don

Marielle reporta son attention sur le frère de Jane, elle était surprise à tel point, que celui-ci se mit à rire en découvrant son expression, ses yeux ronds et sa bouche grande ouverte.

- Heu... et bien, merci, répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Merci beaucoup

Marielle n'était pas la seule à être surprise par l'intervention d'Alec, Jane l'était également, elle n'avait pas quitter son frère des yeux, attendant une réponse à sa question silencieuse, mais celui-ci se contenta de rouler des yeux et de reporter son attention sur le paysage.

Durant les deux prochaines heures, tous le monde se tut, sauf Demetri et Gianna qui discutait de leur prochain emménagement ensemble, Gianna pensait qu'il était sage de garder sa chambre, tendit que Demetri voulait en trouver une autre.

Jane pensait à sa prochaine punition, elle savait que son maître n'allait pas laisser passer son mensonge, peu importe que ce soit Marielle qui lui ait demandé. Alec pensait à ses retrouvailles avec sa compagne, quand à Marielle, ses pensées étaient toutes centrés sur Aro. Ses instincts lui criant de courir dans une chambre avec lui dès son arrivé au château, elle avait besoin de lui à un point que s'en était presque douloureux. Malheureusement avec tout ce qui se passait, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait se permettre de répondre à ses instincts, alors, en fermant les yeux, elle tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses besoins bestiaux. De suite, le fameux Stefan lui vint à l'esprit, ce vampire qui tentait de lui gâcher la vie, son nouveau bonheur avec son compagnon et la luxure qu'elle avait ressentit une minute auparavant avait disparut, laissant place à la colère.

Mais son don ne tarda pas à la titiller de nouveau...

- Demetri arrête la voiture ! Hurla-t-elle brusquement en rouvrant les yeux

Celui-ci fit grincer les pneus sur le bitume et s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route. Sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, Marielle sauta hors du véhicule et se mit à courir aussi vite que possible vers le château avec Jane et Alec sur les talons.


	31. Chapter 31

Aro s'était réuni avec sa garde personnelle et les Cullen dans la salle du trône, il se félicitait d'avoir fait revenir Jasper dès que sa compagne l'avait prévenu, autrement, ils n'auraient eu aucune chance, d'ailleurs, rien ne disait qu'ils pourraient survivre à cette attaque. Renata était repartit à l'extérieur pour donner ses instructions, tendit que Félix s'était posté devant la porte de la salle.

- C'était un piège depuis le début, grommela le roi

Alice Cullen avait peur et son mari ne parvenait pas à l'aider, elle ne voyait rien et cela l'effrayait autant que l'armée sur le point de les attaqués. Depuis son réveil, elle avait toujours compté sur ses visions pour la guidé et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était devenu un vampire, elle se sentait faible, démuni.

- Apparemment, ils ont de très bons atouts dans leurs rangs, murmura Jasper qui était déjà en position de défense. Ils savent ce qu'ils font

Cauis tenait fermement sa femme dans ses bras, celle-ci était prise de panique, elle n'avait jamais été confronté à pareil danger, elle n'avait jamais prit la peine d'apprendre à se battre et elle ne savait pas quoi faire si ce n'était se cacher derrière le corps de son compagnon en espérant qu'il serait capable de la défendre.

- Je suis désolé, chérie, soupira Jasper. C'est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas insisté...

Jasper se perdait, il avait peur pour sa compagne et se sentait coupable dans la mesure ou il avait été le seul à insister pour prendre part à la bataille, lui aussi avait une confiance aveugle concernant les visions de sa compagne, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que celles-ci pourraient à ce point être erronés. Il se sentait même honteux à présent d'avoir osé contredire Aro, il avait eu raison, si sa compagne ne l'avait pas prévenu, il serait sans doute déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Non !S'écria le roi en prenant brusquement conscience qu'il avait encouragé Marielle à rentrer au plus vite

Il jeta son trône à l'autre bout de la pièce sous l'effet de la colère, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait se jeter dans les bras de l'ennemie en grande partie à cause de son insistance. Il se précipita vers son bureau malgré les cris de ses gardes le suppliant de rester à l'abri, mais il voulait essayer de la contacter pour lui dire de rester éloigné du château. Malheureusement, Jane ne répondit pas, il essaya son frère, mais ce fut la même chose. D'un coup de poing, il envoya son bureau valdinguer contre le mur avant de retourner rapidement dans la salle du trône.

- Ils ont encerclés le château, mais ils n'essayent pas d'entrer, expliqua Renata sur le pas de la porte

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Paniqua Athénadora. Pourquoi n'attaquent-ils pas ?

Jasper qui faisait les cent pas dans l'immense pièce en essayant de trouver un échappatoire se tourna vers Cauis et sa compagne pour répondre.

- A mon avis, il y a deux possibilités, expliqua-t-il calmement. Soit ils attendent un renforcement de leur armée, soit ils veulent s'assurer que les gardes doués de pouvoir sont hors d'état de nuire avant de pénétrer dans le château...

- Comment ça ? S'enquit Cauis

Avant que celui-ci puisse répondre, Marcus pénétra dans la salle avec sa compagne et deux de ses gardes personnelles.

- Où étais-tu ? Siffla Aro

- Nous étions dans la tour, mon frère. Je ne peux pas croire que nous soyons déjà attaqué, d'autant que les jumeaux ne sont pas là

- Ce n'est sans doute pas plus mal, marmonna le roi en s'approchant de son frère. J'espère me tromper, parce que sinon, tous les gardes jouissants de dons risquent de perdre le contrôle, tout comme Alice

Marcus écarquilla les yeux tendit que Cauis poussa un sifflement effrayant. Si Aro avait raison, cela voudrait dire que certains gardes pourraient se retourner contre leur propre camp.

- Vous imaginez si les jumeaux se retournaient contre nous ?

- Ils ne feraient jamais ça ! S'écria Cauis, j'ai confiance en eux et...

Aro le coupa en poussant un grognement, parfois Cauis pouvait vraiment être stupide, n'avait-il pas comprit que ce ne serait pas intentionnelle ?

Il tenta de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire, mais son inquiétude pour Marielle ne l'aidait pas, il avait peur de la voir arriver en plein milieu de la bataille, il craignait également qu'elle soit prise entre les gardes qui étaient avec elle, s'ils perdaient le contrôle de leurs dons, il était fort probable qu'ils s'attaquent les uns sur les autres et connaissant Marielle, au lieu de profiter de sa capacité à y résister pour se sauver, elle tenterait sans doute de s'interposer.

- Je ne crois pas que leur armée soit au complet, grommela Jasper qui scrutait les jardins par l'une des petites fenêtres près des trônes.

- Je ne le pense pas non plus, répondit Aro en secouant la tête

Le silence s'installa dans la salle, seuls les quelques sifflements de crainte venant de la compagne de Cauis se faisaient entendre. Le roi ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement, il était parfaitement incapable de se sortir Marielle de l'esprit, il se demandait si elle avait sentit l'attaque, il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas, sachant qu'elle se précipiterait directement au château au lieu de s'enfuir.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de nous distinguer dans l'art du combat, grogna Aro qui avait confiance en ses capacités

Tous le regardait, ce qu'il venait de dire était clair, ils allaient devoir se battre au corps à corps en espérant que l'armée de Stefan ne serait pas assez puissante pour les détruire sans leur donner la moindre chance.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Renata qui était suivit de près par Félix et Afton, ils affichaient une expression grave mais déterminé. Félix n'avait pas peur de se battre, mais il craignait cependant de mourir sans avoir eu la chance de revoir Jane.

- Ils arrivent, mon maître, annonça-t-il voix dénué d'émotions

Marielle courrait, elle courrait aussi vite que ses nouvelles jambes d'immortelle le lui permettaient, elle courrait se fichant bien d'être aperçu par les humains, elle courrait car elle savait que dans quelques minutes, son compagnon, sa nouvelle famille, ceux avec qui elle était destiné à passer son éternité risquaient de mourir. Elle entendait les cris de Jane et d'Alec derrière elle, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde en s'arrêtant pour leur répondre.

Elle avait peur, peur de perdre son compagnon, peur que son bonheur ne disparaisse alors qu'elle avait à peine eu l'occasion de l'effleurer du bout des doigts, peur de ne jamais pouvoir mirer le visage qui jusqu'ici n'avait été représenté que par de sombres traits dessinés par son esprit.

Elle avait peur de perdre Aro.

Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Elle voulait pas le perdre.

Elle préférait encore mourir.

Elle savait qu'elle risquait sa vie, même si son pouvoir était puissant, il était loin d'être infaillible, deux jours n'étaient pas suffisant pour le contrôler totalement. Elle pensait également qu'à un moment, elle devrait se méfier de ses propres compagnons, elle ne savait pas quand, ni comment, mais Jane et Alec allaient devenir dangereux pour elle.

Elle savait que l'armée qui attaquait en ce moment même le château n'était là que pour évaluer leurs forces et les affaiblir autant que possible. Stefan avait bien préparé son assaut depuis des années. Deux armées, l'une pour évalué et briser les défenses, l'autre pour détruire et nettoyer. Il avait tout prévu dans les moindres détails, incluant les célèbres pouvoirs que comptaient les Volturi, l'éventuelle participation des Cullen et surtout de la fameuse voyante.

En plus de la crainte, la panique, le désespoir, l'amour, la colère, une longue liste d'émotions s'imposait à elle et son état de nouveau né rendait la situation particulièrement inconfortable. Elle avait soif et sa bête luttait pour prendre le contrôle. Alors elle se répétait un nom pour tenter de rester consciente.

Aro

Elle le répétait encore et encore durant sa course folle. Elle n'était plus très loin à présent et son esprit perturbé par sa soif et son problème de contrôle devait également faire face à l'afflux d'informations qui inondait son cerveau.

Ils encerclaient le château. Les gardes surveillant les frontières ne les avaient pas vu arriver parce qu'ils venaient du dessous. Ils s'étaient cachés dans les souterrains durant des mois attendant calmement le moment d'émerger. L'un d'entre eux était particulièrement dangereux pour elle parce qu'invisible...

Marielle secoua la tête, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire, mais le trop plein d'informations noyant son esprit rendait sa courses difficile, elle devait se concentrer pour continuer à courir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva vers la ville, elle décida qu'il valait mieux passer par les toits. Elle fit un bon en remerciant le ciel de s'être déjà assombrit, les humains ne pourraient pas voir grand chose. Bien évidemment, les jumeaux la suivaient toujours de près, elle avait beau avoir tenté de les semer, ils n'étaient pas question pour eux de la perdre.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Grommela Alec en sautant à son tour sur le toit que Marielle avait emprunté

Sa sœur était juste derrière lui, elle savait que le comportement de son amie n'était pas dû au hasard, elle n'avait pas perdu l'esprit comme le croyait son frère, elle avait sentit un danger, Jane en était sur.

- Il doit se passer quelque chose de grave

Elle vit au loin Marielle sauter de toit en toit, droit en direction du château, Jane aurait voulu la rattraper avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, mais elle savait que c'était trop tard, Marielle y était presque.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Grogna Alec alors que les jardins étaient à présent en vue

- Le château est attaqué ! Siffla Jane les yeux écarquillés

Celle-ci poussa d'avantage sur ses jambes, elle craignait pour la sécurité de son maître, mais à cet instant, l'urgence était de rattraper son amie qui courrait droit vers la ligne de soldats encerclant le château.

Marielle sentit sa colère atteindre des sommets, elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de colérique, sa personnalité était plutôt calme et réfléchit, mais savoir son compagnon en danger la fit perdre pied. Elle fit un bond et atterrit dans les jardins personnelles des frères, à quelques mètres derrière une rangé de soldats parfaitement alignés devant les murs de l'aile ouest. Elle avait atterrit sans bruit, cependant, tous avait sentit une odeur étrangère et ils se retournèrent pour croiser le regard noircie de colère de la jeune femme.

À présent, neuf vampires parfaitement immobiles se tenaient devant elle. Marielle savait qu'ils n'étaient qu'une petite partie de l'armée qui tentait de prendre Voltera, même si ceux là n'étaient plus un problème immédiat, il y en avait de chaque côté du château attendant patiemment pendant qu'un autre groupe avait pénétré à l'intérieur.

- A genoux ! Hurla-t-elle en baladant son regard sur chaque vampire devant elle. Vous ne bougerez pas d'ici avant que je vous le dise

Les neufs vampires acquiescèrent silencieusement et Marielle avança vers l'immense porte donnant sur le hall du château, celui-là même par laquelle passaient les humains servant de repas. Elle entendit la voix de Jane derrière elle. En poussant un soupire, elle tenta de faire une brèche dans le nuage de colère qui noyait son esprit pour parler à son amie.

- Démembrez-les ! Ordonna-t-elle en se retournant vers les jumeaux. Ensuite, vous devrez vous séparer et restez en dehors du château

Jane grogna, il n'était pas question pour elle de rester en arrière, peu importe de quoi était capable Marielle, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser courir le moindre danger, elle ne voulait pas. Par ailleurs, c'était son rôle de protéger Voltera et non à elle de se mettre en danger pour le faire.

- Pas question!Siffla Jane en faisant quelques pas vers son amie. Je ne te laisse pas seule

Marielle sentait son contrôle lui échapper et elle dû faire un effort conséquent pour ne pas bondir sur Jane.

- Tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Vous allez bientôt perdre le contrôle de vos dons, vous devez rester en arrière... séparément !

Jane se statufia. Elle allait perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir ? Elle secoua la tête dans le déni, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait devenir un danger pour les siens, jamais elle ne pourrait attaquer son propre clan. Jamais elle ne pourrait les trahir.

- Je ne ferais pas ça

Cette phrase était sortit tel un murmure, elle essayait elle-même de s'en convaincre, pourtant, elle ne doutait pas de ce que disait Marielle, elle avait confiance en elle.

- Jane ! Grogna Marielle les poings serrés. Je n'ai pas le temps. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Démembrez-les, ensuite séparez-vous et restez à l'écart en évitant les autres, je ne peux pas vous laissez devenir un danger pour les nôtres. Suis-je clair ?

Alec, qui jusqu'ici s'était contenté d'observer la scène choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, parvint enfin à sortir de son état pour intervenir. Il comprenait que Jane ne veuille pas rester à l'écart, mais lui aussi avait confiance en Marielle, il ne saisissait pas vraiment comment elle avait fait pour gagner sa confiance si rapidement, mais à cet instant, rien d'autre que la sécurité de son clan n'avait d'importance, peu importe à quel point il se sentait frustré à l'idée de rester en arrière.

- Oui, répondit-il enfin. Nous allons les mettre hors d'état de nuire, ensuite, nous descendrons aux cachots

Marielle hocha la tête et se retourna pour pénétrer dans le château. Elle longea le couloir donnant sur l'ail de Marcus, elle pensait pénétrer par le petit passage donnant directement sur la salle du trône. Elle n'entendit rien du tout, mais fut brusquement projeté contre un mur. Elle siffla en devinant qu'il s'agissait du vampire pouvant se rendre invisible.

- Qu'à cela me tienne, murmura-t-elle sombrement, je n'ai pas besoin de te voir pour te tuer

Elle resta totalement immobile contre le mur, attendant le nouvel assaut du vampire qui venait de l'attaquer. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à sentir ses dents creuser dans son avant-bras. Elle hurla sous l'effet de la douleur du venin brûlant s'insinuant dans son système, mais parvint tout de même à se dégager après que celui-ci lui ait tenté de lui arracher le bras. Puis, plus rien.

Elle attendit quelques secondes qui paraissaient une éternité, mais le vampire semblait avoir disparut. Marielle grogna sa frustration et poursuivit son chemin pour atteindre la salle du trône, elle savait que son compagnon ainsi que ses frères étaient là bas.

A nouveau, une multitude d'informations s'infiltrèrent dans son esprit. Il y avait un combat dans la salle du trône. À présent, Aro tentait de protéger Cauis qui était gravement blessé, ainsi que sa compagne, qui elle était terrifié. Marcus se battait toujours essayant quand à lui d'empêcher les attaquants de s'en prendre à Salyna. La plupart des gardes étaient incapable de les aider, puisqu'ils avaient tous été démembrés.

Félix... il était sur le point d'être jeté au feu

Marielle se mit à courir et poussa la grande porte en bois pour pénétrer dans la salle. Son compagnon était à sa droite, il repoussait les assauts de trois vampires et n'avait pas remarqué la présence de la jeune femme. En revanche, la concentration de Marcus disparut lorsqu'il croisa son regard alors qu'elle s'était statufié près de la porte. L'un des assaillants en profita pour bondir sur lui, mais heureusement, Salyna le sauva de justesse en assénant un coup de pied à l'attaquant.

Marielle scanna la salle du regard à la recherche du corps de Félix, elle ne pouvait pas laisser le compagnon de son amie être détruit et même si il lui était douloureux de ne pas accourir vers Aro pour lui venir en aide, elle savait que l'urgence était de sauver Félix. Dès qu'elle le vit au fond de la salle, alors qu'un vampire venait de finir de le démembrer et s'apprêtait à lancer l'un de ses bras dans le feu qui avait été allumé en plein milieu de la pièce, Marielle sauta dans sa direction et parvint à attraper le bras avant qu'il n'atteigne les flammes, mais elle évita elle-même la mort de justesse.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'assaillant qui s'était retourner vers Félix sans même remarquer sa présence et elle poussa un grognement qui attira l'attention de la plupart des vampires dans la salle.

La jeune femme bondit sur le vampire en grondant sa rage, une partie de son esprit savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son don sur lui et laisser les autres attaquants deviner de quoi elle était capable, ce serait sa perte, par ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre non plus de croiser le regard des membres de son clan et de les laisser sans protection. Elle arracha donc la tête de sa cible les yeux clos.

- Marielle !

Aro venait de souffler son nom, surprit et désespéré de la savoir ici. Elle savait que c'était à cet instant qu'elle devait le sauver, elle avait attirer son attention et les trois vampires qu'il était parvenu à repousser jusqu'ici allaient en profiter pour lui sauter dessus en même temps.

Pleine de rage, la jeune femme fit un bond en direction de son compagnon et intercepta l'un des vampires en plein vol. Elle fut projeté de l'autre côté de la pièce accompagné par un bruit assourdissant. Lorsque son corps percuta le mur, celui-ci fut en grande partie détruit. Elle se releva rapidement et courut à nouveau vers son compagnon pour agripper le vampire qui tentait de le décapiter. Celui-ci pivota la tête pour lui faire face et Marielle ouvrit les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, elle profita de son état pour balancer son corps telle une poupée de chiffon contre la porte de la salle sachant que celui-ci ne se relèverait pas à moins qu'elle lui en donne l'ordre.

Aro de son côté était parvenu à se débarrasser du troisième assaillant, mais il était gravement blessé, avait été mordu à de nombreuses reprises, le venin suinté à diverses endroits et il se sentait particulièrement faible, cependant, il se força à rester debout, il n'était pas question de laisser sa compagne se battre seule.

Il scruta les divers combats dans la salle, Alice Cullen était toujours debout, mais son mari ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, quand à Marcus, il était totalement immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide, sa compagne se battait à présent seule. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de l'appeler, le réveiller de sa transe, mais sans succès. Aro vit Marielle émerger du fond de la pièce et se diriger vers Marcus, mais il fut incapable d'en voir d'avantage, puisqu'il fut brusquement attaqué. Il repoussa le vampire qui venait de lui sauter dessus et lorsqu'il eut enfin une vue sur son frère, Marielle avait disparut et Marcus paraissait avoir reprit vie.

Marielle se tourna furtivement vers Aro afin d'être sur qu'il parvenait à se débrouiller avec le vampire qu'il combattait à présent, rassuré, elle pivota pour faire face à Jasper qui avait deux vampires sur lui, le pauvre ne tiendrait plus très longtemps et sa compagne paraissait incapable de l'aider, elle semblait perturbé, perdu... sans doute à cause de son don, pensa Marielle en se pressant de les rejoindre.

Elle tira le vampire qui était accroché sur le dos de Jasper et tenta de l'éloigner, mais celui-ci était extrêmement fort et elle avait toutes les peines du monde à maintenir sa prise sur lui.

- Arrache-lui les bras ! Hurla-t-elle à l'intention d'Alice

La voyante cligna des yeux, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, mais dès que ce fut le cas, elle attrapa l'un des bras du vampire et tira de toutes ses forces, puis elle en fit de même avec l'autre bras. Lorsqu'il fut affaiblit, Marielle déplaça sa prise sur lui en prenant appuis sur son dos et arracha sa tête, non sans difficulté.

- C'est fini ! S'écria Alice

Marielle fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête, ce n'était pas fini, il restait des vampires à l'extérieur, même si certains avaient été prit en charge, ils devaient encore être nombreux. Cependant, il ne restait aucun ennemie debout dans la salle.

Aussitôt assuré que le danger immédiat n'était plus, Marielle se précipita vers son compagnon qui était tombé à genoux, épuisé, blessé...

- Aro ! Sanglota-t-elle en tombant à ses côtés

Elle lui prit la main, regrettant de devoir garder les yeux clos, elle voulait le voir, mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas tant que toute l'armée venu les attaquer n'était pas détruite.

- Marielle, murmura le roi dans un souffle de mourant, enfuis-toi

La colère de la jeune femme redoubla d'intensité. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'imaginer une seconde qu'elle pourrait courir en le laissant en arrière ?

- Tais-toi ! Grogna-t-elle sévèrement

Marielle se releva pour faire face à tous ceux qui était debout derrière elle.

- Il y en a encore dehors, informa-t-elle en retenant son rugissement. Que tous ceux qui peuvent marcher se charge d'aider ceux qui ont été démembrés. Éteignez le feu. Elle se tourna en direction de Marcus. S'il te plaît, Marcus, prends soin de mon compagnon

En entendant cela, Aro gronda en se redressant, prêt à se relever pour emprisonner sa compagne dans ses bras, il se doutait qu'elle voulait retourner se battre, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser. Jamais il ne lui permettrait.

- Tu reste ici ! Ordonna le roi

Même prononcer ces quelques mots était une vraie torture pour Aro, il s'était bien battu, avait sauver les siens, mais ils étaient si nombreux et il était si affaiblit par la perte du venin que même son don semblait éteint.

Sans un mot, Marielle se baissa sur son compagnon et le repoussa sur le sol l'obligeant à s'allonger, elle tâtonna les mains sur son corps en cherchant ses blessures du bout des doigts.

- Pourquoi... gardes-tu les yeux clos ? S'enquit Aro

Marielle ne répondit pas de suite, l'important à cet instant était de sceller les plaies sur le corps de son compagnon, ce qu'elle fit méthodiquement tout en ronronnant contre sa peau. Elle grogna, brusquement horrifié de constater qu'il avait été mordu pas moins de dix huit fois et cette information fit muer son ronronnement en grondement. Jamais Marielle n'avait ressentit autant de colère, jamais elle n'avait ressentit le besoin de tuer, ni même le désir de vengeance.

Cette émotion était puissante, bien plus puissante que la soif. Plus puissante que tout.

- Je les ouvrirais en revenant, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser

Aro profita volontiers du baiser, mais fut cependant incapable d'y répondre. Lorsque sa compagne se détacha, il agrippa aussi fermement qu'il lui était possible son bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Aro, j'irais bien, promit-elle. Si vous n'êtes pas avec moi, je pourrais utiliser mon pouvoir sur eux, je ne risquerais rien

Marcus s'avança vers eux et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme

- Quel est-il ? Demanda celui-ci voyant bien que la question brûlait les lèvres de son frère

- Contrôle de l'esprit, c'est pour ça que je garde les yeux fermés, c'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure lorsque tu as été immobilisé, tu as croisé mon regard lorsque je suis entré dans la pièce

Aro aspira autant d'air qu'il lui fut possible. Il savait sa compagne intuitive, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé un tel don, d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas ce que celui-ci avait à voir avec sa capacité naturelle...

Marielle se releva après s'être dégagé de la poigne du roi et se précipita à l'extérieur de la pièce. Elle couru bien décidé à se débarrasser des derniers attaquants, mais elle avait peur de tomber de nouveau sur celui qui l'avait attaqué un peu plus tôt dans le couloir. Elle fut soulagé lorsqu'elle parvint à atteindre les jardins sans embûche et fut surprise en prenant conscience que les vampires qui étaient postés à l'extérieur un peu plus tôt avaient disparut. En revanche, elle trouva les corps des neuf vampires que les jumeaux avaient démembrés et laissé sur la pelouse.

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, tentant de se concentrer pour savoir si le danger était toujours présent ou non. Elle fut alors certaine que les gardes ayant échappés à la bataille avait fuit, elle rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea alors vers les prisons afin d'aller y trouver les jumeaux.

- Enfin ! Soupira Jane lorsqu'elle vit son amie. J'étais morte d'inquiétude

Marielle avait encore beaucoup de mal à gérer sa colère et elle avait terriblement soif, elle se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

- Alec ! Appela Jane

Celui-ci apparut brusquement aux côtés de sa sœur et scruta Marielle attendant que celle-ci explique ce qui s'était passé.

- Je crois que tous le monde va bien, murmura Marielle en serrant les dents

- Tu crois ? Grogna Jane

Marielle prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre à son amie

- Félix va bien, Aro, Cauis, Marcus et leurs compagnes aussi, beaucoup de gardes ont été démembrés... dont Félix, je ne suis pas certaine pour les autres...

Le cœur mort de Jane bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle apprit que son compagnon avait été si gravement blessé et elle se mit à courir vers le château en laissant Marielle et son frère derrière elle.

- Heidi ? Souffla Alec brusquement prit de panique

Marielle fronça les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir si elle avait vu la jeune femme, mais elle fut sur qu'elle n'était pas dans la salle du trône.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-t-elle tristement

À son tour, Alec se mit à courir en direction du château, décidé à trouver son amour bien vivante, il ne voulait même pas imaginer l'avoir perdu. Il ne pouvait pas. Il fit d'abord le tour du château et trouva plusieurs corps en morceaux, celui d'Afton, Sylar, Chelsea. Il ne prit pas la peine de se charger d'eux et poursuivit son chemin.

Pendant ce temps, Marielle retourna au château, elle marchait lentement et sentait la colère disparaître à mesure qu'elle avançait. Alors qu'elle longeait à présent le couloir la conduisant à la salle du trône, elle s'écroula au sol en sanglotant, choqué, effrayé et peiné par ce qui venait de se passer. Le contre coup lui paraissait insupportable.

Elle était tellement prise par ses émotions qu'elle ne remarqua pas de suite que le roi incapable de la laisser seule avait trouvé la force de se relever pour la rejoindre. Il la trouva rapidement et s'accroupit devant elle, la ramassant pour la porter jusqu'à la salle. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et posa Marielle au sol, puis prit son visage en coupe.

- Amore ? L'appela-t-il doucement

Marielle ne répondit pas de suite, elle secoua la tête et tenta de se reprendre, mais eut besoin de plusieurs minutes avant de répondre à son compagnon.

- Désolé, murmura-t-elle

Aro enfouit son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme et prit une grande inspiration, il n'aimait pas ce qui s'était passé, il n'aimait pas le fait que sa compagne ait dû assister à tant de violence, il n'aimait pas le fait qu'au lieu de profiter de l'un de l'autre, ils avaient tous les deux dû se battre pour survivre, cependant, il était heureux de retrouver son trésor et si elle n'avait pas fait le nécessaire, cela n'aurait jamais été possible.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, tesoro. Je ne suis pas digne de toi, je n'ai pas sus te protéger, sanglota-t-il contre son épaule

- Ne dis pas ça, tu es vivant, c'est ce qui me permet de ne pas perdre la tête, souffla-t-elle en enveloppant ses bras autour de son cou. J'étais tellement en colère Aro, tellement... je n'ai jamais ressentis tant de haine, je n'ai jamais eu si peur... j'aurais pu te perdre...

Le roi siffla brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua la morsure sur le bras de Marielle. Il secoua la tête en planifiant déjà tout ce qu'il ferait aux attaquants qui avaient survécus. Il leva doucement le bras douloureux de sa compagne et passa très lentement sa langue sur la plaie.

La jeune femme gémissait et posa la tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon profitant des soins qu'il lui attribuait en se disant qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose, pouvoir enfin voir son visage

Durant la bataille, elle avait gardé les yeux fermés la plupart du temps, étrangement, le danger ambiant lui avait permit de pouvoir se déplacer sans mal malgré le fait qu'elle avait les yeux clos. Bien sur, elle avait rapidement regardé dans sa direction en pénétrant dans la pièce, mais elle l'avait à peine aperçu à distance, elle était toujours déçu qu'il n'est pas été le premier visage qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux lors de son réveil.

- Regarde-moi, amore, susurra doucement le roi en relevant le visage de Marielle du doigt. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été le premier, tellement désolé de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse...

- Ton don fonctionne à nouveau ? S'enquit Marielle qui gardait les yeux clos

- En fait, je crois qu'il ne s'est jamais éteint puisque lorsque Marcus m'a touché, j'ai pu le lire, je présume que tu as dû me bloquer, la colère sans doute

Marielle hocha la tête et étira un faible sourire

- Je vais te libérer, de cette façon, mon pouvoir n'agira plus sur toi

Pour toute réponse, Aro attira la main de Marielle à sa bouche pour déposer un baiser sur ses phalanges, il avait à présent pleinement accès à l'esprit de sa compagne et prenait conscience de l'étendu de son pouvoir. Il se sentait fier, non seulement de sa puissance, mais également du fait qu'elle ait été si responsable, sa petite fleur était resté forte et avait prit la situation en main, elle avait été capable de commander ses gardes et prendre les bonnes décisions.

Enfin, Marielle ouvrit les yeux et s'accrocha aussitôt aux iris de son compagnon, elle se statufia d'abord, tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé de lui était si pathétique en comparaison de la beauté de son visage, chaque trait paraissait avoir été dessiné dans le seul but d'atteindre la perfection. Il était très pâle tout comme les autres vampires et ses iris étaient aussi rougis par le sang, cependant, contrairement à Alec ou Demetri, Aro n'avait pas été transformé trop jeune, il lui avait dit lors de leurs nombreuses conversations qu'il avait été changé à l'age de trente et un an, elle prenait enfin la réelle mesure de ce que cela impliquer, cet age était l'exacte maturité permettant cette perfection. Il ne semblait pas incomplet, il était juste parfait. Son corps était aussi conséquent que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, cependant, le voir réellement était très différent, un émerveillement.

Elle cligna soudainement des yeux en prenant conscience qu'elle devait le libérer. Son sourire s'étira lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait pu rester ainsi à le contempler éternellement. Elle posa la paume de sa main sur la joue de son amour et ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir.

- Je veux que tu sois libéré de mon pouvoir

Aro cligna des yeux et fut émerveillé à l'idée qu'enfin ils pourraient se regarder l'un l'autre. Il avait attendu ça longtemps. Il adressa un sourire satisfait à sa compagne et pencha doucement sa tête contre sa joue sans rompre le contacte.

- Tu es... magnifique, murmura-t-elle en élargissant son sourire. Bien plus que ce que j'avais imaginé

- Alors tu veux toujours de moi ? La taquina-t-il

- Même s'il te poussait deux cornes sur la tête et un troisième œil sur le front, je voudrais toujours de toi

Aro approcha lentement son visage pour atteindre les lèvres de sa compagne, ravi de pouvoir l'embrasser sans la lâcher des yeux. Elle le voyait

Marielle semblait avoir aimanter ses iris aux siennes, même si elle avait voulu, elle aurait été incapable de fermer les yeux tant elle était fasciné par le regard de son compagnon la couvant amoureusement. Elle ouvrit la bouche et observa les yeux d'Aro se plisser légèrement, elle passa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur ses joues et dévia son regard pour scruter ses mains voyager sur la peau de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle ne parvenait pas à réaliser qu'enfin, elle pouvait le voir, elle pouvait voir chaque mouvement de ses doigts sur lui, chaque changement d'expression avec une précision irréelle, chacun de ses traits. Ses yeux balayèrent son visage pour retrouver les iris de son compagnon, elle vit chaque grain de couleur, chaque cil. Elle était tellement concentré par ce qu'elle mirait qu'elle ne prit pas de suite conscience qu'il avait relâché ses lèvres.

- Tes yeux sont fascinants, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même

Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés alors qu'elle avait l'impression de lire l'histoire d'une vie dans les yeux rivés sur elle.

- C'est toi qui est fascinante, lui assura le roi en souriant

Les cris de Cauis fit soudainement éclater leur bulle et Aro ne pus taire le grognement de colère qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Il soupira en secouant la tête, toujours incapable de quitter le visage de Marielle, mais il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva pour la conduire dans la salle du trône. Avec ce qui venait de se passer, ils devaient s'entretenir avec ses frères.

- Nous devons nous assurer qu'il n'y a plus de danger, soupira Aro en serrant le corps de Marielle contre lui

- Pour le moment, il n'y a plus de danger, mais ce fut la première vague

Le roi haussa les épaules, il se doutait qu'il s'agissait là d'une attaque visant à les affaiblir et à évaluer leurs forces et malheureusement, c'était plus que réussi. Il pénétra dans la salle du trône avec Marielle dans les bras. La plupart de ses gardes avaient été remit en état, malgré cela, être démembré rendait un vampire très faible, il leur faudrait donc boire abondamment pour se remettre. Il déposa doucement sa compagne contre l'un des murs et se tourna vers les membres de son clan. Il était temps de comprendre ce qui était arrivé afin de passer à l'offensive. Pas question de laisser le temps à Stefan de préparer sa seconde attaque.


	32. Chapter 32

Marielle était assise sur son lit, attendant patiemment le retour du roi qui se chargeait de donner ses ordres afin de préparer l'offensive. Elle soupira las de patienter seule dans la pièce, elle savait que l'attaque était nécessaire, mais après ce qui était arrivé, elle n'était pas pressé de devoir à nouveau se battre. Elle se leva pour aller rejoindre la salle dans laquelle se tenait la réunion et tendit qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs, elle aperçu Aro se tenant devant Jane, hurlant sa colère.

Marielle se rapprocha aussi discrètement que possible et entendit le roi reprocher à Jane ses mensonges quand à ses pouvoirs. Au moment ou il leva la main pour punir la garde, Marielle se précipita devant Jane pour prendre le coup à sa place sous les yeux horrifiés de Jane ainsi que d'Aro qui fit plusieurs pas en arrière en prenant conscience qu'il venait de frapper sa compagne.

- Marielle ? S'épouvanta-t-il

Il se baissa pour aider la jeune femme à se relever, la douleur de la culpabilité fendant son cœur.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, murmura Jane

Marielle se tourna vers son amie pour lui adresser un léger sourire, puis reporta son attention sur le roi.

- Je suis responsable de ce mensonge, Aro, je suis celle qui a demandé à Jane de mentir, si quelqu'un doit être puni, c'est moi, plaida fermement la jeune femme

Aro poussa un soupire, toujours mortifié d'avoir porté la main sur sa compagne, même si ce n'était pas intentionnelle. Il poussa un grognement de frustration et se força à regarder Jane.

- Retourne à ton poste, lui ordonna-t-il

Jane disparut dans la seconde tendit que le roi s'empara de la main de Marielle pour la conduire jusqu'à la chambre en pestant silencieusement. Il poussa doucement sa compagne dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il savait que Marielle avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer être en colère contre elle.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en caressant doucement la joue sur laquelle il avait frappé Marielle, mais ne refais plus ça, plus jamais. Suis-je clair ?

Marielle hocha docilement la tête, consciente du fait que son compagnon devait se sentir très mal de l'avoir frappé, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu laissé Jane être puni pour quelque chose dont elle était la seule responsable.

- Je t'aime, amore, mais tu ne peux pas te mettre dans la trajectoire de ma colère, quel qu'en soit la raison, soupira le roi, même si tu as raison. Le roi prit la main de la jeune femme et la fit asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. J'irais parler à Jane demain pour m'excuser, soupira-t-il en souriant

Il attira la jeune femme sur lui, désireux de pouvoir enfin passer un moment avec elle. Depuis la bataille, il était resté enfermé avec ses frères pour discuter stratégie et il n'avait pas pu en sortir avant de se mettre d'accord avec eux. Tous les gardes ayant été blessés allaient à présent parfaitement bien et tous avaient enfin compris pourquoi les gardes postés aux frontières n'avaient pas aidés à repousser les troupes de Stefan.

- Je t'aime aussi, Aro, souffla doucement Marielle en se nichant contre son cou. Sais-tu déjà si nous devrons nous rendre en Russie ou en Écosse ?

Le roi se statufia priant silencieusement d'avoir mal entendu.

- De quoi parles-tu, amore ? Demanda-t-il prudemment

- Je sais que tu attends que tu vas envoyer des espions afin de définir où attaquer, tu n'as quand pas cru que j'allais rester ici ?

Aro poussa un grognement d'avertissement à laquelle Marielle répondit par un sifflement. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester en retrait, surtout alors qu'elle savait qu'elle pourrait se rendre utile, pas lorsque son compagnon allait se mettre en danger.

- Marielle...

- Aro...

La jeune femme se redressa sur le lit et regarda son compagnon avec détermination, un sourcil levé et la ferme intention d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait avec ou sans son consentement.

- Je viendrais ! Grogna-t-elle

- Marielle, il s'agit d'une guerre ! S'emporta à son tour le roi

- Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Siffla Marielle en se levant pour faire les cent pas dans la chambre. J'en ai vu assez pour en avoir conscience, merci !

Le roi soupira se demandant à quel moment sa compagne était devenu si têtu.

- Aro, reprit-elle plus calmement. Plus vite nous viendrons à bout de Stephan, plus vite nous pourrons enfin reprendre une vie normale, du moins aussi normale que possible, ricana-t-elle en scrutant son compagnon

- Je n'aime pas l'idée de te savoir en pleine bataille

- Tout comme je n'aime pas l'idée de te savoir en pleine bataille

Le roi leva les yeux au ciel, une partie de lui comprenait la jeune femme, au fond ils ressentaient la même crainte l'un et l'autre, mais d'un autre côté, il avait été si fermement encré dans son esprit que c'était au mâle de protéger la femelle qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Marielle à ses côtés au milieu du danger.

- Tu vas me rendre fou, soupira-t-il en se demandant s'il devait s'énerver ou rire. A quel moment es-tu devenu si têtu ?

- Lorsque j'ai vu le château, tes gardes, tes frères et toi se faire attaquer, grommela Marielle les poings serrés et les yeux assombrit par la colère. Je n'aime pas l'idée de participer à ça, je te l'assure, mais il n'y a aucun moyen que tu me laisse à l'écart, d'autant que tu sais que mon pouvoir peut aider

Aro ne répondit rien, il savait que sa compagne avait raison, même s'il n'appréciait pas ce qu'elle disait, après tout, sans elle, le château serait déjà aux mains de l'ennemie à l'heure actuelle.

- Bien, grogna-t-il doucement. Maintenant, viens ici

Marielle étira un large sourire, heureuse d'être parvenu à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait avec plus de facilité qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle se réinstalla sur le lit auprès du roi qui la prit dans ses bras pour l'étreindre en commençant à déboutonner sa robe.

- Je te veux, amore, ronronna-t-il contre sa peau

La jeune femme pencha la tête en arrière pour permettre à son compagnon d'atteindre son cou. Ces deux derniers jours, ils n'étaient pas parvenu à passer un moment seuls tous les deux, ils n'avaient pas encore eut de moment d'intimité depuis la transformation de la jeune femme.

- Je te veux aussi, chuchota-t-elle les yeux rivés sur le visage de son compagnon

Aro prit son temps pour chérir le corps de Marielle, il était heureux de ne plus avoir à craindre de la blesser, à présent qu'elle était son égal. Il sourit en rampant entre ses jambes et embrassa doucement ses lèvres en essayant d'oublier l'incident. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé faire du mal à Marielle et même si la gifle n'était qu'un incident, il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de sa culpabilité. D'un autre côté, il était fier de sa compagne, plus il l'observait et plus il prenait conscience de sa valeur, pas uniquement à cause de ses sentiments pour elle, Marielle avait une belle âme, même à présent qu'elle se nourrissait d'humains, elle voulait être juste et il lui avait parut logique qu'elle prenne le coup à la place de Jane, ainsi que sa punition.

- Je t'aime, amore, je ne peux pas attendre de faire de toi ma femme, souffla-t-il contre sa peau

La jeune femme se mit à rire en se redressant légèrement pour regarder son compagnon dont les lèvres glissaient doucement sur sa poitrine.

- Ce n'est qu'une question technique, répondit-elle en souriant. Je suis déjà ta femme

Le roi mordilla son sein droit en levant les yeux sur elle

- C'est vrai, mais cela n'enlève en rien mon désir

Aro remonta jusqu'à son cou pour y passer sa langue tout en s'enfonçant lentement en elle. Au milieu de toute la luxure, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être étonné de voir sa compagne aussi calme. Lui était assez vieux pour contrôler ses instincts, mais elle, elle n'était qu'un nouveau née, elle aurait dû être hargneuse, même durant l'accouplement.

Quelle femme étonnante, songea-t-il tout en la serrant plus étroitement contre lui

Le roi lui fit l'amour durant des heures, malheureusement, ils furent interrompue lorsque Marielle le repoussa violemment pour se redresser. Il la suivit du regard tendit qu'elle se leva du lit pour se poster au milieu de la pièce tout en fermant les yeux comme pour se concentrer.

- Marielle ? S'inquiéta-t-il en se levant à son tour

La jeune femme posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence sans pour autant rouvrir les yeux, puis elle tendit une main vers lui. Aro s'empressa de s'en emparer, curieux de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Il fut surprit, confus et en colère en lisant dans les pensées de sa compagne qu'elle se sentait épié. Marielle lui avait parlé du vampire invisible et à cette instant, la jeune femme était certaine que l'intrus était dans l'enceinte du château, elle sentait sa présence.

_Je pense qu'il va falloir faire preuve d'intelligence pour le trouver_, grommela silencieusement Marielle à l'intention de son compagnon._ Il faut faire bloquer toutes les issues et faire appeler Jasper Whitlock, il est le seul qui pourra m'aider à le trouver._

Le roi posa la main sur la joue de sa compagne

- Je reviens, amore, murmura-t-il

Il enfila quelques vêtements et se précipita hors de la chambre en ordonnant à Jane de rester avec Marielle. Immédiatement, il se rendit dans les quartiers où été hébergé Alice et Jasper afin de s'entretenir de la situation. Après une très brève discutions, il alla en faire autant avec Marcus en lui demandant de faire le nécessaire pour bloquer toutes les sorties et retourna auprès de sa compagne.

- C'est fait, amore, l'informa-t-il en s'agenouillant devant le lit sur lequel elle était assise.

Marielle ouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant, à la vérité, la jeune femme n'aimait pas ça, ce vampire pouvait être n'importe où et elle savait que le château était immense, elle avait peur qu'il puisse s'enfuir avec de précieuses informations, d'autant que les derniers jours n'avaient été occupés que par de nombreuses réunions qu'en à l'attaque qu'ils envisageaient de lancer contre Stefan.

Elle ne l'avait sentit que quelques minutes auparavant, mais elle craignait qu'il soit ici depuis plus longtemps et si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas sentit plus tôt ?

Aro prit la main de Marielle et soupira. Il se demandait quand il leur serait enfin possible d'avoir la paix, il voulait juste être heureux avec sa compagne et commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de cet imbécile de Stefan.

_Jasper va commencer par la tour tendit que je commencerais par l'accueil_, expliqua-t-elle. _Il va falloir faire chaque pièce, puis faire en sorte de les bloquer dès qu'elles seront vérifiés. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le laisser s'échapper._

- Je sais, murmura Aro en tentant de ravaler ses grognements

Celui-ci se tourna vers Jane pour lui demander de faire appeler son frère afin qu'il assiste Marcus dans sa tache. Jane hocha la tête et disparut de la pièce en courant vers les quartiers de son frère. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que Marielle se soit interposé entre elle et son maître, mais elle était heureuse pour ça, non pas qu'elle aurait réellement eut mal à cause d'une simple gifle, mais elle appréciait grandement que son amie ait à cœur de prendre ses responsabilités et la défende. Jane avait toujours pensé que Marielle était différente et elle ne s'était pas trompé.


	33. Chapter 33

Coucou les gens!

Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps et j'espère sincèrement que vous trouverez de nouveau un intérêt à cette histoire... avec le boulot et tout, il m'est impossible d'avoir le rythme que j'avais avant lorsque je vous pondais un ou plusieurs chap par jour...

Pardonnez-moiiiiii

Bisssoussss

Sandra

* * *

DÉCISIONS

Marielle soupira en scrutant la petite fenêtre donnant sur les jardins privés de son compagnon. Elle songea aux difficultés qu'elle avait eu, elle et Jasper pour trouver l'intrus qui n'avait pas hésité à s'attaquer à plusieurs gardes pour tenter de s'échapper. Le don d'invisibilité pouvait réellement être pratique pour attaquer sans avoir à craindre les représailles. La jeune femme avait cependant été très méticuleuse dans sa méthode et avait fini par coincé le vampire qu'elle était parvenu à trouver au sous-sol, près des prisons. Jane et Alec avaient malheureusement été tout à fait incapable d'aider celle-ci dans la mesure ou leur dons ne pouvait fonctionner sans un contact visuel. Quand à Jasper, le seul qui aurait pu lui être utile, il était toujours quelques étages au dessus lorsqu'elle mit la main sur le vampire en question. Marielle dû se concentrer afin de trouver sa position exacte et elle pu remercier sa capacité à se passer de ses yeux pour se battre car l'intrus n'avait pas hésité à sauter sur elle en désespoir de cause. Cependant, après s'être débattu un moment, elle avait réussi à lui faire lâcher prise et s'était empressé de s'emparer de son bras afin de lui arracher, ce qui avait provoqué sa réapparition instantané. Apparemment, le vampire semblait incapable de se servir de son pouvoir en étant gravement blessé.

Aro avait accouru rapidement. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé le sous fifre des Roumains au pieds de sa compagne, hurlant à la mort, un sourire satisfait s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres rouges sang. Cela ne calma cependant pas sa colère, puisqu'il ordonna à Alec et Jane de se charger de lui durant quelques heures. Toutefois, Marielle lui fit remarquer qu'il serait plus utile de le garder vivant et avait assuré qu'il ne pourrait plus poser de problème après qu'elle se serait occupé de reprogrammer son esprit.

- A quoi penses-tu, amore ? L'interrogea soudainement Aro en pénétrant dans la pièce

Marielle fit volte-face et lui adressa un léger sourire tout en tendant son bras

- Pourquoi ne pas le voir par toi-même ? Sourit-elle malicieusement en passant quelques images de leurs ébats dans son esprit

Aro s'empressa de s'approcher d'elle afin de s'emparer doucement de son bras. Dès que les pensées de sa douce lui parvinrent, son sourire s'élargit d'avantage, avant qu'il ne l'attire doucement contre lui afin de l'étreindre.

- Sais-tu à quel point je veux te combler en ce moment ? Murmura-t-il dans un grondement rugueux

Marielle lui adressa un sourire avant de se fondre sur les lèvres de son compagnon. La jeune femme continua à envoyer des images et des pensées à son compagnon durant leur étreinte, ce qui ne fit qu'exciter d'avantage le roi.

- Tu me manque aussi, amore, souffla-t-il avant de faire glisser sa langue le long de sa clavicule. Je t'aime tellement, ma compagne

En poussant un grognement possessif, Aro souleva Marielle pour la porter jusqu'à leur lit et arracha violemment la robe qu'elle portait, provoquant le ricanement de la jeune femme en réponse à son empressement. Son rire mourut rapidement alors qu'Aro glissa ses lèvres le long de son corps jusqu'à atteindre son pubis.

- Mon dieu ! Souffla-t-elle alors que la langue du roi trempa goulûment entre ses plis

Mais Marielle était bien trop excité pour attendre plus longtemps d'être possédé, dans un gémissement désespéré, elle s'agrippa aux cheveux de son compagnon pour tenter de le déplacer.

- S'il te plaît ! Plaida-t-elle désespérément. J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi... s'il te plaît !

Le roi sourit contre sa cuisse et passa un dernier coup de langue sur son paquet de nerfs avant de se redresser pour l'embrasser tout en s'enfonçant sauvagement en elle.

- Est-ce ce que tu veux ? Chuchota-t-il contre son oreille. Est-ce ce dont tu as besoin ?

Marielle poussa un sifflement satisfait et écarta d'avantage les cuisses, permettant un meilleur accès à son compagnon.

- Oui, prends-moi ! Supplia Marielle en s'agrippant au cou du roi

Aro se conforma, offrant à sa compagne ce qu'elle désirait tant sans que ses lèvres ne quittent jamais sa peau, alternant entre ses paroles avides et les caresses de ses lèvres... jusqu'à ce que plusieurs coups à la porte ne les interromps.

- Aro ! Hurla la voix de Cauis. Sors de là, nous devons te voir. Maintenant.

Marielle laissa échapper un grognement de frustration, tout comme Aro qui tenta tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa colère en se répétant que Cauis ne se serait jamais permit un tel comportement sans une bonne raison. Se forçant à s'éloigner du corps de sa compagne, il déposa un doux baiser sur son front dans l'espoir de l'apaiser avant de se lever, d'enfiler un vêtement et se diriger vers la porte afin de voir ce qui pressait tant pour être interrompu dans pareil moment.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut surprit de voir Cauis portant un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, celui-ci s'excusa rapidement, avant demander à son frère de le suivre sans plus d'explication.

Avec un regard d'excuse à sa compagne, le roi quitta la pièce pour suivre son frère dans le petit salon.

- J'espère que c'est important ! Grogna Aro, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et une expression ne laissant aucune place à la plaisanterie. Je n'apprécie guère d'être interrompu de la sorte lorsque je suis avec ma compagne

Cauis parut s'offusquer à cette remarque, mais garda cependant son sourire

- J'ai eu des informations importantes en effet, mon frère. Nous devons attaquer au plus vite, alors qu'ils sont affaiblit

Le roi leva un sourcil interrogateur en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer en l'espace de quelques heures.

- Comment ça ? S'enquit-il

- Les deux espions que nous avons envoyés sont de retour, expliqua Cauis visiblement excité par les nouvelles qu'ils avait entendu. Il semblerait que nos ennemis soient grandement affaiblit depuis leur dernière défaite. Stefan tente de changer une importante quantité d'humains afin de reformer son armée, cependant, il semble qu'il ne parvienne pas à...

La porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement sur Marielle qui s'était contenté d'enfiler une cape. Son expression était dur et concentré. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers le divan et s'installa prêt de son compagnon et s'immobilisa les yeux clos alors que les deux mâles l'observaient, inquiet.

- C'est un piège, finit-elle par dire après plusieurs minutes de silence. Les deux gardes que tu as amenés ont été manipulés. J'ai besoin de leur parler pour en savoir d'avantage

Aro reportant son attention sur Cauis tout en remerciant le ciel d'avoir Marielle à ses côtés. Durant les dernières décennies, les roumains avaient rassemblés de nombreuses puissances et sans Marielle, les Volturi ne seraient déjà plus qu'un souvenir.

- En es-tu sur ? Soupira Cauis, défait. Ils semblaient tout à fait normal lorsque...

- Oui, le coupa Marielle. Je suis désolé, Cauis, mais je peux sentir le conflit dans leur esprit, c'est comme si leurs corps étaient... articulés ?

Marielle se tût de nouveau et referma les yeux dans l'espoir de capter d'avantage d'informations, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Frustré, elle rouvrit les yeux et son regard glissa sur Aro qui la scrutait attentivement.

- Je dois les voir, Aro.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et fit un signe à Cauis qui se leva de suite afin de donner l'ordre d'amener les deux gardes au salon. Marielle patienta avec Aro en silence, elle ne savait que penser des sentiments contradictoires qu'elle ressentait, mais ce dont elle était sur, c'est que quelque chose se préparait, quelque chose d'important.

- Est-ce que ça va, amore ? S'inquiéta le roi qui scrutait le visage de sa compagne avec perplexité

Celle-ci soupira et se fondit dans les bras du roi qui l'accueillit en la serrant tendrement.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, partagea-t-elle alors qu'Alec pénétra dans la pièce avec les deux gardes dont avait parlé Cauis

Ils étaient tous deux de même taille et se ressemblaient beaucoup, Marielle pensa qu'il s'agissait sans doute là de deux frères. Elle se leva avec Aro suivant chacun de ses gestes avec attention et faisant signe à Alec de se tenir sur ses gardes.

Marielle se planta devant le premier qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix huit ans. Celui-ci prenait bien soin de garder les yeux baissés sur le sol, comme s'il savait qu'il perdrait son libre arbitre s'il rencontrait le regard de la jeune femme.

- Regarde-moi ! Ordonna sévèrement Marielle

Celui-ci poussa un grognement en réponse et garda la tête baissé. Marielle posa sa main sous son menton et obligea le jeune vampire à rencontrer son regard. Dès que la jeune femme eut prit le contrôle de l'esprit de celui-ci, elle comprit qu'il était effectivement manipulé.

- Quelle est ta mission ? Demanda-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux

- Attirer votre attention afin de vous amenez sur notre territoire, répondit-il aussitôt

Marielle détourna le regard pour rencontrer la mine stupéfaite de Cauis, visiblement déçu que l'occasion ne soit qu'un piège, puis l'expression perplexe de son compagnon.

- Que devons-nous faire dans ce cas ? Grogna Cauis qui scrutait son frère avec intérêt. J'étais si sur que nous pourrions les attaquer...

Aro adressa un léger sourire à son frère, qui fronça les sourcils en réponse.

- Utilisons leur piège à notre avantage, déclara sournoisement celui-ci. Amor, j'ai besoin que tu obtienne autant d'informations que possible

La jeune femme hocha la tête et continua son interrogatoire pour découvrir que l'armée de Stephan bien qu'affaiblit, comptait toujours de nombreux membres, dont certains possédant des pouvoirs tout à fait étonnant. Malheureusement, les deux vampires étaient loin d'en savoir beaucoup plus et elle dû mettre un terme à l'interrogatoire lorsqu'ils ne furent plus capable de répondre.

* * *

- Le don le plus inquiétant est le contrôle physique, soupira Aro les frottant distraitement le front. Ainsi que celui qui à le pouvoir de manipuler le feu...

Les trois frères, leurs compagnes, la garde rapprochée, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper se tenaient autour de la table, chacun portant attention aux informations que partageaient les frères avec eux. Aro savait qu'il serait difficile d'attaquer le clan de Stephan sans en savoir d'avantage sur leur territoire, leurs installations et tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile. Bien sur, à présent ils savaient à quels pouvoirs ils allaient avoir à faire, cependant le roi connaissait trop bien son ennemi, il se doutait que celui-ci avait prit des précautions.

- Je pense que nous devons les encercler, proposa calmement Jasper. Nous devons absolument éviter toute fuite de leur part et nous devons faire au moins six groupes autour de leur territoire, chaque groupe devra être mené par un garde possédant un pouvoir...

- Mais si nous ne savons pas où sont les plus dangereux, comment former les groupes ? Coupa sévèrement Marielle. A part, Jane, Alec et moi, je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait faire face au vampire marionnettiste. Hors, si je vais au sud, Jane à l'est, Alec à l'ouest et que ce vampire attend au nord, le groupe qui le rencontrera ne fera certainement pas long feu

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, chacun reconnaissant que Marielle avait raison, ils avaient besoin d'informations plus précises, ils ne pouvaient pas attaquer à l'aveuglette.

- Et si on envoyait Afton ? Suggéra la compagne de Cauis

- Le passe-muraille ? Se moqua Aro. Et que va-t-il faire s'il parvient à pénétrer leurs défenses pour entrer dans le château de Stephan ? En quoi ce pouvoir pourrait aider pour obtenir les informations dont nous aurons besoin ? Le pauvre sera certainement repéré dès qu'il pénétrera dans leur domaine, s'il arrive jusque là...

Anthénodora baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse d'avoir proposé quelque chose d'aussi absurde tendit qu'Aro grogna dans son souffle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, plus que frustré de ne trouver aucune solution au problème.

Marielle se tourna vers le roi en lui adressant un regard désolé, que celui-ci fut incapable de saisir avant de reporter son attention sur les vampires assit autour de la table.

- Il y a une solution, commença-t-elle timidement sachant que son compagnon n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à proposer. Je pourrais y aller seule...

Aro se leva de sa chaise si rageusement que celle-ci se renversa, tapant fortement sur le sol carrelé.

- Il n'en est pas question ! S'écria-t-il abasourdie qu'elle puisse proposer une telle ineptie

- Aro, soupira Marielle plaidant du regard pour qu'il la laisse au moins s'exprimer. Il ne se méfierons pas de moi si j'y vais seule, dès que je suis...

- Non ! Tais-toi ! Lui ordonna-t-il hors de lui avant de se tourner vers le reste de l'assemblé. Tous le monde dehors !

Chacun regarda le roi stupéfait. Jamais aucun des gardes ne l'avait vu si enragé. Durant quelques secondes, seul le silence régnait dans la pièce, aucun n'osait bouger, même après l'ordre qui leur avait été clairement donné. Voyant qu'aucun ne semblait sur le point d'obéir, Aro se mit à grogner menaçant en passant le regard sur chaque personne assise autour de la pièce.

- Je viens de vous donner un ordre ! Rugit-il en tremblant frénétiquement

Soudainement, tous les vampires se levèrent pour disparaître de la pièce en un instant, le laissant seul avec sa compagne qui semblait se demander si la peur ne devrait pas être une réaction logique.

Le roi se tourna lentement vers Marielle qui le scrutait toujours intensément, incapable de savoir comment réagir face à l'extrême colère de son compagnon. Elle sentait que quelque chose était différent chez lui, mais ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, c'était comme s'il n'était plus là, remplacer par une bête sauvage et enragé.

D'un geste vif, il serra sa main autour du cou de la jeune femme pour l'obliger à se lever afin de porter son regard à sa hauteur.

- Comment oses-tu ? Siffla-t-il d'une voix qu'elle ne lui reconnaissait pas. Comment oses-tu émettre une telle idée ?

- Aro ? Murmura la jeune femme, confuse

Celui-ci secoua violemment la tête et relâcha le cou de sa compagne en un instant, étonné par son propre comportement. Il bondit à l'autre bout de la pièce, haletant et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de se calmer.

- Je n'ai pas perdu le contrôle de la sorte depuis des siècles, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même

Marielle fronça les sourcils dans l'incompréhension et avança lentement vers son compagnon, pas très sur de savoir quoi faire. Dès qu'elle fut devant lui, elle tendit la main pour caresser son visage, une expression d'inquiétude sur le sien. Elle avait vu son compagnon perdre patience à plusieurs reprises, mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi dangereux.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle timidement

Aro ouvrit les yeux et mira le visage de sa belle durant quelques longues secondes, puis lui adressa un triste sourire avant de poser sa main sur la sienne toujours sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en soupirant. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas faire face lorsque tu oses proposer une telle chose. Crois-tu vraiment que je te laisserai entrer sur le territoire de Stephan toute seule ?

Les épaules de Marielle s'affaissèrent légèrement, elle fit un pas vers son compagnon et tenta de plaider silencieusement avec lui. Elle savait qu'il serait difficile de le convaincre car s'il avait lui-même proposé une telle chose, elle s'y aurait opposé, malheureusement, elle ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre pour assurer le succès de la bataille à venir.

- S'il te plaît, se contenta-t-elle de chuchoter le regard suppliant

Le roi se crispa et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de ne pas perdre de nouveau le contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas imaginer envoyer sa compagne au milieu des lignes ennemies. Imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver, ce que Stephan pourrait faire s'il mettait la main sur elle.

- S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il à son tour en rouvrant les yeux sur son visage. Je ne peux pas te perdre, Marielle. Je ne peux pas...

- Tu ne me perdra pas, mon amour. Je le jure


End file.
